Two Is Better Than One
by dazzledbystupidshinyvolvoowner
Summary: In one night Alec's views changed after seeing Alexis.He never thought he'd see her again after that night.That was until Aro kept her to be his daughter and made Alec her guard.Through his attempts to push her away and stop his feelings will love bloom?
1. Arriving in Italy

**A/N: Okay, so I know I should be working on Here We Go Again into a Love Battlefield but have you guys seen the guy playing Alec! Plus, after I saw New Moon I wanted to write a story with Alec. I will still work on HWGALB. Unfortunately, Alec is not in this chapter but you get to meet a new character, that I actually own. You will probably be wondering why Alec isn't being coupled with any other Twilight character is because I'll need them for later on. **

Chapter One

Arriving in Italy

"_Alexis," a voice whispered._

_I was sitting in a dark room and I felt like I was being watched. It was unnaturally cold and the floor was damp with something gooey. "Wh-Who's there?" I asked scared._

"_Alexis," the voice whispered again. This time I jumped and I tried to see through the darkness but had no luck._

_I got up and started feeling around me until I touched something solid, a wall. I started walking straight until I felt something slimy going down my arms._

_Suddenly, the lights were turned on and I screamed. My arms were covered in blood. I looked around the room and screamed louder. Surrounding me were dead mutilated bodies. Blood was everywhere on the wall and the floor and me. I tried rubbing it off but it wouldn't. _

_I felt someone shaking me and I screamed. "Alexis!" a new voice yelled. I tried to run but the person didn't let me go_

"_Let me go! Let me go!" I yelled kicking the person but they still wouldn't let me go._

"_Alexis get up!"_

I jumped up waking up from my nightmare to see my best friend Melanie next to me, a worried look on her face. I looked around and calmed down when I saw I was in a plane instead of a blood filled room.

"Are you okay?" Melanie asked her hand on my shoulder.

I just nodded. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just having a nightmare. I'm okay now." I said giving her a small smile.

Her face lit up and her blue eyes brightened. "Good because guess what? We're here!"

"Really?!" I asked.

"Yeah," Melanie replied bouncing up and down.

"_Stiamo entrando in Firenze, Italia. _Ci sarà lo sbarco a Firenze Airway in pochi minuti. Tutti I passeggeri sono invitati a mettere la cintura di sicurezza su. Grazie!"

"I wonder what that meant." I asked. Mel looked at me and shrugged.

"_We are now entering Florence, Italy. We will be landing in Florence Airway in a few minutes. All passengers are asked to put their seatbelts on. Thank you."_

"I guess that. Grazie. I'm going to have to remember that means thank you." I said, making a note in my brain to remember.

We did as we were told. "This trip to Volterra is going to be amazing. Can you believe that we're finally on the trip that we've been dreaming about since freshman year?!" Melanie asked joyously.

"I know! We're finally here 18 and legal adults, parent free, and graduated from high school!" I replied smiling.

"I know I can't wait for some fun. Plus, in Volterra I heard that in some clubs you're allowed to drink if you're 18! I'm so ready for pasta, pizza, and Italian boys! Ooh la la!" Melanie said happily.

"Yes, Italian boys that are probably not as romantic as you think. By the way you do know that was French not Italian." I replied unhappily. My mood seemed to go down the drain. Mel was ready for the Italian boys but me…not so much. My heart had been broken enough to know that guys aren't as they seem. Melanie was the type of girl that had a boyfriend all the time. Me, I would rather have one longer than a week.

Mel groaned. "Yes, I know. Why do you have to be so negative? For all you know you might meet your true love here."

"Yeah, I'm sure." I replied sarcastically.

* * *

I looked at the car in front of me and shrieked with joy. "Is this seriously the car we'll be renting?" I asked gazing at a bright red '10 Chevy Camaro.

"Yes, if your name is Alexis Rivera then this is what car was reserved for you," the man said. He handed me the keys and started walking away. "You can pay when you come to drop it off. Have a good stay in Italy."

"Thank you!" Melanie yelled to the man. She then turned to me. "How awesome are our parents?"

"Extremely, I can't believe we get to drive a Camaro for a whole month!" I said opening the trunk and putting my stuff in.

Melanie came up behind me with her stuff. "Do you think all of our stuff will fit in here?"

"Yes, if not then we'll put it in the back seats." I replied.

Mel nodded. "Yeah, I'll just put my stuff in the back seat to be safe." She walked to the passenger side and opened the door.

I finished putting my stuff in and closed the trunk. Melanie was already waiting in the car so I got into the driver's side and turned on the car. The engine purred and I looked at Melanie. "This is awesome!"

I pushed on the gas and drove out of the garage heading to Volterra.

* * *

"Wow, this place is….is…" Mel said not being able to finish her sentence.

"Beautiful!" I finished for her. We had just made it to the hill that lead to Volterra and I was stunned with its beauty. There on the top of the hill was the castle like city. The ancient sienna walls and towers surrounded the peak of the hill.

I started driving up to the hill. Silence filled the car as Melanie and I stared in awe.

We finally made it up to the gates of the city. "Mel take out the map so I can find the hotel." I said.

Melanie listened and pulled out a map. "We're looking for Volterra Street."

I looked around looking at street name after street name until finally I saw Volterra Street. I turned and was met with a beautiful castle-like, Hotel Volterra. "Wow, this hotel is wow!" Mel said.

I drove into the front and stopped. A doorman came and opened the door. "Welcome to Hotel Volterra," he said with an Italian accent. I saw Mel practically drooling over him. I admit he was kind of cute with his light brown hair and blue eyes. He looked about 20 or 22. "I'm Lorenzo."

"Hi, I'm Melanie but you can call me Mel," she said sticking her hand out. He shook it and helped her out. Her cheeks turned a bright red against her pale skin. I was glad that my tan skin kept my blushes from showing. But at times I wish I could be like Melanie with her wavy dirty blonde hair, dark blue eyes, and pale skin. Instead I was the opposite straight dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, and tan skin.

"I'm Alexis." I said but Lorenzo was too busy paying attention to Mel. _Great we just got here and I'm already the loner._ I got out of the car and popped the trunk open.

I pulled my stuff out and started walking inside. Melanie was too busy having a conversation with Lorenzo. The lobby was gorgeous it had cream colored walls with white granite floors, the furniture was a goldish tone and fancy, there was even a small fountain with an angel on the top. I felt weird walking into this glorious place wearing my favorite shorts, a rainbow peace sign tee, and black Ed Hard shoes. Luckily, as I paid closer attention I saw other people were dressed casually, too.

I walked up to the front desk where a thin woman with dark brown hair with pieces of gray and in at least her mid 40's sat. I read her name tag, _Giovanni_. "Benvenuto a Volterra Hotel. Tua nome? "Giovanni said in Italian. I looked at her confused. She put her hand on her heart. "Forgive me. I thought you spoke Italian. Welcome to Hotel Volterra. Your name?"

"Alexis Rivera." I replied.

"Ah, you don't understand Italian but you would understand Spanish." Giovanni added smiling and typing my name on her computer.

"Yes, "I answered kindly.

"Here's your room key. I see you have someone else staying with you so here's a spare key. It's on the 5th floor," she said handing me two keys.

"Grazie!" I said in my best Italian voice. Giovanni smiled at me.

"Prego. You're welcome." Giovanni replied.

_Prego, remember that, too!_ I looked to the door entrance to see Melanie walking in with Lorenzo. I grabbed my stuff until a guy in a uniform came and grabbed it for me. "Let me help you with this," he said. "I'm Emilio."

I smiled, he was pretty cute. He had dark brown hair and hazel eyes, and around my age. We walked to the elevator. I pushed the button and the door opened. "We might have to wait a while. My friend Melanie to get in," I replied. "Mel come on! We're waiting!"

Mel looked at me and glared. She didn't like when someone stopped her flirtation. "I see your friend has met Lorenzo. He's a good guy. He knows how to treat a lady with respect." Emilio said.

"That's good. At least I know I won't have to worry about him doing anything bad to Melanie. But if he does happen to hurt her then I'll have to kick his ass. Friends don't let guys hurt their friends." I replied. Melanie took her things from Lorenzo and waved goodbye to him as she got in the elevator. I pushed the button for the 5th floor and the elevator slowly started to move.

She looked at me and glared. "What?!" I asked.

Mel put her hands on her hips. "Don't 'what' me! I was having a conversation until you rudely interrupted," she huffed.

"You mean the conversation where you were drooling over a guy that you just met? Because last time I checked I could have just left you down there with him and you wouldn't have found out what room we were in." I replied. I heard Emilio laugh and that's when Melanie noticed him.

"Who do we have here?" Mel asked smirking at me. _Great she thinks I like him not that he isn't attractive because he is. I just don't know him well yet._

"Hello, I'm Emilio," he answered extending his hand for her to shake.

Melanie shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Mel."

Just then the elevator dinged and the door opened into the fifth floor. Melanie walked out first, followed by Emilio, and then me. "What's our room number, Lex?"

I looked down at the key. "Room 195," I said looking at the room numbers. We passed up 190, 191,192, 193, 194, and finally we got to 195. I stuck the key in the door and opened. "Wow." I looked around our room. The living room had light gray walls, thin white curtains, a white chimney, a plush white couch, a glass table in the middle, and two glass shelves with decorative flowers. There were also a crystal chandelier and a gorgeous black grand piano. The kitchen had a marble countertop with white wooden cabinets and the kitchen appliances were all sterling silver. The dining room was tan colored with a simple brown table with a glass top and four chairs. "This is beautiful." Melanie said and I nodded.

"This is one of the best rooms in the hotel. Wait till you see the balcony, you have a great view." Emilio said. "Well I better get back down to help other customers. Maybe I'll see you guys later."

Mel looked at him and smiled, "Yeah, maybe you can show us around."

"That would be cool. How about I take you guys to this amazing club at seven after I get off?" he asked. Mel looked at me.

"Sure," I said.

"Great! See you guys at seven. I'll ask Lorenzo to come, too. "

"I'll feel bad if you leave without giving you a tip but all I have is American money." I said.

Emilio shrugged, "It's alright you coming out with us tonight will be good enough. If we have time I'll even take you to trade in some of your money for Italian money. Goodbye, Alexis." Emilio picked up my hand and kissed it. He left my stuff by the door and left giving me a wide smile as he closed the door.

"Whoopee! We already have dates with hot Italian guys!" Melanie said clapping like a child. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not going on a date with anyone. Emilio is just taking us to a club." I said.

It was Melanie's turn to roll her eyes. "Whatever. Emilio is _so_ attracted to you! I bet you that is the only reason he asked us to go to a club. Guess what happens at clubs? We girls dance with guys and by dance, I mean grind. Plus, did you see how he only told you goodbye?" Melanie said smiling.

"I'm not grinding on anyone. You don't even know him. He might not be like that." I replied rolling my eyes.

Melanie shrugged, "Yeah, sure what guy doesn't like to be grinded on? You know you'll end up grinding on him. I just know it. Plus you need to have some fun. Let loose. Do something other than just stand there doing nothing!"

"Fine, I'll try to have fun." I said. Melanie perked back up.

"Plus you got to admit he was cute."

"Yes, he was." I admitted.

"So… do you want the room on the right or the left?" Melanie asked.

"The room on the right and we can't switch." I replied.

"Fine."

I grabbed my stuff and headed to the room on the right. It was glorious just like the rest of the place. The walls were light gold with a gold trimming, a dark brown dresser with the matching chest and night stand. The bed had dark brown post and the bedspread was a silky gold. Not only that, but my room had the balcony.

I put my stuff down and walked to the sliding doors. I opened them and walked out. There was a daybed and a small tiled table with two chairs. My breath caught at the view. I saw the beautiful fountain pouring water out and the stone clock tower. People were moving around and I could hear children laughing from bellow.

I took a deep breath of the fresh clean air. This was going to be an amazing vacation. I walked back inside to hear a knocking on my door. I ran over to it and opened it slightly.

"You better be getting ready in there because I just looked at the time and we only have three hours till the boys get here!" Melanie scolded.

I rolled my eyes at her, "I would if you didn't interrupt me."

Melanie crossed her arms over her chest. "Thanks for not be rude." With that she turned around and walked to her room. Why was she such a drama queen?

Hopefully tonight would be a good night.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter:) Pictures will be put on my profile. Make sure you choose the right link. Comment and tell me what you think. Next chapter is ALL about Alec!**


	2. Don't Test Me

**A/N: I decided to just put Chapter 2 up, too! Yes, it is ALL Alec's P.O.V :) I hope you guys have enjoyed the story so far. Outfits and characters on my profile! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Twilight Characters, Stephenie Meyer does and she is SO lucky :) I only own Alexis and Melanie.**

**Important!!!! :**** My vampires are a tad different from regular Twilight vamps. They still sparkle in the sun and don't have fangs but their venom does NOT turn a human into a vampire it just stops the pain of the bite. So my vampires can have 'snacks' where they drink but don't drain a human of their blood and they won't turn into a vampire.**

Chapter 2

Don't Test Me

Alec's P.O.V

_Darkness fills the air,_

_Darkness is everywhere,_

_Come closer and you will see,_

_That you better not mess with me,_

_Test my patience and you will feel,_

_Your mind and senses will numb,_

_And it'll all be over before the second is up._

I looked up from my writing as I heard footsteps. Just then Demetri appeared. "Aww, I see little Ale is writing in her diary again," Demetri said bursting into laughter.

I clenched my teeth and growled. "It's not a diary! It's a journal, get it right dumbass."

"Aww, Ale is getting mad over her diary. You know little girls shouldn't say bad words," Demetri replied smiling.

"Fuck you! At least I'm not a big idiot." I said angrily.

Demetri laughed. "You're so much fun to mess with. Damn, you get so angry right away. It's so adorable."

I sat up and took my feet of my desk. I took an unneeded breath and said through clench teeth, "You're really testing my patience, Demetri. I'm going to warn you one time and one time only. Don't test my patience or I'll take away all of your sense and tear you limb from limb."

He just laughed at me. "Yeah, I'm sure you would. You little youngster wouldn't dare mess with me."

"That's what you think. You might be all big and strong but how big and strong can you be when you how body is numb and you don't have you senses!" I shot back.

Demetri put his arms over his chest. "I'd still be big and strong. Not only that but I'd be able to kick your little ass."

I smirked at him and concentrated hard on him. "Really, do you say so?" I asked. Then I released my powers on him. I saw his eyes go blank and he fell to the ground.

"Who's the big, strong one now? Certainly not you since you're down on the ground!" I said. I knew he most likely couldn't hear me but I was happy to be right and to see him in pain.

"What's going on here?"

I turned around keeping my concentration on Demetri still to see my sister, Jane. "Well, Demetri here tested my patience. So I'm giving him something to think about the next time he wants to do that." I replied smirking. I didn't smile much, actually I never smile. Very rarely would I even smile when I'm with my sister.

Jane smiled evilly at me. "I like your thinking brother. If only he would have messed with me instead of you. I really do feel like torturing someone today and Heidi isn't here to bring us any food for me to torture either."

"I agree. She really does need to come back. Why don't you just go torture Felix or some other Volturi guard?" I asked.

Jane just shrugged. "He hasn't done anything to me. I really do wish someone else could be here to bring us some food. It's been three days since we fed and I'm thirsty. I might have to take Demetri on his offer," she said.

I looked at her questioningly. "Well I'm guessing that Demetri came to make you the same offer before you started to torture him. As surprising as this might sound, I think he's had enough torture for him to learn his lesson," Jane answered.

I looked at her shocked. "That is very shocking. You need to go feed," I said.

She smiled, "Yes, I know. You really should stop though. Imagine how much trouble you'll be in when you finish. Plus, you might want to hear his offer. Goodbye, Alec," Jane replied turning around and walking out of my room.

"Trouble my ass. I could easily numb him again if he chooses to come after me. I will admit I do want to hear this offer of his that he has my sister considering." I mumbled to myself. I stopped my power and stood against the wall with my arms crossed over my chest. Demetri shook his head getting his senses back. He looked at me shocked.

"I do remember warning you. Now, I hope you think twice before testing my patience. So what exactly is it that you wanted when you came to my room?" I asked smirking.

Demetri looked at me and I could see the terror in his eyes. I was glad I got my point across. "Well before I came in here only to see you writing in your little diary of yours-"

"Would you like me to do as I just did to you again? It really wouldn't bother me. This time though maybe I'll record it and send it out so everyone can see you at your weakest by me, a how did you put it? Little youngster was it?" I said smiling inwardly as I saw his face grow frightened.

"I mean to see you writing in your journal of yours. I came to ask you if you would like to go out tonight with me, Felix, some other guard members, and maybe your sister?" He said fixing his sentence.

I smirked. "Good, you're learning fast. What are you going to do?" I asked.

Demetri's face lit up. "Get us a little snack and… a little something something," he replied.

"Last time I checked Aro didn't approve of killing a human in Volterra unless they were in our castle, brought by Heidi," I answered. I was thirsty but I wasn't going to break any rules.

Demetri rolled his eyes, "We're not going to kill them! We are just going to feed a little bit off of them. Then you know have a little fun with them in bed."

"That's disgusting, having sex with a _human_. They're to feed on not to fuck on," I scoffed. I didn't get how they could even do that.

"Oh, well last time I checked when any vampire comes here they're here to be punished! As if you've never had sex with a human. It's just for a good release anyways. Oh! Oh! I understand now. You've never gotten a release have you? I don't blame the ladies. I would run away from you, too," Demetri said.

I growled and I saw Demetri back away. "For you information, I have had releases! Probably, more that you ever have. It's just disgusting to have to go as low as into sleep with a mere mortal. Uh, it's revolting." I said shuddering.

Demetri shrugged. "Whatever that's your opinion. But when's the last time you got laid?"

"That's none of you damn business." I replied. I admit it had been a while since I had a girl in my bed but at least it was a vampire.

He smirked, "That long? Don't worry you have nothing to be ashamed of. You're not the only one. The only ones getting anything around here are Aro, Cauis, and Chelsea and Afton. I think my last fuck was with Heidi four weeks ago. Damn it was amazing."

"Oh shut up! I don't want to hear about your sex life," I said.

Demetri laughed. "So are you going or not? If you are then you have an hour we'll be leaving at seven. Plus, will you do us a favor and change into something normal looking," he asked.

"I'll think about it and there is nothing wrong with my uniform. Girl like men in uniform," I replied.

His booming laughter filled my room. "Yeah, I'm sure! Well human girls like men in nice regular clothes. Goodbye, Alec. Meet us in the waiting area if you choose to go." With that Demetri left my room.

* * *

"I can't believe you're making me do this!" I complained. Jane gave me her angelic smile.

"Come on brother you know it'll be fun to get out of here for a while," she replied.

"I like being in the castle. I see nothing wrong with it. How is it going to be fun? Having sex with a human is revolting not fun," I said.

Jane glared at me. "All of these years and your boring as hell, Alec. You need to get out. Plus, you'll get a snack. There's nothing wrong with having sex with a human by the way."

I looked at my sister shocked, "You've had sex with a _human_?"

"Yes, I have. Do you have a problem with it, brother? Last time I checked it was quite-"

"Please, don't finish that. I do not need to hear about my sister's sex life. I just don't see how you guys do that. By the way, I am not boring."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say brother, now go put the clothes I got you on. I'm not letting you go out in your uniform."

I looked at the clothes she got me. "What's wrong with my uniform?" I asked.

"No girl is going to want you if you go to a club like that," she simply replied.

"As if what I'm wearing is going to matter. My charming good looks will get me any girl I want," I said cockily but it was true. Girls loved how I looked angelic but was a bad boy both human and vampire.

Jane burst out laughing. "Yeah, well you're looks aren't always going to help you. Now go change before I do it by force. Even I'm not in my uniform."

I looked at her and saw she was wearing a short black dress, a little too short if I had to say, with black heels and her Volturi necklace. "I wish you were in your uniform because at least that dress isn't short. I think you should go change."

My sister glared at me. "There is nothing wrong with my dress. You have no control of me to tell me what I can and can't wear! Now go change before I show you what happens when you test me!" Jane yelled at me.

I grudgingly got up and went into my bathroom. I quickly changed out of my uniform into a red long sleeved shirt, dark blue jeans, black shoes and a black hat. The only part I left on of my uniform, like Jane, was my Volturi necklace. I walked out and my sister gasped. "You look human!" she squealed.

People that didn't know Jane thought she was mean and heartless but she was actually just like any other girl, liked to go shopping and squealed over clothes. "Wow, that's what I always wanted!" I said sarcastically.

Jane was next to me within a second. She slapped my arm. "Don't be sarcastic with me. You would look better if you tilted you hat a little more to the side." As she said the words she fixed my hat. Jane then took a step back to take a look at me.

"There now you're perfect! Now for the last thing to make your outfit perfect, Ray Bans," Jane said handing me a pair of black Ray-Bans. "That should keep anyone from seeing your red eyes. Unless you want to use contacts like the rest of us will."

I shook my head. "No, I rather like my eye color. I'll just use the Ray Bans."

"Gosh, you're no fun. Now meet me in the waiting room. I have to go put my contacts on," Jane ordered. She was out of my room in a flash.

I groaned putting the Ray Bans on. "What have I gotten myself into?!" I closed the door to my room and ran to the throne room where I knew Aro would be. I knocked on the door.

"Come in," Aro said.

I walked in and saw Aro smile. "Why my dear child you look good in regular clothes. I might have to have you wear regular clothes rather than your uniform, it makes you look human."

I frowned. "Please don't. I'm only wearing this to make Jane happy and so she doesn't hurt me."

Aro laughed. "What a good brother you are. So what did you come in for Alec?" Aro asked.

"I came in to make sure it was okay with you that we left. I didn't want to leave and Demetri saying it's okay when it's not," I replied.

He smiled and put a hand on my shoulder. "Of course you can go dear child. You haven't left the castle in almost a year. It's about time you get some fresh air. Maybe you'll even meet someone."

I kept myself together so I wouldn't laugh in his face at his last sentence. "We are going to a club with humans. Unlike every other guard member, I do not engage in any relationship with a human other than to feed on. So there is no chance of me meeting anyone."

Aro just smiled. "You never know. Now go and have a good time. I'm pretty sure you're sister is waiting for you." He let go of my shoulder and went back to sit on his throne. I turned around and ran out of the room to the waiting room.

Luckily, Jane wasn't there yet. "Aw, don't you clean up well Alec," Demetri said in a baby voice. I growled at him. He didn't flinch but I saw terror flash in his eyes. I looked at him and Felix to see them both wearing practically the same thing. Demetri had a white Hollister polo with blue jeans and white Converse. Felix was wearing a blue Hollister polo, dark blue jeans, and black Converse. Unlike Jane and me they weren't wearing their necklaces.

I smirked at them. "What are you two? Twins? Last time I checked me and Jane we're the only twins around here and we don't even dress alike."

Felix frowned. "For your information Alec I was wearing this before Demetri so he's the one copying me."

I rolled my eyes. "No, I was wearing this first! You are the one copying me," Demetri said.

"Why don't both of you calm down. It doesn't matter if you guys are almost dressed alike. Let's just go so I can get me a snack," my sister's voice said. We all looked at her and saw her seriousness and started heading to the elevator that went down to the garage. We got to the garage and started piling into the blue pearl Unlimited Jeep Wrangler. Just to test Demetri I walked to the driver's side to see what he would say to me.

"What do you think you're doing, Ale?" Demetri asked.

I turned to look at him and glared. "What did you call me?" I asked through clenched teeth.

Demetri's eyes widened. "I meant Alec. Would you like to drive?"

"Yes, I would," I replied. Demetri gave me the keys and got in the back. It was easier than taking candy from a baby, a big baby. "Thank you."

Jane came behind me. "I knew there was a reason you were my brother," she said sitting in the passenger seat.

"Demetri! What the hell? You're letting Alec drive?" Felix yelled at Demetri. Jane and I smirked.

Demetri just sat there and said nothing. This was going to be interesting. I turned on the Jeep and pulled out of the garage.

* * *

After Jane's directions we arrived at the club. The parking lot was nearly packed but I found a decent parking space. We all stepped out and I put the keys in my pocket. I looked at the long line disgusted at all the human girls dressed in skimpy outfits.

_Humans try too hard._

I stopped walking and Jane stopped next to me. "What's wrong Alec?"

"I came for a snack not to wait in line with the snacks," I answered.

Jane rolled her eyes. "As if we'll have to wait in that line. Like it matters how long you wait in line. You'll still get you're snack. Girls are already looking at you anyways," she stated. I looked around and sure enough she was right.

"Come on Alec." Jane chirped. I groaned and followed behind her. Instead of going to the back of the line, she walked in the front and the bouncer let us in without a fight or word.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

Jane smiled, "You really need to come out more often. Everybody knows that bouncers lets girls dressed as amazingly as me are allowed in, without waiting in line. Psh, I bet even Aro, Cauis and Marcus knew that."

"I'm so sorry that I would rather stay in the castle than hang out with humans," I said.

Jane glared at me. "You're so lucky you're my brother. Just shut up and look for your snack. There is a variety to choose from."

With that she turned around and disappeared in the crowd of grinding couples.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed Alec's point of view. Review and tell me what you think about the story. I'll try to get Chapter 3 up ASAP if I can. If you have any questions ask them and I promise to answer them :) **


	3. Short Dresses and High Heels

**A/N: I got many favorites or Alerts but only 3 reviews. Please review and tell me what you think. Anyways I was so happy that I feel like putting up Chapter 3!!! Enjoy!!! :)**

**Disclaimer: I only own Alexis, Melanie, Emilio, and Lorenzo.**

Chapter 3

Short dresses and High Heels

_*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*_

"Lex you better get your butt out here in five minutes or I'm going to leave without you!" Melanie threatened.

I laughed, "How are you going to do that when you don't have the keys?"

Melanie got quiet. "I'll…I'll ride with Lorenzo and Emilio," she replied.

I looked in the mirror and added a touch of blush on my cheeks. Then I stepped back to take a look at myself. I had curled my straight hair and had my make up on but I still didn't know what I was going to wear. In the three hours I had unpacked, taken a shower, and gotten ready but I didn't have a outfit.

I unlocked the door to the bathroom to see Melanie wearing a short, tight black bandaged dress, with black stilettos. She had her hair straightened and her makeup done. She looked at me and glared. "'Aren't you suppose to be ready?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I don't know what to wear," I answered. Melanie rolled her eyes and she walked to my closet.

She started going through my clothes often pulling out something but then putting it back in. "Out of all the clothes that we got and you can't find anything to wear. You're unbelievable, do you know that?" she said.

"I do now," I muttered. I hated when she got all pissy when it was just clothes.

"This is it! This is p-e-r-f-e-c-t! Perfect!" Mel yelled. I looked at her to see her holding a short red dress with a box in at the waist. "Look here's some shoes perfect for it, too!" Melanie then pulled out a pair of black high heels that I had made sure to have put them in the back. I hated having to wear heels but I didn't want Mel to get any angrier. "What do you think?"

I looked at the dress and glared at Mel. "Hey! I don't remember buying that dress. I remember the shoes but not the dress!" I said angrily.

Melanie gave me a big bright smile. "Well, I went shopping again the next day and I saw this dress. I bought it because I thought it would be perfect for you. Will you pretty please with sugar on top, wear it? Please. Please. Please. Please. Plea-"

"Fine, will you just stop? Damn, do you know how childish you are?" I asked laughing. Melanie jumped up and down.

"Good, now go put it on," she said seriously. I grabbed the dress and the heels and walked back into the bathroom. I took off the robe I had on and slipped the dress on. I looked in the mirror and gasped. I looked amazing in it. Mel was right it was perfect for me. It even fit on me like a glove. I put on the heels and walked out.

Melanie gasped, "Oh my frickin' gosh! You look amazing in it! Didn't I tell you it would look perfect on you?"

I nodded, "Yes, you did now let's go." I grabbed my keys off the dresser and was walking away when I heard a beep. I turned to Mel. "What was that?"

Melanie shrugged. "Wait, isn't that your cellphone since it beeps when you get a message?" she asked. That when realization hit me.

"Crap! I forgot to text my mom that we were here. That's probably her." I walked to the nightstand and opened my EnV Touch.

_**Alexis, you haven't texted me and I'm wondering if you're alright. **_

_**-Mom**_

"I was right." I said. I texted back a reply.

_**Sorry, I was trying to get settled in so I forgot. We're here and it's gorgeous! And yes, we're fine.**_

_***Lex***_

"What did she say?" Melanie asked.

"She just was wondering why I hadn't texted her and if we were o.k."

*beep* I opened my phone.

_**Everyone said to tell you guys hi. Remember to take pictures. We didn't give you that camera for nothing. We want to see everything.**_

_**-Mom**_

I smiled at the message and looked at my new pink Sony camera on my nightstand.

_**Don't worry I will. Melanie and I are fixing to go to a club. Don't worry we'll be good.**_

_***Lex***_

"We need to get going Lex. It's almost seven." Mel said.

"Gosh hold your horses. Go down and get the Camaro. I'll be down in a sec." I said throwing her the keys.

"Okay, but hurry," she scolded leaving my room. I heard the door close and my phone beeped.

_**You better be careful. I know the drinking age is 18 over there but I still want you guys to be careful. Make sure you know what you're ordering. Don't drink anything if a waitress or a bar tender doesn't give it to you. Don't invite a total stranger with you to the hotel. BTW, did you guys like your surprise?**_

_**-Mom**_

I laughed at how even though I was an adult my mom was still giving me rules.

_**We know Mom. Yes, we loved it. The Camaro is gorgeous! Thank you so much for that surprise.**_

_***Lex***_

I grabbed one of my black clutches and put the key to the room and some money in leaving my room I also got my black Chanel heart necklace. I closed my door and started walked to the elevator. As I waited for it to get there my phone beeped.

_**We knew you guys would love it. Well I better let you go so you can have some fun. I love you.**_

_**-Mom**_

The elevator door opened and I walked in. I put on my necklace and then texted a reply.

_**Bye, Mom. I love you, too. **_

_***Lex***_

I closed my phone once the message sent and put it in my clutch. The elevator door opened revealing the lobby. I walked out and headed out side where I saw the Camaro, Melanie, and the guys waiting.

When I got outside they all turned to look at me. Emilio's face lit up as he walked toward me. "Wow, you look amazing," he said picking up my hand to kiss it.

I smiled back, "You look good yourself, too." He was wearing a green collared shirt with jeans and Nikes.

"Thank you."

I heard a cough and looked at Melanie. "We really should get going especially if we are going to get some Italian money," she said smiling at Lorenzo. "Lorenzo I would like you to meet my best friend, Alexis." I walked over to Lorenzo and shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Alexis." Lorenzo said. The whole time he kept his eyes on Melanie. I swear he was practically drooling over her. Not that I didn't blame him, Mel was gorgeous.

"Nice to meet you, too." I replied. I had to bit on my tongue so I wouldn't say_ "I said hi to you yesterday but you were too busy drooling over my friend that you didn't notice."_ I could just imagine how mad Mel would have gotten if I said that.

"Well I guess we'll follow you guys." Mel said.

"Yes, we'll go to the bank first so you guys can get some money. Come on Lorenzo," Emilio said having to practically drag Lorenzo away from Melanie. That's when I noticed his car, a white S65 AMG Mercedes.

I looked at Melanie, "Wow, I like his car."

Melanie nodded, "I know. I'm just wondering how he could buy it when he works at a hotel." I saw the Mercedes turn on. "The keys are already in. So let's go before they leave us," Melanie added getting in the passenger side. I walked to the driver's side and got in. I turned it on just as Emilio started pulling out so I followed behind.

"I thought Emilio was going to faint like a girl when he saw you." Mel said laughing.

"I thought Lorenzo was going to turn into a dog by the way he was drooling over you," I replied.

"Touché, Lex. Touché."

* * *

I heard loud music pulsing out of the club as I got out of the Camaro. I looked at the long line and frowned. "It's going to take us forever to get in," I groaned. Emilio walked over to me and smiled.

"I'm sure we'll find a way to get in," he replied.

Melanie was at my side in an instance, "We will. Lex pull your dress down a little and push your boobs up some."

"Are you crazy?!" I asked. Melanie rolled her eyes and got in front of me.

"Would you like me to do it for you?" she asked.

I gave her a small smiled. "No, its fine I'll do it myself." I slightly pulled my dress down to reveal my cleavage a little more. I looked at Melanie and saw her pushing her boobs out more. I looked at Lorenzo and saw his mouth drop. _Eww, I thought Emilio said he knew how to treat a lady not act like a pig._

Melanie then turned to me. "Now was that so hard? Come on lets go." She grabbed my hand and lead me to the front of the line where the bouncer was.

He was tall, buff, and scary looking. "Wait in the back of the line, no cutting," he said. Melanie got in front of me and put her hand on his chest.

"Or you can let us in," Melanie said seductively. She slid her hand up and down on his chest. Then I saw stick her chest out and her boobs looked like they we're going to pop out. I turned away so I wouldn't have to look at that. I really didn't get why she even wanted me here when she was doing everything.

"Of course and how about free of charge?" he asked sweat building up on his forehead.

Melanie smiled, "That's perfect. Thank you so much." She turned to the guys and waved them over. We walked in and we heard groans from people in the line.

I grabbed Melanie's arm before going any further inside. "You do know that you can pull your dress back up, right?"

Melanie laughed. "Yes and your point is?" she asked.

"Umm, I don't know. Your breast are practically falling out of the dress." I said.

"And…." She asked with an attitude.

"And you need to pull your dress up! I don't want to see your boobs and nobody else should either!" I yelled.

Melanie glared at me, "I'll show people whatever I want to show them." With that she turned around and stalked off toward Lorenzo.

I started walking slowly into the club and soon Emilio was next to me. "Everything okay with you and Melanie, she looked a little pissed?" he asked.

"Yeah, she's just being uncooperative," I replied. He just nodded.

"Well, Lorenzo and her are dancing would you like a drink?" Emilio said.

I nodded, "Yeah, get me a strawberry margarita please. I'll go look for a table."

"Yeah, get one before it gets anymore packed. I'll be there in a minute," he replied walking over to the bar.

I looked around the club and saw an empty booth in the corner. I walked toward it and sat down. The club was pretty crazy. Girls were grinding on guys or each other. Some people were even dancing on tables. Half of them already looked wasted. I made a note to myself to not drink much. _Evacuate the Dance Floor _by _Cascada._

I sighed when I saw Melanie grinding into Lorenzo with her dress still down. I shook my head and pulled my dress up. "Nothing is showing," a voice whispered in my ear. I jumped thinking back to my dream and the blood filled room. I turned around to see Emilio. He looked at me apologetically. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. Here's your drink."

Emilio handed me my drink and I took a long sip feeling the alcohol go down my throat. My dream slowly drifted from my mind. "It's okay."

"Are you sure?" Emilio asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I was just startled," I replied. His cellphone went off and he pulled it out.

He looked at the name, "I got to take this. Will you be okay?" I nodded and he walked away. I sighed and looked in front of me.

That's when I saw him.

**A/N: I wonder who it is?! So I want to know should I keep Alexis as the main character or would you rather I change it to a Twilight character like Renesmee? Review and tell me if I should change Alexis to Renesmee. Tell me what you think PLEASE:) Pic.s on profile. Click on 'Two Is Better Than One Album' and it'll take you to all the pic.s :) PUSH THE GREEN BUTTON!!!! PLEASE!**


	4. The Greek God

**A/N: I want to thank all you guys that reviewed! It meant so much to me!! :) You guys rock and because of that here's Chapter 4!!!! I'll try to put Chapter 5 up as soon as I can. Reviews can help get it up faster. Anyways, ALEXIS IS STAYING!!! All you guys wanted her to stay and she is. I was going to keep her anyways because she feels like a part of me as weird as it might sound. ENJOY!!!!**

Chapter 4

The Greek God

I couldn't believe my eyes. He was beautiful, too beautiful to seem real. His skin was a pale white, a little to pale and his dark brown hair went to brow and past his ears, I started fantasizing of running my hands through it as we kissed passio- _Whoa! What the heck? Am I literally fantasizing over a guy I don't know? Yes, he's hot but it's weird. I shouldn't look at him anymore. Who am I kidding?_ _There was no way I am going be able to keep my eyes off him._

His face was angelic in so many ways and his lips, oh gosh his lips just begged to be kissed. For all I know I could be imagining this Greek God looking creature but I knew my mind and my mind could not creates something this magnificent. But there was no way he was real. He didn't even seem to move let alone breathe and his skin looked marble like.

"I've haven't even finished half of my first drink and I'm already imagining things," I muttered to myself looking down. When I looked back up that beautiful creature was staring right at me. His expression was blank but for some reason terror started to fill me. I couldn't tell if he was glaring or not since his eyes were covered by black Ray Bans. _I take it that I'm not hallucinating and that Greek God like thing is real. I also take that I shouldn't look at him. I think I liked it better when he was still._

I felt warmth hit my cheeks as I looked down away from the Greek God's gaze. I was thankful that you could only see my blush if you paid close attention. I ached to look back up to see if he was still watching me but a big part of me told me that I better not. I sighed and agreed to the big part of me and kept looking down.

Grr. I have to do something! I couldn't just sit here and do nothing. It's hard already not to look at him. I started messing with my half-finished margarita. I grabbed my clutch and pulled my phone out of it. I saw I had two new messages, one from my mom and one from Mel.

**Bye, Lex. Have fun but not too much fun were you getting in trouble by the police. I don't think your father would like having the Italian police calling :) Talk to you tomorrow.**

**-Mom**

I smiled at my mom's message. It wasn't me she should be worrying about. I looked at the dance floor for Mel but I didn't see her. I was fixing to look in front of me but changed my mind. That's when I remember I had a message from her. _Oh, please don't let her have left and went to do something she will regret._ I begged. I opened her message.

**Lex, I'm sorry about earlier. Can you forgive me? I think I've got something to cheer you up. Just wait till this song is over. I'll be there in a minute had to have a potty break. lol :) **

**~Mel~**

Relief filled me after I read her message. Now, I was just wondering what it was that she was going to do to cheer me up. I felt a tap on my shoulder and jumped for the second time tonight. _Please, let it be the Greek God. Please let it be the Greek God._

I heard a girl laughing and disappointment filled me. I turned around to see Melanie; thankfully her dress was pulled up all the way. "Aren't you a little jumpy?" she asked laughing.

I rolled me eyes. I turned around to see my Greek God smirking. _GREAT! He saw that!_ I looked down embarrassed and my cheeks flushed again. "I'm sorry," Melanie apologized.

She took a seat in front of me and when I looked up was glad that she covered my Greek God. I was a little sad about it but more happy about it than sad. "Sorry for what?" I asked.

"Sorry for being a bitch to you earlier, acting like a hoe, and for scaring you," she replied.

I smiled, "You're forgiven. So what is it that's going to cheer me up?"

Melanie gave me a huge smile. This could not be good. "You'll figure out in a couple of seconds. Where's Emilio?" she asked.

"He went outside to answer a phone call," I replied. I hadn't even noticed he'd been gone long. "Where's Lorenzo?"

Melanie pointed to the bar where Lorenzo was talking to a fake blonde. "I'm sorry," I said.

Melanie laughed at me. I looked at her confused. "That's his sister," she said.

"Oh."

Just then Emilio came walking in. I slid down so he could take the seat next to me. "Sorry about that," he said. What's with everyone saying sorry?

"It's fine," I replied smiling at him.

"So did I miss anything important?" Emilio asked.

That's when a new song started playing. A song that I recognized really well. I looked up at Mel angrily. She gave a big smile. "Surprise!"

"No! I'm not getting up." I said.

"You promised. So you have to!" she begged getting up. "No Emilio you didn't miss anything be glad you didn't miss this."

She was right we had both promised that every time we heard this song we would both have to go dance to it. "Can I get through Emilio? I have to keep my promise," I muttered. Melanie squealed and I rolled my eyes. Emilio got up and I slid of out the booth. Melanie pulled me onto the dance floor just as the lyrics to Sexy Chic by David Guetta started playing.

"Start moving Lex! Standing here doing nothing is NOT a part of the promise. We promised that every time Sexy Chic comes on we have to dance like the words say!" Melanie scolded me as she started dancing.

I listened to her and started moving my hips. "That's a start," she muttered. "I know you could do better though. I've seen it."

She was right I have done better but does she not remember the time I did it I was drunk? I started moving a little more and I felt someone watching me. Without making it noticeable I looked to the side where my Greek God was sitting and sure enough he was watching me.

All of a sudden I got drunk, drunk off of the idea of him watching me and I started dancing like I had done before.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Alec's POV is next! I love writing his POV:) Remember the link to the pictures are on my profile so go check them out. I got to get off now before I get in trouble for not doing my project that is due tomorrow! To me this is more important than doing a stupid English assignment. Thanks! :)**


	5. Sexy Bitch

**A/N: I told you guys I would update soon! I didn't get as many reviews as i hoped but I'm still posting this up just because I just feel like it:) Anyways, today was pretty scary! I stayed home from school b/c I didn't do my project right for school so i had to stay home and redo it. So I was at Wal-Mart with my Mommy and then she got a text that said there was convict that escaped in the town and he was disguised as a police officer. So I was freaking out and then my mom was taking forever to leave! I was so glad when we finally left and I got back to my town which is only 5 minutes away from the Wal-Mart. So it was totally scary. I'm glad to be home and safe and thankful that my parent's chose to get a security system 3 years ago:) So I don't know why I told you guys that but I just felt like it :P Anyways here's Alec's POV were we can get inside his beautiful head:)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN any Twilight characters, Stephenie Meyer does because she's awesome:) I also do not own the song, Sexy Bitch David Guetta does. I only own Alexis, Melanie, Emilio, and Lorenzo.**

Chapter 5

Sexy Bitch

Alec's P.O.V

I felt someone staring at me but I didn't feel like seeing who it was. Probably just some drunk, horny human girl attracted to my beauty. That was until I heard the voice, "I've haven't even finished half of my first drink and I'm already imagining things." Her voice was angelic and didn't sound drunk at all. I smirked at her words. I looked up at to see the girl, showing no expression. She was looking down sitting at the booth four tables down alone.

She had curled dark brown hair that went past her shoulders. She looked up at me and slight terror flashing in her dark chocolate eyes. Her skin was tan but not the fake tan that I see so many girls having. This was real not sprayed or made by a tanning salon. I looked at her until she looked down a light blush showing on her cheeks. A regular human wouldn't have seen it but my vampire eyes saw the blood warming her cheeks. It was… cute.

She stayed looking down seeming to having controversy in her head. I heard her sigh and she started playing with her drink. I smirked when I saw her pull out her phone. She was trying so hard to not look at me. My vampire beauty was like a magnet to all the girls.

She smiled apparently at something she read, she looked at the dance floor apparently looking for someone. _Alec, get yourself together! What the hell are you doing watching a human?_

I looked away from her to the dance floor, too. Jane was at the end rubbing on some guy. Felix and Demetri had some girls rubbing on them and they were smiling like idiots.

"Revolting," I muttered to myself. Was I the only vampire not attracted to humans other than for their blood?

I looked back at the human girl to see her jump when a blond wearing a too short dress and heels tapped her on the shoulder. Disappointment seemed to cover her face when she heard the girl laugh. She turned to look at the girl. I smirked as a thought came to me. She was probably hoping I was the one that tapped her on the shoulder. As if that would ever happen! Me tap on a _humans_ shoulder! Ha!

"Aren't you a little jumpy?" I heard the girl ask her.

She rolled her eyes and turned to look at me. When she saw me she immediately looked down but not before I saw her cheeks redden "I'm sorry," her friend said.

"Sorry for what?" her angelic voice said. The girl sat right in front of her blocking the angelic one. _Good, now you can stop being nosey Alec! Why are so interested in the conversation anyways?_

Why was I so interested? I stopped listening to their conversation and started looking for what I came for.

A new song started playing and I heard her yell, "No! I'm not getting up."

"You promised. So you have to!" her friend begged. "No Emilio you didn't miss anything be glad you didn't miss this."

Emilio? I looked up to see a guy with dark brown eyes and hazel eyes. "Can I get through Emilio? I have to keep my promise," she muttered. The guy, Emilio got up and she got out.

My mouth popped open as I saw her outfit. She was wearing a blood red short dress with a black bow in the middle that clung to every part of her body, a black heart necklace, and high heels that made her tan smooth legs look like they could go on forever. I looked at her dazed taking in her beauty. _Damn it, Alec! What the fuck is wrong with you?! She is a fucking human! H-U-M-A-N! Are you going to be like Demetri and Felix?_

I closed my mouth and looked away. What the fuck was wrong with me? I was nothing to going to stoop down to Demetri and Felix's level. I was better than that. I was better than them! I, Alec, only liked vampires, NOT humans.

I kept looking down and listened to whatever music was playing.

_Yes I can see her _

_Cause every girl in here wanna be her_

She promised to dance to this? I looked for her on the dance floor until I found her.

_Oh she's a diva_

_I feel the same and I wanna meet her meet her_

She looked to where I was and then her hips started moving seductively from side to side.

_They say she low down._

_It's just rumor and I don't believe em_

I saw her go down and my mouth popped open again.

_They say she needs to slow down_

_The baddest thing around town_

_She's nothing like a girl you've ever seen before_

_Nothing you can compare to your neighborhood hoe_

Was this song fucking speaking to me? Because I can't fucking compare her to Heidi!

_I'm trying to find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful_

_The way that booty movin' I can't take no more_

Fuck me! Her and her friend started grinding on each other. I felt my pants tighten. For the first time in forever a human has given me a damn erection.

_Have to stop what I'm doing so I can put on her clothes_

_I'm trying to find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful_

_Damn girl_

Damn girl was right because I started imagining her taking that dress off slowly for me and then standing in front of me with nothing but a lacy black bra and matching thong. My cock throbbed at the thought and I couldn't take my eyes of the motion of her body. All of I sudden I felt like throwing her friend across the dance floor just so she could rub up on my boner.

_Damn you'se a sexy bitch_

_A sexy bitch_

_Damn you'se a sexy bitch_

_Damn girl_

_Damn you'se a sexy bitch_

_Sexy bitch_

_Damn you'se a sexy bitch_

_Damn girl_

_**(A/N: Sorry if the lyrics aren't right I found it some website.)**_

I couldn't take it anymore. I got up and in vampire speed went outside. What the hell had I been thinking? I passed by the bouncer but he stopped me. "Are you leaving?" he asked in a tough guy voice.

"No, I have to get something," I replied. With that I left and got in the Jeep slamming the door.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?! How could I fucking get hard looking at a human?! I'm fucking weak! How can I have stooped as low as Felix and Demetri! I'm fucking fantasizing of her!" I yelled at myself bunching the steering wheel. I looked at it and got even madder when I saw a damn dent in it.

"Fucking steering wheel, fucking human and fucking dick for getting hard over a human!" I said angrily. "How could I be so fucking weak? I came to get a snack and instead of a snack I get a fucking boner!"

I opened the door and slammed the door shut. I locked it and passed by the bouncer without a word. When I walked in I saw her sitting in the booth next to that guy. I walked passed them angrily and stopped when a girl called out to me. "Hey, smexy. You wanna slav ome fun?" she slurred.

"Yes, I would. Follow me," I said grabbing her wrist. I took her all the way to the back of the club where I knew an exit would be.

"Er we going?" she asked.

I looked at her and smirked. "We're going to the back alley to have some fun. You wouldn't want anyone else to see now would you?" I asked.

She shook her head. I opened the door, only to see my sister feeding. "We not alone," the girl replied drunkenly.

"They won't notice their busy," I replied. My sister looked up.

"I see we think alike brother. Remember just a taste, don't drain her. We wouldn't want Aro to get angry," Jane said were only a vampire would hear. She licked the blood off her lips and let go of the guy she was with. He fell to the floor. I smelt the blood radiating off of him and my mouth watered.

"Ha ha, he fell," the girl said.

I nodded, "Yes, and you will, too." With that I went next to her neck and licked the spot where her vain was pulsing. I felt her shudder and then I sank my teeth on her neck. She screamed until I numbed her senses. Her blood filled my mouth and the taste made my senses go wild. Calmness started to fill me and my anger washed away. Her blood tasted bittersweet with all the alcohol in it. I didn't care though. I felt a tap on my shoulder and shrugged it away.

"Alec, let her go. You're not supposed to kill her! Alec!" Jane yelled at me. I couldn't help it though the blood was all I could think about. Then I felt my mind get shocked and I let the girl fall to the ground.

The pain went away and I looked angrily at my sister. "What the fuck, Jane!"

Jane bent down and put a hand on the girl's throat. "She's still alive," I muttered hearing her heart beat.

"Exactly, she's supposed to be! You're not going to be allowed to come if you're going to be like this Alec! What the fuck is your problem?" she asked anger in her, thanks to her contacts, blue eyes.

I shook my head, "I don't know. I've just never had to just 'snack' on a human before."

Jane sighed, "Just go inside Alec. Go drink some red wine and imagine its blood. I'll clean them up and put them next to each other. So it's look like they took bites out of each other or something."

I started walking to the door before Jane stopped me, "Clean your mouth before you go inside."

I licked my lips and teeth. "Your good, now go and do as I say. Get me some red wine while you're at it,' she said.

"Why would I get a human drink? It doesn't do anything for us other than make us spit it out later," I said.

Jane glared at me, "Just do it. You'll see why, when I finish up here."

I rolled my eyes and walked inside heading to the bar. Unfortunately when I got there so had she. My anger rose. She took a seat on one of the stools and waited for the bartender. I just stood to the side. Hopefully she won't notice me here.

"Cosa posso si?" _What can I get you_, the bartender asked.

The girl looked at him confused. "Umm…I want a Piña Colada," she said in perfect Spanish. She knew Spanish yet she was in Italy, smart.

Now the bartender looked at her confused. "Non parlo," _I don't understand,_ the bartender said.

"Huh?" she asked. This was going to be interesting.

"Non parlo!" the bartender said. I had to keep myself from laughing at them.

"I-don't-understand-you!" she said slowly.

The bartender shook his head, "NON PARLO!"

"Why are you screaming?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes this need to stop no matter how entertaining it was. She ran her hand through her soft dark brown hair. _Focus, Alec! She's the human that made you feel weak!_ Anger filled me. "He said he doesn't understand," I spat. She jumped at the sound of my voice. Good, she should jump at the sound and sight of me! She turned around and shock filled her face.

"Oh, you understand Italian?" she asked.

"Apparently!" I replied.

"Can you order for me?" she asked quietly.

I glared at her, "If it'll make you leave so I can order than, yes."

"No need to be rude," she replied.

If only she knew. "Sorry," I said sarcastically. She opened her mouth to say something but I cut her off. "Vorrei una Piña Colada."

The bartender nodded and started making her drink. She started getting up which was a bad idea because her dress lifted up in the back revealing a pair of black lacy boy shorts. I looked down and sure enough I had an erection. Why won't she pull it down? "Will you pull down your dress?" I said with venom in every word.

She looked at the back of her dress. "Damn it!" she whispered to herself. She pulled her dress down and turned to me her face filled with embarrassment. Her cheeks turned a bright red and she looked everywhere but me.

So she didn't even know it was showing. I feel bad… not really. The bartender handed her the drink. "Grazie," she replied. So she knew some Italian.

She then turned to me, "Thanks for ordering for me."

I just turned to the bartender. "Jerk," she muttered.

I smirked; at least now I know she'll hate me. "Rude much, brother?" Jane asked. I turned to see my sister sitting in the stool next to where I was sitting.

"She'll live," I replied.

Jane rolled her eyes. "You're such a jerk, Alec. You should be nice to girls that have amazing fashion taste," she said.

Oh, yeah she had great fashion taste. Wearing a dress skin tight and short that showed off her sexy legs yeah, what great fashion taste she has. "Whatever, she's a human so I don't care."

"Just go to the table, Alec. I'll order our drinks."

I went and sat down at the table facing the opposite way of where she was sitting. Felix and Demetri to the table. "What's wrong, Alec? Couldn't get a snack?" Felix asked smiling.

"Actually, I already had my snack. You can find her in the alley on the ground if you don't believe me," I said.

Felix smirked, "So how was the sex?"

I looked at him disgusted, "I did not have sex with a human! I will not stoop down to your level!"

Jane came carrying four glasses filled with red wine. Felix and Demetri sat down. "You going to make our favorite, Jane?" Demetri asked.

Jane smiled brightly, "Yes, I am."

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked.

Felix burst out laughing, "Of course you wouldn't know since you a hermit!"

"You'll see brother," Jane replied. She then pulled out a bottle filled with red liquid.

I looked at her and smiled, "Is that blood?"Jane nodded. She then put an even amount of blood in each wine glass and mixed it. "What's the point of the wine?" I asked.

"So you can drink the blood without humans noticing. Now, no more question just drink it," Jane said.

I grabbed a glass and drank it in one gulp. It was delicious, the taste of blood and wine together. I would have to come out with them more often. I put the glass down and licked my lips. "Delicious," I said. I noticed everyone else had their glasses empty, too.

"If you've all had your snacks I think it's time we head home," I said and Jane nodded. I pulled the keys from my pocket and started heading out with Jane at my side.

"You know what Melanie? Find a fucking ride to the hotel because I'm leaving! I'm so fucking tired of you being a bitch and a HOE!" I heard a voice yell that was so familiar to me now. I looked up to see _her _get out of the booth and run out of the club.

"Damn, that girl was H-O-T, Hot!" Felix said. Demetri nodded and high-fived him.

"You disgust me," I replied walking out of the club. Jane just had a big smirk on her face.

When we walked out of the parking lot I saw her getting into a red Camaro. "Damn, she's got a hot car, too!" Felix said.

We got to the Jeep and I unlocked it. "What the fuck happened to the door?" Felix asked. "Alec did you have a fucking hissy fit?"

I got in the driver's side without answering. They got in and I turned on the Jeep. "Alec, what the fuck did you do to the door?!" Felix asked.

"What did you do to the steering wheel?" Demetri asked. I looked at them both and unleashed my power on them. They fell on top of each other.

"Thank you, their questions were getting on my nerves. I'll have to take a picture of that though," Jane said.

I looked at her, "Are you not wondering what happened?"

Jane shrugged, "No, because I already know."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I know you liked her. You never go out of your way to be mean to a human. I liked her. She had a great sense of style and she made my brother angry. Two things that I love. Oh, and she has a great attitude." Jane replied. The whole drive to the castle I thought about how hot she looked when she was pissed. Damn, she was one sexy bitch. But I'll never be like Jane, Demetri, or Felix. The only way she'll be touched by me is if I'm draining her dry. She should be thankful she never has to see me again.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. Review and tell me what you think! Tell me your feelings on Alec right now. BUT if you have a problem with something than please write your comment nicely instead of with caps locks or exclamation points or mean words. Pictures of the Camaro and the Jeep on my Two Is Better Than One photo album, the link is on my profile. Review and Chapter 6 can be up tonight! :) Thank You guys so much for reading!!! **


	6. Nightmare Come To Life

**A/N: So here's Chapter 6!! :) Many of you were probably wondering what Melanie did to Alexis well now you guys will find out. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

Nightmare Come to Life

**One Week Later**

**Alexis P.O.V**

It had been a whole week since I had seen my Greek God and since I've talked to Melanie. I was just so tired of her bitchiness.

_*Flashback*_

_Emilio and I had had a talk and I had explained to him how I was not looking for relationship. He had taken it well and said it was fine. When I came back from getting my drink I was beyond pissed. My Greek God had ended up being a total asshole. I sat down next to Emilio with my drink when I looked at where he sat sadness had filled me. A short girl was standing next to him. She was beautiful and reminded me of a porcelain doll with her pale skin, angelic face, dirty blonde hair, and dark blue eyes. It pained me to see how good she looked next him. She was wearing a black ruffled dress, black heels, and a golden necklace in the shape of a 'V'. _

_When I looked my Greek God I saw that he was wearing a matching necklace with his red Abercrombie shirt, dark jean, black Vans, black Aeropostale hat, and those cursed black Ray Bans that covered his eyes. I was guessing the necklace must have been some symbol of their love or something. _

_I looked up at Melanie to see her sitting on Lorenzo's lap and her hand going up and down his leg. It was like she had no shame! "Mel, can you, I don't know, stop?" I asked angrily._

"_I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not doing anything, "she said smirking. Oh, how tired I was of smirks!_

_I took a sip of my drink. Only to hear Melanie say to Lorenzo, "I swear she's no fun. Not only that but she drinks so much."_

_That did it for me. "What the fuck are you talking about? I'm no fun and I drink so much? This is only my fucking second drink! What's you excuse for acting like a hoe when you haven't even had a drink!" I replied._

_Melanie glared at me. "I'm not a hoe! It's not my fault that you have to get drunk to be fun!"_

_Anger started boiling inside of me. "You know what Melanie? Find a fucking ride to the hotel because I'm leaving! I'm so fucking tired of you being a bitch and a HOE!" I yelled. With that I ran out of the club and headed to the Camaro. I turned on the Camaro and peeled out heading back to the hotel._

_Two hours later I heard the door to the apartment open and then the door to Melanie's room slam shut._

_*End of Flashback*_

Anytime I passed by her she would glare at me. This vacation hadn't been like I hoped. I sighed as I put on a white shirt with black stars on it, blue jean shorts, a black heart bracelet that had silver starts decorating it, my silver 'A' necklace, and my black Ed Hardy shoes. I really did miss talking to her but I was not going to apologize for what I said. Especially, since I was saying the truth. The next day she had Lorenzo over and I swear I heard someone leave early in the morning. She had no respect for me and no respect for herself.

I had decided to go sightseeing today and maybe do some shopping. I grabbed my white Ray-Ban sunglasses, the key to the room, my cellphone, and my camera. The Camaro would stay here in case Melanie needed it. I would just walk and get some exercise.

After I was sure I had everything I needed I walked out of my room and to the front door. Melanie was sitting at the table eating her lunch. When she saw me she shot daggers at me with her eyes. It didn't bother me at all though. I got used to it after three days of it. I walked out the door and to the elevator. The door opened and I walked in.

I put on my Ray Bans as the door opened into the lobby. I waved at Emilio who was helping a customer and he smiled back. During the week we started becoming good friends and there were no hard feelings. "Have a good day Miss. Alexis," Giovanni said smiling at me from the front desk.

"You, too Giovanni," I replied smiling. I walked through the doors and saw that it wasn't so bright outside. I looked at the sky and was clear. Hopefully it wouldn't rain.

* * *

I sat down at the fountain to rest after all my walking. My camera was filled with new pictures that I couldn't wait to show my family when I got back home. After my feet stopped hurting, I was going to head to the Italian boutiques for some shopping.

The water to the fountain poured slowly and I closed my eyes to feel its calming effect. It hadn't rained but it still looked gloomy outside. When I opened my eyes I turned to my right to see a couple kissing by the fountain. It was romantic and I felt my eyes tear up. How many times I wished something romantic like that could happen to me. I wiped my eyes off and got up.

I started moving north when I saw a long line of people behind a lady in a white ruffled blouse, black pencil skirt, and black heels. "Everybody stay together! We wouldn't want anyone to be left behind on the tour," she said.

Weird, when I asked if there were any tours people had told me know. She was quite beautiful with her pale skin, violet eyes-from contacts I guessed- and long mahogany hair. The woman caught me looking at her and smiled. She came walking to me. "Hello, I'm Heidi. Would you like a free tour to one of Volterra's oldest castles?" she asked in a silky voice. A tour of a castle that was free would be so cool to go to.

"Sure," I replied.

She smiled, "Good the more the merrier. Just make sure to stay with the line." I nodded and started following her. She walked into a dark alley that screamed danger but she wouldn't lead us anywhere dangerous, right?

She opened a stone door that lead to a room were the walls were paneled with wood, the carpet was a thick deep green, and there was large bright paintings of the countryside. There were pale leather couches arranged in groups and glass tables that held crystal vases. In the middle was high mahogany counter where a woman stood behind. She was tall; dark skinned, and had bright green eyes.

"Good afternoon, Heidi," she said as we passed by.

Heidi gave her a warm smile, "Hello, Gianna."

We walked into a hallway that had ancient stone. "That was the castle's reception area that isn't used very often," Heidi said. The hallway started to get dark and cold. Déjà vu seemed to hit me and I started to get a little nervous. "Here is the throne room that is used by the three masters."

Heidi opened a door that lead to a bright room, round like a castle turret. It was two stories up with long windows that brought sunlight to the ancient stone floor. There wasn't much furniture in the rooms other than three black and gold chairs that looked like thrones. There were pale men standing talking together. "Ah, Heidi you've done a good job for you first day back," a man with pale skin and long straight black hair said. He was wearing a black tuxedo, with a black shirt underneath, and a necklace with a 'V' that looked vaguely familiar.

"I didn't want to disappoint you, Aro," Heidi replied.

The one name Aro looked at us. I jumped a little when I saw his that his eyes were a dark red. "Welcome guest, to the Volturi castle," he said happily. "Our little show will start as soon as Alec and Jane get here. Ah well there you are dear children. I almost thought you were going to miss this."

Terror started to fill me. What the hell was going on? I saw other tourist taking pictures with their cameras but I just stood still. "Of course not master. It's been a week and we are quite thirsty," a tinkling voice said.

I heard a door slam close and that's when it happened. All of sudden each of the pale people were attacking the tourist and blood was going everywhere. Screaming filled the room. My mind didn't understand what was going on until one word entered my mind. _Vampires_. The pale skin should have alerted me not only that but if I would have looked closer I would have seen Aro had bright red eyes.

My heart started beating like crazy and I held my scream in as I saw one after one of the tourist being tossed around the room lifeless. It got cold in the room and then I remembered how this all seemed familiar. It had been in my nightmare. The difference was that I was seeing them be killed and the room wasn't dark or anything like the room I had been in.

But also unlike my nightmare, I wouldn't be waking up from this. Blood was all over my arms and clothes and there was a dead body right next to me. I slowly moved backwards and right into a blood filled wall. I looked around and there was only three of us, counting me left. That's when I saw him. There in the middle of the room was the Greek God I hadn't seen in a week. Blood was covered his mouth and his eyes blazed blood red. He didn't seem to have noticed me, maybe because he was already attacking another tourist. Make that two, including me left alive. That's where I had seen the 'V' necklace, on him.

I was about to scream when a flash of black came in front of me. I looked up to see Aro. He put his hands on my shoulders and tilted his mouth to my neck. This was it. I, Alexis Rivera, was going to die right now and nobody would know how. I closed my eyes waiting for the pain but it never came. I opened them to see Aro smiling at me.

Oh gosh, he was playing with me! I didn't want to be played with I just wanted him to kill me. I couldn't take anymore of this room. All I could see was blood, dead bodies, vampires, and blood! I wanted it all to just go away. "Just kill me, please." I begged. I wanted it to be fast so I wouldn't feel a thing.

Aro laughed. "Dear child, are you thinking about anything?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm thinking about how I just want you to kill me," I replied stating the truth. My legs started shaking and I felt like I was going to fall.

"Aro what are you doing?" a flat voice asked. Next thing I knew a man with pale skin, white hair, and not surprising, red eyes was next to Aro. He wore a long black cloak with a burgundy detailed scarf and a matching 'V' necklace.

Aro looked at him and smiled, "Calm Cauis. This child, I can't read her mind."

Cauis looked at me smugly, "Are you sure you can't?"

"Yes, I touched her and I couldn't hear a thing," Aro replied grabbing my blood covered arm. He closed his eyes in concentration. When he opened them he looked at Cauis. "Nope not a thing. Imagine Cauis the potential she would have! Remember Bella Cullen and the extraordinary power she has now as a vampire? She was just like this little one when she was a human."

"So are you saying you want to keep her?" he spat.

Aro nodded, "Why of course brother! Imagine what a great addition she will be when she is changed. But of course that won't happen till she's a bit older."

"Do what you want Aro but I think you're making a big mistake letting a human stay here in a castle full over vampires!"Cauis shouted.

Aro looked over at a vampire with wavy long dark hair. He wore a long black robe that had fur on it, a dark brown detailed shirt, blue jeans, and the 'V' necklace. Unlike the others he looked utterly bored. "Marcus what do you think?" Aro asked.

"Do as you want Aro," Marcus replied uninterested.

"Jane," Aro called. The girl I had seen that night of the club with my Greek God appeared next to Aro. She wore a beautifully decorated cloak with a black dress underneath, black flats, and the 'V' necklace. I really wondered what that meant. She looked at me and smiled. I moved closer to the wall when I saw she had a bit of blood on her teeth. I was extremely surprised at how clean they were. Not one of them had a spot of blood on their clothes. Unlike me, who was covered with blood.

"Yes, master," she said her voice the tinkling one I had heard earlier.

Aro put his hand on her shoulder. A big smile was planted on his face and he looked up at the Greek God staring angrily at me by the thrones. "How interesting," Aro said. "Anyways before your thoughts filled me, I want you to get these bodies disposed of and fast, go get the cleaning crew."

Jane nodded and gave me a smile before disappearing out the doors. "Child, what is your name?" Aro asked me.

"Alexis," I whispered still shaking.

Aro clapped, "Ah what a good name. How old are you?"

"I just turned eighteen."

"Good, Good! So Alexis how would you like to stay here in the castle and live with me and my guards?" he asked.

I looked around uneasily at the dead bodies and kept myself from screaming at all the blood. "Don't worry, child. You will never have to see any of this again," Aro added.

"I would rather go back to my hotel," I replied.

Aro looked at me sadly, "I forgot to add if you don't stay here, well then you'll have to be disposed of. You would know too much."

"So I either stay and live or not stay and die?" I asked tears filling my eyes.

Aro patted my back. "It's a law darling so it'd have to be enforced. It wouldn't be so bad to live here. I'd treat you as a daughter. Oh, how I have longed for one," Aro said cheerily. How could he be so happy when he was making me choose between life and death?

I started crying as I thought about my choice. If I didn't stay I would be killed and my parents would have been disappointed since I let myself get killed. If I stayed, I would stay alive but have to live here. It would be better for me to stay alive though rather than be killed… right?

I wiped the tears from my eyes. "Master if she would like to be killed I wouldn't mind taking the pain away from her," a soft voice asked. I looked up to see the Greek God himself smirking at me. He looked even hotter in what I guess was his uniform. He wore a black jacket that had golden buttons on the sides with black loops that closed it together, a burgundy shirt underneath, black fitted pants, and black dress shoes, with the now infamous 'V' necklace.

"Alec, she hasn't even made up her mind. Like I told Cauis be patient. We must get out of this room though. I feel like she might have some kind of attack with how this room looks right now," Aro said.

So that's what his name was, Alec. In a way it fitted him. Like him it was unusual and different. Alec looked at me and opened his mouth licking his teeth that still had blood on them I cringed at the sight and his smirk widened. If it hadn't been for the blood I would have thought him licking his teeth would have been hot. "Come on Alexis. Let's get you out of this room." Aro said pulling me out the room into the reception area.

"Gianna can you get her a cup of cold water please?" Aro asked. Gianna looked at me and quickly got up.

She ran to me holding a glass of cold water. "Master, I think you should have her sit down. She's in a state of shock right now. When she comes out of it she might faint or start screaming.," Gianna told Aro.

He nodded and had me sit down on one of the couches. I had no idea what she was talking about. I was perfectly fine, I was just a little shaken that's all. Just then all of the events in the room rushed in my head and I started screaming. Tears filled my eyes as I remembered all the innocent people being slaughtered and the blood everywhere, just like my nightmare. The blood stayed stamped in my mind and it wouldn't leave. I shook my head crying and screaming. Why wouldn't the images go away?

"Thank you for the advice Gianna." I heard Aro say over my screaming. My breathing started to hitch and I felt like I wasn't getting enough air. The room seemed to be closing in on me.

"Make her breath master or she'll faint. Have her talk or drink the water," Gianna advised.

Aro bent down on his knees in front of me. "Dear child breath, take a deep breath. It's alright, it's all over now," he soothed. I listened to him and took slow breaths. He handed me the glass of water and I drunk it greedily.

My breathing came back to normal and I stopped screaming. I made up my mind. I did not want to end up like the others in the room. Even if it meant staying alive and staying in a castle full of vampires. "I want to stay here with you," I whispered.

I heard a low growl and looked up at Alec who was full on shooting daggers at me. "I'm going to see what's holding my sister up with the clean up crew," he said angrily. With that he disappeared out of the reception room.

Aro hugged me and I felt that his skin was ice cold. "You picked the right choice child. Do you go by anything other than Alexis? I want you to feel as comfortable as possible here since you'll be staying for a very long time."

"I go by Lex or Lexi, too. You can call me what you want though. Does that mean that I won't see my family again or contact them?' I asked.

Aro looked almost sad, "Sorry child but no. You will have no contact with anyone you know."

A felt a buzz in my shorts and I remembered my cellphone in it. I pulled it out only for Aro to put his hand out. "Give it to me daughter. It'll make it easier to let go them," he said. I unwillingly handed him my phone and watched as he broke it into a million pieces in his hands. Tears started pouring down my eyes at the thought of never seeing my friends or family ever again in my life.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :) Next chapter you get to get inside Alec's head. Alexis's outfit is on my Two Is Better Than One Album, the link is on my profile so go check that out. I want to thank all you that reviewed. _If I get a 20 (3 reviews away from 20) or 25 (8 reviews away) reviews then my 20th or 25th reviewer gets to recommend any story that they want and I will post the story name and the summary on the next chapter._ So review and tell me your thoughts! :) I'll try to review as soon as for Reading:)**


	7. The Dumbass Stuck Watching Her

**A/N: I want to thank all of you guys that reviewed!! YOU GUYS ROCK!! :) Many of you probably were wishing for me to update last night or earlier today but I had school and FanFic is blocked on our school laptops that they give us. Also, my parents only let me get on for certain amount of times and they have a password on the computer. They apparently think i'm going to get on something bad which I would never do. Anyways, here's Ch. 7 and I hope you guys enjoy it! :)**

Chapter 7

The Dumbass Stuck Watching Her

**Alec's P.O.V**

This was unfucking believable. I was beyond filled with anger! I couldn't believe what had just happened in the feeding room. I stopped running when I saw my sister.

"What took you so long?" I asked angrily.

Jane rolled her eyes, "Nothing took me long. The cleaning crew is already heading to the feeding room."

I turned to the stone wall behind me and banged my fist against it. The stone cracked and Jane laughed.

"What's got you so angry, brother dearest?" she asked happily.

"You fucking know what has me so angry," I snapped turning to look at her.

Jane smiled and her red eyes brightened. "Could it be the new addition to the family? I rather like our new addition. I think it'll be fun having a girl around to talk to," she replied.

"We don't need the damn new addition! Plus, Heidi's a girl you can talk to her," I spat. How could Aro have given her a choice? He should have just killed her.

Jane looked at me like I was crazy. "Heidi? Heidi! Are you serious? Heidi's and old woman slut! I can't talk to her about anything. I hate being around her since she's always in that hooker clothes! You really expect me to talk to that!" Jane shouted at me.

I shrugged, "I never noticed your dislike for her. I should really be mad at you!" Jane looked at me confused. "Don't fucking look at me like that! I can't believe you showed Aro what I told you. Don't' think I didn't see him look at me once he touched your shoulder. Damn it Jane, do you know how fucking weak I'm going to look now?!"

"You really have some issues Alec. It's not my fault that when he touched me he saw everything! Goodness, you won't look weak if you don't like her. Oh my gosh!" Jane squealed smiling widely. "Of course you're worrying about looking week because you like her! Alec likes a human but not any human, Aro's new daughter!"

I put my hand over Jane's mouth. "I do NOT like her! Never in a million years would I like a human. That night was just a mix up and it'll never happen again. I will look weak because I promised Aro I wasn't into humans and you showed him a lie!" I replied.

"Wet go thy ung ol I'll ick ou!" Jane slurred. I looked at her confused.

"What?" I asked. All of a sudden I felt my hand wet. I pulled my hand away from Jane's mouth. "What the fuck Jane?!"

Jane smiled, "I said let go of my tongue or I'll lick you. So I warned you. It's not my fault you didn't listen."

"That's just gross," I replied wiping my hand off on my uniform.

Jane smirked at me, "By the way, it's not good to lie to yourself. You do like Alexis. I'll be laughing when I prove you wrong." With that she turned around and disappeared out of the hallway.

Damn, little pixie of a sister! She doesn't know anything because I do not like Alexis! All she is a stupid little human that got saved and is now going to be spoiled by Aro. It won't surprise me if he gives her fucking guard because of her fragileness. I feel so bad for the dumbass that has to get stuck watching her.

* * *

"Alec I want you to be Alexis's guard. Once my enemies find out they'll try to get her. You're the only one I know that would stand a chance. Jane will also help you," Aro said.

Oh my fucking gosh, I'm the fucking dumbass stuck watching her! Why did I fucking have to say anything? I fucking jinxed myself. I looked at Jane who was clapping happily.

"Yes!" Jane cheered. Aro smiled at Jane's happiness.

"I'm glad that you're happy child. So Alec are you up for it?" Aro asked. That was his way of saying are you going to be able to do it or are you going to back down because you like her. He fucking believed what he saw in Jane's thoughts. Aro was testing my power!

I wasn't going to back down and make him think I like her. I was going to prove him and Jane wrong. "When do I start?" I asked through clenched teeth.

Aro clapped and I thought him and Jane were going to start holding hands and jump around in a circle. "Splendid! Well of course today, Alec. News does get around fast," Aro said. "Jane will you give me and Alec a moment alone? Why don't you go see how Lexi is doing? Heidi has Lexi in her room so she could clean herself up. Heidi was also going to give her a change of clothes."

"Of course, master. I'll have to stop in my room though because goodness knows what Heidi would put on her!" Jane said running out of the room.

Aro looked at me worriedly. Here it goes. "Alec, I know you do not like the idea of watching over a human but I see something in her. She has great potential. I haven't seen anything this great since you and Jane, and Bella Cullen of course. Imagine what it would be like to have something like this but on our side! I know I taught you that humans are below us and apparently you stamped it real well on your brain. But this one is to be treated just like one of us. I do worry about having her stay here. There's one pair of vampire that I worry about the most. They would do anything to hurt one of us, though we've never had a weak person here.

"We do now and I'm afraid that once Vladimir and Stefan find out… they'll go for her. I'm telling you this right now; I will put up a fight for this child. I already feel as if she is my daughter and I'm sure when Sulpicia comes back from France in two days, she will, too." Aro said seriously. This was the serious I've ever seen him.

Aro sighed, "What I'm trying to say Alec is… if something is to happen I know that you and Jane would be the best ones to keep her safe if something is to happen. You and Jane are the strongest ones here in power. When Caius, Marcus, and I decide to take a small break from ruling-"

"Which will not happen anytime soon," Caius spoke. I had almost forgotten that Marcus and he were still in here. I looked at Marcus and he looked utterly bored like always. The truth was he wasn't always like that until his wife was killed.

Aro smiled all the seriousness going away, "Brother, you know it'll be in a year or so. The wives complain to us about how we don't spend enough time with them. We wouldn't want them to get angry."

"Athenodora understands my duty and that she can complain all she wants. Either way it's still my job that I enforce the law and I shall keep doing that," Caius said flatly.

"I'm not talking about forever Caius. I'm talking about a year break. It wouldn't hurt so much to spend the time with your wife, would it?" Aro asked.

Caius clenched his teeth, "Of course not. I just don't like the idea of others ruling. What if something is to happen?"

Aro sighed. "Brother you worry too much. Now let me finish talking to Alec, please."

He turned to look at me, "As I was saying, when we are to take a break. I would want you and Jane to be in charge and if Alexis has been changed, her too."

"Aro she doesn't have it in her to rule," I muttered. "She can barely stand being in a room with blood! I can just imagine how she'll be when she's a vampire. She'll probably starve herself."

"Alec, she will grow stronger as she lives her. If you would have been her situation and had seen all that, then you would understand. You do remember there is another way of living without human blood," Aro stated.

I looked at him, "You mean her be like the Cullen's?"

"Yes or she will give into her bloodlust as a newborn and be like us. Either way I will support her and I expect everyone else to," Aro replied. "Do you now understand why I chose you to guard her?"

I nodded. "Yes, I do master. Jane and I will do more than our best to protect her," I answered.

Aro smiled and put his hand on my shoulder. Oh fuck. "Ah, I see dear Jane was right. You had an attraction to Alexis. What a strong attraction it was!"

"It…" I tried to explain myself but Aro stopped me taking his hand off my shoulder.

"Was a mistake? Alec nothing is ever a mistake. I do not think of you being weak just because you had feelings for a human. Things like this happen. Do you think that I've never been attracted to a human?" Aro asked.

I nodded. "Why dear boy, you're wrong because I have been. Before I met Sulpicia there had been this human girl that I was extremely attracted to. Unfortunately one night I was filled with thirst that I drank her dry. It happens to us all. Even Marcus and Caius have been attracted to a human or humans before their wives. All vampires are at sometime! Though Caius like you will be stubborn and try to say you're not," he said looking at me disappointedly.

I wasn't attracted to her though! Not even seeing her in the feeding room with that white blood filled t-shirt with the black stars on them, or those short shorts that made her legs look so much longer made me attracted to… Fuck! I was not going to let this happen to me. She was just a human! I don't care if she is turned into a vampire, I will not allow myself to be attracted to her. I was stronger than that.

"You're thinking about something really hard, child. I'm not asking you to like her but I am asking you to watch her. You know what to do. You are dismissed," Aro said with a wave of his hand. "If I'm right she should be in Jane's room right now."

I turned around and left the room closing the door behind me. I ran to Jane's room and knocked on the door. I heard laughter in the room. Alexis was in there with Jane. I could hear her heartbeat from outside the door and her scent was radiating in the hallway from when she walked here. I knocked again and I heard someone get up to open the door.

The door opened only to reveal Alexis instead of my sister. She glared at me and I smirked. We shared one thing in common, our hatred. "What do you want?" she asked angrily.

"To seduce you. That's what I want," I said without thinking. Alexis' eyes widened and shock filled her face. I heard Jane laughing. _Damn it, tell me that did not just come out of my mouth! Take it back dumbass! Make some smart remark to make her mad and believe you were joking._

I gave her a wide smirk, "As if. Me seduce you? Ha! That would never happen. To answer your question seriously, I came to guard you."

Anger and was that a flash of sadness that I just saw, filled Alexis. "I don't want you to guard me!" she spat.

"Ouch, way to hurt a guys feelings," I said sarcastically putting my hand on my heart.

Alexis rolled her eyes, "You're such an asshole!"

"Why thank you so much for the compliment. Now if you don't mind I would like to go inside," I said.

She crossed her arms over her chest. That when I noticed what she was wearing, nothing but a robe. My mouth opened in shock. Alexis smirked and I immediately closed it. "For your information, I do mind," she replied.

I pushed her aside and walked in to see Jane sitting on her unused bed smiling widely at me. "Where the fuck is her clothes?" I asked angrily. That little pixie did this on purpose and I knew I was right when her smile widened.

"It's getting washed. I saved her clothes from being thrown out. Can you believe Heidi wanted to get rid of it? All they did was have a little blood stain. And her shoes! Oh my gosh, Alec she wanted to throw her Ed Hardy shoes away when they only had a smudge of blood!" Jane said incredulously. "Plus, it was either this or a skimpy dress Heidi wanted her to wear since my clothes were too small.

"I'm not gay to care about what happens to her clothes," I said. Then a flash of Alexis in a skimpy dress filled my mind. I quickly pushed it aside not even allowing myself to think about it.

I heard Alexis laugh a beautiful- stop it Alec! "You could have fooled me," she replied. I glared at her and was next to her in a second pushing her against Jane's wall.

My face was inches away from her. Her breathing increased and I heard her heart speed up. I smirked at my effect on her. "You don't know me! And if I were you I would keep your mouth shut before it gets you in trouble," I said furiously. She took a deep breath and her sweet scent filled my nostrils. She smelled like lavender. I shook my head to clear it. "I don't want to be your guard as much as you do. But it's my job so I'm going to do it. Are we clear?"

Alexis nodded. "Good. I'll be outside if you need me," I replied. I moved away from her and started walking out of her room to see her slowly move away from the wall.

When I got outside I heard Jane mutter jackass in Italian, "Asino,"

"Don't worry about him. He just has anger issues," I heard her tell Alexis. I sighed and I looked down only to see my pants sticking out.

"Damn it!" I growled. For the second time Alexis had given me a damn erection without even touching me! I sighed and ran to my room to do something I had never done in my life...jack off.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed it! Review and tell me what you think!! My 25th Reviewer will get to request a story that I will put in my next chapter. If you are the 25th Reviewer(only 1 more till 25!) then tell me the name of the story and the author! I'll put it at the end of the next chapter and I'll probably give the story a try, too. I love reading new types of stories. So REVIEW and make me happy. Thanks so much for reading. If you have any questions ask them and I'll reply to them all. I'll try to update as soon as possible  
!!! :)**

******

**Push the Green button. It could the next chapter up faster :) Love you guys! **


	8. My Next Door Neighbor

**A/N: Yeah, I know I usually update in like a day but i've been busy. Today was AWESOME!!! It SNOWED in Texas!!! :)) That hardly every happens were I live! We got out of school early so that was awesome. But it started snowing during school and I got to go outside during P.E! It was FREEZING COLD. It has stopped now so I'm sad about that cause it only lasted for like two hours:(( Its not the first time i saw snow since it snowed last year but I wish it lasted longer. Anyways here's Ch.8:) I hope you guys enjoy it:))**

**Here's the story my 20th Reviewer ****_amrgirl59 _has chosen a story to request and here it is:**

**_D_****_ark __Whispers by Oriana de la Rose_**

**_Summary:__Bella__ and Jasper are siblings suffering years of abuse. In the fury of the moment, Jasper kills their father, and they run to NYC. When Jasper starts to express more than just __brotherly love__ for his sister, things turn twisted. DARK AND VERY EXPLICIT! AH/OOC/JxB_**

** It's different but in a good way. The chapters I read were amazing and I give the author ups for doing a good job and trying something different:) So if you like Jasper/Bella stories go try it out!!!**

Chapter 8

My Next Door Neighbor

**Alexis P.O.V**

*One Week Later*

"What do you think of your room?" Aro asked.

I looked around the room. It was gorgeous just like the castle was whenever I ignored what happens in one room. The room was made of the same ancient stone as every other room. There was a sitting area with a small 'L' shaped, dark brown, leather sofa with a wooden table in the middle and a end table. In front of the table was a dark brown T.V. stand that had two drawers for both sides and on top was a huge white plasma screen T.V. The room was amazing!

There was a beautiful dark brown, wooden dresser, the floor was stone but there was a beautifully decorated golden carpet. that leads to the bed, and unlike the Jane's room (the only room I've been in) there was a huge window with a windows seat filled with silk pillows. What I loved the most was the bed set up. The bed was set on a platform of stone; you had to climb up three steps to get to the magnificent queen-sized bed. It was dark brown, with four tall polls that were embroiled with flowers and leaves, and a high head board. The bed spread took my breath away with its light pink, dark brown, and black design and all the matching soft to it was the matching nightstand that had a golden lamp and a small golden chest on top.

"Can I touch it?" I asked stupidly. Of course I could it was my room.

Aro and Sulpicia laughed. "Of course love," Aro said. I ran up the steps and touched the light pink, dark brown, and black design comforter and all the matching soft pillows. It felt like heaven just touching it. I could just imagine how it would feel laying on it.

"The sheets are Egyptian cotton," Sulpicia said.

"Wow, you guys must have spent a fortune. You guys didn't have to do this. This room looks fit for a princess," I said.

Sulpicia smiled, "You are a princess. Princess of the Volturi."

"It still doesn't seem worth you guys paying so much money. It's just me. I would have been happy sleeping in the reception area," I said. The last week I spent my nights sleeping in Jane's room with the Jackass outside or inside the room guarding me. But I didn't like that they spent money on me. My mom said it was a gene in the family. I had a cousin, that my mom said I reminded her of because I was stubborn and hate money being wasted on my like her. I never got to meet her though, Mom said she nobody had seen her in four years.

A tear spilled out of my eye at the thought of my mother. Aro and Sulpicia looked at me worriedly. "Are you okay Lexi?" Aro asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about my family. I know you told me I should let them go for my and their sake but I can't Aro. I miss them so much. Even, though I still have my pictures of them in my camera, I miss them," I admitted more tears spilling from my eyes.

Sulpicia's cold body pulled me into a hug. Her long black hair surrounded me as she soothed me. "Shh, it's okay. What if we keep you informed on your family's condition? Every month we have some time of information on their being. Would that make you feel better?" she asked.

I looked at Aro and asked, "Would you do that for me?"

"Would it make you feel better, darling?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yes, if was able to know they were okay then it would make my stay here easier," I replied.

Aro smiled, "Then it will be done! I'll make sure to have some time of information for you once a month for as long as you want."

Sulpicia let me go and I ran to hug Aro. "Thank you, Aro. I love the room, too."

"You're welcome. But you haven't seen the greatest part yet. The closet! I know how much you girls love clothes so I made sure I got Jane and Heidi to get your closet and drawers filled with clothes," Aro said happily leading me to two wooden doors with a 'A' in what looked like diamonds on the door.

I groaned, "Please tell me those are rhinestones."

"No 1 karat diamonds each. Before you say 'You didn't have to spend money on me'. We already had these diamonds stashed," Aro said. "So we didn't spend a dime on them."

I sighed, "I guess you didn't." I opened the door to see a closet filled with clothes of all types, shoes, jackets, and sunglasses of every color. There were shelves, racks, you name it, and it most likely was in this closet. It was half the size of my room. There was even a little sitting area in it! "Wow!"

I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Sulpicia's lovely face. "I'm glad you like it. Come on there's one more thing for you to see, the bathroom," Sulpicia said smiling. Aro and her turned around and walked hand in hand.

A bit of jealousy hit me at the sight of them together. So much love in the way they looked at each other. I walked behind them to the door on the other side of the room. Aro opened the door for me and Sulpicia.

I walked in and gasped. It was the bathroom I had always dreamed of. There was one of those cool old fashioned looking tubs. Next to it was the shower area that had tile walls and one of those shower things that pours from the ceiling. "It's the bathroom I've always dreamed of," I said.

"We're glad to make that dream come true," Aro said.

We walked out of the bathroom and I turned to them. "Thank you, Aro. Thank you, Sulpicia. This room is beautiful," I said hugging them both.

"You know you can call us Dad and Mom, right?" Aro said.

I let them go and looked at him uneasy. "I know," I whispered. "I'm just not ready yet."

Sulpicia gave me a warm smile, "It's okay sweetheart. We can wait. Take the time you need."

I looked around the room, "This is really beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it. But do you know what the best part of this room is?" Aro asked.

I shook my head. "Alec's room is right across from you!" Aro said cheerily.

* * *

**Alec's P.O.V**

_Why is this happening to me,_

_I never did anything,_

_I've been around them for centuries,_

_Never has this happened to me,_

_She never even touches me,_

_Yet, my body reacts so easily,_

_Am I finally growing weak?_

I was closing my journal when I heard Aro's voice next door. "I'm glad you like it. But do you know what the best part of this room is?"

_I wonder what he's doing in the storage room and what he's talking about. Why would anyone like the storage room? Lately people have been moving stuff out of it._

"Alec's room is right across from you!" Aro said cheerily. My head popped up.

_Don't tell me they converted it into that human's room! _I jumped out of my chair and ran out of the room. I held in a groan when I saw a diamond 'A' on the door to the storage room/ the human's room. I clenched my teeth and opened the door harshly. Aro smiled at me when I walked in and I saw Sulpicia give me a small wave. "Ah, I see your neighbor has come to meet you. How neighborly of you, Alec! Isn't this great? Now Alexis will be close to you if she needs anything. Not only that but you won't have to worry about hearing anything else since it's only you two in this hallway! This worked out just perfectly didn't it?" Aro said enthusiastically. I liked it so much better when he was serious.

I saw Alexis with her arms crossed around her chest, glaring at me. "Oh, yes Aro, this is just perfect," I said through clenched teeth. Today was my first day off since I've had to guard her since she was with Aro. All week she was driving me insane! Glaring at me all the time, asking for Jane because she quote, "At least smiles and talks to me rather than stand there looking like a idiot and glaring at me all day!" I had just smirked and Alexis had groaned. I admit when she groaned my mind started showing images of her groaning but instead of her being angry it was because I was pleasuring her. That only made me madder so I went to guard her from outside of Jane's room.

"Ah ah ah, remember the talk Alec. Plus, this helps you with your control around humans," Aro stated. He then turned to Alexis, "I will be going now daughter to make plans on what we discussed. Have fun with Alec."

Alexis gave him a small smile and went to hug him. Yes, hug him and he hugged her back. She already ahd Aro wrapped around her little human finger! I've never seen him hug one person the whole time I've been with him and that was Sulpicia and Didyme…before she was killed. "Thank you so much again," she said.

"It was no problem," Aro said.

Sulpicia waved at Alexis a goodbye but then Alexis went and hugged her. "Thank you, too Sulpicia," Alexis said.

"Anything for you, my daughter. I'll see you later Aro and I have a even bigger surprise," Sulpicia replied.

They turned to leave but not before Aro put a hand on my shoulder and whispered, "Treat her as one of us, dear boy." He then held onto his wife's hand and left.

Alexis and me stood there for a amount of minutes glaring at each other until she turned away with a slight blush on her cheeks. "You know just because you turn away doesn't mean I can't see your blush. My vampire eyes catch everything. That and I can see your blood rising to your cheeks," I said licking my lips. Fear immediately crossed her face and I smirked.

She turned around walking to what I guessed was her closet muttering, "Son of a bitch," under her breath.

"I heard that, too!" I shouted after her. Alexis walked in the doorway turned around to glare at me and slammed the door shut. I laughed since I knew she couldn't hear me and sat down on one of the sofa's putting my feet on the table. I heard her shuffling around inside pulling out things apparently and then I heard her gasp loudly.

"Oh gosh, please tell me I'm fucking seeing things! Gross!" she mumbled and I heard something fall to the ground. _I wonder what she found, maybe a dead bug or body… as if Aro would allow that. _"Damn it, there's a fucking drawer filled with it!"

I heard the door slam open and I turned to see a upset Alexis. "Where's your sister?" Alexis asked pissed off.

"I don't know. How am I suppose to know when all my time is taken up guarding you?" I asked sharply.

Alexis walked angrily to where I was and pointed her index finger at me. "I'm so tired of your crap! Do you think I like having you around 24/7? No I don't! You're a jackass and you get on my nerves! All I did was ask you a simple question and you get all pissy on me!" she yelled.

"If I were you I would put that finger down before I do it for you," I shot back. Nobody talked to me like that except Aro and he didn't even speak like that.

"Oh, I'm so scared of you threat!" Alexis said sarcastically.

I grabbed her finger and then pushed her down on the couch with me standing up in front of her. I got right her face, "You should be. I don't care if you don't know much about us but the next time you see a vampire come in here ask them about Alec and see the response you get! After that I promise you will not speak to me in that manner again." I dropped her finger and she looked at me with anger and… sadness in her eyes.

"Just get me Jane," she whispered getting up and walking slowly –always turning back to look at me – to the closet.

I felt a small tug in my heart but ignored it. I walked to the door and opened it. "JANE!" I yelled down the hallway. I didn't know if she would hear it. My hallway, well now mine and the human's, was the farthest away from everything. I had chosen it for the reason that nobody had chosen to have a room in it and because it was right next door to where the old throne room used to be. Lucky for Alexis, no one was ever killed in there.

I saw a small figure come in a blur down the hallway. "No need to scream, brother," Jane said appearing before me. "What do you want? Wait a minute, what did you do to Alexis?"

"Nothing at all. She was just asking for you, apparently angry with something she found filled in a drawer in the closet," I replied.  
Jane pushed past me. "Bullshit! Don't think I can't hear her crying dumbass! I'm sure Aro would love to know that you made her cry," Jane spat coldly at me. She then disappeared in the closet.

I looked at the place where my sister had been dumbfounded. I then listened and sure enough, I heard Alexis sniffing and crying. I felt a stronger tug on my heart but this time I didn't ignore it. Did I actually feel bad because of what I did? My mind said no but my unbeating, cold heart said another.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed it:)) When I describe the room, imagine the stone platform like in the Volturi scene where the Thrones are at in New Moon. Pictures on my profile, under Two Is Better Than One Album such as the bedroom set, television set, comforter. Well I got to go cause I just looked out the window and it's SNOWING AGAIN!!!Review and tell me wat you thought of the chapter. he 35th rviewer gets to request a story of their choice:))**


	9. Clean Start

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me longer than usual to update. I've had sooooooo much homework lately. I've been having to read a book I don't understand in English called _Alas, Babylon. _I'm on like the 9th chapter and I still don't get it. We're suppose to have a HUGE project on it, too so I'm a little worried. Not only that but reading has been taking up so much of my time that I've been turning in alot of my other classes work late. Anyways, here's chapter 9, I hope you guys enjoy it:))**

Chapter 9

Clean Start

**?¿?¿? P.O.V? ¿?¿?**

"Master," a voice said. I looked up from my paperwork to see Jonathon, my informant.

He knew I hated being disturbed, especially when I was working on a plan. "What do you want, Jonathon?" I asked.

Jonathon walked in and closed the door to my office. "I have news," Jonathon said. I was fixing to dismiss him when he added, "About Aro. A weakness has been found."

"Why didn't you say so right away? What is it?" I asked.

Jonathon took a seat in front of my desk. "Aro has a daughter," he answered.

I looked at him and slammed my fist on my desk. "Are you joking with me? There is no way Aro can have a daughter, he's a vampire for goodness sake!" I yelled. Jonathon flinched but held his ground.

"You didn't let me finish, sir. Aro has a daughter… that is a human. He has adopted her as his own," Jonathon said.

"Ah, what do you know about this 'daughter' of his?"

Jonathon smiled, "A lot. Her name is Alexis Rivera; she is Hispanic, eighteen years old, brown eyes, dark brown hair, tan skin. She was on a vacation in Volterra, Italy with a friend and she's been missing for a week. The truth is Alexis was taken on a 'tour' of the Volturi castle and when it came to feeding time she was the last one alive. Aro was going to kill her till he found out he couldn't read her mind. So now she is staying in the Volturi castle as Aro and Sulpicia's daughter," Jonathon said.

I applauded him. "What good information you have gotten Jonathon. Now I only have to find a way to get inside to take Aro's precious daughter away. Call my brother in so we can talk," I told Jonathon.

He shook his head, "I've already informed him. You don't need a plan because the Volturi is looking for a cook."

"Ah, so Aro has gotten himself into trouble. He should know better. Jonathon, send our best spy to Volterra and make sure he knows how to cook!" I said dismissing him. Jonathon disappeared out of the room listening to my commands. "You've gotten yourself into trouble now Aro!"

* * *

**Alexis P.O.V**

"I'm sorry that my brother is such a jerk. I swear sometimes I even disown him!" Jane said rubbing my back. My tears stopped as I laughed.

"See I knew I could get you to smile!" Jane said.

I shook my head and remembered the reason I even spoke to Asshole, my new nickname for Alec. He was so hurtful. He hated me and I didn't even know why. I never did anything to him! Everything I do makes him mad, all he does is glare at me or gives me that stupid smirk that no matter how much I hate it with a passion, it makes him look sexier. It's not my fault he was stuck guarding me. If it was up to me I would have chosen Jane or Felix and Demetri, mostly Demetri since he is hilarious. Felix scared me a little; he's almost like Alec except he at least smiles and laughs, oh and he was extremely muscular. I swear Alec doesn't smile, laugh, or seem to have any other emotion other than anger, rudeness, assholeness, and dark humor!

Alec scared the crap out of me when he talked about my blush and then licked his lips. I admit I got a little wet when he licked those beautiful lips of his but it was still scary. Now, I'm afraid he's going to fucking kill me in my sleep! I'm pretty sure your guard is supposed to make you feel safe not like you're in danger! I sighed and Jane grimaced. "You're still thinking about it aren't you?" she asked.

I nodded, "Why does he hate me? Why does he want me to be afraid of him? Jane what have I done to him?"  
Jane shook her head. "You didn't do anything. My brother just has mental issues. He wants you to be afraid of him because about 99% of all vampires in the world are afraid of him. You stand up to him which is something no one other than me or Aro ever do that. As for the why does he hate you part, I don't know. But I do know this, he doesn't hate you," Jane answered.

I sighed but let it go. "So you and Heidi picked out all of my clothes? How did that happen?" I asked. I knew Jane disliked Heidi so I was confused on how they had shopped together.

"Yes, we did. She went one day and I went the other. I can't stand her and she knows that. Heidi also knows what will happen if she happens to make me angry," Jane said.

"So I'm guessing Heidi is the one I need to complain to," I muttered.

Jane looked at me confused, "Why?"

I went over to the drawer that had me blush just looking at it. "I don't know, because I have a whole drawer filled with lingerie and not one with regular bra and underwear," I yelled.

Jane gave me a huge smile. I looked at her shocked. "YOU bought this didn't you?!"

"Umm, yeah…" Jane answered. "Oh, look at the time. I got to go."

"I don't think so! Jane, what the hell were you thinking? Why would I need freaking lingerie?" I asked angrily.

Jane put her hands up. "Whoa, calm down. You never know. You could need lingerie one of these days and bam you have a drawer full of it!" Jane answered.

"One of these days? I apparently have to wear lingerie everyday!" I yelled.

Jane put her shoulders down in defeat. "I never thought about that. If it will make you happy, I'll get you regular bras and underwears. But you have to keep the lingerie!" Jane said.

I smiled. "Good. So when will you get it today?" I asked.

Jane burst out laughing. "I'm not going today silly! I'll go tomorrow. Today's feeding day, and I'm so not missing out on getting my-"Jane stopped herself.

She must have seen my expression. I felt sick and I'm pretty sure I looked like I was going to be sick. I took a deep breath keeping myself from thinking about my experience in the feeding room. I shuddered. "Are you okay?" Jane asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just let's not talk about 'feeding day'," I said.

Jane nodded. "Sorry. Talking about feeding, are you hungry?"

Living with vampires was hard especially since they didn't have to eat three times a day. I heard my stomach grumble answering Jane's question. Jane laughed her sweet vampire laugh. "I take that as a yes. I'll go see if we got a new chef yet or what we'll have to make you," Jane said getting up heading to the door.

"Wait!" Jane turned to look at me. "You aren't going to leave me alone, with him?" I asked.

"Yeah, he is your guard. I'm just his helper. Don't worry he won't hurt you. And if he does, tell me and I'll take care of him," Jane said giving me an angelic smile and leaving the closet. I got up and walked to the door and saw Jane tell Alec something. Alec said something in reply and then Jane walked out.

I took a deep breath and walked out of the closet. Alec looked up at me and for the first time his features were soft. He looked even more angelic and beautiful. I quickly shook my head to clear my mind and walked over to the window seat to sit down. The pillows felt smooth and soft against my skin and I felt relaxed as I looked out the window. It was twilight outside so I was guessing it was around 6 or 7 o' clock. Apparently vampires didn't watch the time because nowhere in the castle was there a single clock.

"I'm sorry," I heard a voice say behind me. I jumped and started falling off the window seat but was caught in two strong ice cold arms. I looked up to see my savior, Alec. All of a sudden I felt what seemed like electricity from where Alec was touching me. I stared into his now maroon eyes as he stared into my dark brown ones. Something seemed to keep staring into his eyes until he looked away. Alec put me on the floor and muttered something really fast. I sat up and leaned against the window. He then looked at me, "I'm sorry for scaring you like that. I'm also sorry for the way I've been acting."

I looked at him stunned. Why was he choosing to apologize to me now? "Umm… it's okay, I guess," I answered stupidly. "I haven't been acting so nicely to you either," I added. At least that was a little smarter.

"Yes, but that's only because of the way I act toward you."

I shook my head. "Yeah, but I always seem to do something to make you mad."

"That's only because you agitate me," Alec said.

I looked at him, was he seriously going to start acting the way he's apologizing to me for? "What have I ever done to you?" I asked. "Why do you hate me?"

"You wouldn't understand. Can we just I don't know, what is it you humans say? 'Start over and act like nothing happened, dude'," Alec said. I burst out laughing and he looked at me confused.

"You mean, have a clean start and forget the past." I said.

"Yeah, that," he replied.

I nodded. "Fine but if you act like you did in the 'past', as in ten minutes ago. Then I will not 'start over and act like nothing happened, dude'," I said smiling at him.

He just nodded. I admit I was disappointed, I was hoping he would have laughed or smiled even if it was a closed mouth smile. "You look disappointed," Alec noted. "Why?"

I sighed and asked the question without thinking, "Do you ever smile, laugh, or anything happy?"

"No, I don't. It rarely happens. That's nothing to get disappointed about. It's the same with Jane," he replied.

I nodded. "Ok, so I got the guard that doesn't smile often, or laughs, or does anything happy. That's great," I muttered.

"You do know I can hear you. I can hear everything from here to the reception area and even the throne room," Alec stated.

My eyes widened, _Oh crap, he heard everything in the close!_ "So that means you can hear me inside the closet or the bathroom?" I asked. _Please say no, please say no!_

Alec nodded. "Yes, I can," he answered.

"So you hear everything in the closet," I stated.

Again he nodded. That was getting really annoying even though his hair that I wanted so much to run my hands through would move with his nod. Why is it that everything he does seems hot or sexy in some way?

"Oh that's just great," I muttered.

Alec sighed, "If it makes you happy I could really care less what anyone says about me. Don't take that rudely because I say that to everyone. By the way Jane was right about the 99% vampires are scared of me. I wasn't lying when I threatened you in the 'past'."

"So you stopped listening after that right?" I asked.

"As much as I would like to not have to listen to everything around me, no I didn't stop listening after that," Alec said something flashing in his eyes but it immediately went away.

I groaned, "That's just great. You had to listen to my under clothes problems."

"I already heard you say _lingerie_," Alec stated. The way he said it made me want to jump him. He just said it. It sounded like he was talking dirty, even if it was considered a dirty word in my dictionary, but I didn't know how to explain how turned on I was by the way he said the damn word. There was really something wrong with me apparently! Getting turned on by a damn word!

I shrugged. "So, it doesn't mean I like to say it. Can we just start with the clean break already? So I can totally forget that you even heard that conversation," I said.

"Sure."

Really one word? No, 'Yeah, let's shake on it.' or 'Sure, to the start of a clean break.' and then us shake hands. Instead it was just a 'Sure.' I guess I was going to have to be the one to say that.

I sighed and stuck my hand out. Alec just looked at it. "You're supposed to shake it," I said. Alec kept staring at it. I got up and walked in front of him with my hand still in front of me. "You know shake. As in you put your hand in mine and we shake. "

He slowly put his hand in mine and shook it but quickly took it out. "What are you five? I don't have cuties and I certainly will not bite. I should be the one worrying about the second part! You're already ruining the whole 'clean break and forget the past' thing," I said.

"Sorry," Alec said.

"Whatever, apparently you have a problem by being touched," I mumbled.

Alec turned his maroon eyes on me. "I certainly do not have that problem," he spat.

"Yes, you do! I swear every time I touch you, you either flinch or move away quickly."

"That's only because I'm not used to be touched by a human or let alone being around every single second of every single day!" Alec said angrily. I tried to press myself farther into the wall to move away from him.

I took a deep breath. "I get it. You hate humans unless they're to feed on. That' why you hate me because I lived," I said quietly.

"I already told you I don't hate you. Just give me time to get used to it," Alec said calmly.

I nodded, "Okay, fine." Then an idea popped inside of my head. "Well in the mean time we should get to know each other, since you're going to guard me. So you might as well know some stuff about me."

"How would we do that?" he asked.

I smiled widely, "Let's play twenty questions."

"Twenty?" he asked.

"How about ten?" I asked.

Alec nodded, "Sure."

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Can anyone guess who's Point Of View it was in the beginning??? Review and I'll get the next chapter up A.S.A.P!! I want to thank you all that reviewed! You guys inspire me and make me write in the little free time I have:)) Thank you so much for reading!**


	10. Ten Questions

**A/N: CH. 10 is here at last!!!! Exams were terrible and I luckily passed them all. Its like teachers like to torture us before Christmas break with these test. I hope you guys like this chapter. It was late at night when I wrote this so it might not be good. I want to thank all of you that reviewed last chapter! I also want to thank you guys that don't have a fanfiction so I can't reply to you guys. So this is for nichole, stina, and . Your guys reviews are read and I so wish I could reply to you guys. But I want to thank you guys specifically since ya'll are the only ones I can't reply to. You guys rock and so do the rest of you guys that review!!! Here's Ch. 10 after the story request by my 35th Reviewer silksosoft96:**

_The Fragile by Chel88__: Trying to forget his past, he wanted nothing to do with anyone and felt there was no hope. She was shy,hiding a dark truth from everyone. Everything would unknowingly change the moment they met. Could either of them be saved? Or was it too late? AH/OOC Jasper/OC_

**It seems pretty good so go give it a try after this chapter:))**

Chapter 10

Ten Questions

**Alec's P.O.V**

I couldn't believe I was about to play this game. "So do you want to go first or should I?" Alexis asked. I just shrugged.

"You're really no help. If you don't want to do this then I can go back to looking out the window wishing I could be outside," Alexis mumbled.

"No, I really should try to get to know you. Just in case I need any information," I replied. It was a lie. Deep down inside of me I wanted to know everything about her but I shut that part out.

Alexis nodded, "I'll go first then. Question one, how old were you when you were turned?"

I should have known she would ask that. I just really hoped she wouldn't ask about my past or my human life. "Jane and I were seventeen when we were turned," I answered. I tried to think of question to ask her one immediately popped in my head but I ignored it. "Umm…. What's your favorite color?"

"I would have to say purple," she answered. "Question two, what's your favorite holiday and why? If you guys even celebrate any holidays."

My favorite holiday was thanksgiving but only for a reason. A reason that I knew she wouldn't like. "You don't want to know my favorite holiday," I simply replied.

Alexis got up and walked past me into the sitting area. She sat down on a couch and sighed. "It's apparently something bad but I want to know, so just say it," Alexis said.

I appeared next to her in an instance and I saw her jump. I smirked and sat a foot away from her on the couch. "it's thanksgiving because on that day we have a big feast." I looked at her to see if she wanted me to go on, she nodded. "Heidi brings in about fifty to seventy humans into the castle. Then we have them stand in a line and the feast starts. We drink until we can't have another drop of blood," I said licking my lips at the thought of our great feast. I looked at Alexis to see that her eyes had darkened but then they immediately went back to their natural color.

"Wow, I'm guessing it's the same on Christmas?" she asked.

I shook my head fighting back a smile. "Uh uh uh. It's my turn to ask the question. What's your favorite holiday?" I asked.

"Christmas, I love everything about it. The way people are always happy, buying gifts for my family and friends, putting up the decorations, and celebrating the birth of Jesus. Everything just seems so perfect during Christmas," she answered smiling.

"You'll love Christmas here then. Aro pulls out a huge tree and puts it in the reception room. We all get Secret Santa's but still buy each other something. The snow is amazing and the fountain is decorated beautifully," I told her.

Alexis had a distant look on her face apparently imagining it. She turned to me smiling, "I can't wait till it comes. Question three, is it the same during Christmas as it is on Thanksgiving?"

I shook my head. "No, we have a regular feeding. Christmas is spent with all of us together. Are you allergic to anything?" I asked.

"Nope, not that I know of," she replied. "Question four, what was your original eye color before you were turned?"

Damn, there she goes again with the before I was turned question. I sighed, "My eyes were blue before they were turned. What's your three favorite songs? You can't say _Sexy Bitch_ because I already know you like that," I said smirking. I saw her cheeks flush and she bit on her lip.

"No, _Sexy Bitch_ is not one of my favorite song. I made that promise when I was drunk one night. My favorite song would have to be _Two is Better Than One_ by _Boys Like Girls with Taylor Swift_, _One Time_ by _Justin Bieber,_ and _Fireflies_ by _Owl City_," she replied.

"I've never heard of any of those songs or people," I admitted.

Alexis looked at me surprised. "Are you serious?" she asked.

"That counts as a question," I stated.

"Not fair!" she said.

I nodded, "It is because it's a question."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine, question five are you serious?" she said.

"Yes, I am. I don't listen to music," I said. "Do you get drunk often?"

She looked at me bewildered. "No, no and no! That time they had given me a too strong of a drink. I don't drink a lot. So no I don't get drunk often," Alexis replied seriously. "Question six, in the however many years you've been a vampire… have you ever gotten married?" she asked uneasily.

She was literally asking me that? Wasn't she getting personal? "No, ever since I've been a vampire I have always been a part of the Volturi," I answered. I could get personal, too. "Do you have a boyfriend or had since you won't be seeing him anymore if you do?"

"No, I don't. I haven't had one in a whole year," she mumbled. "Question seven, so have you ever even had any relationships?"

Ah, she can want to get deeper. "Yes, I have but they never last long because I put my work before anything else. Or I get tired of the girls. Have you ever hooked up with a random person?" I asked. I saw Alexis' eyes widened. So she has.

"No, I haven't," she whispered. "Question eight, why are you asking personal questions?"

"I am asking personal questions because you are. Are you lying to me about not hooking up with a random person because your face is showing something else?" I asked.

Alexis' cheeks flushed red. "No, I'm not lying. So you want to be personal? Well I can, too. Question nine, do you have sex with whores or normal girls?" she asked.

By the look in her eye I knew she really didn't want to know but she asked so I was going to answer. "It matters whatever vampire comes to me and how badly I want a release," I said truthfully. All of a sudden all the pieces fit together and I had the perfect question. "Are you a virgin?"

Alexis immediately looked away from me. Surprise filled her face and her cheeks turned a dark red where a human could've seen it. "I'm not answering that," she said through clenched teeth.

"You have to. It's the whole part of the game. I've answered all of yours. I'm not going to tell anyone," I told her.

She looked up at me, "It doesn't mean the others can't hear me!"

So it was true. I listened around and only heard the beating of Alexis' heart and Gianna's. "Nobody can hear you. I only hear Gianna ," I said.

Alexis took a deep breath. "Yes, I'm still a virgin," she said quietly.

"There's nothing wrong with that." I said trying to make her comfortable.

"Yes there is. I was probably the only one from my school that graduated a virgin. The thing was I had guys come up to me all the time wanting to take it away but I always turned them down. I've always had this dream of my first time being special and romantic. The reason I didn't have a boyfriend for a whole year was because the last one I had tried to force me into it. I kept denying him and then he…" Tears started to pour out of Alexis' eyes.

I felt the need to do something but I didn't know what. I scooted over next to her and with my finger turned her face towards me. Her skin felt warm and as smooth as silk in my finger. I looked her in the eyes and I heard her heart beating faster. "You don't have to tell me the rest of the story. I rather not have you sad," I said.

She shook her head, "No, I want to." She took a deep breath and wiped off her tears. Tears still came from her eyes and I so badly wanted to wipe them off for her but kept control of myself. "After denying him so many times I found out later that he was having sex with another girl. So I dumped him and my heart felt like it would shatter into a million pieces. I kept blaming myself for not just giving myself up to him and so many times I almost gave it up to random guys. But then I just stopped blaming myself."

I put my hand down and she smiled at me. "Thanks for listening. Even though you didn't have to," she told me.

"Anytime," I replied.

She then playfully punched me on my arm. "You do know I'm going to have to get you back really badly for that question," Alexis stated.

I smirked. "Was that supposed to hurt? Because your hit felt like a poke," I shot back.

Alexis laughed her charming laugh and I could help but feel like smiling but of course I smiled in the inside. "That's because you're a vampire so of course it would feel like a poke," she replied.

Alexis then looked at me seriously. "Are you ready for your question?" she asked.

"Give me your best shot," I challenged.

She then looked at me uneasy. "No, maybe not it might be too personal," she said.

I didn't really care what it was. I deserved whatever she asked me. She had opened up to me on something personal so the least I could do was answer her question. I felt a little closer to her with these ten questions. "Just say it. It can't be bad and I owe you," I replied.

"Fine, have you ever… jacked off?" Alexis asked.

My eyes widened with shock. It could have been worse. She could have asked those questions that I didn't want her to ask. But this was just as personal. She looked at my face worried. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to," she quickly said. "I understand if it's-"

I stopped her by putting my finger to her mouth. Her mouth closed and I had to hold back a moan by the feeling of her lips on my finger. I took an unneeded breath and answered her question truthfully, "The whole time I've been a vampire and including when I was a human. I've only jacked off once."

Alexis just nodded. I wonder how she would have felt if I would have told her she was the reason I that I jacked off for the first time in my life. I decided to give her an impersonal question. "My last question to you is, when is your birthday?"

I heard her give a sigh of relief. "My birthday was June 1st," she replied and looked up at me. Her face was only inches away from mine and all of a sudden I wanted to kiss her. I saw her dark chocolate brown eyes sparkle and I knew I not to fight my urge but I fought it by looking away. I looked back at her and saw she had moved a little bit away from me. "Thank you for not asking me an even more personal question," she said.

I nodded. "You're welcome," I said. I heard footsteps in the hallway and my head shot up. The door opened reveiling Jane holding a plate with a hamburger and fries on it, and a drink.

"Food for the human!" Jane said cheerily. She looked at both us and then at me and she winked. I rolled my eyes and got off of the couch. "I hope you won't mind eating alone because our food is here."

Alexis nodded. "It's okay. I'll be fine. Umm… have fun," she said uneasily.

Something told me she was lying. "Are you sure? I could wait to feed in two more days," I said.

"Alec you know you can't! Aro wants you to feed as much as possible since you're around her all the time. Your eyes are almost will be black in two days if you don't feed and you might lose control," Jane scolded me.

She was right Aro wanted me to feed every time Heidi came with humans, he even made sure I had a good amount of humans to feed out of when we were in the room. Alexis got up with her plate. "I'm fine. I'll just go into the reception area and talk to Gianna," she said.

"Lex that wouldn't be such a good idea, you do remember the feeding room is just down the hallway from there. You'll hear some of the screams," Jane warned.

Alexis shrugged. "I'll be fine. I have to get used to it."

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Jane said disappearing out of the room.

I heard Alexis take a deep breath. I hardly noticed her scent because I was too busy watching her to care. She walked past me and I grabbed her arm, turning her toward me. "I don't think you're ready yet. It's only been a week Alexis," I said concerned.

She moved closer to me and I thought she was going to kiss me but instead she whispered in my ear, "I'll be fine." Her warm breath tickled my ear and I bit on my mouth to hold back the moan I wanted to release.

"Let me help you with your food at least, then," I said. Alexis nodded handing me her plate while she kept her drink. I then started walking fast but not vampire fast. I was trying to stay in front of her so she wouldn't she the hard on I was carrying.

I looked behind me and saw her walking a few feet behind. I turned into the next hall and tried to think of things that would get rid of the problem I was carrying.

_Jane and a guy having sex. Jane and a guy having sex. Jane and a guy having sex._

I felt like I was going to be sick even though it was impossible. I looked down relieved that my problem was gone. I looked behind me to see Alexis practically running to catch up to me. She finally made it next to me.

"So…" Alexis said. "Are you ready to feed?"

I looked at her surprised but turned into the hallway that would lead to the reception area. "I'm pretty sure you don't want to hear my answer," I replied.

"So I'm guess really ready?" Alexis guessed.

I saw the reception area coming into view. "You could say that," I said.

Alexis laughed, "So you're beyond ready."

I kept in another smile. Why was it that I wanted to actually smile around her? It's never been like this for me. Not even with Jane. "Congratulations! You have gotten it right," I said.

Alexis's eyes widened with false surprise at my words. "Really? What's my prize?" she asked.

We walked into the reception area and I put her plate behind my back. "You have one a… hamburger and fries! I hope you enjoy your prize," I said handing her the plate.

She smiled and took the plate from me. "Why thank you for this amazing prize," she said.

I bowed. "You're very welcome," I said.

"Ha ha! Thanks, you better go get in there," she said pointing her head to the hallway that led to the feeding room.

"Well I hope you enjoy your meal, Alexis," I said giving her half a smiled.

I saw her eyes sparkle. "Half a smile! I'll work on getting it to be a full one. I hope you enjoy your meal, too," Alexis said sincerely.

I nodded and walked into the hallway. I could hear all the humans heart beat and I let my instinct kick in. My mouth watered and I was ready to feed.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it. If it wasn't good tell me. Should I rewrite it? Was it what you guys kind of expected or should I rewrite chapter 10? REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!! Plus if you review you'll get a SNEAK PEAK OF CHAPTER 11 if you are logged in:)) So go Review maybe we can hit 50! Thank you guys so much for reviewing! I'll try to update fast! **


	11. BFF’s and Childish Vampires

**A/N: Here's your Christmas gift a chapter!!! I don't think I'll be updating the next two days cuz of Christmas Eve and Christmas so I want to wish you all a MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! :)) I want to thank all of you that reviewed and I hope you guys enjoyed your sneak peak of this chapter. From now on IF YOU REVIEW YOU GET A SNEAK PEAK OF THE NEXT CHAPTER!! That's another little gift for you guys. Without furthermore, here's Ch. 11!!!! **

Chapter 11

BFF's and Childish Vampires

**?¿?¿? P.O.V? ¿?¿?**

I pulled out my cellphone and dialed his number. The phone rang three times before he answered.

"_Hello?"_

"Hello, master it's me. I got the job," I told him.

"_Good. Any signs of the girl?"_

"No, I haven't seen her. I just made her food but I haven't seen her, yet," I replied.

"_I hope you're somewhere private where they can't hear you!"_

"I'm in the kitchen," I said.

"_You fucking idiot! They can most likely hear you. You're going to get your ass killed. Have you not seen the Volturi guards?"_

"They can't hear me because they're too busy feeding. I have seen the guards and I see nothing special in them."

"_That's what you think. Have you not seen the Witch Twins?"_

I looked at the phone confused, "What are you talking about?"

"_You don't know about the Witch Twins?! Damn it you're going to get yourself killed because you don't know this. Alec and Jane, the witch twins, you need to watch out for them. Once they use their special powers on you and you're a goner. You need to be more fucking careful!"_

"Jane doesn't seem so bad. She's the one that picked up the girl's food," I said.

"_Yes, she looks all sweet and innocent but she's not! One use of her power and she gives you the illusion of pain. Alec is the one you need to watch out for the most. His power cuts off any of the senses he wants to. That little son of a bitch owes me a lot of lives!"_

"I'll be more careful, sir. So what's the plan going to be?" I asked.

"_Stay there for a month and keep me informed. See what you can find out on her. Then after exactly one month from today, I want you to put something in her food so we can take her away easily. Goodbye."_

"Bye," I said. I hung up and growled. This was going to be a long month.

* * *

**Alexis P.O.V**

He smiled! Alec actually smiled… well he half but it was something. I sat down and started eating my food hearing Gianna typing on her computer. I took bite out of my hamburger and sighed. It was so freaking good.

"So I see you and Alec are getting along well. I've never seen him some-what smile before," Gianna said.

I looked up at her. "Yeah, we got to know each other a little better," I replied.

Gianna smiled, "Looks like you two got know each other really well."

I looked at her confused until I heard the screaming. It wasn't loud but I could hear every scream clearly. I put my food down feeling sick to my stomach.

"How can you stand to hear that?" I asked Gianna, my jaw clenching when I heard a loud shriek.

Gianna shrugged. "It scares and disgusts you at first. After a while though, you get used to it where it doesn't bother you anymore," Gianna answered.

"So it doesn't bother you that a ton of people are killed?" I question.

"Why of course! But there's not a thing I can do," she said firmly.

I just nodded and was happy when the screaming stopped. I took a long sip of my drink until it was finished. "What do I do with my food?" I asked Gianna.

"Just leave it there. I'll have someone take it to the kitchen…" she looked at my half eaten burger. "Are you sure you're done eating?" she asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm done."

It got quiet in the room as Gianna got back to typing on the computer. "So… what do you even do? I mean why would anyone want to call the Volturi?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Well, vampires call to report something or if they need to see the Volturi about something. Also, the Volturi gets invited to special occasions or events by humans and vampires," Gianna answers.

I looked at her surprised. "Humans?" I asked.

Gianna nods, "Yeah, the Volturi does some business work with some organizations."

"Don't they notice that they are extremely pale and have red eyes?" I ask.

"Why, of course they don't. They use contacts to color their eyes and spray tan themselves," Gianna says.

I nodded, though I still didn't get how they were around humans without killing them…unless. "Do they… you know… kill them during those occasions or events?" I ask.

Gianna laughs. "They only feed if it's in the castle or if it's brought to them. The only way they don't do that is when they have to," she answers.

"Oh, but how? I mean they drink human blood, don't they get thirsty."

"They feed before they go. Now, I'm sorry but I have to make this month's schedule. You'll be seeing one of these events soon. There's one in four weeks," Gianna states giving me a smile and then starts typing again.

I sigh and look around the room bored. So much for company, actually shouldn't Alec….and Jane be back already? The screaming stopped like minutes ago. They should be here by now.

"Lexi!" I jumped at my nickname. I heard a male laughter and a booming one. I immediately knew who had called my name. I turned around to see Demetri and Felix.

"What's up, Lexi? You look bored," Demetri stated.

I shrugged. "Well there's nothing to do and Jane hasn't came back yet," I answered.

"You'll probably be the only person that I'll ever know, that isn't Alec that actually looks for Jane" Felix told me.

I looked at them confused and Demetri smiled. "Yeah, because even with my extremely strong muscular body and charming good looks, I'm scared of Jane," he said flexing his muscles. I heard Felix's booming laughter at the sight.

"Why is that?" I asked laughing.

All of a sudden Demetri and Felix got serious expressions. They looked at me and then at each other. They started talking but it was too quiet and their mouths were moving too fast so I couldn't understand what they were saying. Demetri nodded at something Felix said and then turned to me. "Felix and I have decided that Jane should tell you that. Let's just say Jane and Alec are well known in the vampire world. Most vampires try to stay as clear as they can of them," Demetri said.

"Hmm… I knew that about Alec but not Jane. Even with that information I still don't know why anyone is afraid of Alec or Jane. Jane's extremely cool and Alec… well he and I are just getting to good terms," I replied.

Demetri looked at me with a hurt expression and he put his hand over his unbeating heart. "Wow, you have really wounded me, Lexi. I thought I was extremely cool! You didn't even say anything about me. I thought we were BFF's!" Demetri whined.

I burst into laughter and then walked over to him. I put my hand on his cold shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Demetri. How could I have forgotten about my BFF? Can you forgive me?" I asked apologetically.

"Yes, if you tell say something nice about me," Demetri said pouting.

I smiled, "Fine. Demetri you're extremely funny and fun to be around."

"And…"

"And you're my BFF."

"And…"

I looked at him. "What do you mean and?" I asked.

"You're forgetting something," Demetri replied.

I searched my mind and came up with my next answer. "Plus, you're extremely cool and you having charming good looks," I replied.

A big smile came across Demetri's face. "Why, thank you! You should take notes Felix. Then you could be as cool as Lexi," Demetri said flattered.

Felix rolled his eyes at Demetri. "Don't worry Felix. I didn't forget about you, too. You're probably the buffest person I'll ever meet and you're just as funny as Demetri when you're not serious. Oh, and you're really serious a lot of the time but not as serious at Alec, who never seems to smile," I said.

"Ha! What now Demetri I got more compliments than you."Felix said to Demetri.

Demetri shook his head. "Nuh-uh, I got more compliments!" Demetri shot back.

"Whatever, you're just scared to admit that I'm better than you," Felix replied crossing his arms over his broad chest. Felix was tall and was extremely buff for a vampire. He had short dark brown hair, pale skin, and blazing red eyes. Demetri was tall but not as tall as Felix. From what he told me he had the ability to track vampires and could remember everyone's scent. He had messy light brown hair, pale skin, and the so familiar blazing red eyes. The way they were acting made them seem almost like brothers even though it was apparent they weren't. The way they were acting also made them seem like children.

"No you're afraid to admit it!" Demetri said. I rolled my eyes at them both.

They both had their teeth bared and were in crouches. I got in between them both, which now that I thought of it, is really dangerous. "Will you two just stop it? I think you are both the same and neither of you is better than the other. So can you two stop acting like kids?" I asked.

They both straightened up and closed their mouths. Demetri looked at me apologetically. "Sorry, for acting so childish. I forgot that was Alec's job, since he writes in his little diary and gets angry easily," he said.

"Demetri!" I heard _him_ growl. I looked up to see Alec in the entrance way of the dark hallway. Then in before I could even blink he appeared next to Demetri, his eyes narrowing at him. "What did you just say?"

I noticed that Demetri's body stiffened as he looked down at Alec who was a couple of inches shorter than him. "Nothing, Alec. I said nothing," he replied.

"Really? From where I was standing and from what I heard, it wasn't nothing. Come on continue about me writing in a diary and getting angry easy," Alec answered.

Demetri shook his head and terror filled his eyes. Why was he so afraid of Alec? What was it that every vampire was afraid of him and Jane? I looked at Felix who seemed to have disappeared but then I saw he was at the reception desk talking to Gianna. "Please, forgive me. I didn't mean to say that. I meant to say journal," Demetri explained.

"You know what? I'll let this go for now Demetri. Just remember what happened the last time you tested me," Alec stated harshly and I felt myself shudder in fear. What happened to the Alec I had talked to earlier?

Demetri shuddered at something and nodded. He looked at me waved goodbye and was gone in less than a second. Alec turned to look at me and I saw that his eyes had turned blood red again. "How was your dinner?" he asked his voice soft.

"It was good," I replied quietly.

"What's wrong?" he questioned. I just shook my head looking down. He put his cold finger under my chin and pulled my head up so I was looking at him. I felt a soft electric current run through my body as he did this. "Tell me."

I sighed. "It's nothing really," I said. He looked at me with knowing eyes. "I was just a little startled by your tone of voice toward Demetri. He was just joking around."

"He knows better and he knows that I'm not afraid to hurt him. Come, Aro has asked me to take you to your room for fifteen minutes while he gets something ready for you," Alec said turning around and walking toward the hallway to our rooms.

"It'll take me fifteen minutes to get back to my room," I muttered quietly.

Alec stopped and turned back to look at me. "You are right." Next thing I know he's picking me up and holding me bridal style. My body tingles all over at his touch. What was this feeling? I ignored it and just enjoyed the feeling of Alec holding me. I had to keep myself from sighing in joy.

"You might want to close your eyes for this," Alec stated. I nodded and closed my eyes. I then felt the air rushing against me. I opened my eyes to see the walls in a blur. Alec's face had no emotion and he seemed to be concentrating on something. He then stopped and I looked up to see we were in front of my room door already.

"Wow, that was fast," I said. Alec smirked at me and slowly put me down. I opened my door and walked in sitting down on the couch.

Alec took a seat next to me, studying me. I looked at him and then my question popped out of my mouth before I could stop it, "Why are you so known in the vampire world that everyone is scared of you?" I quickly put my hands over my mouth. _As if that will help! You already said it._

His expression seemed to darken and his jaw clenched. Uh-oh, this was not going to be good. Why didn't I just keep my mouth shut?

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!!! Can any of you guess who it is working in the kitchen? HINT: he appears in Eclipse! Also, can anyone guess who he was talking to? I've had one person guess right. HINT: They've been mentioned before! REMEMBER REVIEW AND YOU GET A SNEAK PEAK OF THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! Also, This story has 52 REVIEWS!!! That is awesome!! Maybe we can hit 60 with this chapter. **

**IMPORTANT!!!: Do you have questions for Alec or Alexis, maybe even Jane? Well them put them on your review and they will answer them! In the next chapter I will be interviewing our amazing characters. So have a question send it. I'll be asking some myself. I think it'll be really cool to do this. So SEND YOUR QUESTIONS TO BE ANSWERED BY ALEC, ALEXIS, OR JANE!!! They will ANSWER EVERY SINGLE ONE!!! There are NO BOUNDARIES!! I'll do my best to answer them without revealing anything going on in the next chapter (even though I know you guys would love that but you got to wait!). Thanks for reading!**


	12. Breaking My Promises

**_YOU CAN SKIP THIS IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THE INTERVIEW WITH ALEC, ALEXIS AND JANE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**Interview: **_***Alexis walks in first, followed by Jane, then Alec. I sit up straight in my chair and put my hands together on the top of the desk as they all sit down in front of me.***_

**Me: Thank you for joining me.**

**Alexis:_*smiles* _****No problem. I'm just glad to be out of the castle. Thank you for saving me.**

**Me:_*smiles back*_**** Your very welcome. I would think being stuck in that castle would be boring after a while. Is it?**

**Alexis: Yes, it is. Especially when you have nothing to do.**

**Jane:_ *crosses her arms over her chest and pouts* _****Hey, you do have stuff to do. I'm always there.**

**Alexis: Yeah, but I would like to get some fresh air at times.**

**Me: Yes, I know I would feel the same way, too. Now who would like to answer the first question? *Looks at all of them. Especially at Alec who looks extremely hot in his uniform!***

**Alec: What?**

**Me: _*rolls eyes*_**** Would you like to volunteer?**

**Alec:_*gives me pointed look… but still looks hot*_**** No, I was forced here.**

**Jane:****_ *smiles mischievously*_**

**Me: Whatever, you're a main character and I said you had to come. So you get the first question. This is from one of my readers, **_Noel of Randomness_**, her question is, Alec have you fallen in love before?**

**Alec: No.**

**Me: Never?**

**Alec: No.**

**Me: Is that all you can say?**

**Alec: _*smirks*_**** No.**

**Me: _*mutters*_**** Jerk. **

**Alec: I can hear you. **

**Me: _*rolls eyes*_**** So? Jane the next one is for you, also sent in from **_Noel of Randomness_**, what is the new cooks name?**

**Jane: _*looks at me questioningly*_**** Can I answer that?**

**Me: _*Nods*_**** Two of my readers, **_Pradagirlatheart _**and **_emochildlova _**got it right.**

**Jane: Ok, then. Riley, is our new cook. By the way, good job **_Pradagirlatheart _**and **_emochildlova_**!**

**Alec: ****_*gives low growl*_**

**Me: _*looks at Alec*_**** Stop growling, what are you an animal? You know what don't answer that. Alexis this question is to you from **_stina, _**are Alec and Jane not scary at all?**

**Alexis: _*bites on her lip in thought*_**** Nope, not really. Well everyone is scared of them but no one tells me why. _*glares at Alec*_**** At first yes, they were scary but I had just experienced the worst thing ever so of course I thought everyone was scary. Now, I don't see them as that.**

**Me: Really? What do you see Alec as?**

**Alexis: _*blushes*_**** Err, as that annoying person that has to watch me.**

**Me: _*looks at Alexis like she's lying* _****Uh, huh. Alec this one is for you, from **_rizky, _**who's the last girl you dated with? Will I be the next? I as in her. Not that I would want to date you.**

**Alec: Hmm… the last girl I dated, was some girl. I don't remember her name, she must have not been good then. ****_*smirks*_**

**Me: You're very cocky. What about the answer to the other question?**

**Alec: Oh, right. Sorry but no, I don't date humans. **

**Me: At all?**

**Alec: Yes, at all. You should know that Priszilla!**

**Me: Well sorry! I thought you were just saying that because of you know what.**

**Alec: _*glares at me*_**** I don't know what you're talking about. But I hate the thought of humans and vampires. It's disgusting and revolting unless you're drinking their blood.**

**Alexis: ****_*fidgets in chair frowning*_**

**Me: Would you date me? ****_*asks hopefully*_**

**Alec: _*rolls his beautiful bright red eyes*_**** No! You're a human! Did you not hear what I said?**

**Me:_ *shakes head*_**** Nuh-uh! I took this quiz and it said I was a vampire!**

**Alec: Really?**

**Me: Yeah.**

**Alec: Oh…**

**Me: You think about that. Jane here a question from **_stina, _**too. Is Alec your twin?**

**Jane: Yes, unfortunately **_stina_ **Alec is my twin. ****_*jokes*_**

**Alec: _*says sarcastically*_**** Jane that really hurt!**

**Jane: _*rolls eyes*_**** I'm so not sorry. But I still love you! ****_*gives Alec big smile*_**

**Me: Aww, sibling love. Alexis this question is to you, from me. How can you stand being guarded by a jerk?**

**Alexis: I really don't know. I try to ignore him as much as possible. It's pretty hard thought when you wake up to see a freak standing against your door watching you.**

**Alec: ****_*smirks*_**

**Me: Wow, he does that? _*Alexis nods*_**** That kind of sucks. But I know I would love to be guarded by Alec.**

**Alexis: _*shakes head*_**** No you wouldn't.**

**Me: Who knows. Alec this last question is for you. Then the chapter has to start.**

**Alec: Okay, whatever. ****_*says in bored tone*_**

**Me: _*looks at Alexis*_**** Wow, he is frustrating.**

**Alexis: Tell me about it. You don't have to live with it.**

**Me: *_puts hand over heart*_**** I am so sorry. Alec this question is from **_stina_**, also. How old are you? You know I wonder that, too.**

**Alec: _*jaw clenches*_**** Old.**

**Me: _*glares at him*_**** You have to say more than that!**

**Alec: No!**

**Me: Why?**

**Alec: Because. All I'm going to say is I'm old. The end.**

**Me: Why are you a jerk?**

**Alec: I'm not a jerk.**

**Alexis and Jane: ****_*burst into laughter*_**

**Me: Yeah, I'm sure you're not.**

**Alec: I'm not!**

**Me: Whatever. Now say that.****_ *pushes paper toward Alec*_**

**Alec: _*picks up paper*_**** Fine. Here's chapter twelve, breaking my promises. Enjoy. And Priszilla does not own anything Twilight. **

Chapter 12

Breaking My Promises

**Alec's P.O.V**

"Why are you so known in the vampire world that everyone is scared of you?" Alexis said quickly. She then put her hands over her mouth.

I felt my jaw clench at the question. _Why did she have to ask this? _"I will not answer that," I said through clenched teeth.

She moved her hand from her mouth. "Why?" Alexis asked.

"Because I said so," I answered flatly. There wasn't anything wrong with her knowing about Jane and mine's powers but I could just imagine how she would take it. I liked feeling _normal_ around her without her being scared of me taking her senses away or Jane giving her brain the illusion of pain. How would she feel once she heard of 'The Witch Twins'?

"That's not a good excuse," she answered crossing her arms over her chest. "You can tell me. Apparently you have some great power that has everyone scared of you."

Will she not give up? "I'll just say my sister and I are probably the strongest vampires on the planet. No one can beat our power. That's all I'm going to say and all you're going to hear. I'm sure not even Jane will tell you," I said.

Alexis started biting on her bottom lip and I had the urge to bite it myself. I licked my lips at the thought and I heard Alexis' heart beat faster. She shook her head like she was clearing it or something. Alexis then walked next to me and put a hand on my shoulder. I felt electricity fill my body at the touch of her warm hand. It wasn't as strong as when I had carried her. I admit I was doing almost anything I could do to touch her for some reason and it had felt amazing having feeling her against me. All I knew was that I needed some self control.

She looked up at me her dark chocolate eyes sparkling. "You know you can trust me. If you think you're will scare me away, then you're wrong. I don't think anything scare me more than that day in the… throne room," she said her voice silky. "Please tell me."

"No," I said firmly.

"Why not?" Alexis asked angrily.

I ran a hand through my head in frustration. "Because I said so, that's why. You just don't need to know. Now will you let it go?" I asked frustrated.

She took her hand off my shoulder and walked away from me. When she reached her favorite spot, the window seat, she sat down and then looked at me pissed. "You have serious issues! You have fucking mood swings, trust issues, and opening up to other people issues! I'm just trying to get to know you but you shut me out. It's not fair!" Alexis yelled at me.

"Well if you haven't learned life isn't fair!" I shot back. She had no right to be angry at me just because I didn't answer her little question. It was my business and I would tell her what I wanted to tell her. Realization hit me. What was I thinking? I'm supposed to be her guard not her friend!

She was full on glaring at me. "Apparently not or I wouldn't be here with you! You….you… Jackass! I should have known better than though we could be friends," she said. "You're so frustrating!"

"Yeah, you should have. I can't believe I tried to be friends with a whiny, spoiled brat of a human! Plus, you're the frustrating one!" I spat.

Her eyes narrowed and I could have sworn I saw her eyes glisten with tears. "I hate you!" she yelled at me.

"I could care less! Join the club with the other vampires that hate me. I'm sure they would just love to have you join… as a snack!" I said in a cold tone.

Alexis cringed and she threw a pillow at me. I of course moved out of the way. "Ooh, a little pillow is going to hurt me!" I said sarcastically.

"GET THE FUCK OUT NOW!" She yelled and I saw her eyes were teary. Damn it, twice in a row I've made her cry. I should feel bad. In a way I do and in another way I know I shouldn't.

"Whiny baby," I growled.

Her face turned red but not from a blush, instead it was from anger. "OUT! Fuck you!" she said.

I smirked at her. "You wish you could!" I shot back, childish I know. This was not how I was but it seemed like around her I wasn't my usual self. It was her fault I didn't have self control. I regretted touching her at all.

"Nice come back," she said sarcastically. "Now get out!"

I shook my head, "Nah, I don't think I should."

"It's my room! Now get out!" she screamed.

"Well of course it is! Your room is the only one with that has a beating heart in it. You have no control of me," I sneered.

Alexis clenched her teeth. "GO GUARD ME OUTSIDE! Or I'll get Aro!" she said.

"Fine, I wouldn't want you to go whine like a baby to him. He doesn't need to be bothered for a stupid reason!" I said walking out.

"Pendejo!" she muttered. _Dumbass_. She called me a dumbass in Spanish.

I was at the door and I turned around. I ran and appeared next to her. She looked at me furiously."Sé lo que estàs diciendo. Yo no soy stupido. Soy un vampire. Lo sé todos de los lenguas ," _I know what you said. I'm not stupid. I'm a vampire. I know all the languages._ Her eye widened as I spoke back to her in Spanish.

I smirked and disappeared to the outside of the room. "Tú… strattone!" _You… jerk! _I turned at the voice to see a very angry Jane.

"I see your Italian is still good, Jane. Especially since you seem to know all the unkind words," I smirked.

Jane glared at me. "You don't know how badly I want to hurt you right now! I swear what the hell happened? You two were actually getting along like an hour ago and now you guys are at each other's throat!" she yelled.

"Well, apparently a guard isn't meant to be friends with the person they're guarding," I answered boredly.

_Smack!_ My cheek stung as Jane's hand made contact with my cheek. "You're a fucking idiot! I don't see how I'm related to you, let alone your twin!" she growled.

I touched my cheek where my sister had 'high-fived' me in the face. "I ask myself the same question when I see you talking to that human!" I spat.

"That human, happens to be really nice and understanding! You're just mad because you like her!" Jane shot back.

I growled. "I don't and never will like that _human_! Last time I checked you had no respect or care for any humans but she comes along and all of a sudden you're all buddy with her. You're a fucking hypocrite, Jane!" I yelled.

Hurt filled my sister's face and if she could have cried she looked like she would have. I reached out for her but she moved away from disgusted. "That was low Alec, even for you," she whispered. "I'm friend's with her because I see something in her, too. She's easy to talk to and she understands, even with my vampire problems. I can talk to her about things that I can't talk to you about."

She turned around to walk away but I caught her. Jane looked at me sadly. I was suddenly saddened. The day after we had become vampires I had promised her I would never let anything hurt her again. But I just broke the promise. I hurt her in the inside. "Jane…" I said but was cut off.

"Just leave me alone. I came to tell you that Aro is ready for Alexis to get her surprise. I doubt she'll come out since you made her mad. I'll go and tell him you're on your way. You better find a way to get her to come out," Jane murmured. She then turned around and disappeared down the hallway.

"Forgive me, Jane," I said after her. I knew she would most likely hear me but the thing was if she would listen. I was a fucking idiot. I groaned and hit my head against the stone wall. I now had two people mad at me. Not only that but my sister most likely wasn't going to forgive me. And I just remembered I broke another promise, too. I broke my 'clean start' with Alexis. I was a fuck up.

I sighed and knocked on Alexis's door. I heard her sniffle and then her footsteps toward the door. I heard where she put her hand on the door. "Who is it?" she asked quietly.

"The pendejo," I answered trying to brighten her mood.

"If that was supposed to be funny it wasn't. What do you want?" Alexis angrily.

So she was still angry… great. "Aro wants you. He's got your surprise ready," I answered softly.

"I'm not going out there," she said stubbornly.

"Why not?" I asked my anger coming back. I quickly calmed myself down though. If I got angry then she wouldn't come out.

Something lightly tapped the door and I guessed it was her head. "I don't have to tell you anything," she muttered.

I sighed. "Just come out. Aro is waiting for you," I said.

"No!"

"Yes, don't make me break the door down and drag you out."

"No, go away, Asshole!"

"I'm going to do it," I said.

I heard her unlock the door and then she stuck her head out. Her eyes were puffy from crying. I picked my hand up to touch her but then quickly put it back down. "Tell Aro I want to stay in my room and be alone," she said not looking up at me.

"Just go, he's got you some amazing gift. I'm sure you wouldn't want to hurt him by not going," I replied.

She looked up at me and shook her head. "I want you to go away. I'll go on my own. I don't need you, Asshole."

"I'm your guard I can't leave," I said ignoring the asshole part.

Alexis glared at me. "Then get Jane! I don't want to be anywhere with you, Asshole," she replied.

If only she knew that I couldn't. Jane had specifically left me to deal with her. "Jane is busy doing something for Aro. Just go. If it'll make you happy then I'll walk behind you," I answered. What's with the asshole at the end of every sentence?

"Whatever, Asshole," Alexis said walking out. She walked in front of me without another word. I followed her down the hallway a little frustrated by her slow pace but I'm sure she wouldn't let me pick her up again to get to the throne room faster.

* * *

"Oh my gosh! Aro, Sulpicia you guys didn't have to!" Alexis squealed when she had opened her present to see a cellphone like the one she had before.

Aro smiled at her. "Well, I was thinking that in a couple of weeks or so you will be able to go out after you're forgotten in the media. All the guards have received their phones so you can call any of them. Alec's of course is on speed dial. He should be the first one to call if something is wrong. Jane is second, I'm third, and Sulpicia is fourth," Aro said.

I didn't have a phone. What was he talking about? At that motioned for me to come next to him and I bowed. Aro gave me a smile. "Stick your hand out child."

I obeyed and stuck my hand out. Aro then put in my hands a phone like Alexis. "I'm sure Alexis would be delighted to show you how it works," Aro told me. I just nodded and saw that Alexis had stiffened.

"Come, Alexis you have one more surprise that I'm sure you'll love," Aro told Alexis.

Alexis looked at him confused but followed Aro as he walked out of the room. All of us guards followed behind. I admit to want to know what it was that Aro had gotten her. He walked into the elevator with Sulpicia, Cauis, and Didyme but stopped Alexis. "Sorry, daughter but it wouldn't be such a great idea for you to be in here with us. You and Alec can go alone," Aro apologized.

"Wh-What? Can't Jane come, too?" Alexis stuttered.

Aro gave her a warm smile. "Jane is busy getting your gift ready for us," he answered.

With that the elevator doors closed. Alexis turned to look at me with fear in her eyes. What is she scared about? It's wasn't like I was going to do something to her. We waited for the rest of the guards to get in the next elevator.

Alexis was looking everywhere but me as she waited for the elevator to come. I smirked at how she tried to ignore me. The elevator dinged and Alexis jumped. I had to keep myself from laughing. I walked past her and into the elevator. She stood outside of it seeming to debate if she should come in or not. I sighed, "Let's go Alexis."

"Um…. Can I like go alone?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No," I replied.

She slowly walked in and stood on the opposite corner of where I was in it. The elevator closed and it slowly started to go down. I looked at her to see her biting on that glorious lip of hers. I started moving from foot to foot when I felt weird electricity going on in the elevator between Alexis and I. She seemed to bite on her lip harder.

Fuck.

"Can you stop biting your lip, please?" I asked. Yes, I was a 100% turned on right now. I could feel little Alec sticking out of my jeans and I hoped that she wouldn't notice him. Alexis looked at me and something flashed in her eyes. She just shook her head. "Why not?" I asked

Alexis just shrugged. She seemed to bite on it harder and I got harder. This human was turning me on. Why wasn't the elevator moving faster?

I couldn't take it anymore once I saw her lick her lips. Without a thought I was next to her holding her face inches away from mine. I looked her in the eyes and she looked deep into mine almost as if she could see my soul, if I even had one. Alexis's heart quickened and inhaled her scent. I kept in a moan when I felt lavender feel my nose. Alexis seemed to bite on her lip harder and I was afraid she was going to draw blood.

"Please, for the love that is all good, stop biting your lip," my voice coming out husky. She just shook her head. Without thinking my next came out. "Do it or help me I will bite it myself."

Alexis's eyes widened. She immediately let go of her lip. "You wouldn't," she whispered. Little Alec throbbed at her voice.

"I don't know what I would or wouldn't do right now. So don't test me," I replied giving it a double meaning.

I heard Alexis gulped and finally I heard the elevator ding. I quickly went to my corner and ran out when the doors opened.

Please let her forget I even said that. What the hell is going on with me? Didn't I promise myself not to fall for a human? Was I maybe breaking another promise, my own?

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and the interview :) We did reach our goal on 60 reviews!! Let's see if we can get to 70!! Thank yo all of you that sent in questions and reviewed!! I send you guys much love. Send in more questions, too! As you can see they will answer them all. Review!!!**

**_*Jane and Alexis have left the room, remembering they were mad at Alec*_**

**Me: _*raises eyebrow at Alec*_**** Now what were you saying about not being a jerk?**

**Alec: _*sad*_**** Yes, I am a jerk.**

**Me: *_gets up and puts hand on his shoulder. Sighs in happiness, then remember I'm supposed to be comforting Alec*_**** It's okay, Alec. That's a good start to admit you are. I'm sure you'll make things better.**

**Alec: Yeah, hopefully, especially with Jane. By the way, why does Alexis keep calling me Asshole?**

**Me: _*smiles*_**** Maybe next time I'll explain that.**

**Alec: I'll remember you said that.**

**Me: That's okay. Now do you have anything to say to the readers?**

**Alec: _*sighs*_**** Yes, review because it will make me happy. Send me more questions and I promise to answer them. *smiles charmingly***

**Me: Good Job. I think you should blow them a kiss for reaching the goal of over sixty reviews.**

**Alec: Do I look like the kind of guy that does that?**

**Me: No but I command you to.**

**Alec: You don't own me!**

**Me: _*looks at him sharply*_**** Do it!**

**Alec: _*shudders*_**** Yes, ma'am. This is to all of you readers.****_ *blows kiss*_**

**Me: _*smiles widely at Alec* _****Thank you, Alec! Remember if you review you get a sneak peak of chapter 13!!!!!!!**


	13. Comforting and Second Chances

**A/N: We reached past 70 reviews!!! Yay!! So here's ch. 13!! The interview won't be till way at the bottom of the chapter for you guys that want to read it. The Interview was done before this chapter started which is why there are separate interviews****! Reveiw more questions that you want answered. Let's see if we can reach 80 reviews!!! Pictures of Alexis's gift on my profile, click on Two Is Better Than One Album to see it:)))**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight :( Unfortunately.**

**Remember: If you Review you get a sneak preview of the next Chapter. **

Chapter 13

Comforting and Second Chances

**Alexis P.O.V**

I couldn't fucking believe what just happened in the elevator. Alec… Alec had no self control in there. The things he said had made me want to kiss him so badly. Not only that but when he was so close. I wanted him badly. My panties dampened at the sound of his husky voice. I had to cross my legs tightly together to try to ignore the feeling I had in my lower area. The feeling felt so new but I knew what it was from the way Melanie had described lusting for a guy. I was lusting Alec and badly. My body craved him and loved every little touch he gave me.

Yes, I was still mad at him for what he said and what he'd done. He'd told me hurtful things that made me want to kill him. I didn't want to be anywhere near him but yet when we were in the elevator I had forgotten everything. Especially when he said he didn't know what he would or wouldn't do. That made me want him even more. Before the elevator had stopped and he moved away, I was going to do exactly what he told me not to do, test him.

"Alexis?" Aro asked. I looked up to see everyone watching me, except Alec.

"Yes, Aro." I said.

"Are you going to come out of the elevator?" he asked.

I had forgotten I was still in it. I nodded and walked out. Aro and Sulpicia appeared next me holding their hands out. I held onto them both getting used their coldness.

"Cover your eyes, child," Aro said.

I looked at them hesitantly. For all I knew they could kill me or I'll trip and fall from not being able to see. Sulpicia gave me a warm smile, "It's okay, we'll make sure you don't fall. We just don't want you to see your surprise right away."

I closed my eyes and walked when I felt them. I started biting my lip hard and stopped when I remembered Alec's words. Suddenly I felt them stop and nearly tripped till I felt cool hands catch me. _Please don't let it be Alec!_

"Good catch, Demetri," Aro said. Relief filled me and the hands helped me up.

When I standing up I felt Demetri's hands let me go. "Thanks Demetri," I said.

"Anytime Lexi. That's what BFF's are for. It wouldn't be good if you fell anyways," Demetri replied.

I heard a loud noise. Aro laughed, "I see Jane was having fun."

"You can open your eyes now, Alexis," Sulpicia said happily. I opened my eyes to see a black sports car in front of me.

I squealed, yes squealed, with joy and hugged Sulpicia and Aro as hard as I could. "Oh my gosh! You guys didn't have to!" I said. Then realization hit me. "I'm not going to be able drive it for a long time, right?"

Aro shook his head. "Of course not daughter! You can give it a test drive now," he said cheerily.

"I mean, I'm not going to be able to go to places in it. Since I'm not allowed outside of the castle," I whispered.

Aro put a hand on my shoulder. "You haven't been allowed out of the castle because you're still thought to be missing. There are pictures of you everywhere. It should all go away in about two or three months. Then you'll be able to go out, with a disguise though. In about five or six months then people will most likely forget so then you'll be able to go out without a disguise. Daughter this only for your safety. If they find you, let's just say we'll have to dispose of all the ones that know you're still alive," Aro explained.

I shuddered at the thought. "I understand. What kind of car is it? I know it's an Audi from my brother's addiction to cars but I don't know what kind," I answered.

"It's an Audi A5, it has gray leather seats, good fuel economy, navigation system, camera so you can see behind you, adaptive cruise control, active braking guard, and its one sweet car!" Felix said admiring the car.

I just nodded at him, then shook my head. "Yeah, I have no idea what half those things are," I admitted.

"You don't need to! All you got to know Lexi is its one amazing car. Enough said," Demetri said.

Felix looked at me disappointed, "How could you have not heard about this car?"

"I have heard of an A5, from my brother. I just don't know what all those extra things are other than the navigation system, the camera, and leather," I said. My voice caught talking about my brother.

"You have a brother?" Demetri asked.

"_Had_ a brother," I snapped. "I also _had_ an older sister and a fourteen year old sister…" I stopped and started biting my lip. My little sister's birthday was going to be next year and I was going to miss it. We had had everything planned out, too. I was going to come down at the end of January so I wouldn't miss her quinceañera. I swore to her I wouldn't let college keep me from going. Why did I have to be so stupid? Why did I have to come here? I shouldn't have ever gone on the stupid tour! Now I won't be there to see her or anyone in my family ever again.

Tears started coming out of my eyes as I thought about what my family is probably going through. I turned around and ran to the elevator. "Alexis come back," Aro said. I saw them running toward the door and immediately pushed the close button. I sighed in relief when it closed. I sat against the elevator wall and cried. I pulled my knees up and put head on them crying.

Suddenly, I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and I jumped up. I looked up to see no one other than, Alec. I quickly wiped my tears off. "I didn't mean to scare you," Alec said.

"What do you want? Do you find joy in me crying?" I asked as more tears spilled from my eyes.

"No, I don't. I especially don't find joy in you crying when I'm the one that has made you cry," he answered.

I looked at him surprised. "Are you trying to apologize?" I asked.

Alec ran a hand through his hair, "Yeah, I think I am."

"Well… apology not accepted!" I snapped. I turned to face the wall feeling like a three year old in time out. I didn't want him to see me crying anymore than he already has.

Alec put his hands on my waist and turned me to face him. He moved closer and I pressed myself against the wall try to move away from him. My heart was racing at his touch. I looked into his eyes to see them soft and something was showing in them… sadness. There was no way he was showing sadness; I had to be seeing things. He then did something I never would have expected. Alec pulled me into a hug.

I was too shocked to react. All my mind could register was that I was extremely close to him. I wasn't even hugging him back, my arms were at my side. I looked at him to see him staring at me. "I...I'm- I… err," he stuttered.

I looked at him confused. "What?" I asked.

He coughed, wait vampires don't cough. What is going on with him? "You're supposed to hug me back aren't you? I- uh isn't that what happens in the movies?" Alec asked looking uneasy.

Realization hit me, "Are you trying to comfort me?"

Alec looked away from me and gave me a small smile. "Yes," he said.

"Oh… um, yeah I am supposed to hug you back…" I answered. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I started biting on my lip as I felt that feeling go through out my whole body. For being cold all the time, Alec felt warm against me. I took a chance and put my head on his shoulder. I felt him stiffen but he quickly eased.

We stood standing like that until the elevator dinged. I jumped at the noise causing me to rub into Alec's lower area. I gasped when I felt something pressing into my thigh. I immediately let go of Alec and he let me go. His eyes were squeezed shut and I knew that if he was human he would have been blushing. My inner self dared me to look down. Yes, I was weak! I looked down to see Alec's erection through his pants.

I blushed at the sight and because of embarrassment for even looking. "I… I… err, I'll be in my room," I said running out of the elevator, not waiting for Alec's answer.

I finally looked behind me when I was down the hallway but saw nothing. All of a sudden I slammed into something cold and hard. I was falling back when cold arms caught me. I looked up to see tall, muscular, pale guy with blonde hair. His eyes were red making me know he was a vampire. "I'm sorry I wasn't watching were I was going," I apologized.

"It's okay. You must be Aro's daughter, Alexis," He stated and I nodded. "It's nice to meet the person I cook for."

I looked at him surprised. He didn't seem like what I imagined the chef to be, I thought he would have been human. "So you're the chef. Your food is amazing," I said.

The chef nodded. "I'm Riley," he said extending his hand. I shook it and shivered, he was cold compared to Alec.

"Nice to meet you," I replied.

Riley smiled showing his pearly whites, "No, its a pleasure meeting you, Alexis."

I started biting my lip. He was somehow making me nervous. "Thanks," I answered.

"You're prettier than they described," I heard Riley say in a whisper.

"Who are they?" I asked.

Riley looked at me, "The uh, guards."

I nodded, "Oh."

"Is there anything you would like to request for dinner?" he asked.

Food? I couldn't even think of food right now with what happened with Alec! "Whatever you want to make," I said.

Riley smiled, "I'll make you my special and I'll even send you a little red wine to drink. I'm sure you're tired of drinking the same thing over and over again."

I heard a low growl and then next thing I knew Alec was in front of me teeth bared, in a protective stance. I shuddered because he looked extremely scary and powerful. Riley just laughed. How was he not scared of Alec?

"You're not going to give her anything," Alec growled. What the hell was his problem?

"Who are you to tell me what to give her? I'm the chef and last time I checked she had nothing against what I was going to make," Riley replied.

"I'm her guard, that's what I am. I don't care if you're the chef. I have something wrong with what you're going to make! Red wine is not something she should drink." Alec snapped.

I swear he was bipolar! For a vampire he had many issues. "And your name is?" Riley asked not phased at all by Alec's tone.

Alec stood up straight and I saw him smirk. "I'm Alec," he said.

Fear flashed in Riley's eyes and I saw Alec's smirk widen. "Alec… as in the Witch Twin's Alec?" Riley asked. Anger showed in Alec's face at the name Witch Twins. What the heck was Riley talking about? What are the Witch Twins?

"Is there any other Alec in the world? Yes, I'm that Alec!" Alec said with venom in every word. I shuddered at his tone.

Riley said something that I didn't catch. "Don't you get near her ever again or I'll make you wish you never had!" Alec said then he picked me up bridal style and in seconds we were in my room. He slammed the door shut and locked it.

Alec turned his blood red eyes on me. "I want you to stay away from him," he said calmly.

"Why?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

Alec sighed. "There's something about him that I don't trust. Him being new doesn't help his case either. I don't know I get enemy vibes from him," Alec answered.

"Oh," I answered and asked him the question that I knew he would start screaming at me again for. "Why did he say, 'as in the Witch Twin's Alec'?"

I closed my eyes waiting for him to go berserk. When I heard nothing I opened my eyes to see him lost in his thoughts. I bit my lip waiting for him to do something. He looked at me and something flashed in his eyes. "What did I tell you about biting your lip? I wasn't kidding. You bleed and I don't know who will save you," Alec said still calm.

I immediately stopped biting it. He was trying to change the topic and I let him. "Are you bipolar?" I asked.

Alec laughed, yes he laughed. His laugh was as angelic as he looks and it made me feel warm in the inside. "Wow," I said stunned. "You look… kind of beautiful when you are laughing."

"Err, thanks," Alec said rubbing the back of his neck.

"By the way, I'm not bipolar."

"You act like it."

"Yes, but it seems to be only when I'm around you."

I looked at him to see him sit down on the floor. "So you're only bipolar around me?" I asked.

Alec looked amused but he shook his head. "No, I'm not bipolar around you. I just… I don't know how to put it. I just get different feelings around you. You don't help yourself when you ask me questions like you just did," he answered.

I sat down next to him. "Oh, sorry. I'm just… I'm just so curious. When I don't know something then it makes me want to find it out until I do," I said.

Alec nodded, "That's fine. Just when I say no, don't push it. I'll tell you this; my story doesn't have happily ever after. Then again if any of us vampires had a happily ever after we wouldn't be here. My story is just, not happy at all."

"That's why you won't tell me," I stated. I moved closer to him and put my head on his shoulders taking another chance. He stiffened but didn't say anything. "And I'll tell you this. You're story might be unhappy but I could care less. Alec, nothing can really scare me anymore, well except you when you're pissed off. I hate it when you're mad. You're so… I don't know monsterish."

Alec gave me a small smile. "Hey, you did a somewhat of a smile! I saw you somewhat smile, half smile, and laugh all in one day," I said cheerily.

"Yes, and that doesn't happen often in one day," he said. "I'm sorry I get mad at you. I really hope you can forgive me for the second time today, even though I broke the clean start thing."

Should I forgive him? He was being sincere about it. One more chance couldn't hurt. "Yes, I forgive you," I said putting my hands around his arms, with my head still on his shoulder to hug him.

Alec completely stiffened. Then I remembered what he had told me before. I let him go and scooted about ten inches away from him. "Sorry, forgot you weren't used to being touched by a human," I apologized.

Alec was in front of me in the blink of an eye. He made me stand up and next thing I know I was against his chest. Inner me was doing cart wheels in my head filled with joy. I hugged him back and felt so safe against him. I inwardly sighed at the contact between us. "No, but I need to get used to it," Alec said putting his chin on top of my head.

My mind was melting and I couldn't think straight. All I could think was this angelic person was hugging me.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed it. The interview starts... NOW!!!! Remember Review and You DO NOT have to read the interview if you don't want to. **

**_*Alec walks in alone and sits down in front of me* _**

**Me: I'm glad you know that. That was really jerky what you did last chapter.  
Alec: _*glares at me*_ Didn't you tell me this at the end of that chapter?  
Me: _*smiles* _Yup, but I felt like reminding you.  
Alec: Whatever give me my questions.  
Me: _*Rolls eyes*_**** No need to be pushy. Gosh. Here's your question from _Noel of Randomness, _Do you think of yourself as a jerk?  
****Alec: Yes, I guess last chapter I was.  
Me: Cocky much? Just last chapter?  
Alec: Yes, just last chapter.  
Me: _*Nods*_**** Yeah, sure lets go with that. Here's another question from ****_Noel of Randomness_ how does it feel now that Jane and Alexis are mad at you?  
Alec: It sucks that my sister is mad at me. I did hurt her by saying those rude things. Alexis, well she always gets mad at me. Do you blame me for wanting to keep my things to my self?  
Me: Wow, you're a jerk. I understand what you're saying but there is nothing wrong with you answering her. It's not like you have to go into detail about it. Here's your last question do you think you could possibly like Alexis as more thana friend?  
Alec: _*runs hand through his glorious hair*_ Err... No.  
Me: Come on you have to give me more than that!  
Alec: What else is there to say?  
_*Knock on the door*_  
Me: I guess Alexis and Jane are here. Goodbye Alec but say this first. _*throws paper at him*_  
Alec: _*grabs paper*_ Damn, no need to throw it. _*reads paper*_ Okay, Thank you all of you guys that reviewed. _*puts paper down and gets up*_ Bye Priszilla. Wait you didn't explain that Asshole thing to me!  
Me: _*smiles*_ Maybe next interview I'll explain. _*loud knock on the door*_ Looks like you go to go.  
Alec: I won't forget that! Bye! ****_*Jumps out my window, I sigh at his amazingness*_**

**_*Jane and Alexis walk in and sit down*_**

**Me: Okay so Asshole already left.  
Me, Jane, and Alexis: ****_*burst into laughter*_  
Me: That was such a smart nickname for him Alexis!  
Alexis: Thank you! I was just lucky his name started with a 'A'.  
Me: Okay so here's your question Alexis from _Noel of Randomness,_ what are your theories on why Alec and Jane are so feared?  
Alexis: I think they apparently have some extremely strong power. Something that seems to scare everybody but I really can't guess what it can be. And nobody will tell me. ****_*sighs*_  
Me: I would tell you but no, sorry. Though there is a reason I'm Team Alec, its on my profile maybe if you read it, it'll help you.  
Me: This question is from _Justine5441. _Are you really starting to hate Alec? *puts hands on desk* This is a very good question.  
Alexis:_ *looks around nervously*_**** Um... Well I don't know. He's so grr! Alec is just him and it's annoying. I don't know if I hate hate him yet.  
Me: _*nods* _****Good answer. Jane this is a question also from _Noel of Randomness_ the next one will be from her, too. Do you plan on telling Alexis about your powers anytime soon?  
Jane: _*looks around the room thinking*_**** Err, yeah at some time. Not right now but probably later on some time.  
Alexis: Why not now?  
Jane: Because you can wait a while. I promise to tell you.  
Me: Ooh, she promised so she has to do it. Don't worry Lex, I'll remind her that she promised.  
Alexis: Okay, you'll be the one I come to when she won't tell me 'later on some time'.  
Me: Your next question is, how old are you?  
Jane: Unlike Alec, I'm not going to say old. But I don't know. I stopped counting after 50. Sorry guys, I don't really know.  
Me: It's okay. You're last question is from _stina_, Alexis think about this it can help you figure out her power. Why do you love to torture people/vampires?  
Jane: I uh, I uh. I don't know. Well, I'm like the power it gives me. The way it makes me feel even more powerful than that person. I don't love to do it. I like to do it at times... when needed.  
Me: That was a good answer Jane._*Gets up and shakes both of their hands*_ Thank you two for being here. I'll see you guys next chapter?  
Alexis and Jane: For sure.  
Me: See you guys later.  
Alexis and Jane: Bye!  
Me: Bye guys. *_watches Alexis and Jane leave*_**** Hope you guys enjoyed the interview!  
**


	14. Food Of Death

**A/N: Yay!!! We got over 80 reviews!! You guys are awesome! Sorry but there will not be a interview in this chapter. You'll understand why when you finish the chapter. Enjoy!! :))**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any Twilight characters. Only Alexis!**

Chapter 14

Food of Death

*One Month Later*

**Alexis P.O.V**

"Well we got to go feed," Jane said dragging Alec out of my room. "You better eat up."

I looked at my food and my stomach growled. Riley had made me spaghetti and meat balls. It looked extremely good. I had followed Alec's advice and stayed away from him. I saw Riley once in a while and would just say hi but that was about it.

"I rather hope you eat up. You leave about half your food all the time," Alec said his eyes maroon.

I sighed, "Fine, I will. Have fun feeding."

Jane waved goodbye and then pulled Alec out closing the door shut. Alec and I had actually become friends during the months. I no longer hated him but now I craved him. I liked every little touch he gave me. When he touched me my heart seemed to sing. I didn't know what this feeling was but I knew this. I had a crush on my guard, a huge one. Not only that but he's a vampire, who I learned doesn't like the thought of human and vampire relationships. My heart had broken that day but he had repaired it by laughing and giving me a small smile that day, too. So he was forgiven. I was glad that I was getting expressions out of him.

Now we were nearly inseparable. We were always joking around and having fun. He seemed to lose his seriousness. He'd tell me some of the things he has done since he was a vampire. Like when he and Jane went to Paris and climbed the Eiffel Tower. He had so many memories with his sister. When he told them he always seemed so happy. I could tell he really loved his sister.

I sighed and ate a mouthful of spaghetti. As I chewed on it I tasted something peculiar. I just shrugged it off. He must have used some spice or something. I looked around my room bored as I ate. The TV was on but there wasn't anything good on. Every time Alec left to feed every two weeks, I got bored. There was no one to talk to since Jane would go feed, too and they were gone for like 30 minutes.

After a while, I took a sip of Dr. Pepper and then put my fork down. I had eaten all the spaghetti, it had been so good. I would have to tell Jane to have Riley make that more often. I looked at the clock and glared at it when I saw it had only been fifteen minutes.

I finished my Dr. Pepper and picked up the book I had ordered online. The only way I could buy something I actually wanted. Aro had bought me a laptop but only if I swore that I wouldn't email or talk to anyone I used to know. I was a little jumpy though because Aro had promised me that today I was going to get my information on how my family was doing.

I opened up my book _Jessica's Guide to Dating on the Dark Side_ and started reading chapter eight. It was a good book about Jessica, a girl who finds out she's a Romanian vampire princess because the guy that at birth was chosen to marry her comes. His name is Lucious and he's a vampire prince. He comes to America to look for Jessica and tell her about the arrangement. She doesn't want to but he still stays and ends up living with Jessica and the family that adopted her because her vampire parents were killed. It was good and Alec had looked at it disgusted. He said it 'appalled' him because these vampires have fangs and weren't like actual vampires.

To me, Alec reminds me of Lucious because they both are serious, don't smile often, and could be major jerks at times. I'm sure Alec would love to hear that. Note the sarcasm. I started reading until my stomach started feeling weird and I felt dizzy. I got up only to feel the room to spin. I ran to the bathroom and barely made it to the toilet when I threw up all of the contents of my stomach.

I got up thinking since I threw up then the dizziness must be done. Boy, was I wrong. The room was still spinning and I immediately went to the toilet again. I was starting to get drowsy, too. I put my head on the cold tile hoping it would make the pain go away. It seemed to go away after a couple of minutes, so I got up… bad idea. I threw up in the toilet again. I didn't even know what I was throwing up anymore since I felt like everything in my stomach seemed to have already been thrown out. This time was different though because I couldn't stop throwing up. It just kept coming and my throat was hurting.

"Alec!" I yelled as more puke came out. I didn't think he could hear me but he was the only one I could think of that could help me. "Alec!"

My stomach was hurting from not having anything in it but I luckily stopped throwing up after a couple of minutes. I started crying at the pain in my throat and the major headache I had. My temperature felt warm. What was going on? I was perfectly fine a couple of minutes ago. "ALEC! ALEC!" I screamed at the top of my longs which only made my throat hurt more. I wasn't throwing up but my whole body ached.

I started seeing small black spots in my vision and I felt extremely tired all of a sudden. I leaned against the toilet and tried to get myself to get up. But I was too tired that I couldn't do anything. I knew something was seriously wrong and that I should probably not let myself fall asleep.

The black spots seemed to grow and my consciousness was slipping. Before darkness took me I cried out one more time, "Alec!" Then everything went dark and I felt something cold against me.

**Alec P.O.V**

"So you and Alexis?" Jane asked. I had been so happy when my sister had forgiven me. I had gone down on my knees and begged her for her forgiveness. That and I swore that I wouldn't leave her room till she forgave me. I also swore to never hurt her again.

I sighed, "Alexis and I are just friends, Jane. I told you, I don't have relationships with humans. It's appalling."

Jane shrugged, "Whatever I think you like her. I see how you two look at each other. Just wait brother and you will see I'm right."

I looked away from her and looked down the hallway to ignore her gaze. I admit that there was a part of me that had _feelings_ for Alexis. I loved doing anything to touch her from putting my hand on her shoulder to hugging her and putting my chin on her head. Every little touch sent this feeling that filled me to the core. We never talked about what had happened in the elevator that day and I was glad. How was I suppose to explain my hard on?

We were always having fun and joking around. Being around her made those _feelings_ want to burst out. After being with her I would have to excuse myself by having her hangout with Jane or Demetri and Felix. Then I would go to my room and get rid of the little problem I would have. Yes, I would jack off or take a cold shower. My imagination would go wild and I could see her in nothing but a blood red lacy bra and thong. Just the thought made me want to moan.

"Alec!" I heard Alexis say, no not say cry out. I immediately knew something was wrong. I went full speed to her room. I slammed the door open and looked around the room for her. I saw nothing and smelled the air. The most awful scent filled my nose. I listened around the room to hear Alexis's breathing but it was all wrong, it was slow, too slow. I immediately followed the disgusting aroma to the bathroom.

"What's that disgusting arom-" Jane stopped when she saw what I did.

Alexis was on the floor eyes closed and not breathing normally. Jane did something she had never done since she was a vampire. She screamed and started sobbing dryly since she couldn't produce tears. My unbeating heart seemed to have shattered at the sight. The aroma wasn't coming from her though it was coming from the toilet. I looked in it and I fully stopped breathing once the scent filled my nose, throw up.

Jane was still sobbing dryly. "Jane, go get Aro NOW!" I directed. Jane shook her head. "Why not?"

"I can't leave her! Alec, I just can't!" she whimpered.

"Jane, do you want her to die?! This isn't fucking normal. There is something wrong with her. Go get Aro and tell him to get the doctor," I yelled. She still shook her head. "GO NOW!" I ordered. Jane immediately got up at my tone and was out of the bathroom quick.

I felt Alexis's head and took my hand off when I felt it extremely warm. "Alexis!" I said shaking her. I need her to get up. I need to know what was going on. She had to get up. She just had to! I got no response. "Damn it, Alexis get up!"

Why was she like this? She was fine before we left to fee- the food! Realization hit me, Riley. Riley had done this. He did something to her food. It had to have been the food since she was perfectly fine before we left. You can't just get automatically sick. Well not that I knew of. I put her head on my lap, keeping my anger in.

I had to do something. I felt so defenseless right now. Her being like this made me feel weak since I couldn't do anything. I suddenly felt like crying myself. There was no way she could leave us. We were just getting along. My feelings were just starting to grow strong. Yes, I really liked Alexis. The way I'm feeling I know there's no doubt about it. She can't leave us though. It would traumatize Jane more. Jane's never had to see someone she loves like a sister die. I wouldn't be able to take care of Jane and me at the same time.

"Alexis, please get up," I begged.

I heard running coming through the room and when I looked up I saw Aro, Sulpicia, and Jane in the bathroom surrounding Alexis and I. Sulpicia immediately grabbed onto Aro and I heard her dry sobs. Aro didn't seem cheery at all. "Alec what happened?" Aro asked sadly.

"The food. I think there is something in it. Aro I told you there was something about Riley! Look at what he's done. Aro she's hardly breathing and her heart rate doesn't sound normal," I said.

"I should have listened to you," Aro whispered. Sulpicia sobs got louder and soon Jane joined in. Alexis wasn't even dead yet and they were losing it. I could just imagine how it would be if she dies. I could just imagine how fucked up I'll be.

My jaw clenched as I thought about Riley. "I'm going to fucking rip him to shreds. He's going to feel every bit of it, too. Because I'm not going to use my power, I'm going to make him suffer a slow death. Just wait till I get my hands on him," I said venomly. "Where the fuck is the doctor?!"

I knew Aro disapproved of my tone but I didn't care. The doctor needed to fucking get here already. "He's almost here. Calm down, dear child," Aro answered.

I heard a beating heart coming closer to the door and Dr. Elefont walked in. He gasped at the sight. "This is worse than you explained. I'm glad I called the helicopter. She needs to be sent to a hospital and fast! Test need to be ran and she needs IV in her," he said. His phone rang, "Hello, yes… yes… okay."

He hung up and looked at us. "The helicopter is outside. Luckily they were only five miles away. We need to get her there and fast," Dr. Elefont said.

Aro nodded and looked at me. "Let me take her child. Go take care of the little problem we have in the kitchen. Jane you'll be coming with us. Have Demetri and Felix go to the kitchen now. Alec, call Jane when you're done. I want the problem disposed of. From what you said I know you'll take good care of it. Then you can meet us at the hospital. Also, for the love that is all good, take your red contacts off. I told you that red eyes are not appealing," Aro ordered. I looked at him confused but then noticed he had dark brown contacts that didn't even come close to Alexis's dark chocolate ones but close enough were they looked related. Sulpicia and Jane too had contacts on. I had forgotten the doctor didn't know our secret.

"I'm sorry. I was trying to scare the tourist with them. I forgot to take them off," I fake apologized. Aro nodded and gave me a small smile.

"Go take care of the problem," he said. I looked down at Alexis on my lap. She looked so defenseless her breathing was somewhat normal now but still wasn't perfect. I noticed her beautiful tan skin looked washed out. I couldn't leave her, I had to guard her especially with the way was right now. Aro put his hand on my shoulder. A smile filled his face from my thoughts. "She'll be okay. Jane will be there. Go take care of the problem so you can guard her faster."

I nodded and picked her up bridal style handing her to Aro. He nodded at me then started running out of the room in vampire speed. The doctor, Jane, and Sulpicia had left sometime during our conversation.

After he left I flushed the toilet. I would have to have Gianna clean that. I then walked out of the bathroom and when I saw the empty plate I went berserk. I grabbed the plate and ran out of it to the kitchen. Gianna looked sad, she had apparently seen Alexis's condition. I didn't stop though because I had a huge problem to take care of.

I heard things being thrown around in the kitchen and the sound of a vampire hitting a vampire. I slammed the doors open to see Demetri and Felix fighting Riley. I growled loudly and broke the plate into a million pieces. I concentrated on Riley and took his feeling senses away from him. I saw the soft mist going around him and then he suddenly fell. "You!" I said pointing a finger at him.

"Why the hell can't I feel anything?" Riley yelled.

I smirked. "You know why you can't feel anything? Because I took the sense of feeling away from you, _Riley_," I spat.

I knew I said I wouldn't use my power but I didn't' have time to wait for Demetri and Felix to get him down. I wanted him dead. He looked at me terror filling his eyes like the time I saw him talking to Alexis. Except this time it didn't immediately leave his eyes. "I haven't done a thing. So let me go," Riley said.

I shook my head and walked close to where he was on the ground. "That's where you are wrong. You did do something and I want to know what! What did you do to Alexis?" I asked.

"Nothing, I don't know what you're talking about," he answered.

I looked at him smiling evilly, "Either you tell the truth or I take away another one of your senses. Or I break off a piece of your body."

"You wouldn't!" Riley yelled.

Demetri laughed, "Trust me he would. I wouldn't test him if I were you."

"Yes, because Demetri has experience on that issue," I said.

"I gave her bad food poisoning," Riley admitted.

"Why?"

"I'm not telling you a thing."

"Really?" I asked. I then took his eye sight away.

He screamed. "Give me my eye sight back!"

"No, now answer me you son of a bitch!" I yelled with venom in every word.

"I did it so I could kidnap her once she was unconscious. I knew you would be feeding today and so you would be gone long enough for it to work. Then when I knew she would be unconscious, I would take her and run," Riley said. "I had forgotten about it though so I didn't get her in time. That's why you found her! She would have been fine once I got to master's place. He would have had our doctor take care of her. Then when she would wake up, he would kill her but film it so Aro could see his own daughter die!"

"Felix and Demetri grab hold of his arms now!" I ordered. They did as they were told. I then gave Riley his senses back. He started trying to get out of Felix and Demetri's grasps. I then slapped him in the face so hard his head would have come off if I had done it any harder. "Who are you working for?"

Riley smiled evilly at me. "That, Alec I will never say. Even if you threaten to kill me," Riley said.

"Really, now?" I asked. "Well that's fine with me. Either way I was going to kill you but make sure you felt it. "

"Hold that fucker down, Felix and Demetri!" I said.

"No, no, no, no! I'll tell you who!" Riley pleaded.

I smirked. "Good, so who is it?" I asked.

"Vladimir and Stefan, I work for them. Actually I work for Vladimir the most. Don't kill me!" Riley said.

I scowled at the names. Aro was right. They would come after Alexis once they found out. I growled loudly. They almost got away from them. I looked at Riley and shook my head. "Pleading will no longer help you. Pleading only makes you seem like a baby. Did you not hear me say I was going to kill you either way? Here's a little message for Vladimir and Stefan from me," I said to Riley. Then I grabbed his head and snapped it off. Rage filled me and I tore him to pieces. I tore him shred to shred. "Get the fire going Demetri." I ordered.

I stopped shredding him when Felix put a hand on my shoulder. "Stop, if you shred him to small then you'll miss pieces. I'll go burn the pieces. Go see how Lexi is doing," he said. I just nodded and was walking away but then turned toward Felix.

"Make sure to send the ashes to our little Romanian friends," I said and ran to the reception room.

I stopped in front of Gianna and she jumped. I ignored it, "I want you to clean Alexis's bathroom ASAP, it smells of puke and it's too strong to us. Plus, its disgusting and it needs to be cleaned."

I ran to my room and grabbed my cellphone off my desk. I looked for Jane's name and hit send. The phone rang until she finally answered.

"_You're already done?"_

"Yes, I am. How is she?" I asked.

"_She's just been put in the Emergency Room. They've gotten her temperature to normal and they're taking test on her to see what happened." _I heard Jane start sobbing.

"Jane, she's going to be okay. Just calm down and take unneeded deep breaths. I'll be there in couple of minutes," I said soothingly.

I heard Jane breathing in the phone. _"Okay, I'm calm. I'll see you in a while then I guess."_

"Yes, is there anything I should take up there for her?" I asked.

"_No, I don't think so. Alec, just get down here. I need my big brother here. Please, hurry."_

I grabbed the keys to my Ferrari. "I'll be there in few, okay? Bye, Jane," I answered.

"_Bye, Alec."_

I clicked off the phone and headed to the garage.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed it:)) Tell me what you think. Also is there any actress that you guys see to play Alexis? Review and give me your ideas of who you see to play Alexis. I want to make a banner for this story but I don't know who I would see as Alexis. So REVIEW YOUR SUGGESTIONS. I'll then make a poll were you can go vote for who would play her. I'd love to hear you guys ideas and it would help me figure out who I would use. Thanks!! Let's see if we can get 90 reviews!**


	15. The Mistake

**A/N: Yes, we beat our goal again, we got past 90 reviews:)) I seriously want to thank you all for reading! There will be no interview on this chapter again. But Jane and Alexis promised me they would be back next chapter. There is some Alec and Alexis action in this chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the LUCKIEST person in the world because she owns all the Twilight characters, except Alexis, I own her. Grr, why can't I own Alec?!**

Chapter 15

The Mistake

**Alec P.O.V**

I was tapping my foot impatiently in the elevator waiting for it to land on Alexis's floor. "Mommy, why is that boy wewering a tuxedo and unglasses inside?" The little boy next to me said.

"Jimmy, that isn't nice. Some people have their own sense of style," the mom scolded him. She looked at me and gave me a small smile. "I hope my son didn't offend you."

The elevator door dinged and started walking out. I turned to the mother, "No, your son did not offend me." I started walking quickly down the hallway to the front desk since I had forgotten to ask Jane for the room number. She had called again saying they had finished the test and they were now waiting for the results. Alexis was still out but she said the doctor said she should be fine in about an hour.

I rang the little bell on the front desk since no one was sitting there. A young woman turned around and walked over smiling at me. "Hello, how may I help you?" she asked trying to be sexy. I dismissed it and just rolled my eyes, though I knew she wouldn't see it through my Ray Bans.

"Yes, you can. I need the room number for Alexis…." I tried to remember her last name but then again Aro wouldn't be stupid enough to put her real last name. "I don't know her last name."

The woman smiled at me. "Well she must not be so important then," she answered. "I'm sorry but unless you have her last name I can't help you. But if you need help with anything else, I'm sure I can help." She put her finger on my arms and started rubbing on it up and down.

I scowled, "No thank you." I turned around and stood against the wall. I called Jane's number and waited for her to answer.

"_Hello?"_

"Jane what room number is Alexis in?" I asked.

"_Hmm… I don't know."_

"Why don't you go see?"

"_I can't go out and see because Aro and Sulpicia went down to the gift shop to buy Alexis some stuff and he told me not to leave the room. Demetri called telling him Riley was one of Vladimir and Stefan's spies."_

My jaw clenched. "It won't take you but a second to go see sister," I said.

"_Well, I'm not going to not follow Aro's orders. You're crazy if you think I am."_

I sighed, "Really Jane you won't do this for your own brother?"

"_Nope, sorry I wouldn't. Why don't you ask the front desk?"_

"I already did but I don't know what last name Aro used. Plus, the nurse is trying to seduce me," I said shuddering.

Jane burst out laughing on the other line and I pulled the phone away from my ear till I heard her stop. _"Wow that's hilarious. He used the last name Volturi by the way. So ask for Alexis Volturi. I hope she doesn't try to seduce you again!"_ Jane started laughing again and I just hanged up.

I walked back to the desk to see that the woman now had her button up shirt was now unbuttoned four extra buttons and her cleavage was showing. She smiled at me, "I see your back."

"Yes, I need to know what room Alexis Volturi is in," I said in fake kindness.

She typed the name on the computer then got up and leaned toward me where I could see down her shirt. I averted my eyes away from that area disgusted at the human. "She's in room 348B it's down the hallway on the right all the way to end and is the last room on the left," she smiled.

"Err, thank you for your help," I said.

"So who is this Alexis? Your sister?" she asked.

I hated nosey people with a passion. "No, Alexis is a friend," I answered.

"Really, so just a friend huh?" The woman said.

I thought about what to say to make her leave me alone. "No she's my girlfriend," I said. The woman plopped back in her chair pouting.

"Well she must not be an important one since you didn't know her last name," the woman huffed.

My jaw clenched. "I didn't know her last name because her step father was adopting her and I didn't know if he had already done it or not. I also didn't know his last name," I snapped. What's with hospitals letting hookers work in them? I turned around and started heading the way of her directions. As I walked down the hallways nurses would stop talking and look at me.

They would then start whispering about me. Things like, "Isn't he good looking." "He's hot but he has to be underage." "I wish I could be forty years younger, I would tap that," A woman that looked like she was in her sixties said. I shuddered; old people were really weird these days.

When I was closer to the end the whispers told me I was going the right way. "I bet he's going to that room that has the unconscious girl," a woman said.

"He's gorgeous he has to be going to that room. I bet you he's going out with the girl. She's one lucky bitch." "How much you want to bet he's going to that room where all the other gorgeous people went. Too bad for the one sick girl, she's not even close to being beautiful," A nurse said and the people around her started laughing. I did a low growl. I had to use all my restraint to not kill her and her little friends. How dare they say that about Alexis?! She was beautiful, unlike them.

After that I stopped listening to what they were whispering. I finally found room 348B and walked in. Jane pulled me into a huge hug. "She's going to be alright Alec! She might even be able to come home today! Oh, Alec I'm so glad she's going to be fine!" Jane squealed jumping up and down as she hugged me. I laughed at her energy and excitedness.

"Calm down, Jane. Where was all that energy when I called five minutes ago?" I asked.

Jane rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well the doctor came right after you so rudely hung up on me! He said that if she wakes up soon and if the results come out fine then she'll be released. By the way don't think we won't talk about you hanging up on me later," she scolded. "Her breathing is back to normal and so is her heart rate, she's been moving but we haven't been able to get her to wake up. Aro has called her name, Sulpicia has tried and I even screamed her name, not by her ear of course. I wouldn't want her to go deaf because of me. She doesn't even stir at our voices."

I took the information in. Happiness filled me at all the news. I just wished we could get her to wake up. What if she couldn't wake up and the doctor didn't know? I pushed all the 'what ifs' aside. "That's good," I said.

"I'm going to go tell Aro the news and buy her a get well soon bear or some flowers. I don't know yet. You'll be okay with her right? Wait why am I even asking you? You're her guard after all. See you in a few brother. Hope none of the nurses try to seduce you," Jane said giggling.

I rolled my eyes. "Ha ha, you're so funny Jane. Just go," I said.

She stopped when she got to the door and saluted, "Sir, yes, sir."

I looked at Alexis for the first time. She was laying there on the bed eyes closed. The monitors were beeping with her heart rate. Alexis's skin was back to its normal color and she looked so beautiful even if she wasn't at her best. She was like an angel, a hurt angel that was getting fixed. I walked next to the bed and picked up her hand. "Alexis, get up," I said. She seemed to stir but her eyes stayed closed.

"Alexis," I said again and this time she turned to where I was but her eyes were still closed. Maybe I wasn't close enough. I got close to where I was next to her ear, "Alexis, get up please. I need you to wake up Alexis."

I heard her sigh happily and then she whispered my name, "Alec." I smiled glad to know she was awake but was disappointed when I saw that her eyes were still closed. A slight thrill went through me though because she was thinking of me. I tried one more time, "Alexis."

**Alexis P.O.V**

I was in a dark place until I suddenly heard the most angelic voice in the world say, "Alexis get up." I looked around trying to find the voice and suddenly the darkness disappeared. It was changed into a forest right out of a fairytale. "Alexis," the voice said again to my right and I turned to it and gasped at what I saw. It was Alec but that wasn't what surprised me, he was sparkling like a million diamonds and it made him look even more angelic. He was too gorgeous for his own good. I ran to him and he pulled me into a hug swinging me around. He kissed the top of my head. "Alexis, get up please. I need you to wake up Alexis," Alec whispered to me.

I just smiled at him and his beauty. I put my hand on his face where the sparkles where. "Alec," I said. I sighed happily. "You're beautiful, I didn't think I would ever see you sparkle in the sun. I am awake though, if not then why am I here with you?" I asked. Jane had explained to me why they never went in the sun. It wasn't because they would burn and die. It was because they would sparkle and us humans would know of their existence.

Alec smiled, "Alexis." He tilted my head up. "You're right. You're not a sleep because if you were then I wouldn't be able to do this." He pressed his lips against mine and the electricity between us was stronger than it had ever felt.

I pulled myself closer to him kissing him back. He bit on my bottom lip and I moaned in pleasure. I felt him push me closer and I didn't resist. Alec licked my bottom lip begging for an entrance and I allowed him. Our tongues started fighting for dominance but neither of us where giving up. I pressed myself closer and ran my hands through his hair and sighed, it was just as soft as I had imagined. I finally just let his tongue take dominance and moaned when he bit my lip again and pulled it down some. "Open your eyes Alexis," he whispered seductively in my ear.

What was he talking about? My eyes were open. Weren't they? I pulled him back down for the kiss and then I did as he said and opened my eyes.

I heard the beeping of some machine. My stomach turned when I smelled the air. I was in a hospital. I felt something tugging in my lip and that's when I noticed Alec right on top of me, holding his weight with his arms, with his lips on mine. Suddenly my body was on fire. It wasn't all a dream after all. I closed my eyes again and kissed him back. I pulled myself as close as I could knowing that he would find out I was awake any second now. That didn't stop me though. He was touching me in a non-friend way and I had nothing wrong with it.

I gasped out of his grasp when I needed air. Alec looked at me shocked. I grabbed my lips to feel them puffy, they were swollen. "How long have you been awake?" he asked quietly as he rubbed the back of his neck. Alec suddenly appeared standing against the wall on the opposite side of the room. I felt empty without him there.

"Just right now," I lied. I knew if I told the truth he would probably get mad. He probably didn't want to kiss me but since in my dream I was kissing him, he somehow ended up kissing me. Maybe he was trying to wake me up. All I knew was my body was in pure bliss and my mind wasn't registering anything other than, Alec, my guard, had kissed me.

The room was awkwardly silent and like the idiot I was I kept touching my lips. I licked my bottom lip and sighed at the thought that Alec had just done that earlier. Alec was looking away from me. Was he ashamed? "I'm sorry," I whispered.

Alec turned to look at me confused. "Why?" he asked.

"Sorry for what just happened. I thought it was all a dream," I answered. I ran a hand through my hair and inwardly groaned when I felt knots. I could just imagine how horrible I looked right now.

"It's not your fault. I should have stopped it. The kiss was a err, accident. Let's just act like it didn't happen. Okay?" Alec said. I just nodded swallowing a huge lump in my throat.

I didn't trust myself to talk because my heart was inwardly breaking. He regretted the kiss. It was a 'accident' as he put it. Why didn't he just rip my heart out and stomp on it calling it a mistake? That's what 'accident' meant to him, a mistake! I started biting on my lip to keep my sadness in. I'm sure he wouldn't ever say anything about me biting on my lip again.

"Where's Jane? I want Jane," I cried. Tears started coming out of my eyes as I spoke. Alec was next to me in a second.

"Alexis what's wrong?" he asked putting a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off.

"I want Jane! Get me Jane. I want to know why I'm here. I need Jane," I said.

Alec shook his head, "I can't get Jane. I'd have to leave and Aro wouldn't like for me to leave you alone. I'll explain to you."

"No! I want Jane to explain to me. Call her or something. I need her here," I whined. Alec looked at me confused with the way I was acting. I couldn't stand to have him in the room anymore. Seeing him act like nothing was shattering my heart into more pieces. Alec pulled his phone out of his pant pocket and dialed a number. He quickly said something that I didn't catch and hung up.

"She's on her way. Alexis you have to tell me what's wrong. I can help you," he pleaded.

I shook my head, "No you can't! I want Jane."

At her name, Jane came running through the door. She saw my tears and glared at her brother. "What did you do?" she scolded.

Alec shrugged, "I don't know. She's just started crying and asking for you."

Jane looked at me and I said, "He didn't do anything. I just need you. I want him out though. I want him far away from here where he can't hear."

"Alec do as she says," Jane ordered. Alec just looked at me and then disappeared out of the room. "What did he do?"

I started sobbing. "Just hold me," I said. Jane came and sat on the bed next to me and let me cry on her shoulder.

**A/N: Nobody hate me for that! Remember Alec is slowly warming up to the idea of vampire and human relationships. You guys just have to bare with his slowness. I promise this to you guys though, they will be together, soon as in a couple of chapters down! I swear to you guys. I know because I've already wrote it! Review and you get a SNEAK Peak of Chapter 16! Let's see if we can reach 100 reviews! Thanks my awesome readers!!!**

**Important: On my profile mostly likely in the next two days or when ever I get on the computer again. I will be putting on a poll with the name of Actresses, I think would make a good Alexis. You guys will then vote and whoever gets the highest vote will win. I will put links to pictures of the Actresses on my profile to help you guys choose:) So look out for that. I might do it today, I'm not sure but check my profile out to see if I have:))**


	16. Lying To Alec

**A/N: Here's you guys New Year's Eve Present, CHAPTER 16!!! Enjoy:))**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the Twilight characters, unfortunately! :( I DO own Alexis though!**

Chapter 16

Lying to Alec

***Three Months Later***

**Alexis P.O.V**

I sat in my room sitting on my window seat looking outside. I wished so much to be outside. Aro hadn't let me go outside even though it's been four months. He kept his promise about my monthly information about my family. After I had gotten out of the hospital he gave me some pictures and a paper with all the things they had done. I had started crying for the who knows what time that day. From what Aro's person had gathered was that they were still looking for me. There were pictures of them putting up missing papers. They had gathered up people to search for me just in case my kidnappers had brought me closer to my home in Houston. I cried myself to sleep holding the pictures of my family with sadness in their eyes against my chest.

In August, I found out they were in Italy looking for me. Fear had filled me and I had immediately gone to Aro. For all I knew they could become one of the Volturi's meals. Aro assured me that it wouldn't happen because he had shown Heidi pictures of them so she couldn't lead them here. After that I tried to beg him to let me see my family from afar since they were still in Italy looking for me. He told me no and explained that they might see me. If they did he said he would have to kill us all, which wasn't something I would want. I had gotten angry and ran to my room slamming my door shut. He didn't let me do anything. I was so mad at everything. The way he had thought there was nothing wrong with killing us all had pushed my limit. He had no feelings at all and I was mad at myself for not figuring out before. Alec had tried to get me to open the door but him just being there made me even angrier and I told him to go to hell. Afterwards, I had apologized for it of course but I was still mad at him, for the 'mistake'. I had forgiven Aro, too.

Last month, September, the notes said they had given up the search here and went back home. My brother and sister were in school and were tired of hearing people whisper about them. My parents were doing everything they could to make it seem normal at home. It wasn't working though. Every night they would cry. Last month was also the month my older sister who had been on vacation in London with her husband and son found out I was gone. More tears were shed for me and she blamed herself for not being there. She had also gotten mad that my parents hadn't said anything before. The spy had gotten some shots of it and I had just burst into tears at the sight of my whole family in tears. My mom was crying on my dad's shoulder and my older sister on her husband's. I felt miserable and so alone after that news. I had no one to be able to cry on.

That day in the hospital, yeah Jane had let me cry on her shoulder but she didn't know what to do to comfort me like my family did. I didn't let Alec even touch me after the 'mistake'. I knew he knew that something was wrong and he tried to ask me but I would never answer him. I would just glare at him and walk away. We still talked but it wasn't like it had been the month before where I would let him hug me. My body still craved him, oh how much it craved him but I was angry at that he thought that kiss was an 'accident' or 'mistake' as I knew he actually meant. Everything was awkward around him.

So here I was now it was October 18th and I was in my room alone. Alec learned to just stay outside of my room unless I called him in to talk. I only called him in to talk though when I was really bored and had nothing better to do. I couldn't look at him without my heart feeling stomped on. I sighed and felt my heart break even more when I saw a couple, like the day before my life was changed, kissing in front of the fountain. I suddenly imagine Alec and me kissing by it but at night when the fountain was lit up. I quickly shook the thought away. That wasn't going to happen, I should have known better than Alec for a human. I shouldn't have believed anything could have happened. He had told me he hated the thought of human and vampire relationships. Why did I think I could change his mind? Why, because I'm a hopeless romantic that wishes she could be with a guy as gorgeous as him.

That never happens in real life only in fairytales. Well it did once, with my cousin that I couldn't remember her name. Mom talked about how her cousin, Charlie had told her about how happy my cousin, I think her name was Bella, was with her boyfriend and how he had never given the time a day to any other girl till Bella went to move in with him since he was divorced from his wife, Renee. We had been invited to their wedding but weren't able to make it since we couldn't get plane tickets. The invitation had been beautiful though. It had been very fancy, from what my mom knew, the guy's father was a doctor so that explained it. Ever since I had heard that story I believed anything could happen. This is probably why I had believed I could change Alec's mind. Now, as I look back I was stupid to even try. Yeah, her name was Bella. Bella, was the cousin I never met that mom told me I reminded her of because of my stubbornness. She's the one nobody had seen in four years. I wonder what happened to her.

I heard a knock on my door. I looked away from the couple and got up to open my door. Jane walked with a big smile on her face. "Guess what?" she asked excitedly.

I groaned, "Jane, just tell me. You know I hate guessing."

Jane rolled her eyes. "You're such a party pooper," Jane said. "Anyways, talking about parties, Aro is throwing the first ever Volturi Halloween Bash! Isn't it exciting? We get to dress up for the first time here!"

"Whoopee!" I said sarcastically. This wasn't making my mood any better. A party filled with vampires and one human. Oh, yeah, I was ready for that.

"You better turn that frown upside down or I won't take you shopping!" Jane squealed.

Happiness filled me. "Really, I'm getting out of here?!" I said.

Jane shook her head. I should have known when she said shopping she meant online shopping. "No I'm taking Mia shopping," Jane said clapping.

"Who's Mia?" I asked.

Jane shook her head in disappointment. "You're Mia, duh! Hello, you can't go out there as Alexis," she explained.

"Mia? Why that name? You could have called me Lexi, Lexis, Alex, Ale.... do I have to go on?" I asked.

"I chose Mia because it's Italian duh! Now, I'll be right back with your wig and outfit. Oh, this is going to be so much fun! I get to play dress up with you," Jane cheered and then disappeared from my room.

I groaned and sat down on the couch. I could just imagine what Jane was going to bring for me to wear. "Are you ready to have fun playing dress up with Jane," Alec whispered in my ear. I jumped at the sound of his voice so close and scooted away from him. I heard him sigh, "Alexis what is going on?"

"Jane's fixing to torture me by playing dress up," I answered. I knew that wasn't what he was talking about.

He looked at me with that I-know-you-know-what-I-meant look. "We both know I wasn't asking that," Alec said.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Nothing is going on," I lied.

Alec moved closer to me and I moved away. He pointed at me. "That, that is what I'm talking about. Ever since that day you were in the hospital, you've been staying away from me. What did I do?" he asked.

"Nothing! That's what you did, nothing. Okay?" I said. Alec looked at me his expression unreadable. That was the problem, he had done nothing. I want something from him, not nothing.

"What do you mean?"

I rolled my eyes. "Nothing, okay. You didn't do anything," I replied.

"Then why are you scooting away from me?"

"I'm not scooting away from you," I mumbled.

Alec looked at me. "Yes, you are. Why?" he said.

"No, I'm not," I denied.

"Really?" he asked. Alec scooted closer to me and I stayed in my spot. He didn't stop till his leg touched mine.

I pointed down at us. "See, I'm not scooting away," I said. If I wasn't trying to prove him wrong I would've.

"Bullshit. You're just trying to make me think you're not. Alexis, I touch you and you act like I'm shocking you. I ask you what's wrong and you turn away from me and come to your room. I get near you and you move away. What is happening?" He questioned.

I put my hand on his shoulder. "There I'm touching you. You asked me what's wrong and I said nothing. You're near me and I'm right next to you. Nothing is happening," I lied.

Alec groaned, "You know that's not true. Can you stop being so difficult?"

"Can you stop asking questions?" I asked. Alec put his hand under my chin and lifted it up to face him.

"Tell me what's wrong," he pleaded, his eyes soft.

I moved from his grasp. If I let myself look into his eyes, I would pour my heart out and then be denied by him. "I told you, nothing is wrong. I'm perfectly fine," I answered.

Alec gave me half a smile, "You're so damn stubborn."

I gave him a small smile back. "And you are not?"

"See something is wrong. You only give me small smiles, now. I'm supposed to be the only one not to smile. You haven't given me one of your beautiful big smiles in months. Alexis tell me what's wrong," He said.

Jane walked in with a suitcase and bag in her hands. She saw us and smiled, "What's going on here?"

"Nothing," I said.

Alec slammed his hand against the couch. "Nothing. Nothing is ever going on. Nothing is all she's been saying," he said through clenched teeth. "I'm the one that doesn't answer questions? Have you seen yourself, Alexis? Don't talk to me unless you're going to tell me why you're acting like a prissy human!"

My anger flared, "If you haven't noticed, I am a human!"

"How could I not?!" Alec scoffed and walked out of my room slamming my door shut.

I turned to Jane who was looking at me questionably. "Just start playing dress up Jane," I said. Jane opened her mouth to say something but I stopped her, "Dress up, now. This will probably be the only time I ever say that."

Jane sighed and dragged me to the bathroom."Get in the shower and put this on afterwards with the under clothes I give you underneath. I don't want to hear any no's or complaints. Got it?" Jane asked. She handed me black see through night dress, black lacy lingerie, and black slippers.

I pushed the clothes away. "No way am I going to wear that out," I said.

Jane glared at me. "No one said you were. But I don't want you to ruin the outfit I have for you so you're going to wear the dress and the lingerie," Jane said serious.

"Why do I have to wear the lingerie?" I asked.

Jane smiled, "Because I said so."

I grimaced, "That's not a good reason."

Her smiled disappeared. "It is for me. So get your butt in the shower or I'll do it for you," she ordered.

"No, it's okay. The lingerie is just fine," I said. I turned the water on and was to begin undressing when I remembered Jane was still there. "You're going to leave so I can change right?"

Jane rolled her eyes. "We have the same body parts Alexis and it's not like I'm gay. So I'm not going to look at you. But if it'll make you feel better I'll go look through your closet till you're done." She walked out of the bathroom as I started undressing.

Once I was done I got a towel and started drying up. I picked up the lingerie and groaned at the sight of the lacy black thong Jane had given me. I had never worn a thong before. They just seemed so uncomfortable. I put the lacy black bra on and saw that it had little rhinestone hanging in the middle of it. I put the thong on and made a note to scream at Jane about it. It wasn't that uncomfortable but it felt weird having something up my ass. I grabbed the dress and noticed it barely even covered my butt up.

Then it came to me, maybe Jane was gay. Why would she have me wear something that was so close to being nothing on? I looked in the mirror and blushed. I actually looked pretty good in it. The outfit did make me feel sexy. I put the black suede slippers on and heard the door open. Jane must have heard that I was done.

"Hey, Jane. I have news from Aro." I heard a voice that surely wasn't Jane's, ask. Instead it was Alec. He looked up and his eyes widened. "Fuck," I heard him mutter.

I felt like I was staked to the ground because I couldn't move. He didn't move either, well except for his eyes. I saw them look at my body and his eyes darkened. My cheeks grew warmer at the thought that he was actually looking at me. He took a deep unneeded breath."Err, umm… what are you wearing?" he asked.

I didn't know what to say. My mind was barely registering that if I didn't have the dress on me, I would be practically naked. The thing was, I practically was naked since the dress was see through and then I remembered the thong and started biting on my lip. Fuck, I was in a bad predicament. Alec's eyes darkened even more with something showing in them. "Uh, Jane made me wear this," I whispered. _Oh yeah Alexis that was so sexy. NOT! Damn it. Why am I so stupid?_

I bit my lip harder as his eyes went over my body again. Before I could blink Alec was next to me pressing me against the wall and I finally registered what was in his eyes… lust.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it:)) We passed 100 reviews!!! YES!!! Lol, Review and get a sneak peak of Ch. 17! As you can see Alexis and Alec were a little too busy to give us a review but Jane is here:)) REMEMBER VOTE ON MY POLL ON WHICH ACTRESS WOULD MAKE A GOOD ALEXIS!! PICTURES CAN BE FOUND ON MY PROFILE. SO GO VOTE!! I hope you all have a Fantastic New Year's Eve!!!!! :D**

**Interview with Jane:**

***Jane walks in and takes a seat***

**Me: Hey Jane how has your day been?  
Jane: *smiles* Good, did you read that last sentence? I knew I was smart to make her wear that, I mean, err, I had nothing to do with that.  
Me: Hmm, really? Are you sure you didn't?  
Jane: You'll have to wait till next chapter and see.  
Me: So was it hard to see Alexis in the hospital?  
Jane: *frowns at the thought* Well yeah, she's like a sister to me. I hated seeing her like that. I was glad that the doctor said she would be fine. I just don't get why Alexis and my brother are so awkward around each other.  
Me: You don't know what happened?  
Jane: *shakes head* Nope, want to fill me in?  
Me: Sorry, can't. I think Alexis or Alec should tell you that.  
Jane: *Pouts* Not cool, Priszilla.  
Me: Sorry. So just wondering, I'm sure others are wondering, too. Are you gay, like Alexis thinks you might be?  
Jane: *gasps* No! No! No! And No! I'm straight. I mad her wear that outfit just in case Alec was to see her. *puts hand over her mouth* Oops.  
Me: *glares* Jane, you're not supposed to give out details from the next chapter!  
Jane: Sorry.  
Me: *sighs* It's okay but I got to go, I have some writing to do!  
Jane: *smiles* Okay. Ooh can I tell the readers something?  
Me: Sure why not?  
Jane: Hope you guys have a Happy New Year's Eve!!! Bye, Priszilla. *disappears out of room*  
Me: Bye! *starts writing another chapter* **


	17. Pain

**A/N: Happy New Year's!!!!!!!!! Yeah, its past midnight here but ha ha I felt like updating!! Plus I'm in a VERY HAPPY MOOD!! I sent Boo Boo Stewart's mom, Renee a Team Seth picture I made and asked her what she thought of it and she said she thought it was amazing. Then I replied asking her if she showed Boo Boo and what he thought. She replied later saying that he liked it Alot!! Yeah, Boo Boo Stewart liked my Team Seth picture of him ALOT!!!! That's why I just LOVE him and Cameron! Their both awesome and so nice to thier fans. I'll have to make and Alec one and send it to Cameron on his Twitter!!! Well, sorry about that, I was just so happy I thought I should share it. This is as close as I'll ever probably be to talking to them, so I get extremely excited! Without furthermore, here's Chapter 17!!!**

Chapter 17

Pain

**Alec P.O.V**

I walked into Alexis's room without bothering to knock. I knew Jane could hear me coming in. Aro had sent me to tell her that she couldn't take Alexis out till seven, which was in five hours. It would give Alexis some relief since she wouldn't have to get ready right away. I was still mad at her though. How dare she lie to me? I knew she was only doing those things so I would think that she wasn't staying away from me.

Ever since that day in the hospital, she's stayed away from me. Yeah, she would talk to me but she would distance herself. I would get close and she would move away. I tried to touch her and she would cringe. It was like I was something disgusting, that she couldn't bear to touch. I was started to think she was upset with me. That's why I tried to get her to tell me what was wrong. But she's too stubborn to say the truth. It makes me want to go mad not to know why she's acting the way she is. Could it be the kiss?

_Oh, that glorious kiss. How much I want to do that again but it's wrong. She's a human. Get it Alec? Humans and vampires don't mix! No matter how, amazing she felt against my lips or how my body wanted to feel her against me… Damn it there you go again Alec!_

I shook my head to stop my thoughts. That kiss had been amazing.

_*Flashback*_

_She had turned to face me in her sleep and then lightly pressed her lips to mine. I knew I should have backed away but I couldn't. So I pressed my lips onto hers. She pulled herself closer to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I immediately got on the bed on top of her holding my weight up with my arms. I bit her lip and heard her moan. How much she would kill me if she woke up. I licked her warm bottom lip enjoying the sensation of her against me. How wrong this was to make out with a woman who wasn't even conscious. She could press charges against me. But that didn't stop me. All the want I had for her was being put in this kiss. My brain was telling me this was wrong and I need to stop because she was a human but my unbeating heart was saying something else._

_I pulled myself closer to her and she gave entrance. Our tongues started fighting for dominance. She ran her hands through my hair and I sighed in pleasure. My brain was also telling me, she was a little to responsive to be dreaming but I didn't care. I knew she had to still be dreaming, if not she would have slapped me by now. I finally won the dominance between our tongues and I bit her lip, tugging at it. Alexis let out a moan and it reached all the way down to rock hard dick. She then started kissing me so passionately that I thought I was going to seduce her awake or not. She pulled me closer to her and I felt something I hadn't felt in forever, relaxed. That was until she moved her lips away from my grasp and was gasping for air. Fuck, I was caught._

_After that everything went downhill. Being the asshole I was, I told her it was an accident and I saw something flash through her eyes. Then she started screaming for Jane and I couldn't calm her down. I called Jane and told her to come as fast as possible. Once, Jane entered and saw Alexis crying she immediately thought I was to blame for but the thing was I didn't know what had happened. Alexis begged Jane to have me leave. So I left wondering what had just happened._

_*End of Flashback*_

That had probably been the best kiss I had ever had. I don't know why. Maybe it was the electric current going between us or the force that just made me have to be near her but the kiss was the best.

I heard Alexis's heart beat but I couldn't tell if she was in the bathroom or the closet. From the closet I could hear someone moving around in there and the same for the bathroom. My guess was Jane had sent Alexis to get an outfit, so Jane was probably in the bathroom getting stuff out.

I opened the door to the bathroom. "Hey, Jane. I have news from Aro," I said. I looked up, only to have cock grow hard. My eyes widened as I saw Alexis in a see through dress. My eyes started to roam up her body. Under the dress she was wearing a black bra that had a little diamond hanging in the middle. I immediately wanted to pull that dress off and rip that bra off. The little diamond just called for me to see what's underneath. "Fuck," I muttered.

As my eyes went lower I knew she was wearing a thong by the way it looked in the front. I immediately looked back up at her and saw that she was blushing. Did she do this on purpose? If she did that congrats to her because I don't know what I'm going to do to control myself. Images of me taking her right then and there flashed through my mind. I took an unneeded breath. "Err, umm… what are you wearing?" I asked. I swear I had to have her.

Little Alec –not that there's anything little about him– was begging to be inside of her. Alexis started biting her lip and I thought I was going to lose it. My mind wondered back to the hospital when I bit that lip of hers. My dick throbbed at the thought.

"Uh, Jane made me wear this," she whispered. _Jane._ I am going to hurt my sister for this. I forgot all about it though when Alexis bit on her lip harder. It was so irresistible. My eyes went over her body again and next thing I know, I had her pressed against the wall.

She looked at me scared but mixed with something else, want. She wanted me as much as I wanted her. When she bit her lip again, I knew I was going to take her, no matter what. Fuck, where was my self control? "Stop, biting that lip," I said hoping to make her stop.

"What if I don't?" Alexis asked.

Damn it, she knew what she was doing to me. I sighed, "Then I'm going to do something that we will both regret later on."

Alexis's eyes widened. _Please let her push me away, please! I don't know how much more self control I have._ "How do you know we'll regret it?" she asked seductively.

"The thing is, I don't know if I will," I answered truthfully.

Alexis put her mouth next to my ear, "I don't think I would either." She then licked the side of my ear and I moaned. Fuck, she had me. What happened to all her little innocence?

Inner me laughed in my face, _her innocence is gone. Now you're seeing her feisty side. You know you like it, too._

The truth was inner me was right. I liked it, I liked it a lot. I pulled her face in front of mine. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into," I said seductively.

"No I don't but I know, that I want you," Alexis answered licking her lips.

I couldn't stop myself. I pulled her mouth closer to mine that was until my mind registered what was going on. _What the fuck are you doing? Are you seriously going to seduce a _human_?, _it asked disgusted. _What happened to you, Alec? You used to hate human and vampire relationships but look at you now! You're fixing to make out with a human which is going to lead to you seducing her. I thought you weren't going to stoop down to Demetri's level. Look at you now. Disgusting! Not only are you going to seduce a human but you're going to seduce one that should be dead. She's a HUMAN! H-U- M- A- N! HUMAN! _

Suddenly my control was back. I pushed away from her. "I'm sorry," I apologized shaking my head clearing all the lust away.

Alexis looked at me shocked. "What?"

"I can't do this, Alexis," I answered.

"Wh- why?" she asked.

My jaw clenched, "Because you're a human. Vampires are not supposed to mix with your kind, unless we're feeding on you. I can't Alexis, damn it, I can't! I've always been against it and I can't change my mind about it. Alexis, I can only be your guard and friend. Not anything else. What I just did was wrong, and I'm sorry. It was wrong especially with how I had told you not to talk to me. Forgive me."

Alexis's eyes saddened and she sank down to the floor. Not before I caught sight of her lacy black thong though. I wanted to take back my words but my mind chastised me again on the wrongness of it. I sat down next to her. "Alexis, I'm sorry. It's just who I am," I apologized.

She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. I reached out to comfort her but she cringed away. "No, don't. Don't ever do that. Never touch me again," Alexis said.

"Alexi-"

"No! Don't say anything else. Just stop. Stop," she cried.

I didn't know what to do. It was hurting me to see her cry. "Alexis come here, let me help. Please," I begged.

She just looked at me with her puffy pink eyes that still had tears coming out of them. Alexis shook her head. "No, I don't want you to touch me. I can't have you do that anymore. Don't hug me, put your hand on my shoulder, move my hair out of my face, or anything that has you touch me. It'll only make it worse," she said.

"How will it make it worse? Alexis, you've known from the start I don't do human and vampire relationships. It appalls me."

Alexis wiped her tears off, "It will make it worse because I was stupid enough to think I could change that. But I was wrong, you only see me as the stupid little, prissy, ugly human you have to waste your time watching."

I shook my head. "Alexis, I don't-" I didn't think she was that at all. Couldn't she see she was beautiful?

She cut me off, "Stop talking, and just leave. Please, just get out. I'm sorry for kissing you and I'm sorry for wasting your time by trying to seduce you. Now leave, please."

Why couldn't she let me speak? I wasn't sorry for having the best kiss of my life with her and no matter what my mind said. I had wanted to seduce her. She had nothing to be sorry for, it was all me. I opened my mouth to talk but she put her hand up. "Just leave, Alec," she ordered. I slowly nodded and got up. I slowly walked to the door. When I closed it I heard her break down into sobs. I wanted so badly to go back in and ignore every word she said, just to comfort her but I knew she wouldn't want me to see her like that. I knew she hated me being around when she cried. I slowly walked out of her room, my cold heart shattering as I heard Alexis cry. I even ignored Jane's evil glares at me as I walked to my room.

* * *

**Jane P.O.V**

I heard Alexis crying and telling Alec to leave. My plan must have failed. Damn it what did that boy do now? He had been frustrating me the last couple of months. I knew he liked her but he was too stupid to forget about his little 'human and vampires shouldn't mix' crap. If Aro even found out how many times Alec has caused Alexis to cry, I'm sure my brother would be killed. He's just being so damn stubborn.

When I heard the door open to the bathroom, I ran out of the closet and started glaring at Alec. He just walked pass me ignoring me. I was fixing to tell him something until I saw his face. I had never seen my brother Alec, have that expression. Pain. My brother's had a face of pain as he heard Alexis's sobs. He was even walking slow, which is something he never does.

What happened in there? Why was Alexis crying and my brother in pain? It was all my fault. All my fault for getting in the middle of this. I knew Alexis liked Alec and he liked her. I should have just left it alone. Stupid, stupid me! I had been hoping Alec would have walked in when I was getting Alexis ready. I had chosen that outfit on purpose for that moment of him to walk in. Then I would make up some excuse to leave, which would leave them alone. I hoped they would then start making out and maybe it turn to something else.

Instead, Alec had come looking for me, way earlier than I thought. I heard him come through the door and then walk to the bathroom. I also heard him say my name saying he had some kind of news from Aro. Then, he muttered fuck, apparently him seeing Alexis. After, that I had stopped listening because I thought that after that he wouldn't be able to resist. But I was wrong, so wrong. Now, my friend was in the bathroom crying because of my brother and my brother was in pain from it.

I was stupid and an idiot. Now they probably were never going to talk to each other again. I was dumb for even thinking I could get them together. Instead they were both hurt. I walked into the bathroom with my head down and Alexis looked at through her teary eyes. She got up and immediately hugged me crying on my shoulder. I patted her back and told her it was going to be fine.

If she knew this was my fault then she wouldn't even want to touch me. I was a terrible person.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it! REVIEW and VOTE IF YOU HAVEN'T!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll probably stop the poll on Saturday or Sunday so if you haven't voted, the GO VOTE on who which actress would make a good Alexis! Interview time!!! Guess what? I'm reviewing an extra character, too!**

_***Alec walks in followed by Jane and then Alexis. Jane sits in the middle of Alexis and Alec***_

**Me: Happy New Years!  
Alec: Don't you think it's a little late for a interview?  
Me: _*shakes head*_ No, I'm fully awake!!! It's not like you were asleep.  
Jane: I know right, he complains too much. By the way, Happy New Years to you, too Priszilla!  
Alexis: Yeah, Happy New Years.  
Me: I didn't wake you up right Alexis?  
Alexis: *shakes head* No, I was up. I was watching the fireworks.  
Me: Cool, so this question is from _Adree _for you Alexis. Are you Hispanic? Where did you used to live?  
Alexis: Yes, I am Hispanic. I used to live in Texas, in Houston.  
Me: As you can see I live close to Houston.  
Alexis: *sighs* I know but they won't let me see my family.  
Me: Yeah, but its for there own good you know. *Alexis nods* This one is for you Alec. I like these questions alot! There also from _Adree_. How are you going to thank your oh-so-amazing sister?  
Alec: What would I thank her for?  
Me: You know what you would thank her for.  
Alec: *glares at Jane* I'm not thanking her at all for that.  
Me: Rude much? You next one from _Adree_ is.... I really like this question! Would you ever go to Victoria's Secret with Alexis?  
secret with Alexis?  
Alexis: *starts choking and Jane pats her in the back*  
Alec: *stiffens* I err, that's, um... I think Jane would be the one taking her shopping not me. Why would I go?  
Me: *rolls eyes* She's asking if you would go.  
Alec: Are you crazy? What kind of guy walks into that store?  
Me: Whatever. Well you guys got to go because I have another interview. Sorry.  
Jane: With who?  
Me: Demetri, its for my reviewer that asked so politely, _rEdvaMpirE MyA_.  
Alec, Jane, and Alexis: Bye! *leave room***

**_*Demetri walks in and sits down*_**

**Me: *shakes Demetri's hand* Hey, Demetri. How have you been?  
Demetri: Nice to finally meet you Priszilla. I've been fine. Though I did want to talk to you about something.  
Me: Well that will have to wait till the end, 'kay?  
Demetri: *nods* Yup, so what questions do you have for me?  
Me: What's the coolest thing about your BFF, Alexis?  
Demetri: Well she's cool and she's funny. Plus, she said all those nice things about me, remember?  
Me: *nods* Of course I do! So are you still scared of Alec?  
Demetri: *terror fills his eyes* Err, of course not.  
Me: Are you sure?  
Demetri: Is he here?  
Me: *shakes head*  
Demetri: Then yes, I am. Have you seen the kid? Do you know how scary it is to have all you sense taken away? It's not fun, at all!  
Me: I see. So do you think you'll mess with him again?  
Demetri: *smiles* Hell, yeah. Just not to the point were he'll use his power on me again. It's worse than Jane's power just because you don't feel anything, at all.  
Me: Wow, that sucks. Has your day been good though?  
Demetri: Yeah but you don't talk about me much so how are my fans supposed to know if my day was good? That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I think I should be in it more. I'm way cooler than Alec and Alexis is my BFF.  
Me: Sorry, no can do. Their my main characters. But I do like you though. Oh, by the way one of my readers, _ rEdvaMpirE MyA _ wold like to send you her love.  
Demetri: *smiles* Really? Tell her I send my love back. Maybe I could meet her one day. You're going to have to bring her for our next interview.  
Me: Yeah, that would be great. *gets up and walk toward Demetri* Thanks for being here, Demetri.  
Demetri: *gives me a hug* No problem. I won't mind coming any time. Just tell me and I'll be here. I want to meet your reader though. Anybody that loves me, I have to meet. Bye. *disappears from room*  
Me: I'm so bring him back again. **


	18. Costume Shopping

**A/N: I'm thinking I'm doing pretty good updating! And since you guys are reviewing so much here's ch.18!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Twilight Characters! Only Alexis!**

Chapter 18

Costume Shopping

**Alexis P.O.V**

"It's time to go, Alexis," Jane said.

I nodded and got off my bed putting my book down. As I passed by the mirror I made sure that my wig was on right. Jane had gotten me a curly light brown wig. After crying my eyes out on her, she let me choose my own outfit, which I was grateful for. I chose a comfy white 'v' neck t-shirt that had love written over it, dark blue jean shorts, and my Ed Hardy shoes that I was so happy were all clean and bloodless. I fixed the wig some and then grabbed my phone and car keys.

I was extremely excited about that. That was probably the only reason I was somewhat happy and when Jane had told me Alec was not going with us shopping.

My eyes started to water at the thought but I stopped myself. I just couldn't believe what had happened. I felt so stupid and hurt. It made me think I should have known better but there was something the way I feel around him. It made me feel like I could change him but in the end I was nothing but a worthless, waste of space and time, ugly human to him. I knew his reason wasn't because I was a human it was because I wasn't as attractive or beautiful as vampire girls. I also did nothing but waste his time and annoy him. I shook my head to stop myself from going further.

As I walked out the room I couldn't help but look at Alec's door. I hadn't seen him since that moment. He had been in my room earlier but I had gone to the closet to change. I didn't know how I would feel to see him. When I had come out Jane had looked saddened. I had to fight the urge to ask her what he did or what was wrong.

I pushed the button for the garage and jumped when it dinged. I walked in and pushed the button for the garage. It took the elevator fifteen seconds (yes, I counted, I was seriously bored) to get to the garage. "Stupid elevator! Why weren't you going fast the other time?" I chastised the elevator.

Then I realized what I just said. "I'm losing my mind here! I can't believe I just talked to an elevator. Hopefully me getting fresh air will help me get my right state of mind," I mumbled as I got out.

Jane was leaning against my A5 waiting for me. "About time, Mia!" she said throwing her hands up in the air.

I rolled my eyes as I unlocked the car. I got in and buckled up waiting for Jane to close her door. The engine roared to life and I sighed in happiness. I was getting out of here! "You do know how to drive right?" Jane asked.

"Yes, Jane. Did you not see me driving when I left the club?" I answered.

I saw the light bulb light up in Jane's head. "Oh, yeah!"

I but the car in reverse and throve out of the garage listening to Jane's directions to where we were going.

* * *

"What about this one?" Jane asked holding a way too showy cop costume.

I shook my head. She wasn't getting it through her head that I didn't want anything s_exy_, I wanted something unsexy. I wanted something that would cover my legs and my chest. By just looking at anything that would be considered sexy by the opposite sex made me think back to earlier today with Alec. Shopping wasn't helping me out as much as I thought it would.

Jane sighed and put it back on the rack. She had already chosen her costume which was a cute red pirate costume. It wasn't too show and I knew that a lot of human men would probably have their tongues out of their mouths when they saw Jane. Yes, I said human men. From what Jane told me there were going to be some humans there. I had immediately started having a panic attack thinking I was going to have to witness them being slaughtered but Jane said Aro wasn't going to kill any guest.

I also didn't want anything showy because Aro would be presenting me for the first time. I ended up not going to that even Gianna had told me about because I had had a little problem. I had gotten my period. I had forgotten all about it but I guess the last of my birth control had disappeared from my system so I got a period. Luckily Jane had been in there when it happened so she went and got me my personal things that I need. Unfortunately, later I had to go to the doctor to be prescribed my same birth control over again. By going I meant going to a room Sulpicia set up for the doctor to come see me. What sucked about it was Alec had 'gone to the doctor' with me. He had stayed in the 'waiting room', which was the closet of that room, but I'm sure he heard what the doctor had told me. Like she asked if I was sexually active and when I told her no she laughed. Then she told me there is nothing wrong with me saying yes. That it wasn't like my boyfriend would hear. I had blushed when she called Alec my boyfriend. I then corrected her by saying he was just my friend. She gave me a look that said that she didn't believe me but she let it go luckily. I had been so relieved when we had left, the stupid room. Now, I don't have to worry about getting my time of the month so often.

So since Aro couldn't introduce me to people at that event. I knew this event he would be doing that. I'd rather people think kindly of me instead of seeing me in some showy outfit that would make them think I was a hoe or something. So far all the stores we had gone to had nothing but showy outfits. This was harder than I had expected.

"Ooh, what about this?" Jane asked pulling out a skimpy bee costume.

I shook my head. "Are you ever going to choose something?" she huffed.

"Yes, when I find something that isn't too showy," I answered.

Jane sighed and went back to looking for me something. I started looking for stuff too but everything I pulled out was skimpy. Jane appeared next to me, "What about this?" She pulled out a Cleopatra costume that the dress looked long enough but then I saw that my breast would practically fall out. "You would make an amazing Cleopatra and maybe somebody would dress up as Mark Anthony!"

"No, Jane. Sorry, too showy in the cleavage area," I said and Jane groaned putting it back up. She stocked off and I kept going through the aisles and aisles of costumes. Would I ever find something? I looked out the window and across the street was a boutique and that's when I saw it. There in the boutique window was dress but not any dress, it was dress that looked like a butterfly. The whole pattern was like a monarch butterfly. It was strapless with black feathers along the strapless part and it was just too beautiful and different to describe any further. This was exactly what I wanted.

"Jane!" I shouted. Jane was immediately at my side.

"What? Did you find something?" she asked.

I nodded. I pointed across the street. Jane looked at me like I was crazy. "That? You want that?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, it's gorgeous and it's different. Not only that but its not show and I won't have to worry about anyone else dressing like me. Jane it's perfect. Let's go over there and see if I can try it on. Please!" I begged.

Jane sighed. "Fine, let's go."

We walked out of the store and I practically ran to the boutique. When I got in I walked over to where a lady in her mid forties was at. "Excuse me ma'am. Can I try on that dress you have showing in the window?" I asked.

The looked up at me with a look of disgust on her face. "I'm sorry but I'm sure you wouldn't be interested in it," she said.

"Why not?" I asked.

She looked at me sharply, "Because you couldn't afford that dress. Now leave, peasants like you shouldn't even be allowed in these stores."

I gasped, how could she say that? I almost felt like crying that was until Jane came to my rescue. "Hello, Miriam," Jane said unkindly.

Miriam quickly looked up at Jane shocked. "Hello, Miss. Jane. How may I help you?" she asked.

"I couldn't help but over hear what you told my friend, Mia. I'm sure Aro would be quite disappointed to hear you treated his daughter with disrespect," Jane said.

Terror filled Miriam's face. "This is…is Ar- Aro's daughter?" Miriam stuttered and Jane nodded. Miriam immediately went and brought me the dress. "I'm so sorry Miss. Volturi."

"You're forgiven," I answered walking to the dressing rooms. I was used to being called Miss. Volturi. Aro had told me I was to be known as Alexis Volturi from now on.

I heard Jane say something to Miriam that sounded like, "It better not happen again."

I shuddered just at the tone of Jane's voice. I pulled of my clothes except my bra and underwear and slipped on the dress. It fit perfectly and I loved it even more. It hugged every curve in my body and the bottom was like a tutu. It went just a little above my knee but not short. This was it. This had to be mine!

I walked out and heard Jane gasp. "Wow, it's gorgeous. Mia it looks amazing on you. You were right it's perfect. Miriam, get her some black heels!" Jane said happily.

Miriam came back with a pair of black Jimmy Choo heels with a black rhinestone buckle in the front. They were high but they were comfortable. When I walked it didn't feel like I was even wearing heels. This dress and shoes were made for me. "I'll take it!" I said going back into the dressing rooms to change. I came back out and paid for it. I also ended up buying a black butterfly rhinestone necklace with the matching earrings.

Jane and I then headed back to the costume shop to see if I could find me some wings to match the dress. After looking through almost the whole store I found black butterfly wings with orange glitter detail. They were perfect. I paid for them in the front with the credit card Aro had given me and left. We ended up carry almost five bags just filled with things for our costumes. I couldn't wait till the bash now!

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it:)) I'll be putting the picture of Alexi's costume on the Two Is Better Than One Album on my profile. So if you want to know what's she's wearing go see it. Review and tell me what you think and Go Vote if you haven't. Remember you can get a sneak peak if you review! I'll probably stop the poll tomorrow and see who our Alexis is going to be. The interview Starts NOw! If you don't want to read the interview than don't!**

**_*Alec walks in and sits down*_**

**Me: Where's Alexis and Jane?  
Alec: Still shopping apparently.  
Me: *glares* Watch your tone with me Mr!  
Alec: I'm older than you so you should watch your tone with me.  
Me: Whatever. So here's two question from _Chay2193_ how are you going to make it up to Alexis?  
Alec: *saddens* I don't know.  
Me: Aww, its okay Alec. I'm sure you'll think of something.  
Alec: *sighs* Yeah, I hope I do.  
Me: I think you will. Here's _Chay2193 _would you really prefer to keep your reputation than to have a chance at true happyness?  
Alec: Err, I don't know what to answer for that.  
Me: You know you do!  
Alec: I don't know. Well I don't believe in true happiness. Since there's never been true happiness for me.  
Me: *nods* I'm sorry.  
Alec: What for? It won't change anything and I don't care about it anymore. So will you ever explain to me why Alexis called me Asshole?  
Me: You seriously don't know? *Alec nods* You're so slow for a vampire that's been around for years. Your name starts with an 'a', Asshole starts with an 'a'. Asshole is your nickname! Get it now?  
Alec: That's rude.  
Me: Well you are one.  
Alec: Whatever, I got to go now.  
Me: Fine, bye Alec. Have a great day.  
Alec: Bye. *leaves room*  
Me: Gosh, he's stupid. How did he not know that? Idiot.**


	19. Guests and Escorts

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update yesterday but I ended up going to my godparen'ts house and didn't get home till late. But here's Ch. 19. I ended the poll and our Alexis is....Victoria Justice! So I'll be working on a banner for this. Can anybody make like a video for this story? I've seen people make one for their so story so i was just wondering. Also, I fixed my photo album because it wasn't working so you can now go see the Two Is Better Than One Pictures!!Without furthermore here's Ch. 19!! :)) **

Chapter 19

Guests and Escorts

**Alexis P.O.V**

I walked into the throne room to be greeted by Aro. Jane had told me he wanted to talk to me about something. There were three days till Halloween and I couldn't wait for the bash to get here. "Hello, daughter. I hope I didn't interrupt you," Aro greeted.

"No, I was just doing what I'm always doing, reading," I answered. That was what I did every single day. Read. There was nothing else for me to do. It was even more awkward with Alec. The only things we told each other was 'hi' or 'hey' but nothing beyond that. He stayed outside of my room all the time. I missed talking to him. Now I had no one to talk to since Jane was busy planning the whole event for Halloween. She was gone all the time. So I read books.

"Oh, well then follow me," he replied. He walked back to his throne. Marcus and Caius were there or Uncle Marcus and Uncle Caius as Aro told me to call them. I'd rather not test 'Uncle' Caius though. He was the only one that scared the crap out of me. Marcus and I were a little closer because he was the new cook. Nobody told me what happened to Riley, only that he poisoned my food because he worked for Aro's enemies and Alec took care of him. That's all that was said. All I have to say is Marcus is an exquisite cook. His lasagna was amazing. I would have ever thought the Volturi vampires could cook, let alone Marcus who looked bored all the time.

I stood in front Aro as he sat down. "Hello, Marcus. Caius," I said.

"Hello, child. How was your breakfast?" Marcus asked.

I smiled, "Amazing like always Marcus." He had made an amazing cheese omelet.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it Alexis. You know you can call me Uncle Marcus right?" he asked.

I was surprised by his sentence but I nodded. "Yes, I do now," I answered. He just smiled in reply.

Aro faked a cough and looked at Caius. Caius rolled his eyes. "Hello, human," Caius snapped.

"Caius, you should be nice to Alexis. She's part of the family now," Aro chastised. "Now, I called you in here to tell you that you will need an escort for the Bash as Jane calls it."

What? Why do I need an escort for a bash? "Umm, why?" I asked.

Aro laughed, "Well you need someone to be with you when you are introduced."

"Oh, so it's kind of like in the movie What a Girl Wants. I walk down some sort of stair case and a person will say my name and stuff," I answered.

Aro looked confused. "Yes, that is a way you can say that. So I was thinking you could ask Alec since he is your guard," Aro said.

I nodded then shook my head, "What? Alec? You want me to ask Alec?"

"Yes, Alexis. I want you to ask Alec," he answered.

"What? Are you serious? Do we know the same Alec?" I asked raising my voice.

Aro looked at disapprovingly. "Watch your tone Alexis. Yes, Alec. Is there something wrong with asking him?" Aro asked.

I took a deep breath, "Well no but isn't the guy supposed to ask?"

"Well yes but things are so different these times that I don't think there is anything wrong with a girl asking a guy out," he said.

Had he seriously lost it? Yes, that happens but HELLO Alec doesn't like human and vampires together and I'm sure he wouldn't like the idea of him escorting a human. "I don't think Alec would like that idea," I answered sadly.

Aro looked at me trying to read me. "Why would he not? You're a beautiful young lady."

_Yeah, sure I am._ "Well you know how Alec feels about humans and vampires together. I'm sure he would like the idea of him, a vampire, escorting me, a human," I replied.

"Yes, well if you would like I could ask him to," Aro said. That would not end well. Then Alec would hate me. He would probably think I had to go Aro to make him go out with me or something.

Demetri and Felix walked into the room in conversation they stopped when they saw Aro was talking to me. Then an idea came to me. "Can't someone else escort me?" I asked.

Aro thought about it then answered, "Well I see nothing wrong with that if you can find someone. Who did you have in mind?"

I looked at Demetri. "What about Demetri? He's my best friend forever. I'm sure he would do it. Right Demetri?" I asked.

Demetri looked at me apologetically. "Sorry Lexi but I'm going with Heidi," Demetri apologized. "I can't wait to see what costume she gets in and what I'll be taking her out of," he added smiling. Eww, gross.

I rolled my eyes. "We're so not BFF's anymore, Demetri," I answered.

"What? Why not?" he asked whining like a child.

I put my hand on my hip, "Because as my BFF you're supposed to put me first. Not think about your needs of a release."

"Aw, come on Lexi don't be that way," Demetri said.

I shook my head. "No, I'm not changing my mind. Jane is now my BFF," I answered.

"Not fair!" Demetri grumbled walking out of the room.

Aro clapped, "Ah, you have such great authority. You'd be perfect for enforcing the law. Don't you think Caius?"

"Yes, I guess so," Caius answered flatly.

"So I'm guessing you'll be going with Alec?" Aro asked.

I looked at Felix. "Felix?" I asked.

"Sorry I'm going with someone already. I'll save you a dance though Lexi," Felix answered.

I sighed. "Okay," I said. Why oh why is this happening to me? I turned to Aro, "I'll go ask Alec."

"Good. Tell me his answer. By the way for the next three days, I want you to not leave your room or wander around unless Alec or I is with you. We'll be having some guest and well let's just say it might not be so safe for you. Alec and your hall will stay guest free though," Aro said.

I nodded. Great, as if I had so much freedom before the stupid guest. Now I had none. "How long will they be staying?" I asked annoyed.

"Tone, Alexis, Tone. They will be here until the day after Halloween. Now go to your room. Felix escort her there. I sense some guests are already arriving. Remember Alexis do not go anywhere without Alec, Felix, Demetri, or I. At all. Don't talk to anybody unless I allow you to, which won't be till Halloween day," Aro warned.

"Yes, Aro I understand. Goodbye Aro, Uncle Marcus, and Caius," I said.

"Goodbye, Alexis," Aro and Marcus said. Caius just glared at me. Yup, he still scared me.

I walked out with Felix. "Now, you escort me," I mutter.

"Alexis if this would have happened way earlier then I would have said yes but I'm going with someone," Felix said.

I nodded. "I understand. So… who are you taking?" I asked.

Felix smiled, "Someone,"

"Come on you have to give me more than that," I said. "I know it's not Heidi since she's going with Demetri. By the way, if he asks I am still not friends with since he chose the 'slut' as Jane calls her, over me."

Felix laughed. "You'll have to wait to see. I think almost everybody calls her that. But she is not as bad as Tanya Denali. That girl is even more of a slut. She's like the biggest slut in the vampire world. It's a wonder why Alec ever went out with her," he replied. I stopped shocked at what I heard. Felix looked at me confused, "What?"

Jealousy filled my body. I shook my head. He didn't want me. It shouldn't matter to me who he dated. "Nothing," I mumbled walking again. "Can you give me a hint at least who it is?" I asked.

"No, sorry," Felix answered.

I put my arms over my chest and pouted, "Not fair Felix."

He laughed again. "Sorry, get on my back. It will take forever for you to get to your room and you won't like what you'll see if we don't get there fast enough," Felix said. I stiffened, I had forgotten it was feeding day. Felix bent down and I got on his back. Then I felt the rush of the air as he ran. He stopped and I jumped off. "See you later Lexi. I have to go feed now. Remember stay in the room."

"Yes, sir!" I said saluting him. Felix laughed and then disappeared down the hallway. I turned around and nearly bumped into Alec. I looked up at him and smiled. "Hey."

He nodded his head in response. I sighed, this sucked. I opened my door and walked in then something came to me. If they were going to feed then that meant Alec had to feed, which meant I would be alone, which meant I could get killed! I quickly turned around scared. "Alec, are you going to feed?" I asked my voice sounding as scared as I was.

Alec looked at me alarmed. "Yes, I am. Why?" he asked.

I held onto the door frame. "Oh crap," I said hyperventilating. "I'm going to die." There was no way there was going to be enough humans for all those vampires and some of them could get hungry and leave the throne room and get me. I started breathing hard.

Alec looked at me shocked. "Alexis calm down. What are you talking about?"

I grabbed his arm, ignoring the fact I told him to never touch me. Which he wasn't breaking the rule since I said he could never touch me, not that I couldn't touch him. "Alec, the guests are going to kill me!" I said.

"No they are not," Alec answered firmly.

I shook my head. "Yes, they are! Nobody is going to be here to guard me and it's the perfect time for someone to get me," I yelled. Tears started coming out of my eyes. I was scared for my life. The way Aro had warned me makes me think that I'll die if I'm alone.

Alec pulled me against him in a hug and I held onto him with my dear life. I knew he didn't know what to do with the way I was acting. I felt safe though against him. I had missed this so much. He put his chin on top my head and rubbed my back soothingly. "Shh, it's going to be okay Alexis. They would know better than to hurt you. You'll be fine as long as you lock your door and not open it unless it's me or someone you know," Alec soothed.

I nodded against his chest and looked up at him. This should be the time I ask him to be my escort. He looked at me deeply with his burgundy eyes. Damn it he must be hungry. It was selfish for me to keep him here. "Alec you should go feed. I think I'll be fine now," I answered.

"Are you sure?" he murmured. As much as I would love to stay this way forever, he had to feed unless I wanted him to end up being the one killing me.

I slowly let him go hating the lost of contact. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Thanks Alec for calming me down," I replied. I looked up at him and gave him a huge smile.

He put his hand on my chin. "I've missed that smile so much," Alec said giving me a small smile. His head shot up, he apparently heard something with his vampire hearing and he sighed. "I have to go. Feeding is about to start. Just remember what I told you. Lock the door and don't open it for nobody unless it's somebody you know."

I nodded and walked into my room. "Okay. After you finish, feeding. I have to ask you something," I said.

Alec nodded and closed the door. "Remember lock the door," he said before closing the door. I locked it and then walked to my bed. I threw myself against mattress and put a pillow over my head. How the hell was I going to ask Alec to be my escort? If he says no I'm sure my heart will break even more. I just hoped he would say yes.

* * *

**Alec P.O.V**

I walked down the hallway smiling since I knew no one would see me. She let me touch her. Alexis let me touch her. At first I didn't know what to do. She was freaking out in front of me worried about being killed by one the guest. When I hugged her I felt her calm down. I might sound like a pussy but her against me made me feel calm, too.

Seeing her actually smile at me had made my day. I hadn't seen one of those smiles in forever. Things had been so awkward lately and I hated it. No I didn't hate it, I hated myself. I had caused the awkwardness. It was my entire fault. I felt like crap that day. Afterwards, I had seen how stupid I was. Was it really so revolting to like a human?

I started questioning myself on my thoughts. Alexis was human but she wasn't like other humans. She lived in a castle full of vampires and was still alive. She was different. I couldn't wait to get back to her.

Alexis had said she had something to ask me. Yes, some parts of me were chastising me saying my feelings for her were wrong but I was ignoring them. I didn't want anymore awkwardness. I had missed her talking to me. When we did talk it was awkward. Hopefully we could fix this mess between us. I stopped smiling once I saw the room filled with vampires.

I looked around for Jane but couldn't find my twin. She had to be around here somewhere. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around knowing it had to be Jane. Shock filled me when I saw it wasn't Jane that was behind me but a blast from my past. Crap!

**A/N: I hope you guys like it. Review and tell me what you guys think. I want to thank all you guys that reviewed:)) The interview is kind of long because I had a lot of questions asked so IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ THE INTERVEIW, then just skip to the little green button:)) The interview starts.....NOW! Guess what we have _almost_ the WHOLE family here, too!**

***Alec, Jane, Alexis, Aro, Sulpicia, Felix, and Demetri walk in and sit down***

**Me: *smiles* It's nice to see you all here. Especially the famous parent's and Felix.  
Aro: It's nice to meet you. I always wanted to meet the person Alexis, Alec, and Jane went to go see.  
Sulpicia: It's a pleasure to meet you.  
Felix: Hello.  
Me: It's nice to meet you all. So here's my first question and it's to Aro, from _danie568, _ what would you do if you found out how many times Alec has caused your daughter to cry?  
Alec: *glares at me*  
Aro: I would be quite upset if I found out Alec made her even cry once.  
Alexis: *looks uneasy*  
Me: Hmm, here's a question that kind of ties in with this from _Adree _but for Sulpicia, what would you do if you found out alec made alexis cry?  
Sulpicia: I'd be upset, too. I'd hate to know that Alec, one of our best guards, has made my daughter cry.  
Me: You two are very protective. Alexis this question is from _danie568_, do you like the idea of Aro and Suplicia being your new parents?  
Alexis: *nods* Yeah, well I of course miss my real parent's but they treat me as if I've been a part of their family forever. *smiles at Aro and Sulpicia*  
Me: Aro, I know you're probably busy so here's your last question also from _danie568_, how would you react if Alexis and Alec starting dating?  
Alec and Alexis: *stiffen*  
Aro: I don't know how to answer that one. I know it's impossible though because of Alec's beliefs.  
Me: *nods* Okay, well this one is to Alec but before you go Aro and Sulpicia, I think you would want to hear this question from _danie568_, will you ever tell Aro how you feel about his daughter?  
Alec: *stiffens again* I don't know what you're talking about. I have no feeling for Alexis other than friendship.  
Me: You're so stubborn. Bye, Aro and Sulpicia! *Aro and Sulpicia nod then leave room* So Jane here's a question for you its also from _danie568_, when the sales lady was really rude to alexis what was going through your mind?  
Jane: *frowns* I wanted to hurt that lady. Who did she think she was. She was lucky she wasn't in the castle.  
Me: I would think the same. Felix this one's for you from _danie568_, are you jealous that Demitri is Alexis' BFF?  
Felix: *burst out laughing* Yeah, as if! I know I'm way cooler than Demetri. Plus, I think me and Alexis are BFF's, too.  
Alexis: *nods* Yup, I'm BFF's with them both.  
Demetri: *pouts* Hey! I thought I was your only BFF. That's not fair.  
Alexis: Sorry.  
Me: Demetri, why do you get so jealous? Are you jealous of Felix?  
Demetri: *laughs* No, because unlike him I don't want to be alone with nobody to care for me.  
Me: *rolls eyes* You're so mean. These questions are going to all be from _adree_, Jane will you ever tell Alexis it was your fault?  
Jane: *stiffens* I didn't do anything though, remember Priszilla. But if I did do something I will, I mean would tell her it was my fault.  
Me: Right, I forgot. Why are you wearing a revealing costume?  
Jane: No, I'm not. It says in the text it wasn't too showy.  
Me: But it has to be showy somewhere.  
Jane: Err, in that area you know that we have to use something that guys don't use.  
Me: Your cleavage. *Jane nods embarrased* Alec these are for you. How do you feel about not being able to touch alexis?  
Alec: Fine, it's not like I touched her much anyways.  
Me: *smirks* Uh-huh, sure. Are you ever saddened about your past?  
Alec: No because the past is the past.  
Me: Nicely spoken, Alexis these are for you. Do you feel you'll be going out more often now because you can?  
Alexis: *shrugs* I don't really know. That wig was quite frustrating.  
Me: I see. Hypotheticaly speaking, if you found out Alec was in pain when he heard you cry, what would you have done?  
Alexis: *blushes* Err, I don't know. I would try and make him feel better and wonder why my crying would err, make him in pain.  
Alec: *glares at me*  
Me: What? It was asked so I'm asking it. It was _hypothetically_ anyways, macho man. Okay, so the rest of these are from _danie568_, So Alec will you ever admit that you like alexis?  
Alec: *growls* I told you already, I do not like Alexis other than a friend.  
Me: Don't raise your tone with me, Mr! Do you think that alexis makes a cute butterfly?  
Alec: *shrugs* I err, don't know.  
Me: You need to learn to elaborate!  
Alec: Sorry, no.  
Me: Jerk. Alexis, do you want to become a vampire?  
Alexis: *shakes head* No, no, and no.  
Me: Why?  
Alexis: Because I don't want to kill anybody.  
Me: Okay, When you become a vampire would you be a veggie vamp or feed from humans?  
Alexis: I don't know what a veggie vamp is.  
Me: Oh, err, you'll find out soon.  
Alexis: Can't you tell me now? I read you Team Alec comment on your profile and came out with nothing. I don't get it.  
Me: Sorry, no can do. I really would tell you if I could. So Jane, do you think that you will ever find love?  
Jane: *smiles* I err, might. Maybe I have.... you'll have to wait and see.  
Me: Uh-huh. So Felix, here's a question from me. Who would you rather hang out with Alec or Demetri.  
Felix: *smiles* Alec because he's not being a kid right now.  
Demetri: I'm not being a kid! *pouts*  
Me: Yeah, sure. Well that's all the questions. So I'll see you guys laters.  
Alec: *shakes head and pulls out a paper* Actually your reader _stina _asked, do you think seth and jane makes a good couple?  
Jane: *looks at me questiongly*  
Me: Err, well I already kind of have Jane with someone that I shall not tell but I don't know if it would work with Jane being a vampire and Seth being a werewolf, gosh he's hot. Anyways but maybe they in another story they could.  
Alexis: Have you seen the guy playing Seth in Eclipse? He's hot. *Alec frowns*  
Me: I know right him and Cameron Bright are amazing.  
Alec: Yeah, we got to go goodbye.  
Me: Bye, everybody! *waves as they all dissappear from the room* Wow, Alec's such a liar. **


	20. Together at Last

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated all week. I've just been busy with sooo much homework. It's like I don't have time to do anything with all the homework I get and its only from one class, English. Well here's the Chapter I know all you guys have been waiting for! Enjoy Chapter 20:))**

**Disclaimer:**** I do NOT own any of the Twilight Characters, unfortunately. :( I do own Alexis though!**

Chapter 20

Together at Last

**Alec P.O.V**

There in front of me was Tanya Denali. Damn it, why did Aro have to invite her?

"Hey, Alec. I've missed you. You never got in touch with me," Tanya said in her snooty voice. I hated her voice she was just lucky she was hot, or had been. I know vampires don't change appearance but she wasn't as attractive as I thought her to be. I looked at her up and down. She still had the same hot curvy body but it wasn't sexy anymore.

"Hello, Tanya," I muttered. She was wearing the lowest cut short dress I had ever seen. Didn't she understand the part where I told her we were over four years ago?

She smiled at me in a way I guess she thought would look seductive but it didn't at all. My mind suddenly filled with real tanned skin, a beautiful smile, dark chocolate eyes, and that straight dark brown hair that I wanted to run my hands through. That was the girl I wanted, Alexis not pale skin, a weird looking smile, red eyes, and curly blonde hair, Tanya. "So, why don't we skip feeding and go to your room?" Tanya asked rubbing my arm.

I pulled away from her disgusted. She was worse than that nurse at the hospital. "No, I can't skip feeding. Sorry, I got to go," I said running away from her.

"Later then!" I heard Tanya call after me. Yeah sure, only in her dreams. Oh, wait vampires don't dream. Well then as if, only in her imagination.

Finally I spotted Jane. When I stopped she burst out laughing at me. "Di-Did you see how Tanya was smiling at you? Or-Or ho-how she started rub-rubbing on you?" Jane stuttered from her laughing.

"Yeah, ha ha. Why the fuck didn't you save me?" I asked.

Jane stopped laughing and grew serious. "One you know I hate her. Two, it was pretty damn funny. Three, if I went over there I would kill her and I'm sure Aro wouldn't be happy if I was to kill a guest. Four, I hate her! Five, you know I hated being around her when you were with her. Oh and did I say I hate her?!" she answered.

"You still could have saved me. Where's the food anyways?" I asked anxiously.

Jane looked at me confused. "What's got you so anxious?' she asked. She then got a disgusted expression on her face. "Eww! Don't tell me you're going to screw Tanya. Yeah, and human and vampire relationships are revolting? No, anybody screwing Tany-"

I put my hand over her mouth. "I'm not going to screw Tanya so shut up before she hears you!" I snapped.

Jane just nodded and I pulled my hand away before she licked it like she did last time. "So then why are you anxious?"

Should I tell her? If I tell her then she'll say I told you so. Because I'm going to admit to myself right now, I like Alexis. More than a friend or the person I guard. Every since things got awkward all I could think about was her. Like the way she kissed me and how much I liked it or that day in the bathroom before I screwed everything up. Alexis was always in my mind. My mind would tell me it was wrong and disgusting like it is now but you know what I'm telling it now? Fuck it all! I want her and I'm tired of listening to its stupidity. If Jane did it then there was nothing wrong with it.

"It's just something," I replied giving her a small smile.

Her eyes widened. "Oh my gosh! You like her. I knew it! You want to get back to her. What happened I thought you two weren't talking? Tell me!" she squealed in happiness. I looked around to see everyone looking at my sister.

"Damn it Jane. Now I'm not telling you. Do you want Aro to kill me? Somebody in this damn room will tell him if I explain it to you since you're being so loud," I whispered so only she would hear.

Jane shook her head. "No tell me. I won't say anything. By the way, Aro wouldn't kill you. We've been waiting for you to make a move on Alexis. He's been waiting since that day she got here. Duh!" Jane whispered back.

What? Are you serious? That's why he put me as her guard. "Welcome guest to Volterra castle!" I heard Aro say cheerily. I smelled the air and sighed in happiness. Our food was here at last.

**Alexis P.O.V**

Could I really do it? Could I ask Alec to be my escort? For all I knew it would just make things even more awkward. He could get mad and tell me no. Or he could make some comment about human and vampire relationships. I don't think my heart could take anymore. I was nervous about his reaction. That wasn't what I was nervous about though. I was going to tell him straight out that I liked him more than a friend and more than a guard. I missed him a lot. That hug had been amazing; I had needed it, too.

Yes, Alec was frustrating as hell at times. Especially when he was being a jerk but through every stupid thing he's done, I haven't stopped have those feelings for him. No matter how hard I tried to push it aside, I couldn't. I nearly let my virginity go away to him when I was angry at him. That shows something. These feelings I had for him were so confusing. I sighed in exasperation. At least if he turned me down for both, like I knew he would when I told him I liked him. I wouldn't have to worry about my heartbreaking anymore. I took the pillow off my face and got off the bed.

I sat down on my window seat and looked out. This usually calmed my nerves. I saw children running around the fountain laughing. How much I wished I could see that fountain again in person. Couples walked by holding hands and laughing. Could Alec and I have that, if he said yes? Last night, like other nights, I had dreamed about Alec and me together sitting on the fountain at night. We were kissing under it until Aro had come. He started clapping and the next thing I knew I was a vampire. My skin was olive colored and my eyes were blood red. Alec was standing next to me holding a little boy. I had woken up after that.

That couldn't be possible. From what Jane told me once you're a vampire you can't have children. It's not possible since your whole menstrual cycle stops and immortal children were forbidden. The thing was I didn't want to be a vampire. I didn't want to have to kill people. I hated the thought of it. There was just no way I could do it. Aro had said he would wait till I was ready or till I was older.

There was a loud knock on the door and I the noise I fell back off the window seat. Luckily my body landed first so my head didn't pump against the floor. One thing was for sure, I was going to have a bruise on my butt. "Ouch," I said as I got up off the floor. My butt hurt already, I should really see if Aro would mind putting carpet in.

I walked closer to the door. "Who's there?" I asked rubbing my bottom. It really hurt. Then realization hit me. Oh shit! What if it was Alec?

"Demetri," he said. I sighed in relief. Thank goodness. I opened the door to see my ex-BFF walk in. "Are you okay? I heard you fall down."

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine, well except for my bottom. Damn, stone floor," I muttered.

Demetri laughed. "So what do you want Demetri?" I asked in a faux serious tone.

"Hey, calm down. I came to say I'm sorry for being a jerk and thinking about my needs first. But come on you would choose that over me too if it had been you," he said.

I thought about it for a second and then shook my head, "No I wouldn't have. The whole point of a BFF, Demetri, is to always be there for them when you need them."

"Oh, come on. Forgive me, please! I'll get on my knees and do it if I have to," Demetri pleaded. Wow, this was so much fun.

"Really? Well, maybe if you get on your knees and ask for forgiveness, I would," I answered innocently.

Demetri got on his knees and put his hands together like he was begging, "Forgive me, Lexi please," he begged. Oh wait he was begging. I burst out laughing.

"I was never mad at you," I said laughing. Demetri got up and pouted.

"Not cool, Lexi! You are to tell nobody about that. Got it?" he asked pouting.

I just nodded still laughing and then he started laughing, too. "Why the heck are you laughing?" I asked confused.

Demetri stopped laughing. "Because I admit that was pretty smart," he answered smiling. Then he got serious, "But seriously don't tell anyone I got on my knees and begged you for forgiveness."

"Of course, not. BFF's don't tell people stuff like that," I answered. Demetri smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"Yes, we're BFF's again!" Demetri said happily.

I pulled back. "Demetri, are you gay?" I asked jokingly.

Demetri let go of me and looked at me angrily. "No, I'm not! Why would you think that?" he asked tapping his left foot and putting his hand on his hip. He burst out laughing. "Just kidding. But seriously I'm not. I got to go though. I'll save you a dance though."

He walked out of my room. "Bye Demetri," I yelled knowing he would hear me.

"Bye Lexi!" He shouted back.

I was closing the door when somebody stopped it. "Oh shit," I muttered. I should have closed the door faster. Someone is going to get me! Damn it, why didn't I listen to Alec and Aro?!

"Hey, watch you language," I heard Alec say. I opened the door and pulled him into a hug. I looked at him to see he was surprised but he hugged me back.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again! Why didn't you just say it was you?" I asked hitting him playfully on the chest.

Alec laughed, yes he laughed for the second time around me! I did a happy dance in my head. "Sorry, I didn't think you would start freaking out," he answered apologetically.

"What kind of hit was that anyways?" he teased.

I let him go and pouted. "It's not my fault I'm not strong," I answered.

"Yeah, I know. So what were you going to ask me?" Alec asked closing the door.

I stiffened, I had forgotten about it. I looked around the room nervously biting on my lip. "Umm, why don't we sit down," I said walking over to the couch.

Alec followed and sat down next to me. "Good, because I have something to tell you, too," he answered. "You first though. Ladies first."

"Uh, ok," I said. Crap how do I ask him to escort me and tell him I like him at the same time? Forget that, what does he want to tell me? Just get it over and done with Alexis. "Okay, well you know how in movies girls have to be escorted by a guy for something and then some dude says the girl and the guys name and some stuff about them like their family or whatever."

Alec shook his head. "No, I don't get what you're saying. You have me a little confused," he said.

Crap! Just say it Alexis. "Okay, Aro told me I need an escort and so he said I should ask you. The thing is not only do I want you to be my escort but I like you Alec. I really like you. This friend thing is hard for me. I've missed you not talking to me. I want more and I know you hate the thought of human and vampire relationships. But couldn't you just give it a chance. I know, why would you want to go out with a stupid human like m-"

I didn't get to finish because Alec had put his hand over my mouth. He looked at me with no expression. Oh crap here, it comes… now. Alec just stayed watching me. Okay, now! Still nothing, all he did was look at me. "Alec says something please," I said against his hand.

Alec shook his head and got up taking his hand off my mouth. Crap, he's leaving. I knew it, I felt my heart breaking. What he did next surprised me. He pulled me up and pulled me against him. "Why don't I show you," Alec whispered. Next thing I know his lips are against mine…kissing me. Oh my!

I kissed him back though I was still shocked. His kiss was soft and slow but I loved every single second. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt like if he let me go I would melt. It helped that he was an amazing kisser. It wasn't anything like the one in the hospital but it was better more perfect, maybe it was because I was awake this time. My heart was soaring. The electricity was so strong. Everything felt so right with his lips on mine. He pulled back a couple of inches. "How much I've wanted to do that again," he whispered.

I didn't say anything. I couldn't think, my mind wasn't registering anything at all. "Am I dreaming?" I mumbled looking down. There was no way this could've actually been happening. Alec put his finger under my chin and made me face him. His eyes were bright red again and something was in them that I couldn't put a name on.

"No, Alexis you are not dreaming," he answered softly.

I felt so confused. Inner me was yelling at me to say something. I didn't know what to say though. "Err, I don't know what's going on," I said.

Alec smirked. "Was it my kissing expertise that has you so confused?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes even though it might have been true. This wasn't a dream. "Yup, I'm so not dreaming. In my dreams you're not so cocky," I answered. Alec laughed shaking his head.

"Thank you for that great compliment," he said.

What the heck was going on? Were we together? "Alec, explain please what's going on," I answered.

"You seriously don't understand Alexis?" he asked and I nodded.

He sighed and sat down pulling me onto his lap. "From all the words you said, you were asking me to escort you, yes?" I nodded. "Then you told me you liked me, right?"

"Yeah," I answered. Then my mind registered it all. What I had said and what he had done. "Oh my gosh, you're saying yes, aren't you?" I asked not able to keep the joy from my voice.

Alec nodded. "Ding ding, you got it. I would love to escort you, Alexis and I like you, too," he answered smiling. Smiling a full smile. He smiled! I smiled back at him in awe. He looked even more angelic when he was smiling a real smile.

"Wait, what were you going to tell me?" I asked remembering his words when he had sat down next to me on the couch earlier.

He kissed the top of my head. "I came to tell you I liked you," Alec said smiling.

Shock filled me. He. Was. Going. To. Tell. Me. He. Liked. Me?! "Seriously?" I asked.

"Yes, Alexis. You were all I could think about. By the way I missed you, too. Let's not do that again," he said.

I turned to face him. "Never, as long as you don't act like a pendejo," I teased.

"Ha ha, you're so funny. I won't though," he replied smiling.

"You're smiling," I answered turning to face him.

Alec nodded, "I've wanted to smile ever since we became friends."

"What made you start now?" I asked curiously.

"You saying you liked me," he answered moving his lips toward mine.

I put my finger up to stop him. "Who do you think you are to just kiss me whenever? I just said I liked you," I said in fake seriousness. I was really fighting the urge to kiss him myself.

"Oh, shut up Alexis and kiss me. You know you practically asked me out," Alec answered trying to move around my finger.

I smiled and moved my finger to where he was. "Bossy much?" I asked.

Alec sighed and pulled back taking me off his lap. He set me next to him. "Now you don't get a kiss," he said smirking.

"Oh really? That's fine with me," I said getting up and walking to my bed sitting at the edge. I started biting on my lip.

Alec narrowed his eyes at me. "You're doing that on purpose," he said. I looked at him innocently and licked my lips. "Alexis," he warned. This was too fun. I started humming looking around the room.

Alec appeared in front of me in seconds. "You're not being cute, Alexis," he said.

I just shrugged and let go of my lip. "It's okay, I already have you don't I?" I asked slyly.

"Yes, you do you frustrating woman," he answered grabbing my hands and pulling me up.

"Oh, I'm frustrating? Really? You've been frustrating me since that day in the hospital!" I said.

He looked at me confused. "How?" he asked.

"You kiss me then say it was an 'accident'. Then when you really have to ask me what's wrong. Hello, Alec I wasn't kissing you for nothing. Did you not hear the part where I said I thought I was dreaming? I was dreaming of kissing you! Then I tell you're doing nothing and you still didn't get it. That was the problem you were doing nothing when I wanted you to do something. Then you start talking all seductively to me in the bathroom and then all of a sudden you're all 'I can't do this'. Things got so awkward after that. Oh and then I tell you I like you and you don't say anything. You then shake your head and get up, making me thing you don't like m-"

Alec pressed his lips against mine stopping me from talking. I felt that feeling surrounding us. Would I ever get used to this feeling.

He pulled back smiling. "Do you always have to put yourself down when you give me long explanations?" he asked. "And, I'm sorry for all of that. You don't know how much I loved that kiss. Fuck, Alexis I was thinking about it all the time. Then that day in the bathroom, did you not see the hard on I was carrying? That image of you in that outfit runs through my mind who knows how many times. Let's do as you told me when we became friends. Let's start over and act like nothing happened, not as friends but as a… couple."

Did he really just say all of that? I run through his mind like he runs through mine? Alec wants to forget all those mess ups. Omg, he said couple! Couple! "Yes, let's start over and I've liked you since that day I saw you in the club, jerk," I said hitting him playfully and he laughed.

"You want to know the truth about that night?" he asked.

The truth? Huh? "Yes," I answered.

"That night when I laid my eyes on you I wanted you. Did you not know how sexy you looked in that damn dress? Not only that but the dress was blood red! Then you go and dance. To that song while you're looking at me. It was driving me insane! Alexis, I was rude to you when you got your drinks because you were a human. A human that I wanted so badly. That had never happened to me before. I kept telling myself that and I was so glad to leave. I thought I was never going to see you again…" Alec trailed off.

"But you did see me again, in the feeding room," I said.

Alec nodded and smiled down at me. "Yes, and that was why I was furious because you were back and I wanted you again. When Aro told me I had to guard you made me even angrier. It was like I couldn't get rid of you. Then I see you in nothing but a robe. Goodness, Alexis the things you did to me without even touching me. That's why I was so mean to you. When I did all those things was because I was telling myself it was wrong to like a human. But today when you hugged me for the first time in days, I told my mind fuck it all," Alec finished.

I pulled him into a hug. "I understand so much better, now," I said. He kissed the top of my head.

"Good."

I heard the door open. "What the fuck is going on here?"

**Important!!!:**** _I will most likely not update till next Monday or so. I'll be busy during the week and in the weekend I'll be on a retreat for church. So you'll have to wait for a update till then. Sorry, guys I really do wish I could update more. _**

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it. I kind of wrote this when I was falling asleep so if it isn't good, sorry. It sounded good to me but you guys tell me what you think. I want to thank you all that reviewed. I really do love hearing what you guys say. Review and tell me what you think. Remember you get a Sneak Peak if you review! I'll be putting the banner for this story up soon you'll find it in the Two is Better Than One Album on my profile. Now, it's time for the interview!!!**

**(Done in the beginning of Chapter!)**

***Alexis, Alec, Jane, Marcus and Cauis walk in and sit down.* **

**Me: I'm glad to see you guys again and meet you two.  
Marcus: It's nice to meet you too.  
Cauis: *glares*  
Me: Okay… so Cauis since you haven't said a word here's your questions from danie568. Why are you so against Alexis?  
Cauis: Because she is human and I don't see why Aro let her live.  
Me: You sound like Alec. *Alec glares at me* What Alec? It's the truth. Will you ever like Alexis if she's change?  
Cauis: *shrugs* I don't know, if she has a power as amazing as Aro seems to think she will.  
Me: Ah ha, so what do you think about throwing a Halloween party?  
Cauis: It doesn't really matter to me. As long as vampires see we have the power then I'm fine with it.  
Me: You really like power.  
Cauis: *glares* Do you have a problem with that.  
Me: *shudders* No of course not. You can leave if you want. *Cauis disappears out of the room* Wow he was fast and scary.  
Alexis: You don't have to live with him though.  
Me: I'm sorry for that.  
Alexis: It's okay.  
Me: Okay Marcus here's questions from danie568, too. How do you like being the new chef?  
Marcus: I really like it. I haven't cooked in years and its nice to be in the kitchen again after so many decades. Plus, my niece loves my food. *smiles at Alexis*  
Alexis: Yeah, I do Uncle Marcus. *smiles*  
Me: Aww, What was going through your mind when Alexis first called you Uncle?  
Marcus: I was actually quite happy. It felt different to be called an uncle. Plus, I think she should be allowed to call me that since she's been with us so long.  
Me: That's so sweet. Are you also protective of Alexis or not?  
Marcus: I would say I am protective of her, too.  
Me: That's good. Alec you're next. I'm surprised you haven't talked though. This is from rizky, what were you thinking when you went out with Tanya?  
Alec: *glares* I don't know. I wanted a release. Next question.  
Me: Bossy much? This one is from Justine5441 would you ever consider going out with tanya again? to make alexis jealous?  
Alec: No I would never go out with Tanya again. Why would I want to make Alexis jealous anyways?  
Me: I see. I don't know Alec why would you?  
Alec: Whatever. Next question.  
Me: This one is from danie568, what would you do if Jane started dating?  
Alec: *looks at Jane* Are you dating someone?  
Jane: Err, no.  
Alec: You better not. To answer the question I'd make sure he was good enough for my little sister and not a jackass that wants sex.  
Me: Wow, what a great big brother.  
Alec: Whatever. Next question.  
Me: There aren't anymore for you. Jane it's your turn.  
Jane: *smiles and claps cheerily* I'm ready.  
Me: Why can't you be like that Alec? *Alec rolls his eyes* Will you tell us who you're going to the party with? Please?  
Jane: *shakes head* Nope, sorry.  
Me: Fine.  
Alec: Here's a question for you from stina. Do you think Jane and Seth would make a cute couple?  
Me: Yeah, I think they could. I guess they'd be cute since their about the same age.  
Alec: Thank you for answering it Priszilla.  
Me: You're very welcome. I got to go though guys it late and a school night. Any of you want to do my homework?  
All of them: *shake their heads*  
Me: Fine. Bye!  
All of them: Bye, Priszilla. *dissappear from room.*  
Me: I wish they would have done my homework. *frowns looking at all the work on desk***


	21. Authority and Running Late

**A/N: Yay an update! I got back from my retreat about two ours ago! I had sooooooo much fun. It was AWESOME!! So many fun and funny things happened. We played games like Catholic Jeopardy, shrades, and we acted out scenes of the bible. I hope to do it again. Plus the food was AMAZING! They totally spoiled us with all the food and snacks they fed us. Well anyways here's Ch. 21! I hope you guys enjoy it!**

Chapter 21

Authority and Running Late

**Alec P.O.V**

She was mine. Alexis is mine. I couldn't believe it when she told me she liked me. Now we're a couple. That kiss I gave her had been amazing. Now I didn't have to have an excuse to touch her. I could hug her, kiss her, and move her hair from her face whenever I wanted to. I don't think I've ever been this happy without causing somebody pain. Telling her the truth made me feel even better. My mind was still being stupid telling me it was wrong but I just ignore it. Everything was perfect until I heard that voice.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Tanya asked. Shit, really!

Alexis looked at me, "Who is that?"

"His girlfriend, that's who I am!" Tanya screeched.

Alexis pushed me away, "What?!" Crap, don't tell me Alexis believes her.

Tanya was next to me in a second. "You heard me _human_, I'm Alec's girlfriend," Tanya said putting her hand on my chest. That's it! I pushed her hand off of me.

"Get the fuck away from me, Tanya! You're not my girlfriend, did you not understand me four years ago when I said it's over?!" I said through clenched teeth. Her eyes widened but then she winked.

"Oh, I get it," she whispered where Alexis couldn't hear. What the fuck is she talking about? "Oh, Alec but it's been so long, forgive me and take me back!" she said dramatically.

Oh, goodness, somebody help her. Really? Is she crazy? She really thinks I'm acting this out. "No, damn it Tanya can't you get it in that stupid head of yours? I. Don't. Want. You! We. Broke. Up. Years. Ago!" I said slowly so she could understand. It was like talking to a child.

"Tanya. As in Tanya Denali?" Alexis asked.

Tanya looked at her. "Yeah, that's me. Why?" Tanya asked.

"I've heard about you," Alexis said smiling sweetly. What does she mean? I never told her about Tanya.

Tanya smiled. "Really? What did you hear?" Tanya replied.

Alexis glared at her. "That you're the biggest slut in the vampire world!" Alexis shouted and then she yanked me next to her. Damn, she has strength when she's angry. "Now leave _my_ boyfriend alone!"

Wow, Alexis looked really hot when she was angry and when she was possessive of me. Tanya growled and then pounced toward Alexis. I quickly jumped in front of Alexis and pushed Tanya away. She didn't stop till she hit the wall. "Tanya, get out before I call Aro!" I said.

"Ooh what is Aro going to do? Apparently a human escaped. Look at you, what happened to the vampire I date that hated human and vampire relationships? Now you're one of them," Tanya said.

I growled. She didn't even know me. Damn it, we only talked when we were having sex. Other than that I never talked to her or saw her. Alexis put a hand on my shoulder. "Calm, Alec." she said.

"By the way _Tanya_, Daddy will kill you!" Alexis spat. If only Aro was here to hear Alexis call him Daddy. Well also if he was here Tanya would be dead. Sounds like a better idea every second. Maybe I should get him.

Tanya looked at Alexis confused. "Who's your daddy? You're not half vampire that's for sure," Tanya spat back.

Alexis smiled. "I don't know the guy who owns this place," Alexis said nonchalantly. "You know pale white, ice cold, red eyes, and straight black hair? Do you know him?"

"Aro is your dad?" Tanya asked eyes wide.

Alexis nodded, "Yup, that's my dad. He adopted me into the family. So come on try to touch me and see what happens to you afterwards when daddy hears."

Damn, Alexis didn't even need me here to protect her. Aro was right she'd be a perfect add. Power is flowing around her right now. It's like I can taste it. Tanya then did something surprising she bowed. "Sorry, Princess Volturi," she apologized.

"Err, okay," Alexis said surprised. There goes the last of the flow of her power. Tanya got up and started walking out. "But if you ever try to touch Alec in any way that would bug me then you'll be sorry for messing with the Princess of the Volturi," Alexis said with authority. There's the power again. Tanya shuddered and left. Psh, Alexis almost had me shuddering, almost.

I put both of my hands on her shoulders. "Wow, Alexis good job," I said.

"And you Mister Alec," Alexis said authority still in her voice. Crap, what did I do? I don't think I've ever feared Alexis before. "If you even tell Aro I called him daddy then you'll wish you never messed with the Princess of the Volturi. Got it Mister Alec?"

I nodded. "Yes, Princess Alexis," I said saluting. She started laughing. "But use that tone with me again and you'll feel Mister Alec's wrath."

"Oh really, and what's your wrath Alec?" she asked. "Because I'm so scared to feel your wrath," she added dramatically.

I pulled her against me. "You want to know my wrath?" I asked close to her lips. Alexis nodded. I smiled and started tickling her.

"Ale-Alec, stop!" she giggled trying to move away from me. "Th-this is so no-not funny! Alec!"

I stopped and kissed the top of her head. "Hey, you said you wanted to feel my wrath," I said wrapping my arms around her waist. "So you did feel it. I thought it was pretty funny."

"Of course you did. Just wait because messing with Princess Alexis was the biggest mistake you ever made!" she said trying to pull out of my grasp.

I put my mouth next to her ear, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Away from you," she answered shuddering but trying again. "Let me go Alec."

"Nah, why should I?" I asked.

Alexis crossed her arms over her chest. "If you don't you'll feel my wrath!" she said.

I laughed, "Oh really and what are you going to do? You can't hurt me."

She smiled up at me. "Just wait and see," Alexis replied. Next thing I know she kicks my leg, hard and then in my very private area. I fell to the ground.

"Fuck!" I shouted. That had really fucking hurt. It felt like my balls were going to fall down. Damn, she can kick. I looked up to see Alexis laughing. "You think this is funny?"

Alexis nodded trying to contain her laughter but failed. "I told you so. I said you'd feel my wrath and you did. It's not my fault your wrath isn't as bad as mine," she answered still laughing.

"Where the fuck did you learn to kick?" I asked. I slowly got up. Damn, I couldn't believe I was hurt by my girlfriend, who is human.

Alexis looked at me innocently, "Well… my brother was in karate and he showed me some stuff."

I glared at her. "Don't try to act innocent. That frickin' hurt," I scowled.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

I nodded, "Yeah, you better be."

She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. Aww, man! "Alexis I'm so-" Alexis cut me off by laughing.

"Oh my gosh, you believed me! Those were fake tears. Alec you should have seen your face," Alexis said smiling.

Oh she wants to play like that. I glared at her. "You think that's funny? How am I supposed to believe you now Alexis? Now I'm going to think you're lying all the time," I yelled.

Her eyes widened. "Alec I'm so-" I stopped her by laughing. She pulled away from my grasp and started punching my chest.

"That wasn't funny Alec!" she said pouting. I grabbed both of her hands stopping them from 'hurting' me.

"You're going to break your hands if you keep punching my chest," I warned. I let them go and they dropped at her sides still in fist.

She turned away from me. "Jerk," she mumbled. I walked behind her.

"Oh, come on Alexis. You did that to me, too. I was just getting back at you," I said turning her to face me. She was frowning at me. "Smile, Alexis." I tickled her sides and she started giggling.

"Stop Alec, this isn't funny the se-se-second ti-ti-time!" she stuttered.

I shook my head. "Not until you give me that big smile," I replied.

"Okay, Okay! I will," she shouted. I stopped and she gave me her beautiful big smile. "There you go. Are happy now?"

I shook my head amused. "No, not yet," I said pulling her mouth to mine. I gave her a quick kiss and then pulled back. "Now I am though. I got my kiss from earlier."

"But I'm not," Alexis said pulling my mouth down to hers. Why did I wait so long to not listen to my brain?

* * *

**Halloween Day (Alec P.O.V)**

I couldn't believe Jane had actually made me wear a costume. Ugh, not only that but a vampire really? How original Jane. I looked at my watch. "Alexis, come on. We have to be in the ballroom at the top of the stairs in ten minutes and you take so long to get there," I shouted. I hadn't seen her all day. Jane had been working on her since the morning.

"Okay, come down! No need to be bossy," I heard her mutter from the bathroom. Jane had ten minutes ago and Alexis was yet to go out. I surprised Jane even left, I thought she was going to hold Alexis' s hand and escort Alexis herself since all I did was hear her squeal every second about something. But apparently she had to get to her own escort. I didn't even know who her escort was. I usually was her escort but she's apparently had one since before Alexis even asked me.

I heard the door open. "It's about time Alexis. I don't know how we'll get there in time now," I said. Then I turned around and saw her. "Wow!" That was the only thing I could say. She looked glorious in her butterfly costume. It looked like it was made for her.

"You really like it?" she asked.

I nodded, hell yeah I did. I couldn't take my eyes off her. "Yes, I like it very much. Why don't you twirl for me?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Seriously Alec?" she said annoyed.

"Yes, I'm serious," I said. She sighed but twirled. Wow, she took my breath away. It was perfect for her. "All the guys are going to be jealous."

She walked over to me, "And why is that?"

"Because I have the most beautiful girl with me, that's why. If I hadn't had told you I liked you three days ago, I swear I would've done it today after seeing you. I would have gotten quite jealous to see guys drooling over you," I answered.

She hit me playfully. "Uh, huh. Nice costume by the way. Very original," she teased.

"Yeah, ha ha. Jane chose it for me. I wasn't going to dress up," I said.

She kissed my cheek. "Well I'm glad you did because if not I would have made you dress up like Peter Pan or some fairy to match my costume," Alexis said.

"You're kidding right?" I asked.

She laughed, "Yes, Alec I am. Tights wouldn't make people take you seriously. Plus you have some big reputation to keep."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You're reputation where everyone is scared of you," she answered.

I groaned, she hadn't tried to get me to talk about that yet and I hope she wasn't trying. "I like it though, you got to keep your eye color," Alexis said.

I smiled and gave her a quick kiss. I had been happy I didn't have to wear contacts or even try to look human like everybody else because of my costume. That was about the only thing I liked about it though. "You actually like my eye color?" I asked.

"Yes, it's an Alec thing," she replied.

I shook my head. "No it's all other vampires that drink human blood thing," I answered.

"Yeah but you're the only one that actually seem to like it. You never try to hide it. Not even when you're out in the human world. Now weren't you saying we were running late?" she asked. I looked at watch damn it she was right. We had three minutes to get there. I looked down at her shoes, great she was wearing heels. Aro's going to be angry if we're late. Jane had been right yesterday Alexis and I told him about us and I swear I thought Jane and him were going to do cartwheels around the throne room. I didn't need to get on his bad side though, if there was anything that Aro didn't tolerate other than exposing yourself to humans was being late.

"Come on you're going to have to run for us to get there in time," I said putting her hand in mine. I loved when I got to do this because her hand fit so perfectly in mine. I pulled her with me but she stood still. "What's wrong?"

She rolled her eyes and looked at me like I was stupid. "What?" I asked.

"Hello, aren't you a vampire?" she asked.

"Yes, and you're point is," I said.

"Alec, remember that time I said it would take fifteen minutes to get from the reception area to my room?" she said and I nodded. "What did you do to get me to my room faster?"

Huh? Oh right, now I remember. I picked her up bridal style. "See I knew you would get it," Alexis told me. "Be careful with the dress though."

I rolled my eyes and ran out of her room. The walls passed by in a blur and finally I got to the top of the ball room. "Introducing Aro and Sulpicia Volturi, the rulers of the Volturi," the announcer said.

And just in time. Aro was not going to kill me after all. Yes!

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it! I want to thank all of you that reviewed last chapter:)) Review and tell me what you guys think! No interview today, since everybody's a little busy with the ball. Thank you guys for reading! 3**


	22. Introductions

**A/N: As many of you guys noticed I just replied to many of your guys reviews today and they had no sneak peak. It isn't that I wasn't giving out sneak peaks but because I was going to update. I will be giving out sneak peaks though to anybody that reviews this chapter:) I also want to thank all you guys that reviewed. Your reviews really make my day! So THANK YOU SO MUCH! Alec appreciates it, too XD So here's chapter 22, I hope you guys like it! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters!!!**

Chapter 22

Introductions

**Alexis P.O.V**

I took a deep and walked out of the bathroom. I hoped Alec liked my costume, it wasn't really showing any skin other than my legs and shoulders and everything else was covered up, just like I wanted. Since that thing with _Tanya_, it made me hope he didn't expect me to dress like her. I just couldn't, it wasn't me.

"It's about time Alexis. I don't know how we'll get there in time now," Alec said not seeing me yet. He turned around and saw me. "Wow!" he added. Has he seen himself? He was wow, in his vampire costume!

My nerves calmed down at his one word. "You really like it?" I asked.

He nodded and looked me up and down. I could feel my cheeks starting warm up. "Yes, I like it very much. Why don't you twirl for me?" he asked.

Was he serious? I rolled my eyes at him. "Seriously Alec?" I asked annoyed. He had to be kidding me, I wasn't a model.

"Yes, I'm serious," he said.

I sighed but twirled. "All the guys are going to be jealous." Alec said.

"And why is that?" I asked walking over to him. He looked even more glorious close. Damn him and his gorgeous looks.

"Because I have the most beautiful girl with me, that's why. If I hadn't had told you I liked you three days ago, I swear I would've done it today after seeing you. I would have gotten quite jealous to see guys drooling over you," he answered.

I hit him playfully. He had to be kidding; I wasn't beautiful compared to him. "Uh, huh. Nice costume by the way. Very original," I teased. Truth was he made a perfect vampire in his vampire costume. It suited him well. It had a long black coat that fit him well, with a ruffled gray shirt underneath, a shoulder cape, and black pants.

"Yeah, ha ha. Jane chose it for me. I wasn't going to dress up," he said.

I kissed his cheek. "Well I'm glad you did because if not I would have made you dress up like Peter Pan or some fairy to match my costume," I said joking.

"You're kidding right?" he asked.

I started laughing. I couldn't believe he believed me. "Yes, Alec I am. Tights wouldn't make people take you seriously. Plus you have some big reputation to keep," I replied.

"What are you talking about?" Alec asked.

Was he kidding? He's always talking about his reputation. "You're reputation where everyone is scared of you," I answered.

Alec groaned in response. I wasn't going bother him about it, tonight. But I was going to get him to tell me about it someday. "I like it though, you got to keep your eye color," I said truthfully. I don't think I've ever seen him wear contacts and cover up his eye color, not even when I was in the hospital.

He smiled and gave me a quick kiss. It might have been quick but I felt like I would melt. "You actually like my eye color?"He asked.

If only he knew how much. I don't think I could see him with any other color of eyes. "Yes, it's an Alec thing," I replied.

"No it's all other vampires that drink human blood thing," he answered shaking his head.

"Yeah but you're the only one that actually seem to like it. You never try to hide it. Not even when you're out in the human world. Now weren't you saying we were running late?" I asked.

Alec looked at his watch. "Come on you're going to have to run for us to get there in time," he said putting my hand in his. I loved when we did couple things like this. He pulled me to walk after him. Was he serious? I was wearing heels and he expected me to run. Was he not a vampire with super speed? "What's wrong?"

I rolled my eyes looking at him like he was stupid. He was surely acting like it. "What?" Alec asked.

"Hello, aren't you a vampire?" I asked.

"Yes and your point is," he said.

Was he serious? Goodness for an old vampire that should know a lot he was slow. "Alec, remember that time I said it would take fifteen minutes to get from the reception area to my room?" I said and he nodded. "What did you do to get me to my room faster?"

I saw it click in his head. He picked me up bridal style. I felt that feeling run through my body. I don't think I would ever get tired of him touching me. "See I knew you would get it," I said. "Be careful with the dress." I liked it too much for him to ruin it.

Alec rolled his eyes and ran out of the room. Everything passed by in a blur and next thing I know we were on the top of the balcony in the ball room. Just in time, too. "Introducing Aro and Sulpicia Volturi, the rulers of the Volturi," the announcer said. I looked over to see Father and Mother. Yes I decided to call them that. I will not call them mom and dad though. It still hurt to think about my family. They both walked down hand in hand in their costumes which was renaissance attire. Mother looked beautiful. I noticed they were wearing crowns. Maybe it was a part of their costumes.

"Alexis!" I heard Jane squeal. I turned around to see her looking gorgeous in her pirate costume. It was a red and white pirate dress with a black belt. The lace sleeves were detached from the costume and she had on her black pirate hat with a white feather and black high heel pirate boots. It would have been something I would have worn but it was a little low cut but it looked perfect on her. "You look amazing. As I knew you would."

"You look amazing yourself Jane. Are you going to get called down by yourself? If you want you can come down with me and Alec," I said. I'm sure Alec was always Jane's escort.

Jane shook her head. "Nope, I have my own escort," she said.

"Introducing Cauis and Athenodora Volturi, second rulers of the Volturi," the announcer said. Oh, I had to see this. I was shocked Cauis was actually in a costume. It was renaissance attire, too but he was in costume. Very surprising. He and Athenodora were wearing crowns, too.

I looked at Jane smiling, "Who's your escort?" I asked.

"Somebody, you'll see. But Aro asked me to give you this," Jane said handing me a beautiful gold tiara with a flower decorations in diamonds.

"Wow, why did he give me this?"

Jane laughed, "Because you're the princess of the Volturi, duh! All the vampires here need to know it, too. So put it on."

I nodded. "Introducing Marcus Volturi, third ruler of the Volturi," the announcer said. I sighed as I saw Marcus was in his regular attire except that he was wearing a crown.

"Is that why everyone is wearing a crown?" I asked.

Jane nodded. "Yup, well I got to go. I'm after Demetri and _Heidi._ I'm glad her outfit isn't so revealing," Jane said.

I looked down at the tiara, "Can you err, help me put it on, Jane?"

Jane took the tiara from me. I bent down so she could reach my head. She set it in and when I sat up she smiled. "There you look amazing, like a true princess. Well I'll see you down there. I have to get to my escort," she said walking off.

I felt cold arms wrap around my waist. "Finally, she leaves," Alec whispered in my ears.

"Shut up, she's you're sister," I said kissing his cheek.

"I love when you do that," he said kissing my cheek. "Come on lets go get in line, Princess Alexis."

I nodded and followed him. "Introducing Demetri Votary, high guard of the Volturi and Heidi Spanelli, Volturi planner," the announcer said.

Jane was in front of me and she smiled. There was a tall figure in a pirate costume next to her. I wonder who it was. I turned to Alec and heard him give a low growl. I looked him shocked, "What is it Alec?"

"I'm going to kill him," he answered through clench teeth.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Introducing Felix Votary, high guard of the Volturi and Caius and Athenodora's daughter, Jane Volturi." Felix? She went with Felix! Aww, what was so wrong with that. I thought it was cute. They looked cute, well from behind. Wait, Caius's daughter?

I turned to Alec. "You're Caius's son?" I asked.

"Yes, only to the humans though," he answered. "Now smile your next, this is it."

We walked to the front of the stairs and I saw all the people there. Oh my gosh, what if I fell? No, happy thoughts Alexis. Happy thoughts. I took a deep breath. "You okay?" Alec whispered in my ear.

I nodded, "Yeah."

A trumpet started to play that song that you hear when princess are coming. Wow, now I really felt like princess. "Aro and Sulpicia Volturi would like to introduce to you all for the very first time, their daughter, Alexis Volturi," the announcer said loudly. Everyone applauded. "Escorting her is Caius and Athenodora's son, Alec Volturi."

Alec put his arm through mine and we walked down the stairs. The applause got louder as we did. "Smile," Alec whispered and I did.

We finally got to the bottom and Alec lead me down the indention of the people that lead to the table where Father, Mother, Marcus, Caius, Athenodora, and everybody else were sitting. We took our seats next to Mother and Father. Father was on my left and Alec on my right. "You did good, daughter. You look beautiful in your costume, too. The most beautiful butterfly I've ever seen," Father said.

Mother nodded, "Yes, you look very beautiful."

"Thank you, Mother and Father," I said. Truth was this was the first time they heard me call them that in person. Father and Mother's eyes widened with joy and they gave me big smiles. Wow, their happier than I thought.

I smiled back at them and then looked at Alec. He was focused on something and then I heard him growl. I looked to where he was looking only to see a family that had to be vampires because of their pale skin, except for one a man with russet colored skin and short black hair. There were nine vampires, five woman and four men. There was exquisite blonde from what I could see, she reminded me of Heidi or Chelsea. Then there was a caramel haired woman that looked older from the rest and a small pixie like one with short black hair that was spiked in the end. The last two looked like they had to be related in some way. One was a brunette and the other had bronze hair but they had almost the same feature. Except the bronze haired girl looked younger than them all. The brunette seemed oddly familiar though in some way. I couldn't put my finger on it though. Next to the blonde was a tall, bulky man that had short black curly hair, he reminded me of Felix. Next to the caramel haired woman was a tall blonde man that looked older than the other men, too. Next to the pixie looking one was a tall blonde that looked like he was in pain. The most beautiful guy was next to the brunette, he had bronze hair that matched the one sitting next to the brunette and he was gorgeous. Not as gorgeous as Alec though, nobody could beat Alec's angelic looks. Then next to the bronze haired girl was the russet colored man.

By now they were all staring at me. Oops, I forgot it was rude to stare. I immediately looked down feeling my cheeks warm. "What's got you blushing?" Alec whispered to me.

"Nothing. Why did you just growl?" I asked looking up at Alec.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "You heard that."

I nodded in response. "The misfits of the vampire world are here, that's all. But I see they've chosen to bring their mutt with them, too," Alec answered, glaring at the table. They didn't have a dog with them. What was he talking about?

"Alec, they don't have a dog with them though," I said.

Alec gave me a small smile. "No they don't but they have a shape shifter with them. Last time I check he turned into a wolf, so yes they do have a dog with them," he replied.

I was still confused but I chose to let it go. Waiters were coming around passing red wine. When they came to our table, I'm sure I paled. It wasn't red wine in the drinks, it was blood. The waiter placed a glass in front of me and I felt sick looking at the cup. I pushed it away slowly making sure not to spill any of it on me. "No, thanks. I don't drink that," I said.

"It's red wine, Alexis. The waiters are vampires they know when to give a cup of blood and when to give red wine. Trust me that is not blood," Alec whispered in my ear.

I looked closely at it and sure enough it wasn't blood. Wow, I felt stupid now. I pulled it back. "Sorry for the inconvenience," I said.

"You never have to apologize, Alexis. Rulers never apologize for anything, not even the princess," Aro chastised. Like I was supposed to know. He didn't give me a book on what princess should or shouldn't do, now did he.

I just nodded. "I will not apologize again then Father," I said. I took a sip of my red wine and it was probably the best I've ever tasted. Wasn't the best tasting wine the oldest? Oh I didn't even want to know how old this was.

Alec was drinking his blood. Oh gosh, it was disgusting just thinking about it and it was even worse seeing it. Goodness, I'm sure I was going to get sick having to see this. It couldn't get worst right?

A plate with a steak, mashed potatoes, and green beans was put in front of me. At least I get to eat. I picked up my fork and knife and was cutting into my steak when I heard slurping. I looked next to me and cringed. Father, Alec and everybody else were sucking on their almost rare steaks. I think I lost my appetite. No, I definitely lost my appetite when I saw Caius had no shame because his steak was extremely rare.

Gross, maybe I'll just eat my mashed potatoes. I felt bad for the humans sitting next to vampires. Wait what was I talking about? They should I feel bad for me. I was surrounded by rare steaks. My stomach felt ill. "Aren't you going to eat your food?" Father asked.

"I'm not that hungry," I answered. My stomach grumbled saying otherwise. Damn, stomach ratting me out to my own father.

Father laughed, "It doesn't seem like it."

"Truth is, I lost my appetite," I answered.

He looked at me confused. "Why is that, daughter?"

"Well, I'm sorry but all this blood around me is really bugging me. I know it's your food but I'm just not used to see people suck on their steak instead of eat it," I said truthfully.

Father nodded and then said something I couldn't hear to Mother and then she told Caius who glared at me but then he told something to Athenodora and it went on down the table. Father then told Alec something and suddenly they all cut into their steaks and put it in their mouths. They chewed on it then spit it out all at the same time. Eww, gross that didn't help. I was glad they tried though. They were all about to start again till I stopped them, "Stop, just go back to sucking on your steaks please."

They all nodded. I cut into my steak and ate it. It was okay I guess. I was just eating so they wouldn't try anything else that would make me feel sicker. I ate about half of my food and then just drank my wine. Everybody was still sucking on their steaks. Really how could there be so much blood in one little steak? Ugh.

"Aren't you going to eat more?" Alec asked.

I shook my head. "No I'm fine, my stomach is full," I said taking another sip of wine. Maybe I could get them to save me some food for after the party. Then I could sneak it into my room to eat.

"Alexis you need to eat," Alec sighed.

"No, seriously I'm fine Alec," I said. I looked over to that table of vampires and saw the brunette watching me. Then I saw surprise in her face, well it looked like it from where I was, and she immediately told something to the bronze haired guy and the whole family looked at me. What's going on?

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it! Sorry but I know some of you sent questions for the interview but I'm too tired to answer them. I will answer them in the next chapter though, I promise! Review and tell me what you thought of the chapter. Oh, and today is BOO BOO STEWART'S (Seth Clearwater!) 16TH BIRTHDAY!!! So Happy Birthday to him!! Who else loves him? Make sure to leave him a birthday message on his twitter(on my profile), facebook, or myspace! ALSO, THERE ARE SIX DAYS TILL CAMERON BRIGHT'S BIRTHDAY!!! The TWO HOTTEST GUYS have their birthdays in January! Always remember that! I love you guys! Thanks for reading!**

**Important: I know the weekend is coming up and I usually update alot well about that. Tomorrow I'm getting FOUR teeth pulled out and I won't be eating anything hard for six days which will probably make me cranky. Also, it will mean I probably won't be feeling well so I might not update this weekend. But I promise to try if I can. **


	23. The Cullens

**A/N: Yes, I know finally a chapter! You guys are probably wondering "Where the heck has been and why the heck hasn't she updated Two is Better Than One". Well I've been EXTREMELY busy and have gotten sick alot. Then I've been loaded with the make up work and then we had this HUGE test we have to take in my state that I had on Wednsday. I was a total nervous wreck about it and was freaking out during the test but i think i did good... hopefully. So that's why I haven't updated in FOREVER. Don't worry since I haven't been updating I have been writing chapters though!!! Anyways here's Chapter 23 and I'm DEEPLY SORRY for it taking me sooooo long to update especially since its been almost 2 months!**

Chapter 23

The Cullen's

**Alexis P.O.V**

"Alexis, I think there I someone that would like to meet you," Father said putting his steak down. Everybody else had finished sucking on their steaks, too. "I would like you to meet them, too."

He was looking at that table, too. "Err, okay," I said getting up. Father and Mother got up as well. I pushed in my chair and was fixing to walk out when Alec got up, too.

"I'm going with you," he said flatly. What was wrong with him? He held onto my hand and gave me a small smile.

We walked across the ballroom to where the family sat. The blonde man got up he looked like he was changed when he was at least in his thirties. The caramel haired woman got up next to him. I'm guessing that was his wife. He stuck his hand out for Father to shake. "It's nice to see you again, Aro," he said.

Father shook his hand. "It's nice to see you again, too Carlisle. Esme you look beautiful as always," Father said. Esme, the caramel colored hair woman, smiled. She had a nice heart shaped face and had a slender figure. Carlisle was tall and was gorgeous like other vampires.

"It's also a pleasure to see all of you again. Even you, shape shifter," Father added looking at the russet color boy. The boy gave a low growl and I felt Alec stiffen beside me and let a growl out. "Calm Alec," Father replied. Wow, I admit Alec growling was pretty hot. I would not admit that to him though.

I took my hand out of his and put it on his shoulder to try to calm him.. The whole time I saw the brunette looking at me. This was awkward. I noticed something about them all, though. They all had the same golden eyes and they weren't wearing contacts. It was too golden to be covering red eyes. Well all of them except the bronzed hair girl, she had dark brown eyes like mine. Father looked at her and smiled. "I see Renesmee has grown. How old is she now, four? Yet, she looks like a ten year old. Amazing. I was going to drop by in Forks, too. But now I don't have to. How are her eating habits?" Father asked looking at the bronze haired girl. Renesmee, I've never heard that name before. It was unique and beautiful. Renesmee stuck her hand out toward Father.

"I'll show you, Aro," she said. Aro took her hand and started smiling, reading all her thoughts.

He pulled his hand back. "Good, I see you guys have had no complications with your half human, half vampire daughter. That's very good. And she's going to school, how wonderful," Father said delighted. Wait did he say half human, half vampire daughter? This family was more confusing to me every second.

The brunette got up and the bronze haired guy put his hand on her arm, trying to get her to sit down. "Bella, don't do anything rash," he said.

Father looked between her and me. I was really confused. What was going on here? "Alexis?" Bella whispered.

"Yeah?" I asked confused. Alec wrapped his arm around my waist and I saw Bella stiffen.

Err, do I know her? Am I supposed to know her? She walked around the table and was in front of me in seconds. Alec got in front of me in a protective stance. "Alec, it's okay. Move away from Alexis," Father ordered.

Alec nodded and slowly moved away from me. Bella then pulled me into a hug and I was shocked. What the hell? "Alexis, you're alright. You're not dead," she said.

I hugged her back still confused. What did she mean? She pulled away smiling at me. "I'm sorry but do I know you?" I questioned.

Bella stopped smiling. "Not really but I'm your cousin Bella. I'm Charlie Swan's daughter," Bella answered.

"Oh my gosh," I whispered. This was Bella. This was the Bella, Mom would always talk about. That was the gorgeous man she married? This was the woman I looked up to on love. Why hadn't I met her before? Then it hit me. She was cold and pale, we didn't see or hear from her because she was a _vampire._ Bella married a vampire. "I can't believe I'm finally meeting you."

Bella looked at me confused. "You have met me, when you were smaller though. That's probably why you can't remember me," she replied.

I pulled her back into a hug. "How did you know it was me?" I asked curiously.

"Well, Charlie told me a relative of mine was missing and he gave me flyer with your picture on it. Then I see you walking down those stair announced as Aro's daughter and when I see you sit down, I was sure it was you," she replied.

Was I seriously seeing someone from my family again? This had to be too good to be true. I pulled back and looked at Aro who was smiling. "I knew there had to be a relation between you two. That's why I can't read your mind," Aro answered. "You come from the famous Bella Cullen's family.

"Is that why you're keeping her?" Bella asked not sounding too happy.

"Why yes, you're lucky she was saved. If not she would have become my lunch. You should be very happy she inherited that from you," Father answered.

Bella let out a low growl and the bronze haired man got up holding her back. "Bella, calm down love. He doesn't plan on hurting her. She's treated well here. You have nothing to worry about," he told her. Bella looked up at him and calmed. I saw something in both of their eyes as they looked at each other. Love. A strong love.

"Ah, Edward what a great add you and Bella would have been to the Volturri. With your power of reading minds and with Bella's shield," Father said. Edward just smiled slightly but Bella was frowning. "Bella, what he speaks is true. I have no plan on hurting your cousin. If you're afraid of her being turned, I'm waiting till she says she's ready, too. She's like a daughter to Sulpicia and I. I promise you Sulpicia would never allow me to hurt her. Sulpicia sees her as the daughter she was never able to have," Father said. He turned to me, "Alexis, I wanted you to meet the Cullen's because I want you to know you have two choices when you become a vampire. Do you see that their eye color is different?"

I nodded. "They're not wearing contacts, that's their actual eye color. You see Carlisle found a new way to be a vampire without drinking human blood. He and his family drink animal blood. They learn to control their thirst for human blood and their eyes turn golden after a couple years of drinking animal blood. They don't thirst for human blood after a while," Father said. I took all the information in. No human blood, no having to kill humans. I didn't think it was possible.

"Wow, really? No having to kill humans at all or drink human blood?" I asked.

Carlisle smiled at me. "Yes, dear. None of that," he said.

"You aren't considering being changed are you?" the blonde girl spat.

"Rosalie," Carlisle said in a warning.

I shook my head. "Well, I don't know. This gives me something to think about but I'm not sure if I want to be turned," I replied.

"I want you to send her to us if she decides to be changed," Bella said frowning at Father.

"You don't talk to Aro, like that," Alec spat, speaking for the first time in a while.

The russet skinned boy got up, "You don't talk to Bella, like that."

Alec growled and I could tell he was ready to attack. "Alec, calm down," I said turning him to face me. I put my hands on both sides of his face. "Calm, you don't need to start a fight." Alec slowly nodded and kissed the top of my head.

I heard the whole table gasp. "Don't you touch her," Bella growled and pushed Alec away from me.

"No Bella, stop. Alec isn't going to hurt me. He's my boyfriend," I said. Bella's head shot toward where I was.

"Are you crazy? Do you not know he can kill you without you even feeling it? All he has to do is look at you and send his little mist toward you and take away your senses in seconds. Alexis, can you not tell he's dangerous?" Bella asked.

I looked at Alec to see that he was angry, very angry. "You can take away people's senses?" I asked curious.

Alec's jaw clenched. "Yes, I can," he said through clenched teeth. He glared at Bella. "I didn't need her to know."

"Why so you could kill her in her sleep?" Bella asked.

Alec shook his head. "No, so people like you wouldn't tell her crap and make her scared of me," he spat.

"Well she should be scared of you. Especially since tried to kill me and my family," Bella spat back.

I looked at Alec my eyes wide. "You tried to kill them?" I whispered.

"Yeah, I did. So hate me like your damn cousin wants you to. This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you. I knew you would start making assumptions about me. You'll believe every fucking word she says because she'll make you believe that I'm a bad person. And you'll forget all the things I did for you and be against me. So just do it Alexis. Come on judge me. Actually, just forget it. I'll leave!" Alec answered disappearing out of the room.

No, I don't believe that. I turned around about to run but Bella had grabbed my arm. "Don't Alexis," she warned. I shook my head.

"No, you don't Bella! I waited too long for him to finally tell me his feelings the last five months and I'm not going to ruin it now. I don't care about his stupid power. He would never use it on me. I know he wouldn't!" I yelled pulling away from her running toward the door to leave the ballroom. I heard people whispering things but I didn't care.

"Alexis, wait!" I heard Father yell but I didn't listen. I had to find Alec. "Jane!" I heard him shout.

I ran out going down the hallways trying to find my way around I didn't know where I even was. "Alexis, wait!" I heard Jane yell.

"No, Jane I have to find your brother," I said.

She nodded appearing next to me. "Yeah, I know but you can't look for him alone. You being alone would be the perfect time for someone to try to get you," Jane said.

"Oh, yeah. Do you know where he's at?" I asked. I hadn't thought about that, thank goodness father had. Jane looked around the room.

"Get on my back. I'll follow his scent," she replied. I did as she said and she started running in seconds. She stopped when we were in the reception area. "He's in his room, I think."

"What do you mean you think?" I asked.

Jane sighed, "Their too many scents in this room. I can't tell his from everybody else's. I should have brought Demetri to come. He would have tracked him down. Let's try his room though." She started running again and she stopped when we were in front of his door.

Oh, he surely was in his room. I could hear things banging around in there. I knocked on the door. "Alec," I said. I heard something bang against the door and I jumped away from it.

"Go away," I heard him yell.

I looked at Jane for advice and she just shrugged. "I'm not leaving Alec. Until we talk," I answered.

"Then you're going to miss out on the whole event," he spat.

So now he chooses to be frustrating. "Damn it Alec! Open the damn door, right now!" I said with authority in my voice. I saw Jane shudder at my voice. Wow, did I sound that scary.

"No!" _Apparently not scary to Alec._

"Fine, then I'll go cut myself in front of all those vampires!" I said. As if! I would never do something that stupid.

I heard Alec put something down. "You wouldn't," he replied.

"Watch me," I challenged. "There is a razor in my room."

Jane looked at me shocked. Alec didn't answer. "Fine, don't say anything. My room is just across the hall. I'll go get them right now," I said walking to my door that was until I was dragged into Alec's room by none other than, Alec. I knew I would get him to let me in. He pushed me against the door with my hands over my head.

"Don't you dare go and do that," Alec growled in front of me. I looked around his room. Damn he had a mess. Thing were broken everywhere and I was standing on broken glass from what seemed to be a broken vase or lamp.

This might not be a good situation but I loved the way he had me against the door. I bit on my lip. "I won't if you'll just let me talk," I answered.

"Okay, let's hear what you have to say," he answered flatly.

I rolled my eyes. As much as I loved the way he had me, my arms were hurting. "Could you let go of my arms, please," I said.

"No, I rather like you like this," he whispered. I shivered in pleasure. "Like this I know you won't go and hurt yourself." He just ruined the whole moment.

"Fine, I came to tell you this Alec," I said. "I don't care what your power is. I don't care what it is used for. I don't care if you take people's senses away to kill them. I don't care what Bella was to tell me. I don't care! Alec I know you would not hurt me with it. As with you almost killing Bella's family, I asked because I was wondering why. I don't care about the answer though. Alec, I liked you before I knew you were a vampire and I'm going to like you even with your power. Please just stop being angry. I like you for you and I'm not going to stop because of what people think about you. Because they are wrong. They don't see the side of you that I see."

I looked into his eyes as everything settled in. His eyes softened and he smiled at me. "I'm so sorry," he said. I just nodded.

We looked into each other's eyes. I saw all the anger go away and get replaced by relief. Their redness didn't remind me blood but of compassion. The compassion I knew he could show in time. Alec moved closer to me, his whole body pressed against mine. He let go of my arms and I put them on his cheeks. "I forgive you," I said as he pressed his lips to mine. I kissed him back wrapping my arms around his neck. The kiss started out slow but then it turned into a passionate one. Alec licked my bottom lip begging for entrance and I allowed him. Our tongues battled for dominance and I moaned. We hadn't kissed like this since that day in the hospital. I ran my hands through his hair and he pulled me closer to him. I felt the electricity tingling around us. He bit on my bottom lip making me moan again. I pulled back for air feeling dizzy. I pressed my forehead against his. "Wow," I whispered.

Alec smiled and gave me a quick kiss. "As much as I would love to keep kissing you, we have a party to get back to," he answered.

"Or we could just stay here," I suggested.

Alec shook his head.

"Fine," I mumbled. He let me go and when I tripped in dizziness. Damn, his kissing expertise.

He caught me. "My kissing expertise, again?" he asked smiling. Could he read my mind?

"No comment," I answered. "Now bend down. So we can get there faster."

I saw his eyes sparkle with humor. "What? " I asked.

"Why don't you bend down?" he teased. My mouth popped open he did not just say that. I closed it when I saw he was joking.

I slapped him playfully. "I don't think so mister! That is just wrong beyond reason. You so know I didn't mean it like that. Bend down so I can get on you back. Is that better?" I asked.

He shook his head smiling. "Nah, I think I like it better when I run with you like this," Alec replied picking me up bridal style. He ran out of his room and we got to the ball room in about a minute. He put me down. "I would kiss you again but I don't need you to fall."

I hit him playfully, "That's okay with me." We walked back to the table hand in hand, until Bella stopped us.

"I'm sorry. After you left Aro explained to me more about your situation. Forgive me?" she asked.

I pulled her into a hug. "Yes, I do. He's not as bad as you think he is. Though he can be frustrating at times," I answered and Alec smiled.

"Tell me about it. It was the same way with Edward. Why don't you come with me? I didn't properly introduce you to my whole family. Plus, my daughter would love to meet her only aunt from my side of the family," Bella said.

I looked at Alec and he nodded letting my hand go. "I'll be at the table," he said kissing my hand before walking away. I looked at Bella and felt my cheeks grow warm.

"I think he really likes you," she said. "I never thought he would get someone with his manner but I guess he did. Aro says you're good for him because you'll bring some happiness into his life."

I just smiled. Aro thought I was good for him. Wow. We got to the table and everybody stood up. "Alexis this is Emmett and Rosalie," Bella introduced the guy with the short curly hair and the blond girl from before.

Emmett smiled showing two cute dimples. "Hey, Lex. Nice to meet someone from Bella's family that knows our little secret," Emmett said pulling me into a bear hug. I was surprised at first but Bella gave me a reassuring smile.

I couldn't breathe though. "Can't breathe," I gasped and Emmett put me down. "It's nice to meet you, too Emmett."

"I was going to put you down anyways. The Witch Twin looked angry," Emmett replied.

Rosalie stuck her hand out, "Nice to meet you Alexis."

I shook it. "It's nice to meet you, too," I replied.

The pixie pulled me into a bear hug stronger than Emmett's. "Hi, I'm Alice!" she said. Wow, she was strong for being so small. She was so like Jane. I don't think I should tell her that though. They didn't seem to like the Volturi much.

"It's nice to meet you Alice but I can't breathe again," I gasped.

She let me go smiling. "We're going to see you in the future!" Alice said happily. I looked at her confused.

"Alice can see the future," the blond boy next to her said. He stuck his hand out. "I'm Jasper. It's nice to meet you ma'am." I shook it.

Then my eyes widened at his southern accent. "Are you from Texas?" I asked. Jasper nodded. "So am I!" I answered cheerily.

"Nice, what part?" he asked.

"Houston," I replied.

He stuck his hand up. "High five, so am I!" Jasper said and I did.

"Wow, Jasper I've never seen you talk to a human so much. You never were like that with Bella," Emmett said.

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Well, you got to love your Texas people," he said.

"Yeah, it's like a law," I replied.

Emmett rolled his eyes, "No it's not."

"Let's not get Emmett started," Bella said sighing. "These are my in-laws, Esme and Carlisle."

I walked over to them and shook both of their hands. Edward got up. "This is my husband, Edward," Bella said giving him a big smile. I felt the love between them. I shook Edward's hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Edward," I said smiling.

He nodded, "It's nice to meet you, too."

"Yes, it's my turn!" Renesmee said cheerily.

"Alexis this is my daughter, Renesmee," Bella said. Renesmee got up and hugged me.

"It's so nice to meet you Aunt Alexis!" Renesmee said.

I hugged her back. "It's nice to meet you, too Renesmee," I said. I let her go and smiled at her. She was so cute and beautiful like her parents.

Bella smiled at me. "This is my best friend, Jacob," Bella said.

Jacob got up and gave me a warm smile. "Hi," he said.

"Hi, Jacob," I replied.

"Well that's the whole family," Bella replied smiling.

"It was nice to meet you all," I said smiling at them all.

Edward looked at me. "Aro's right, you can't read her mind," he said. "But I can read Alec's and he's very impatient."

"Yeah, trust me I know. You'd think after guarding me all this time, he'd get some patience but he hasn't," I replied. "I usually will run late on purpose to bug him."

Edward and Bella laughed. "I'll see you guys later," I said walking away.

"Alexis," Bella said.

I turned around. "Yeah, Bella."

"Aro will be giving you my number. So you can call me whenever if you need anything," she replied and I nodded.

When I got to the table Alec pulled me onto his lap. "I missed you," he whispered in my ear.

"I was gone for like five minutes," I replied.

"Well to me it was an eternity," he said.

I kissed his neck. "No, it's just that you're impatient," I replied smiling in the crook of his neck.

**A/N: I hoped you guys enjoyed it! I know there is an Interview that I owe you guys but there are so many reviews that I can't seem to find them. I'M SORRY if I haven't answered your question(s) in the interview just send them again and I promise to have a interview next chapter! Tell me what you guys thought, I LOVE hearing your feedback! Thank you sooooooooo much for reading!! Love you all!**


	24. Dances and Goodnight Kisses

**A/N: So I haven't updated in a long time but I have a really good reason. For one, I had up to chapter 30 on a flashdrive and ready to be posted. Then one day I put the flashdrive into my computer and it said it malfunctioned. I couldn't get into any of my files and I was stupid enought to have not saved them onto my computer yet. I did everything I could to make the dang thing work but it didn't I cried because I lost EVERYTHING I had on it. Then I found out my little sister had been playing with it so that why it most likely messed up. She had to buy me new one and I was so sad that I hadn't wrote any chapters. Then today I looked through my stuff and found this CHAPTER!!! I was so happy. Yeah it was only one chapter but you don't know how upset I was about losing six chapters. So now I will be able to continue. So here is Chapter 24!! Enjoy!**

Chapter 24

Dances and Goodnight Kisses

**Alec P.O.V**

When Alexis finally got back to the table I pulled her onto my lap. Hopefully she wouldn't feel the hard on I had from watching her movement as she walked over here. "I missed you," I whispered in her ear.

"I was gone for like five minutes," she replied.

Ten minutes actually but she was close enough. "Well to me it was an eternity," I said. The truth was I wanted her away from the Cullen's. I had nothing against them but I didn't like the way they were hugging her, like she was a part of their family. For all I know they were probably trying to get her to be a part of their family, Bella being related to her was the icing on the cake. I wasn't going to allow that though. She was going to stay with us Volturi.

She kissed my neck and it took all my power not to moan. "No, it's just that you're impatient," she replied.

I laughed. "No, I'm very patient. I just can't stand you from being away from me," I replied. I admit I was somewhat impatient but I telling the truth when I said I didn't like her being away from me. I felt empty whenever she wasn't around.

"Now, the Volturi shall start the first dance," Carl, the introducer, announced. Crap, I forgot about this. I usually skipped this and Jane would go dance with Marcus but I guess I won't be doing that tonight. Now I wonder who Marcus will dance with. I sighed but pulled Alexis off me as the music started. I put my hand out and bowed to her.

She giggled and grabbed it. "How gentleman like of you," she said as we got to the dance floor.

I smiled and grabbed her waist pulling her against me. "I'm always gentleman like, thank you very much," I answered. She wrapped her arms around my neck. I shook my head. "We don't dance like that here. We dance old fashion." I took my hand off from around my neck and put her right hand on my shoulder and put her left hand in my right. My left hand wrapped around her back pulling her close. "This is how you dance in the Volturi."

"I didn't think you danced," she teased. I kissed the top of her head. Truth was I didn't often; this was the first time I danced at an event in twenty five… maybe thirty years.

"I don't, it's been years. I guess you changed my mind," I said.

The pianist started playing a soft melody and we started dancing. It was slow and sweet, like a lullaby. We moved around the dance floor, Alexis was a really good dancer. I guess dirty dancing isn't the only type of dance she knows. I was amazed at her grace, she only messed up once. I looked down into her eyes getting lost in them. They were gorgeous reminding of dark chocolate pools and the way she was looking at me showed so much care. It felt like it was only the two of us on the dance floor. I forgot about the world around us. The way she looked into my eyes made me feel like she could see into my soul. I only hoped she wouldn't see the darkness inside from my past. I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked away from Alexis to see Demetri. I hadn't paid any attention to him at all. I thought he hadn't even come. That didn't stop me from laughing at him though in his cop costume. He had on a light blue shirt with a badge, black pants with his hand cuffs and fake gun, and his cop hat. That wasn't what I was laughing at though, he was wearing an ugly fake mustache and damn he looked stupider than he was!

"Yeah, ha ha. Laugh all you want Alec but at least my costume is original," Demetri glared.

I shook my head calming my laughter. "Do you know you have a ferret on your face?" I joked. I heard Alexis giggle next to me.

"Yeah, you're so funny Alec. Heidi made me wear this to match her," he answered.

Heidi appeared next to him a matching blue dress that luckily wasn't too show other than it was short, handcuffs attached to the belt, her cop hat, and long black boots. I hope she stepped on Demetri's foot with those. They look like they would hurt. I was glad Alexis didn't wear high pointed heels like that. "Yes, and you look amazing in it," Heidi told Demetri rubbing his shoulder.

Demetri smiled. "Yes I do. I love this costume," he said. Gosh, he was such a pussy. I knew he didn't like it. Why would he want to suck up to Heidi? She'll screw him even if he didn't like it. Heidi whispered something in his ear that I ignored and then walked away. By the look on Demetri's face I knew I was glad to have not listened. "Lexi I promised you I would save you a dance and I might be uh, occupied later on. So let's dance."

Alexis rolled her eyes. I let her go. "If that idiot does anything that I would not like him to do, tell me and I'll take care of him Alexis," I said and she rolled her eyes at me.

They walked away but I heard Demetri say joking, "Damn Lexi, do you know how fine you look tonight? How about we magically disappear during this dance?" Alexis giggled. I growled and saw him turn my way and wink. I. Was. Going. To. Kill. Him.

"Sorry Demetri but BFF's don't do that. Plus, I'm already taken," she replied looking where I was and winked.

I went back to the table sitting alone. Everybody else was dancing. Damn, Demetri had to ruin the moment. I saw Jane and Felix dancing. I had forgotten about them. I was going to kill him, too. What was Jane thinking? Felix is way older than her, not just by looks but by years, too. It's weird. Yeah, people would say the same about Alexis and me, since I'm old but I at least look her age. Felix looked like he was turned when he was at twenty five and Jane was turned at seventeen like me. I'm wondering when and how this happened. It must have been since that day Jane took Alexis shopping for her costume because Jane hasn't left the castle since then and no mail has been in so she couldn't have ordered Felix's costume.

He looked like that pirate from that movie that I was forced to watch once, I couldn't remember the name of it but that's how Felix was dressed. I smiled when I saw how graceful Alexis. She took my breath away with how amazing she looked dancing. Too bad she was dancing with Demetri. _How long does this damn song last?_ The song finished after my thought. _That was awesome I wonder if I can do that again? How long does this damn event last? _

I waited and got nothing. It was worth the try. Alexis came walking back with Demetri. "It was nice dancing with you, Lexi. See you later. Heidi is waiting for me… on the other side of the ballroom, with Cauis. Yeah, bye," Demetri lied.

Idiot. "By the way Demetri, I'll be seeing you later," I said boredly.

"Err, why?" he asked.

I smirked. "You tested my nerves, that's why," I answered getting up and wrapping my arms around Alexis's waist. "Plus, you were flirting with _my_ girl." Terror filled Demetri's eyes.

"Oh, come on Alec, I was just joking. Ha ha. Please don't hurt me," he begged.

This was fun. "I'll think about it. But I'm sure I warned you months and months ago. Goodbye Demetri," I said dismissing him. He got up and nervously walked away, what a pussy.

"Alec!" Alexis said anger in her tone.

I looked at her confused. "What?" I asked.

"That's was mean! Poor Demetri, you know he was just kidding," she answered.

I shrugged, "So I've warned him about testing me."

Alexis rolled her eyes but smiled. "I think you warn everybody about testing you," she answered.

"No, it's just Demetri," I lied.

She pouted. "Fine, liar but don't think I'll forget that," she answered biting her lip.

"Alexis," I warned.

She looked at me innocently, "What you said you never warned me about testing you. I don't know what I'm doing."

"Fine, Alexis. I warn almost everybody about testing my nerves! Especially you, so stop biting your lip, missy!" I said exasperated.

She smiled and kissed my cheek. "Okay," she answered. Now she chooses to listen. I did feel my pants tighten though at her little kiss on my cheek. What was every little touch of hers going to give me an erection or what?

"Let's sit down," I said putting Alexis in front of me to cover my hard on. I immediately sat down before she did so she wouldn't see it.

When she sat down she looked at me curiously. "What's going on with you?" she asked.

"Nothing," I answered.

"Really? Because you sat down pretty quickly right now. If you were sitting down so I wouldn't ask you to dance, well I wasn't going to ask you anyways," she huffed.

I put my arm around her shoulder. "It wasn't that Alexis. I just err…" damn it should I tell her? "I had to uh, cover something," I answered. Her eyes widened as it clicked in her head.

"Oh, sorry," she apologized.

I laughed, "What are you sorry for? It's just the way my body reacts to you."

"I was saying sorry for accusing you about not wanting to dance but okay," Alexis said.

I'm the idiot now. "It's okay," I answered and an awkward silence filled us. I couldn't think of anything to say and Alexis was looking around the room. Damn, awkward silences.

I felt a tap on my shoulder but ignored it. It was probably some vampire that wanted me to dance with them. Not going to happen when my Alexis was next to me. Wait, were did that come from, my Alexis? I felt the tap again and again. Damn it, it was agitating. I turned around to see Jane smiling behind me. "What do you want sister?" I asked annoyed.

"Alec I want to dance," she answered. I shook my head. "Why not?"

Was she really blind? "I'm not leaving Alexis here alone," I answered.

"You're a terrible boyfriend. Do you know that? Alexis left a minute ago to dance with Felix. You better get your act together Mr. If you break her heart I'll kill you, even if you're my twin," Jane warned. I looked up and Jane was right Alexis was dancing with Felix.

"Sorry I spaced out apparently without noticing," I apologized getting up.

I walked to the dance floor with Jane behind me. "Hello, you're supposed to wait for me!" Jane growled whenever she got to where I was. I rolled my eyes and grabbed her arm.

"Just be lucky I'm dancing with you," I muttered.

We started dancing but I kept looking at Alexis and Felix. "How long has this been going on?" I asked my sister.

"What are you talking about?" she asked sweetly.

"Don't try that on me. You know it doesn't work. I'm talking about you and _Fe_lix," I spat.

Jane rolled her eyes. "It started a month ago, not that it's any of your business," she answered venomly.

"It is my business, I'm your brother," I answered. "Do you know how wrong it is?"

Jane growled. "There is nothing wrong about it! We've both been around for a long time," she said angrily.

"Yes but he's been around longer! Not only is he by years but in the actual age that he was turned!" I snapped.

Jane pushed me. "It's my life so leave me alone about it! Like it's not wrong with you being with Alexis when your hundreds of years old, too," Jane screamed walking away towing Felix with her. I hadn't even noticed the music had stopped. Everyone was looking at me and when I glared they all turned away. Who did she think she was to say that? I at least was turned Alexis's age well I'm a year younger than her but technically I am older but still I at least looked normal next to Alexis. Unlike Jane and Felix.

She had no right to get mad at me for telling the truth. I felt a tug on my arm but pulled it away. "Hey, calm down!" I heard Alexis say. I immediately turned around to see her looking at me. "Alec it's okay, just calm down. She'll forgive you."

"I'm sorry, it was my fault. I got her angry. Maybe I should go talk to her," I answered.

Alexis shook her head. "No its okay, Felix will take care of it. Let her calm down," Alexis said.

"Okay, you take things so well," I answered pulling her against my chest and kissing the top of her head.

She looked up at me and smiled. "Of course I do. I have to. I live in a castle full of vampires," she answered kissing my chin since I was taller than her.

"Alexis," I groaned. I wanted her to kiss my lips not my chin. She rolled her eyes but got on reached up and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

"There you go, now stop acting like a five year old," Alexis said smiling.

I smiled. "Five year olds don't get kisses on the lips," I answered.

Alexis rolled her eyes. "Then I guess I shouldn't kiss you, its gross. Dating a five year old," she joked.

"What five year old?" I asked. "Tell me so I can kick his little ass for kissing you."

Alexis laughed. "Oh, yeah I would like to see that. You kicking your own ass," she answered.

"I'm not five. I'm seventeen plus a couple of years," I said.

She wrapped her arms around my neck. "No you're not five. That's why you calm down so quickly," she answered.

"But I don't get satisfied so easily so…" I trailed off kissing Alexis.

I put Alexis down and she groaned. "Can't you just lay me down on my bed? I'm tired and my feet are killing me," Alexis whined. The party had ended and she was asked to dance so many times. I admit I had gotten very jealous at all the attention she had gotten. Jane had came back and we apologized to each other. So we were cool now. I guess her dating Felix wasn't too bad. I did make sure to dance with Alexis more just so she couldn't be asked. That hadn't helped though because people would cut in.

"Fine, little princess," I answered opening her door and walking to her bed. "Aren't you going to change though or are you going to sleep in your costume?"

She groaned again and I felt it all the way down to my core. I hardened in an instance. I wonder how it would feel if she was groaning because I was pleasuring her? Stop it Alec! You can't move so fast. "Thanks for reminding me," she sighed. "You can put me down so I can get my clothes." I put her down and watched as she walked to her closet taking her shoes off on the way and throwing them at the wall. "Damn shoes," I heard her mutter and I silently laughed.

She walked back out in purple short shorts and a tank top. "Do you like to drive me insane?" I asked and Alexis jumped at my voice.

"Crap, Alec I thought you had left," she said holding her heart.

I was at her side in a second. "You okay?"

Alexis nodded. "Yeah, by the way I always sleep in this," she answered.

"Hmm, I never noticed. Why didn't I ever notice how hot you looked in your pj's?" I asked and Alexis hit me playfully. "What?"

"Stop being stupid and as much as I hate to say this, leave. Because I'm tired and I'm going to fall asleep any second now," she answered yawning.

I pulled her against me and smiled. "Fine, goodnight Alexis," I said before kissing her lips. She kissed me back sighing in happiness. I put a little more force into the kiss and she returned it back pulling herself closer to me. I moaned at the contact and her running her hands through my hair. I loved when she did that. Alexis licked my bottom lip. I see she's being dominant, I like it. I gave her entrance as our tongues battled for dominance. I rubbed her back up and down. I let her win the dominance and then she did the hottest thing ever, she bit my lip hard. I moaned and picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. She moaned when she felt my erection against her. I walked to the bed and put her on it without losing contact with her lips. She was driving me insane. Alexis pulled back licking her lips and gasping for air.

"The things you do to me, Alec," she smiled.

I laughed, "Well you know the things you do to me." She pulled me down for another kiss and I knew I had to control myself. I got on the bed hold my weight on my arms as I kissed her. I heard her heart quickening and pulled back kissing her neck. "I think we should hold off on kissing your lips. I don't want your poor heart to go crazy with my kissing expertise," I murmured against her neck.

"Why do you have to be so cocky," she asked breathlessly. I laughed and shrugged pulling away from her neck when I felt her pulse point. It wasn't too smart of me to be there.

"Am I really being cocky or is it the truth?" I asked.

She thought about it. "The truth I guess but don't let it get to your head," she warned.

"Never," I whispered kissing her already swollen lips. My erection was hurting like hell and it felt like I had a case of blue balls but I wasn't going to push her into anything. I pulled back. "I got to go because if I stay any longer it wouldn't be good."

She nodded and gave me a quick kiss. I was walking away until I felt Alexis grab my arm. "Err, Alec," she said.

"Yeah, do you need something?" I asked.

"No, Alec I really liked that. The thing is you haven't pushed me into you know, but I want to tell you anyways that I'm not ready. It's only been the third day and by then guys are usually asking for more. I'm glad you haven't though. I want it to happen when it's meant to happen, like I said when I told you the story, I want it to be special and romantic, not planned though. But I'm glad you haven't tried to get to do it. What just happened was fine and I really don't care if it happens because I like it a lot. I just wanted you to know," she said.

I was glad she told me that. It was good to know that she wanted to take things slow and I would. I smiled and pulled her into a hug. "I understand. I think we should take it slow, too. I liked what happened a lot, too," I replied. She smiled up at me.

"Good, I was worried that you wouldn't understand like other guys, not that you're like other guys."

I nodded. "Yeah, it's okay I'm glad to know. Goodnight Alexis," I said kissing the top of her head.

Alexis kissed my cheek. "Goodnight Alec," she said walking back to her bed. I walked to the door and turned the light off. I closed the door and walked to the bathroom. I got a towel and my uniform as I headed to the bathroom to take a nice cold shower.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it! Review and tell me what you think! I'll try to update now more. Not sure how though because I type everything up on my school laptop, put it on a flashdrive then put it on here and soon my laptop will be gone since school is almost over. I'll find a way though! Forgive me for the long time of not updating I just felt so helpless. Love you guys :))**


	25. Secret Santas

**A/N:**_** So sorry that I'm barely updating. I wanted to update so badly that I'm updating at 12:00 a.m when I should be asleep! It's worth it though because you guys are my AMAZING readers! **__**I got terrible author's block!**__** But after seeing Cameron looking so hot in a tuxedo it gave me so inspiration. Also, my Best Friend For Life would kill me if I didn't update soon and thanks to her I no longer have author's block! Yay! She helped me think of the chapters that I lost and helped me think of new things to put! Thanks Amber, don't know what I would done without you Best Friend! Without further a due, here's Chapter 25! ENJOY!**_

**Chapter 25**

_**Secret Santa's**_

**Alexis P.O.V.**

_*Four weeks before Christmas*_

I pulled Alec closer to me as her intensified our kiss. I relished every moment knowing he would stop soon. He always did and he always had the same excuse.

"_I can't continue or I won't be able to control myself and we aren't' rushing anything," he would say._

How do I know he will stop? His erection was quite distinct against my thigh. I bit down on his lip and he moaned. He pulled an inch away. "A little feisty today aren't you?" Alec asked.

I smiled and let out a small giggle, "Shut up, you know you like it!"

Alec winked, "You got me there, babe!" He then started kissing me again even more passionately. His hand was at my waist and it slowly slid up my stomach, pulling my shirt up with it.

Any second now he was going to stop. I just knew it. I kept kissing him waiting him to stop but he never did. If anything this kiss was getting even more lust filled and I was liking it.

Alec's hand traveled up higher and his cool skin felt so good against my warm stomach. I Heard the door opening and quickly pushed Alec away pulling my shirt down at the same time. I sat up and saw Alec on the floor. _Woops, I must have pushed a tad bit too hard. I can't be that strong._

Whoever had opened the door hadn't walked in yet. Alec got up off the floor and sat down on the couch where we had just been making out, then he pulled me onto his lap pulling me close. He kissed down my jaw and I sighed in happiness. "You're too self-cautious," he whispered. I turned to face him and kissed him chastely.

"Do you guys always have to be sucking face?" Jane's voice said and I pulled away blushing, hoping she hadn't seen anything before she walked in the room all the way.

Alec rolled his eyes, "You're one to talk, sister. Like you and Felix don't do worst."

Jane looked around the room nervously and I knew she would be blushing if she could. "Let's just act like I said nothing," she answered nervously.

"Sure why not? Though I can't forget any of that with my vampire memory and all," Alec said. "So what is it that you wanted that you had to stop me and Alexis?"

"For your information, Aro has been waiting five minutes for you and Alexis in the throne room. You do remember what today is, right?" Jane replied smirking.

Realization filled Alec's face. "Fuck!" he groaned.

Jane smiled at her brother's exasperation and left the room while I just sat there confused. I got off the couch and stood in front of him looking at Alec questioningly. "Why is Aro waiting for us in the throne room?" I asked.

Alec got up and held my hand. He sighed, "It will all be explained when we get there. Now come on, we don't want to keep Aro waiting for us any longer," he said picking me up and running out of the room.

He set me down when we got to the throne room door. I was about to walk in before he stopped me by grabbing my hand and pulling me against him. Alec gave me a quick kiss and pulled back smiling at me mischievously. He was up to something and I wanted to know what.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. "What are you up to Mister?" I asked.

"After this you're all mine," he whispered huskily in my ear causing me to shiver and not by his coldness.

I bit my lip, "Really because I was actually going to spend the day with this hot, sexy vampire."

"Oh really?" Alec asked and I nodded. "May I ask who?"

I shrugged and answered only to mess with him, "Demetri, duh!" I walked into the throne room leaving Alec outside looking shocked behind me.

"Finally the love birds get her," I heard Demetri say.

"If I were you I would shut up _Demetri_," Alec spat behind me.

Demetri looked confused and scared at the same time by Alec's tone. Somebody is in a mood," he replied.

Luck for him, Aro started to speak not allowing them to say anything else. "As you all know it's the annual Secret Santa picking. You pick a paper out of the hat. You then have to get two gifts for them. Also, remember you cannot change who you get under any circumstances. Heidi will now start going around with the hat," Aro said finishing his speech.

Secret Santa? Wow that was so… so human of them. I was hoping to get Alec. Heidi went around with the hat and I saw Demetri wink at her when she gave him the hat. Alec mumbled something inaudible to me. Demetri was right, Alec was in a mood. I wondered why… Crap he thought I had been serious earlier. Poor Demetri might get killed because of my joke. Alec needed to learn how to take a joke.

Heidi went to Caius and I swear when he looked at his paper he scowled so much it looked permanent. He then looked at me and glared daggers at me. If looks could really kill I would be dead.

Then it registered in my head. He had gotten me as his Secret Santa. I didn't even know what to expect from him! Probably something scary or cruel. Just because it was him I was scared to even touch the two gifts he was going to get me.

Now, I really hoped I didn't get him. Heidi was in front of Alec and he looked at his and frowned. "Fuck," he mumbled pissed.

"Language child, language," Aro warned.

Alec bowed, "I'm sorry master."

Aro just nodded in response. Heidi held the hat out in front of me. I picked out a piece of paper and opened it to see in fine print the of the person I got:

_Caius_

I frowned and felt like I was going to get sick. I couldn't even think of one thing to get him and I had to get him two? I couldn't trade either.

"Now that we all have our names, you can all leave. Don't forget to also get everyone else other than who you got, one gift," Aro said in a cheery tone.

I grabbed Alec's hand and looked up at him to see him frowning. I rolled my eyes, "Alec you do know I had been joking earlier right? So you can stop giving Demetri death glares. You should really learn to take a joke."

"HEY, I do know how to take a joke. It just really hurt when you said that. I thought I was your… hot, sexy vampire," Alec replied whispering the last three words.

I looked at him confused and he nodded his head in the direction of Aro. I had forgotten we weren't alone. "Oh," I mouthed.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I wrapped mine around his waist. He pulled me close kissing the top of my head. We were walking out when Aro said, "Alexis stay, we need to talk." I nodded and Alec gave me a small smile before disappearing out of the room.

I walked to the where Aro sat in the middle of the three thrones. I wonder what he wanted… was I in trouble?

"Yes, father?" I asked.

Aro clapped his hand together. "I just wanted to see how you have been. We hardly see each other. It almost makes me feel guilty," Aro said frowning at the last part.

Oh yeah Aro, wouldn't want you to feel human for you human daughter. I ignored his reaction to feeling something. "You shouldn't, it's fine. You have things to take care of. I understand. I have been fine, thank you for a asking," I answered giving him a small smile. I never felt like I did anything right when I was around him. He always had to point out something that I was doing wrong. It was quite annoying.

"You understand things too well daughter. I also was going to ask you if there was any items that you wanted for Christmas. Your mother is quite ecstatic to have a child to buy gifts for," Father replied.

I thought about it for a while but couldn't think of anything. I wasn't around much technology. Apparently the most technology was in Demetri's room and I heard that from Jane. She says she sometime has to drag Felix away from the Wii.

"Umm… there's nothing I can think of," I said.

Aro nodded, "Well if you think of anything, come tell me or you mother, please."

"Will do," I answered.

"Speak in correct sentence, Alexis. Us Volturri speak formally not like lower classmen," he chastised.

I knew he was going to comment on something. "Sorry Father," I apologized.

"Your human is gong to make people question us Aro with her informal behavior," Caius spat.

I jumped at the sound of his voice. Not that I was surprised I got scared at his voice since Caius just scared me period.

"Caius, I'm working on it. She is still new to this. You leave this for me to take care of. She will become formal. She isn't my human, she is my daughter," Aro said angrily. They do know I am still here right? "No one will question anything if they know what is good for them.

Okay this is really awkward… still felt like they didn't think I was standing right there. "Alexis you are dismissed. I hope to speak with you again. Have a good day daughter," Aro said giving me a small smile.

So they did know I was there. I curtsied and left glad to be out of that awkward position. "Wait before you leave let me see who you got," He called out.

Really did he have to wait till I was half way across the room to remember things? I walked back with a fake smile on my face and handed him the stupid paper. He laughed and smiled handing me the paper back, "Have fun with this one child."

Was he taunting me? Why was he laughing? I gave him a small smile. "Oh yes, thrilling. Do you have any idea what to get that person?" I asked.

"I'm sorry but I don't know what I will be getting that person either. You're an intelligent girl, I'm sure you'll think of something wonderful," he replied dismissing me.

Well he was a lot of help. I nodded and walked out of the throne room, finally. I jumped when I felt someone wrap their arm around my waist and I let out a low yelp. I quickly calmed though when I felt light electricity run through me. "Alec you scared me," I said and he pulled me closer to his chest.

He kissed down my neck, "How did you know it was me?"

"Only you would wait for me and wrap you arms around my waist," I answered telling a little lie.

"Oh you sure you weren't expecting Demetri?" he mocked.

I elbowed him only hurting myself. "Hey, I had only been kidding!" I said in my defense.

"I know. Don't you know how to take a joke?" he asked mimicking me.

"Yes unlike someone I know," I replied. "I thought you had left."

I felt Alec's sweet, cool breath against my ear and I shivered. "I wasn't kidding earlier. You're all mine now," Alec answered really sexy. I shuddered again, I think I was going to like this.

**A/N: **_**What did you guys think? I really hope you guys liked it :) So who is excited for Eclipse? I know I am! I can't wait to see sexy Rob, Cameron, Booboo, and Xavier! I think this one is going to be the best yet! Ooh my question of the day (put your answer in your comment: if you want):**__**Who do you think looked the hottest at the Eclipse Premiere and who looked not so Hot?**__** I think Rob looked the best cause he took a risk and he looked hot. Anyways I'm already working on the next chapter and hopefully can have it typed up and on the computer fast. **_**Since I took so long everyone gets KISSES from our SEXY ALEC**_**:) Love You GUYS!**_


	26. Alone At Last Or Not

_**A/N:**__** New chapter, Yay! Since I'm not aloud to be on the computer a lot I have to write chapters for this story in a journal (hoping so hard that my parents never look inside of it!). So I've had this chapter written for a week now but my parents only let me get on the computer for a certain time or never at all. So I finally got this typed up and updated! Without further more here is Chapter 26!**_

_**Disclaimer: **__**I unfortunately still Do NOT own Alec and all of his sexiness! Stephenie Meyer still does and super lucky to own Alec. But I do own all the things he does in this story :)**_

Chapter 26

_**Together At Last…Or Not**_

**Alexis P.O.V.**

"Weren't you guys like this when I left the room 3 hours ago?" Jane asked interrupting yet another passionate kiss. Alec and I pulled away from each other but not willingly. I wondered why she was interrupting us this time.

Alec frowned annoyed by his sister's intrusion, "Why does it matter to you?"

"Aww is my bwig bwother angwy?" Jane teased, talking like a one year old with a smirk on her face. You could so tell they were related when they smirked. She knew she was going to make him angry.

Alec rolled his eyes and it was apparent that he was getting irritated. "Just shut up. What do you want now, _sister dearest_?" he asked with a hint of anger in his tone. Oh yeah she was making him angry.

"Which do you want me to do? Shut up or tell you what I want?" she retorted. I had to keep myself from laughing because she so had him there. She couldn't do both with out disobeying the first command.

Unlike me, Alec was unamuesd. He frowned deeply and looked quite pissed off. I hadn't seen him get angry like this since before we were together. "You know what I fucking meant so don't act stupid! What do the fuck do you want?" he asked again, anger clear in his tone.

I just watched them silently, afraid that if I said something it would be like in movies where both of them turn around and tell me to shut up, only to continue arguing with each other. Well maybe only Alec would say it cause Jane didn't seem as upset as he did. When I looked at Jane I saw that instead of anger in her eyes they were filled with human and even seem to turn a brighter red. She must really enjoy ticking him off, just like any other siblings. I know I used to fight with mine. I saddened as I thought of it. What I would do to take it all back and instead be able to hug them and spend time with them.

I was just about to tell them they shouldn't fight when Jane started to speak. "Why I came to take my best friend Christmas shopping, of course," Jane replied cheerily and clapping happily. I inwardly groaned in my head when she talked about shopping. Some vampires probably didn't think that Jane was a shopping machine with her reputation, if only they knew the craziness of shopping with her. In my head I begged Alec to say no.

Jane getting all happy seemed to piss Alec off because I saw his jaw tighten and his hands balled into fist. I do got to admit he look pretty hot angry and looking like that. Who didn't like to see a hot angry Alec?

Alec glared at his sister. "I don't fucking think so! Today she is _all_ mine. She is not going shopping with you and that is final," he replied in pure seriousness. Though I was glad he said no, I shuddered at his voice.

I do admit though at any other time I would have gotten angry that he was making decisions for me but I was really had been enjoying the alone time we had had and since I didn't want to go shopping. Plus, I wanted to know what he had in store for our alone time. What? I'm a hormonal young adult! Sue me for wanting my sexy vampire boyfriend and liking the way he was acting.

Jane put her hand on her hip and frowned. Oh wow now she was angry. "What the heck are you talking about? You fucking guard her everyday of the hour almost, dumbass! And you are telling me that she's all yours today? She's yours every day. I'm taking her shopping and that's final! You don't make her decisions for her, she can make her own," Jane said practically shouting.

Alec pointed a finger at Jane in that way when people are arguing and one of them is going to say how the other is wrong or accuse them of something. "Don't you dare raise your voice at me young lady! Just because I guard her doesn't mean crap! You always have to intrude on us or take her somewhere. Or someone has to come and visit her, she has to go somewhere, or I have to leave and do something! So don't you tell me I have her everyday of every hour because I don't! Someone or something always has to come in the way. I know I don't make decisions for her but neither do you!" Alec shouted back.

Wow this was getting pretty intense. It almost made me feel like I was watching some drama filled movie and that I should have popcorn in hand. I again felt like I should stop them but a really selfish part of me wanted to go get a bad of popcorn and watch them while eating it. You had to admit that in a way it was entertaining.

Jane looked like she was going to rip Alec's head off…which I hoped she didn't. One, it would be pretty disturbing to see. Two, I would probably burst into tears if it happened even though I know that they can connect their body parts again but still. And three, Alec's luscious lips were on his face and for all I know Jane could go and hide his head away from his body. So I'm just hoping really hard that she doesn't hurt Alec and that he doesn't hurt her.

"Don't call me young lady! You're only five minutes older than me! I can raise my voice at you if I want to! I also don't intrude or take her anywhere because she hardly leaves the castle or your side. She's also my friend and she likes my company," she snapped.

She had a point she was my friend and I did enjoy her company, just not her timing. "Plus, you're not my father to tell me what to do!" Jane added. Both of them stopped glaring and seemed to sadden. I guessed Jane had hit some sad kind of string or something. Alec quickly composed himself and it almost seemed like I had imagined him getting sad since he was now angry again and full on glaring at nothing as if he was remembering something.

"Trust me Jane, I'm fucking glad I'm not Father! Unlike him I wouldn't have done what our fucking parents allowed and even helped to do to us!" Alec replied so coldly that I shuddered.

My mouth dropped and I no longer felt comfortable watching them fight. Alec never told me about his human life, let alone his parents. But by his harsh words is seemed like he held a grudge against his parents. I felt bad though because I all of a sudden got curious about what had happened and why he was still angry with his parents or what they had done. What he said made me think that they did something cruel and evil which made me upset because what kind of parents would hurt their children?

"I know what they did was wrong, Alec but can't you forgive them like I did/" Jane asked quietly still looking sad.

Alec shook his head glaring off at nothing again like earlier. Was he remembering what his parents had done? Did the memories make him angry or sad but he covered his feelings up? Alec was the kind of person that didn't like to show his emotions much. I was guessing that this was what caused him to cover his feelings up.

"No I never will," he replied in the same cold tone. "Alexis can go shopping with you. I'm not in the mood to fight anymore."

With those last words I watch as he disappeared out of the room and then hear his door slam shut across the room. I looked at Jane, "Wh-what just happened? Why did he just leave like that? Is he okay?"

"He needs to be alone. We don't remember a lot about our human life but when we do it's always about our parents and that terrible day that we were changed. When we remember that we remember that clearer than trying to think of a happy memory from our human life. All those memories are always fuzzy. I should have never said anything to remind him about our parents. Alec never forgave them and the memories probably hurt more than that time I inflicted pain on him," Jane replied sadly. It was hurting her I could tell knowing that her brother was across the hall hurting or upset.

"What did you parents do that he is angry with them?" I asked and immediately regretted it. I was being nosey and trying to dig for information when I shouldn't be. It wasn't my business what had happened between them and their parents.

Jane let out a small sigh, "That is for Alec to tell you and not me. Maybe he will one day, maybe he never will but if he does trust me it will be hard for him to do it. So please promise me that if he does you will be there for him," Jane begged me and I nodded. Alec has been there for me and has comforted me. If he needs me I'll be there for him just like I know he's here for me when I need him. "Don't press him about it though. Just let it be his choice to tell you. Now lets go shopping, he won't be alright until after a while, maybe long. Just be waiting for him in open arms."

Her words made me tear up because she cared so much about her brother. Yes, they had just been fighting but here she was telling me to take care of him well and to be here for her brother.

Jane looked at me confused. "Why are you crying?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

"Because you're such a great sister," I sobbed. Jane gave me a small smile, disappeared momentarily and reappeared holding a tissue out to me. "Thank you."

"No problem, but don't you ever tell anyone! It would ruin my scary rep if people thought I had a soft spot," she warned in a serious voice but winked at me.

I laughed, "Don't worry, I won't. I wouldn't want to feel you furry."

Jane rolled her eyes, "As if! Aro can't read your mind which means your are safe from any power that has to go through your mind. Do remember the pain I inflict is from my mind to yours."

I nodded. "Right. I remember you saying that. Would Alec's power work on me?" I asked curiously, not that I wanted to know how it would feel to have my senses taken away.

"Hmm…that's a good question. I think it does since he doesn't attack through your mind his just takes longer to work than mine," Jane replied.

"My guess is that I shouldn't make him ever want to do that to me. Though I know that he never would because he said her never will and I believe him. But still I don't think it would feel good to have your taken away," I replied.

Jane nodded, "No it isn't. Not a good feeling at all!"

"Alec used his power on you?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah after I used mine on his. I don't know how he was able to concentrate long enough to do it but he did. Alec is the only vampire that surprises me a lot… other than the _Cullen's_ but I rather not talk about that," she said grudgingly frowning.

I smiled at the thought of Alec surprising Jane. He surprised me, too. "Yeah, now let's leave to go shopping so you can be your happy peppy self again," I replied.

Jane nodded and we walked out of the room. As we did I saw her give a worry glance at her brother's door. She wasn't the only one worried. I couldn't help but want to run into his room and comfort him like he has comforted me but I knew it was different with him. So we walked away with me glancing back once to see if there was any change. Of course there wouldn't be he was upset, he wasn't going to be standing outside of his door. I still worried though, whatever their parents had done must have been really bad and cruel to make my Alec get angry and or sad whichever he was.

I sighed and followed Jane down to the garage. The weather outside matched our moods gloomy. I wish we just didn't go shopping at all. Too late for it now though. My mind kept trailing back to thinking about what his parents could have done but there was a part of me that wasn't sure if I would ever want to hear it or make him have to say it.

**A/N: ****_So what did you guys think? Nobody hate me for making Alec sad because it made me sad to make him sad. So does anybody know what their parents did? I only know the vague amount that Stephenie Meyer let us know about their past. I plan to expand on it though. Anyways IMPORTANT MESSAGE: My computer is completely retarded and is being really slow and freezing for no reason. Which means I don't know when I will update next. I promise though that if I even have the smallest chance to use a computer I will type the next chapter up and post it. My computer might get fixed or we'll be getting a new one don't know yet. To happier news, wasn't Alec just SUPER SEXY in Eclipse :) I enjoyed the three lines he had! Also Seth and Jake in that scene Cute, I was like aww. Wish Seth and Alec spoke more though. Eclipse to me is the best so far! Can't wait till Breaking Dawn! I love you guys, don't give up on me if I don't update quick! I promise I'm trying to write chapters and work on my summer assignment at the same time. You guys are amazing :) Thank you for reading!_**


	27. Snacking, Grinding, and Fighting

**A/N: ****An update finally after 1 month and week! Since my last two chapters have been shorter than they usually I give you my LONGEST Chapter yet! It was 19 pages on Word. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: ****I still DO NOT own Alec or any of the other Twilight Characters. Stephenie Meyer is the luckiest person in the world and owns them. Maybe I can own Cameron Bright? ;]**

Chapter 27

_**Snacking, Grinding, and Fighting**_

**Alec P.O.V**

"Jane," Alexis said in the car in front of me. I thanked my vampire hearing for letting me hear their conversation. Not that anything had been said about me yet. Though I had heard what Alexis had gotten everyone. Except for what she got me.

"Yeah, is something wrong?" my sister asked puzzled.

I heard the movement of leather and knew that it was Alexis. Jane was always still. "That car behind us has been following us for a while now, Alexis replied and I saw her look through the rear view mirror.

"Having fun eavesdropping brother dearest?" Jane whispered where I knew Alexis couldn't hear.

I smiled to myself. "Sister its not eavesdropping when I didn't mean to be driving behind you. I went out for a drive and then found myself behind you two," I said nonchalantly. Though earlier she had not only pissed me off but also reminded me of the past, I couldn't stay mad at her. She was my twin sister after all.

"Earth to Jane, hello. The car behind us is following. Don't you think its I don't know dangerous?" she asked.

Jane sighed, "Let me guess. Red Ferrari with dark tinted windows?"

"Umm, yeah. How did you know? You didn't even turn around," she said looking at Jane curiously. This made me nervous since she wasn't paying attention to the road. How can I see this? Alexis' window's aren't tinted and my vampire eyes can see anything.

"Because I know who it is. So you don't have anything to worry about," Jane answered.

Alexis still watch Jane confused and the car started to move to the wrong side of the road. "Who?" Alexis asked curiously her eyes still not on the road.

I ran my hand through my hair she was making me a nervous wreck because I'm thinking she going to get in a wreck. Why the fuck hasn't Jane noticed? Yes we were going through the side way road to the castle, that was hardly every used or even known of but still. Blame me for worry about my human girlfriend who could die in a car accident, while my sister will come out scratch free.

The car kept on going in the wrong direction. "For Pete's sake! Jane answer her before she goes off the road and wrecks!" I shouted exasperated.

"Whoa, whoa! Alexis eyes on the road! You're going to make Alec have a vampire heart attack!" Jane yelled nervously. "Plus, if this car crash and catches on fire, I'm dead too!"

Alexis turned her attention away from Jane and faced straight to the road getting back in the right lane. "Sorry, sorry! Alec is behind us?" she asked still watching the road. Good girl.

Jane nodded, "Yes he went for a drive and ended up behind us. I'm surprised that his road rage hasn't kicked in."

"I do not have road rage!" I spat, okay so maybe a little but never would I have road rage against Alexis.

Jane started laughing. "Alec you're too funny. Sure you don't have road rage," she replied sarcastically and Alexis giggled.

"I so believe he has road rage," Alexis replied. If she didn't sound so darn cute giggling I would be mad that she said that. Now that's a word I don't use often, cute.

I huffed and rolled my eyes but followed after Alexis as she turned into the tunnel that unless you paid close attention you wouldn't know it was there.

I revved my engine behind Alexis and heard her mutter, "Oh yeah revving his engine so isn't considered road rage I guess." The tunnel opened showing the garage doors and I opened them parking my car behind Alexis.

"Well I have all my bags plus Felix is wait with some important news. See you later, Lexi!" Jane said cheerily dashing out of the car and into the elevator.

Alexis got out of the car and opened the trunk. I got out of the car quietly and ran behind her. She didn't seem to notice I was there. Probably since she was bent over the trunk getting bags out. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she jumped but then relaxed. She dropped the bags and leaned against me. I kissed up her neck nipping and sucking on. She sighed in pleasure.

"Miss me?" she asked seeming to be out of breath. Her heart rate picked up as my lips got close to hers.

I turned her around to face her. "Of course. I miss you every second that we spend apart," I said truthfully smiling.

She put both of her hands on my cheeks. "I do, too. Have I told you how much I love when you smile? It brightens up my whole day when you do," Alexis replied happily with a beautiful smile of her own.

I leaned down to give her a peck on the lips. "Your smiled brightens up even the darkest of my days. If I had you before I was turned and after I would have any darkness in me," I admitted. Everyday, hour, minute, even second with her made my feelings for her grow.

"How about we get all these bags to your room? So then we can spend that quality alone time together," I whispered seductively in her ear and she shivered.

I grabbed the bags and got on my knees facing away from her. I waited for her to get on my back but she didn't. "Sweetheart, are going to stand there or get on my back?" I asked.

"Oh right," she said her warm body attaching itself to mine. Her legs wrapped around my waist and her arms around my neck. I immediately felt my erection emerge at her touch. I ignored it and got up walking to the elevator.

As the elevator went up I felt a sort of electricity in the air that seemed to surround me and Alexis. Suddenly images of me pleasuring Alexis in the elevator fill my mind causing me to get harder. It didn't help either that she was kissing my neck. I wondered though if she felt the electricity, too.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened revealing the reception area. I snapped out of my lust filled state and cleared my head. "Hold on tight my little princess," I joked and Alexis giggled playfully hitting my shoulder. I ran out of the elevator at top speed and felt Alexis hold on me tighten.

I stopped when we got to her door and opened it. I walked in and dropped the bags by her wall. I felt breathing against the crook of my neck and turned my head slightly to see Alexis covering her face. "You okay little princess?" I asked.

Alexis nodded against my neck. I laughed though it was wrong since the motion probably made her sick, "Are you sure because we're already in your room?"

"Psh… I knew that," Alexis lied. How did I know because of the light blush she had on her cheeks as she moved away from my neck. I laughed silently and bent down for her to get off.

She got off and I stood up smirking at her. She looked at me innocently, "What?"

"Don't what me. You know you were scared," I said in fake seriousness.

"No you're neck is just very cozy," she lied.

I shook my head at her in disappointment and tilted her head up with my finger. "Lying is very very bad to do," I stated.

"I'm not lying though! Your neck is very cozy," she replied innocently rubbing her hand up and down my chest. I held in a groan. She wanted to play like that? Well I could, too.

I grabbed her arm away from my chest and kissed her hand all the way up to her shoulder. I kissed up her neck and gave it a playful little bite. "Alec she moaned. I peppered her face with kisses but never touched her lips. When I kissed her chin she tried to capture my lips but I avoided them. Her impatience was coming clear.

"Alec stop teasing," Alexis complained with a huff.

I smirked at her, enjoying how impatient she was getting. Hmm, me teasing you? I would never do such a thing, I replied my breath fanning her face.

"Oh you wouldn't?" she asked with a bit of attitude in it.

I nodded still smirking, know it would only annoy her more. "Nope not at all."

She raised a brow at me. "What?" I asked.

"Well if you wouldn't tease me at all then why haven't you kissed me?" she stated with a smirk of her own.

_Damn she has me there…no wait, ha! I bet she won't see this coming! _"Why I have kissed you! I kiss you up your arm and up that sexy mouthwatering neck of yours and all over that beautiful face," I whispered in her ear seductively and then licking my lips. She shuddered but quickly regained control of herself.

"I see what you're doing Mr. Alec and guess what?" Alexis said in a stern tone.

I smiled mischievously, "What?"

Alexis huffed and glared at me. My feisty little princess. "You're teasing me and on purpose but you're acting like you're not when you are! The truth is you are and you know it! Not only that but you're one hundred percent enjoying this when I'm not. It's not fair. You are teasing me because you won't kiss my lips. I try to but you kiss everywhere else. I'm so irritated about it, too! It might not matter to you but it do-" I cut her off by pressing my lips against her. What can I say? Her yelling and making long speeches is just hot to me. She's very sexy when she's pissed.

She was surprised at first but quickly her lips fell in sync with mine. The door opened and I immediately knew it was Jane when I smelled her scent. "Hey guys, not trying to interrupt or intrude but Aro sent me to tell you, Alec, something immediately," Jane said in an apologetic voice.

I pulled away from Alexis' lips. "What is it sister?" I asked sincerely.

Jane let out a sigh of relief apparently thinking I would scream at her. "Well Aro is worried that since you haven't fed in a week, it isn't safe for you to be around Alexis even if your eyes aren't black," she replied quickly.

"I adore how well Aro trusts me. I have myself under control. I don't even notice Alexis's blood, truth is I never have. Though I'm quit shocked that I haven't even noticed my thirst," I replied a bit annoyed. I had spoken too soon though because I suddenly felt a burning in my throat. I tried to ignore it but it was stuck in my brain. I let out a low growl of frustration.

"Yeah but your growl just said something else," Jane stated, curse her vampire hearing. "Anyways since Heidi isn't her and Aro, Caius, and Marcus won't be feeding until next week when she comes back. You, me, Felix, and Demetri are the only ones Alexis is safe with. Aro wants us to go and snack on some humans. Do notice where I said snack not kill. He also said that they can already feel their thirst really well and don't want Alexis anywhere near them, we are going to have to watch her until they have fed well."

I nodded and looked at Alexis to see her confused. "Wasn't Heidi here in the morning though?" she asked.

"Yes but she has some business to take of for Aro that has to do with one of their business partners. She ended up having to leave earlier that she thought and didn't have time to get our lunch. No ones else has gotten our 'prey' before so there isn't anyone Aro trust to do it. Well there have been others but they are no longer with us," Jane explained

It was the truth Jane and I had been the ones to help destroy the 'prey finders' before Heidi. Alexis looked at me. "Wait snack on as in snack on a human?" she asked quietly.

She knew that answer to that so I was confused to why she asked. "Yes a human," I replied.

Alexis nodded, "So a human as in a male or female?Right?"

Then it clicked to why she was asking me these questions. She wanted to know if I was going to be feeding on a girl. Fuck this was going to be just plain fun to tell her. Note the sarcasm. I took a deep breath. "Yes Alexis I am going to be snacking on a human girl," I answered slowly.

"How did you know what I was truly trying to ask?" Alexis whispered.

I put my hand on her warm cheek causing my throat to burn. I looked into her deep brown eyes. "The questions clicked in my head and you looked uncomfortable. Babe you this, it doesn't matter if I'm feeding on a girl, my feelings for you will not change. Me feeding on a girl doesn't mean a thing other that I just needed to quench my thirst and I could care less what happens to them. You are the one and only girl that will ever attract me," I said meaning every word.

Alexis smiled and kissed my cheek, "You are the one and only vampire that will ever attract me."

I kissed her passionately. "That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard anyone tell someone you guys are too cute,' Jane said her voice cutting off at the end. She was pretty much vampire sobbing. I pulled away from Alexis, smiling at my sister and giving her a hug.

"Aww how brotherly of you, Alec. I give you props Alexis, he hasn't hugged me since we were human. I like what you've done to him," Jane said giggling.

"Thanks," Alexis said blushing.

I let her go and rolled my eyes,"Shut up it doesn't change anything missy. I'm still all bad."

Jane stuck her tongue out at me and Alexis giggle. I gave Alexis a peck on the lips. "I'm sure Jane is just dying to raid your closet and find you something to wear. I'm going to my room and figure out what to wear," I said answering her questioning look.

"Already pulled something for you to wear brother dearest," Jane said as I walked out of the room. "Now for you Alexis I already have the perfect thing in mind!"

I just knew Alexis was going to enjoy her time with my sister.

I knocked on Alexis' door wearing my human outfit. I missed my uniform though. Jane had picked out a pair of jeans, a t-shirt with what seemed to be a cross and a skull and some other designs, black ray-bans and black converse. My uniform was more fitting and comfortable. I still see no reason why I can't go in my uniform.

"Hold on, Alexis still needs to get her skirt on," Jane shouted.

I heard Alexis grumble something along the lines of, "Always telling my business." I couldn't help but shake my head and laugh. She was too cute.

"There now put on you heels. That wasn't so hard was it? I didn't think so. Alec you can come in," Jane said chastising Alexis.

I walked in only to have my breath taken away from me by the sight in front of me. Metaphorically of course. Alexis was standing in front of me with loose curls, a short ruffled black skirt with a blue corset that had rhinestones along the top, a star necklace, and black heels that had a bow on them. I was very observant… when it came to Alexis. Every inch of my body was pulling me toward her. I wanted her so bad and it wasn't because of her blood. Never have I felt so strongly for someone.

She watched me carefully as I walked toward her. I knew what she was seeing She was seeing my dark burgundy eyes cover in pure lust and me walking toward her as if she was my prey. When I got to her I didn't waste any time, I pressed her against me and kissed her, showing her how much I wanted her. I wanted to devour her and not in the vampire sense. She kissed my back showing me that she wanted me, too. Sure I had only been with her three months but never had I felt this way for anyone else that I've ever been with. As we kiss I could hear and feel the static surrounding us.

Her hands ran through my hair and then tugged on it bringing me closer. My hands ran up and down her back while my erection became more distinct. Every inch of my body was telling me to forget about snacking and instead stay and taker each layer of clothes of off her and make love to her. I wouldn't though, it was all up to her. I wouldn't force her into anything if she wasn't ready.

Somebody fake coughed behind us. Leave it to Jane to interrupt but then again I guess it was a good thing. Alexis and I pulled away unwillingly. Alexis turned and glared at my sister. I see I wasn't the only one that liked what was going on. "Don't look at me like that missy! He needs to feed and we are all ready to go. You guys have five minutes to get down to the garage or I'm going to come upstairs and drag both of you down," Jane snapped but then winked at Alexis, "I told you he wouldn't be able to resist you."

Alexis blushed and Jane left the room. "Hmm…if I didn't like how sexy and beautiful you look, I would be quite mad at my sister for interrupting," I said against the crook of her neck, placing a light kiss on it.

"I have to say the same to you. I'm liking this leather jacket on you," Alexis replied kissing my lips. "Now lets go before she comes back and drags us down."

I rolled my eyes. "She'll be alright," I replied kissing her, only to pull back and say, "We could always stay here."

"As much as I would love to, you need to feed. I miss your bright red eyes," she responded pulling away.

"I forgot how much you miss 'my thing'," I replied smirking.

"Yes, I miss the Alec thing." She gave me a quick kiss and then we headed down to the garage.

**Alexis P.O.V.**

I sat down at the table and crossed my arms around my chest angrily, glaring at Alec. He let out and exasperated sight and sat down next to me in the booth, putting his arm around me but I shrugged it off. "Babe don't be mad I have to snack now," he said.

"So? Why can't you snack later? I knew you were going to snack, I didn't know you were going to do it right away though. We just got here and you're already leaving me alone," I replied grudgingly. I know I was acting like a little brat but I just wanted to keep him away from other girls. I still didn't like the idea of him feeding on someone else.

Alec closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Don't you see why I'm doing this now? It's so I can spend the rest of our time here with you and only you instead of having to leave in the middle of our time together or at the end. I'm doing this for us. Plus, the fast I snack the more we can do things together," he explained with a wink at the end.

My insides melted and a need inside of me grew. I immediately wasn't mad at him anymore. For one, he was right. I wouldn't want him to leave in the middle of us doing something because he had to take car of snacking. Two, I wanted to know what he meant by doing things together. "What kinds of things?" I asked sitting on his lap. How he made me not angry with him anymore surprised me and was an affect he had on me. He knew how to make me not mad and he knew how to use it against me.

He smiled and turned me around so I was straddling on him. "These kind of things," he replied seductively kissing me with so much passion. I returned the passion back wrapping my arms around his neck while his hands grabbed my butt pulling me closer to him, pressing me against his erection. I moaned in his mouth and pulling myself closer to him wanting some kind of friction. He bit my bottom lip pulling it down causing us to moan. I suddenly wanted him really bad. Why did he have to snack? But then again maybe now he won't leave. I licked his lip and our tongues battled. We were so close but I didn't feel like we were close enough. Not only that but his coldness felt so good against my cold body.

"Woah, calm down guys. You're in a public area," you would think it was Jane right but no it was Demetri of all people. I flipped him the bird, yes it was rude but its not like I ever interrupt him and Heidi whenever they are about to have sex. That would suck if I did. I internally shuddered and went back to running my hands through Alec's soft hair. "Wow, that was rude best friend. Alec instead of making out shouldn't you be doing as Jane said and snacking?"

Alec pulled back and looked at Demetri angrily, his burgundy eyes blazing. "Do you want to close you mouth or will I have to take your ability to speak away? Did you not see me and Alexis were in the middle of something?" Alec questioned angrily.

"Alec the whole club could see you and Alexis were in the middle of almost fucking each other but you need to snack. I don't need to feel Jane's wrath. Plus, you and Alexis doing that with your eyes almost black not a good idea even if you think you can control yourself," Demetri chastised.

Even though I was upset about our kissing being interrupted, Demetri was right. _Haha you don't hear that very often! _Now that I think of this, it's really weird, Demetri's not really the responsible one. I kissed Alec's cheek and got off of his lap. "Demetri's right, you need to snack so you can come back, fast. That and because I'm surprised that Demetri of all people actually got after you," I said and Alec glared at Demetri but nodded.

He got up and gave me a quick kiss. Before he left he smirked at Demetri and said, "Do remember that my wrath is one hundred percent worst than Jane's because you won't see mine coming." Alec then walked away and Demetri shuddered.

"Nice boyfriend you go there," Demetri yelled, as the music started to play loudly.

I laughed, "You shouldn't have interrupted!" Demetri is in charge of me, aka my babysitter, while Jane, Felix, and Alec snacked. Since I had drove here and Alec came with me, the others had fought about it in the jeep while they came to the club and finally Demetri gave in and agreed to watch me.

I looked around the club and spotted Jane dancing with Felix but watching two _humans _next to them. It felt so weird saying humans since I was one, too. Living with vampires did that to you though, making you call your own kind a human. Then I saw Alec talking to some fake blond whore wearing a short dress by the bar. That had been fast. I bit down hard on my bottom lips as I saw her put a hand on his shoulder. He smirked and whispered something in her ear causing her to smile. My jealousy quickly grew. I wasn't used to having girls be all over Alec, well except for Tanya but I can't straighten all these girls out. Living in the castle and staying there all the time doesn't help much since there's never any girls I have to see be over Alec. I had to stay calm though. Instead of going up to her and most likely hurting her I decided to glare at her. That was until I felt a sharp pain on my right knee.

"OUCH!" I yelled grabbing my knee and looking at Demetri who was trying to act innocent by looking like he didn't know what just happened. "What the crap Demetri?"

Demetri rolled his eyes and start to smiled. "One, you were practically shooting daggers at the girl with your eyes. Two, you were biting you lip hard and I do not need you to make it bleed. Three, I was trying to get you to stop glaring and assaulting your lip but you didn't even notice. So I threw a pack of sugar at you," he said matter-of-factly.

"There is no way you threw a fucking pack of sugar at me! It hurt too much. More like you threw a box filled with sugar packages at my knee dumbass!" Yes, I was cursing but my knee hurt like crazy.'

Demetri let out a nervous laugh, "Whoops maybe I threw it with a tad bit more force than I thought."

"Jerk! You didn't want me to bleed yet I probably am now," I glared sharper daggers at him.

He rolled his eyes and I saw his nose inhale the air. "Nope, you aren't bleeding so stop being a big baby. Nothings broke either or I would have heard the bone brake," he informed.

I huffed and got up slightly limping to the bathroom to check my knee in the light. Like he could hear my bone break with the loud music even if he has vampire hearing. Demetri appeared in front of me blocking my way putting his hand on my shoulder not allowing me to move forward. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"To the bathroom. What are you going to do follow me into the stall?" I challenged and saw humor fill Demetri's eyes.

Perverted remark in three…two…one.

"Oh yeah so me and you can get down and dirty in there. You chose a perfect time too since Alec's busy. I knew you wanted me Lexi," he replied smiling widely.

My mouth popped open and Demetri burst out laughing. He patted my back lightly or as light it can be with a vampire. "Just kidding with you Lexi! I don't see you like that. More like the little sister I never had," he said. I closed my mouth and nodded. "Now go to the bathroom and don't try anything. I will track you down if you leave or go somewhere you shouldn't be."

I gave him a small smile to show him I wasn't mad anymore about him throwing a sugar pack at me. "I see you as a big brother, too Demetri," I replied as he let go of my shoulder and moved out of my way smiling. Demetri then sat down at the table. I was almost to the bathroom when I hit something rock solid. I looked up to see a angry Alec.

"What the fuck did I just hear Demetri tell you? Not only that but why the fuck is your knee bruised?" Alec asked pissed.

I rolled my eyes and kissed him chastely. "He was only joking, don't go kill him. About my knee there was a small incident with a sugar pack being thrown just a tad too forcibly by accident," I explained calmly taking a step away from him.

"Fucking idiot! I knew not to trust him watching you! But no, nobody listened to me! Yet look what the dumb ass did," he spat running his hand through his hair in frustration. He then looked at me worriedly. "I'm sorry instead of getting mad at Demetri I should be making sure you're fine. Are you okay? Did he hurt your knee bad?"

I wrapped my arms around him and laid my head on his chest listening to his slow beating heart. "Calm down, I'm fine. It was an accident. Like you said my knee is bruised it just hurts a little. It feels better now that my sexy vampire is here though," I replied to lighten his angry mood. I inhaled his sweet yet muscular scent. He laughed and embraced me.

"I'm calm now that I have my sexy little princess with me," he responded with no anger. "Are you sure you're alright? I'll take you to the nearest hospital if you think it's more than a bruise."

He worried too much. I nodded against his chest and snuggled in more to my head was slightly covered by his leather jacket. Alec laughed again, "Are you trying to hide under my jacket?"

I pulled away and looked up at his amused eyes. "Yes, I'm hiding from you," I answered giggling. I felt like such a little kid sometimes when I was around him but I liked it though. I felt more like myself.

"Take it back missy or I'll have to make you," he warned with a devious smile.

I shook my head and he then started his tickle assault. I started laughing and my side started to hurt. "Do you take it back?" I shook my head and he continued. "What about now?" I again shook my head. Tears were starting to come out of my eyes and my side felt like it was on fire. "Now?"

"Okay okay! I take it back," I said in defeat. He stopped and I took deep breaths to calm myself. I glared at him not really angry at him though.

He smiled, "Hey don't look at me like that. I warned you."

"But that doesn't mean you have to try and tickle me to death," I responded not glaring at him anymore.

Alec looked at me apologetically. "I'm sorry for trying to tickle you to death," he said kissing the top of my head, wrapping his arms around me.

I inhaled his sweet scent and looked at him through my eyelashes. "You're forgiven."

He pressed his lips gently to mine before pulling back. "Do you know how easily you distract me?"

I shook my head. "Well you do. Any little thing you do I am fully aware of. When you breath, move, blink, and your heart beat. I'm attached to you. So even if I'm with another girl, you're in my mind because I'm always making sure you're alright. I also know when you're glaring daggers."

I blushed at his words and let out a small laugh, "Me glare daggers? As if."

"Uh-huh, I'm sure you wouldn't do any of those things," he replied sarcastically.

I fake gasped and put my hand over my mouth. "I'm offended."

"I'm sorry for offending you," he apologized with a small smile. "Maybe a kiss will make you forget my wrong?"

Alec pulled my lips to his kissing me slowly and passionately. I felt my mind and thoughts drifting away, only focusing on him. Who needed any thoughts other than Alec when he's kissing you all passionately anyways? Certainly not me. He pulled back and smiled. "Better?"

"Way better. You really need to snack though so we can, you know, continue what Demetri interrupted," I said blushing.

He smiled back and nodded. "I know. Now that you know that you distract me easily can you be still until I'm done snacking?"

"Yes but if I'm still then you have to promise to go in hunter mode or whatever to snack fast," I said trying to make a compromise.

"Fine, I promise. So go and be still." He kissed my head and pulled away from me giving me a quick kiss on the cheek before disappearing.

I turned and walked down the hallway that lead to the bathroom. I found the girl's bathroom and walked in to see two girls looking at themselves in the mirror. One was a blond and the other a red head both were wearing very skimpy outfits. I guess I wasn't one to judge with how I was dressed but my skirt at least covered my butt and my boobs didn't look like they were going to pop out of my corset. "Did you see that totally hot guy I described to you?" the blond asked.

"Oh my gosh, yes I did. Boy do you know how to pick them Jamie. He was H-O-T," the brunette replied praising Jamie.

Jamie flipped her blond hair back and smiled, "Of course I would Julie. I have a radar for hot guys like him. Plus, how could I not look at him? I mean he looks so mysterious with the black Ray-Bans, leather jacket, and dark jeans."

I clenched my teeth as tightly as she described what Alec was wearing. _Calm down Alexis. For all you know they can be talking about some other guy that is mysterious and is wearing the same thing as Alec. It's not like you're going to fight them anyways. Remember that you don't know how to fight or defend yourself at all. You would think you would learn some kind of self defense living with vampires and all but apparently not. _My mind had a point. But there was no way a guy could be wearing the same thing or look as sexy and mysterious as Alec. I had to stay calm though because like my mind said I don't know how to fight…violence was never the answer to me.

"I bet his eyes are green underneath those sunglasses," Julie replied putting lip gloss on.

"No he look like he would have hazel eyes," Jamie said shaking her head.

_Wrong dumb bitches his eyes are red! _I shook my head to ignore that rude thought. Julie rolled her eyes. "It doesn't really matter to me since I'm taking him to the hotel with me. My cheeks burned with anger at her words. She better not even try to touch Alec.

"Umm no he's taking me home," Jamie shot back glaring at Julie.

Julie slammed her lip gloss onto the counter. "I'm sure he'd rather be with this," she replied motioning to her body.

I felt my cheeks burn. My mind told me to take deep breaths and calm down but I couldn't. There was no way they were fighting on taking my boyfriend home when he's frickin' taken by me! Jamie frowned, "No he'd rather be with this!"

"How about this, maybe he'll want a threesome and choose both of us?" Julie said. My jaw was starting to tightly I was clenching it.

"Oh my gosh what a good idea," Jamie agreed giving me a high five. No words could describe how disgusted I was at the thought of Alec wanting to have a threesome with them. I even made a gagging noise when I thought of it causing them to notice my presence. They both looked at me up and down and Jamie wrinkled her nose as if she smelled something bad. "Do you have a problem?"

"Yeah I actually do have a problem," I said not know what came over me to make me be so bold.

They both laughed. "Oh do you? And what is it?" Julie asked.

"Easy that you stupid bitches are talking about my boyfriend and how you want to have sex with him," I responded.

Again they started laugh. "Yeah right what world do you live in? As if someone as hot as him would go out with you!" Julie sneered and that was it. I felt my nice side say goodbye as my very angry side took her place. No way did she just tell me that!

"Listen bitches and listen fucking well," I spat. "He is _my _boyfriend whether you believe it or not. If you don't believe it well then its not a good thing for you because he has a twin sister who would most likely love to put you in your place for telling me he isn't. Here's the rules that you guys better follow or else and you don't want to know what the or else part is. If either of you touch my boyfriend you will wish that you never ever touched foot into this club. I don't even want to see you a foot away from him. You two are disgusting! My Alec would never have a threesome let alone hook up with one of you! So stay away or pay the consequences which I can promise you will not be good. All I have to say is that my daddy is a very powerful man and he would dispose of anyone who upsets his little princess. So unless you want to feel his and mine wrath then stay away from my man! Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal clear," they both said shaking and looking at me wide eyed.

I took a deep breath and my bad side left bringing my good side back. I gave them a sweet smile and gave them a small wave, "Have fun out there." Then I left the bathroom feeling so much pride. I don't think I'd ever told anyone off before. Usually I let people step all over me. But once you push me to the edge then I guess I don't let people step all over me. I skipped to the table cheerily and was awarded by a knowing look by Demetri. What?" I asked sweetly.

"Uh-huh you're all sweet now. I hear what you told those girls," he answered and I looked at him with the I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about look. "Vampire hearing lets you hear everything even in a loud club."

I took my seat with him seated in front of me. "I forgot about that," I muttered.

"Thanks for saving me from Alec. By the way remember I interrupted for a good reason. Though you shouldn't have told him to go into hunter mode."

Demetri was looking at me seriously. "Did you listen to our whole conversation? Some things are private. Why shouldn't I have told him to go to hunter mode?" I asked.

"Well we do things without thinking straight for blood. Especially in hunter mode," he answered.

"Alec would never act without thinking. It's not like him, he's very aware of things."

"Maybe but it is the first time."

I shook my head. "No Alec's first time was the day I first saw him," I pointed out.

"Yeah true but he didn't have to worry about his girlfriend. He also wasn't in hunter mode until he was feeding on the girl. You could be right though about him not doing things without thinking since Alec is smart and all but like I said in hunter mode we change. He is a lot stronger than I am when it comes to blood but I'm still way better looking," he explained with a wink.

Leave it to Demetri to be talking about something serious but then add a joke to it. I took it all in and replayed it in my head. Apparently hunter mode changes how they act but Alec just wouldn't do something without thinking before he acted. There was a small part of me thought that wasn't so sure. Hopefully he wouldn't be like every other vampire in hunter mode, I mean come on Alec was different from everybody else. "Demetri can you go get me something to drink?" I asked, I just wanted to get my mind off of what he had said.

"What would you like? A shot? Tequila? Wine? A beer? Piña Colada? A Cosmo?" he listed but I shook my head at them all. I didn't want any kind of liquor or to get drunk at that matter.

"Just a root beer please."

Demetri gave me a small smile, "I'm sure what you said is right. Alec is different than I am so maybe what I said only goes with me. Just forget about what I said."

I nodded and as he left I tried to forget about what he said but I couldn't. It just kept running through my mind. I looked over at the bar where Demetri was and my mouth slightly dropped when I saw Alec had his arm around a brunette wearing a hardly there dress. He then got close to her and whispered something in her ear causing her to smile. How could be touching another girl like that? Especially since she's human! I mean I know I am too but that's only because I'm his girlfriend. Why is he that close? Can't he just take her to the back of the club and feed on her? Is she attracting him? He never even touched me like that, it took him forever and it's taken him a less than an hour to touch her.

I could feel anger starting to form inside of me but I tried to ignore it. My jealousy seemed to bring out my bad side and I needed to learn to control it. It's not fair though! Even if he can't think straight it's not right that he can't even remember me. The girl pulled him to the dance floor and he followed. Oh please no, don't let him dance with her. I haven't even danced with him, well in the informal way.

I grabbed onto the table edge gripping it tightly ignoring the pain, trying to push the anger away. I couldn't though and the pain in my heart seeing him with her was becoming clear. I had never felt this way before. My feelings for Alec grew each day of the three months we had been together I was almost sure he had felt the same way. Maybe my mind makes things seem different in my head to please me and everything around me is fake. The stupid girls in the bathroom were right. I wasn't good enough to be with Alec. He was gorgeous and I'm just a little plain human who was lucky enough to not be killed. My brain was hurting just thinking of all of this.

"Alexis!" Demetri shouted and I broke out of my trance. "Please let go of the table, it's never done anything to you. Drink your root beer and breathe."

I nodded letting go of my hold on the table, surprised I hadn't broken my hand from how tightly I was holding it. One thing was for sure my hand hurt like heck. I picked up the root beer in front of me and drank it. It didn't make me feel any better and I couldn't stop thinking about Alec and the girl. "So you saw?" Demetri asked.

"Me? See what?" I didn't see anything," I replied nervously trying to keep my brain focused on other things. _Ooh look how dark my root beer is, it tastes really yummy, too. Ooh! Look at the salt shaker its so shiny… Who am I kidding? This isn't working. Stop thinking about it brain!_

"Alexis, I know you saw. Just don't look to your left and you'll be fine," he said.

"Why shouldn't I look to my left?" I spat. My good side told me not to worry about it and that it would be better if I didn't know. My bad side said the hell with it.

Demetri looked at me nervously, "Psh, no reason at all. You know me just talking nonsense."

I looked to my left and tears of both anger and sadness threatened to come out of my eyes. At that moment my good side left. Alec had his hands on the stupid slut's waist as she grinded into him. He seemed to even be enjoying it by the smirk he had on his face and how he wasn't stopping her. My teeth clenched as I saw his hands start to slight roam. "Alexis are you okay? You're shaking," Demetri asked alarmed.

That's when I noticed I was indeed shaking with anger. The whore slid down his body and I shot up like a torpedo. I was trudging toward the dance floor when rock hard arms grabbed me stopping me in my tracks. "Lexi don't do this. He's just using her for her blood. You don't need to do something rash."

"Let me go! Let me frickin' go! Let me show her who she belongs to! Damn it Demetri let me go!" I yell trying to fight against his hold but he only tightened it.

"No you are not! I'm not going to allow you go get in a fight! You need to calm down."

"You're right, I'm sorry," I fake apologized putting my head down in shame. I had a plan up my sleeve. He walked us back to the table and he sat down in front of me again. Bad idea Demetri.

He started playing with a sugar pack when I made a dash for it. I was only a few feet away when the same cold arms stopped me again. "Lexis I trusted you and you ran off. You can't do anything about it. He's in hunter mode. It's like a totally drunk vampire or a high one, he doesn't know what he's doing. Her blood is controlling him. Fighting her won't do crap," he informed disappointment in his tone.

I didn't care what he said though. I glared at him. "I don't care. I want my Alec back! Now let me go!"

"No," he said firmly and dragged me back to the table where he sat next to me so I couldn't get out. Smarty pants.

I crossed my arms and glared at him. "Damn you, Demetri!"

He looked at me glaring back. "Too late for that Lexi, I already am!" he yelled back.

I then couldn't hold the tears back. " I knew I wasn't good enough for him," I sobbed.

"Lexis come on, you know that is it. He cares about you, truth is I've never seen him act like how he does around you. He's just so caught up in the blood," Demetri soothed.

I shook my head. "No it's me. I'm not gorgeous like him and I'm not a vampire. I'm a stupid plain human!"

"No don't think that, Lex. Come on scream at me to make yourself feel better," he said.

I let out a small laugh at his attempt to make me feel better. "Thanks but it was wrong of me to scream at you. I didn't mean it and I'm sorry for being a bitch. Please I swear I won't hurt her just let me go and stop her," I begged.

He groaned but got up. "You can go only if you promise you're not going to hurt her," he said running his hands through his hair nervously.

I hugged him, "Thank you! I promise I won't." I let go and walked toward them. The was now pretty much throwing herself at him. The look in her eyes told me she was undressing him with her eyes. Stupid dirty hoe imagining undressing my boyfriend.

I took a deep breath and stood in front of Alec. He of course didn't notice since he was watching the stupid whore. I chose to approach her first. Just to get her away from him. After all Demetri said that I couldn't hurt her now chew her out to the point where she wishes I would have hurt her.

The hoe was just about to rub on him but I stopped her by grabbing her hand and pulling her away from him. She tried to pull away but I tightened my grip, I learned that from Demetri. That's as far as my fighting skill can probably go. "Eww, let go of me! I'm not into girls," she screeched.

"Yeah and neither am I bitch! But you are rubbing on my boyfriend. So I think we should have a little chat," I spat.

She pulled her hand away and put it on her hip, "Apparently he doesn't care enough about you since he was dancing with me and not you! I wouldn't blame him either. Look at you, you're not even pretty enough to be with him! How can you blame him for wanting to be with someone else?" she snapped at me.

Oh no, there was no way I was going to let someone else tell me that! Anger boiled in me and was ready to explode. I was not going to be stepped on! "Listen bitch, he cares about me more than he will ever care for any other human here! You see Alec doesn't like hoe's like you. The girls who have to pack themselves down with make up, fake tans, fake hair, and fake boobs just to feel beautiful. Not only that but you girls have to put on the tiniest clothes just so when guys look at you, you feel wanted. The truth is you girls are self-conscience. You have to be touched inappropriately or get laid by a random guy just so you feel good about yourself. Not only that but you go after guys that are taken. Then you call other girls that are doing the same as you sluts when you're just like them!" I said coldly.

She was on the verge of tears, I could see it in her eyes. It was terrible what I said but it was the truth. Maybe she was really a good person under all that crap but she messed with the wrong girl tonight. "Yeah but then why was he flirting with me? He was looking for a good time and he found it. Apparently you couldn't give him that!" she yelled at me her voice slightly cracking in the beginning. I give her props for standing strong but still wrong words to tell me when I'm pissed.

"He's drunk dumb ass! He doesn't know what the fuck he's doing. If he wasn't like this then he wouldn't be anywhere near you or any girl like you! Unlike other guys, mine thinks before he acts. If you don't back off of him I know people who will take care of you for me! You might get away with grinding on other girls boyfriends but you're not getting away with messing with mine! If you're not going to leave him alone then let fight and I'll show you're stupid slutty self who he belongs to," I said venomly.

The girl burst into tears. "You're such a bitch and a hurtful person!" she yelled then ran toward the bathroom with her face in her hands.

I frowned at myself. She was right I was hurtful and a bitch but I couldn't help it. Stupid bad side of me. I calmed to bring my good side bad. I was about to walk away until someone grabbed my right hand tightly, stopping me. "What the fuck was that for?" Alec spat as he turned me around. His eyes were cold and didn't belong to the Alec I knew.

I glared at this Alec trying to pull away from his grasp but his grip tightened, very tight. "What was if for? You were allowing her to grind on you. You said you were looking for a snack not that you were going to be letting girls rub on you. I don't care if you're in hunter mode!" I yelled at him.

"Exactly I was fucking snacking! I was doing whatever had to be done to be able to bite her and drink her blood. Actually you're the one that told me to snack and get in hunter mode, which I'm not in. If you don't like it then blame yourself, sweetie," he spat.

I pulled out of his grip and shook my head. "No you're in hunter mode! You aren't the Alec I fell for. You're not the Alec that kissing me earlier or that was making sure I was okay. No you're the stupid hunter mode Alec that doesn't think before he acts! You don't have to let a girl to rub all over you just to feed on her. You make it seem like you would have sex with her just to get blood!" I said my tears on the verge of coming out.

"You can think whatever the fuck you want to but I'm the only Alec there is. Actually I would have sex with her to get her blood! Why not? I need blood and she's give it. It's not my fault you don't know how this work or please me," he answered with a smirk.

Tears poured out of my eyes. "Well then you can go fuck her because you're not getting sex out of me! Have fun feeding Alec," I sobbed running away from him. I was at the club exit when I turned around to see Alec shaking his head as if clearing it. He then looked up and looked at me sadly. "Alexis wait!" he said but I ran. "Alexis!" I knew he could outrun me. I made it to my car thought and got in it locking the doors. Alec appeared and knocked on the window.

"Alexis open the door please. Let me explain," begged. "Alexis.

My wiped my tears and shook my head turning the car on and peeling out of the club with Alec calling my name behind me.

I pulled into the garage and was getting out of the car when a cold hand fell on my shoulder. I turned around to see my very angry vampire father. "What the hell were you thinking leaving the club alone?" he yell.

I couldn't take anymore yelling. I've had enough screaming for the night. "Alec called me worried saying you left the club alone. What if one of my enemies had taken you?" he asked angrily.

There was no way I could take this. I shook my head and walked away but he stopped me. "Don't you walk away from me young lady when I'm talking to you!"

I pulled away from him and yelled, "I don't care! I'd rather be anywhere than here! It was all your fault that this happened. He would have never acted like that if you hadn't made him go snacking. Why couldn't you get him a blood bag? You're the worst vampire father ever! I hate you! You've done nothing but ruin my life. You don't care though! You only care about how I'll be as a vampire!" I ran to the elevator, closed the doors leaving him and his face of shock behind.

Right as the doors closed I slid down the elevator wall and cried. Once the doors opened I ran out ignoring Gianna's questioning look. My feet were killing me by the time I got to my room because of the heels. "Stupid heels," I yelled kicking them off.

I locked the doors, showered, and ignored the knocks on my door from Aro and Sulpicia begging me to open the doors. My room felt hot but I ignored it. It's probably from all the anger I've felt in my body. All I've done tonight was make a mess of everything. I was a bitch and a terrible person. I shouldn't have blamed anyone but myself. It was all myself and I was wrong to think else wise. The knocks finally stopped and I fell asleep crying wondering why everything had gone wrong.

**A/N: ****I hope you guys liked it. How many of you hated hunter mode Alec? *raises hand* Next chapter he'll explain himself and you guys get a little treat :) Now before you guys think Alexis was like a total bitch and rude and just a plain ole jealous girlfriend, imagine if you had to see your special man in your life with other girls and how you would act. I know if Alec was my man I would so act like that! Also, you guys might think she cries alot but if you were taken away from the ones you love and if you're, maybe falling in love with someone and things didn't seem to go right for you guys, you know you'd cry, too. Some of you might be confused about Aro's intentions about keeping Alexis. I'll just say they've change and I'll probably write a chapter where you can understand how Aro feels about Alexis now. So do you guys like long chapters or do you want me to keep them short? Tell me what you think in your review and ask me any questions if you're confused about anything. Sorry if there are many mistakes, my hand is seriously killing me from typing all of this. Maybe I should get a Beta to check my work? Anybody wanna beta me? I want to thank all you guys that read and you guys that don't have fanfic profiles and that I can't reply back to, I read you're reviews and you guys are amazing :) So in Eclipse it never shows Riley actually being killed and being burned so that's why he was in my story. Thank you Amber for letting me notice that. Also when we watched Eclipse she had me notice that when Jacob was hurt by that vampire and he went back to his human form he was naked! Well that's my randomness for the author's note! Review and tell me what you think and ask questions if you have any. YOU GUYS ROCK!**


	28. Jealousy and Possessiveness

**A/N:****_ I know, I know this chapter is like 4 months and something days late and I'm really really really really really really sorry! You guys don't even know how sorry I am. I felt bad for it taking so long for me to update. I just always had so many things to do. I'm always packed with school work or projects. That or I'm studying. Plus I had to get my appendix taken out about a month ago and I was packed with make up work. Then it was time for semester exams so I had to study for that. But finally this chapter was finished and is now ready to be posted! Again I'm reallllllllllly sorry for it taking so long. Enjoy the chapter! It starts off in Alec's P.O.V. while he's in hunter mode. _**

**Disclaimer:**** I do NOT own any of the Twilight character. Stephenie Meyer is a VERY lucky lady and owns them. I just use them for my story plot. One day though I will own Alec! *evil laugh***

**Chapter 28**

_Jealousy and Possessiveness_

**Alec P.O.V.**

Alexis glared at me trying to pull out of my grip. I wasn't letting that happen though.

A part of me deep inside told me to snap out of it. That she had every right to be mad at me. I was all over that girl and letting her rub on me. I ignored it though. I didn't need to snap out of anything. Alexis didn't control me either. I controlled myself and she had ruined my chance on snacking on that girl and even getting a little more. _What the fuck is wrong with you? Alexis is your girlfriend! That other girl shouldn't have been all over you. You don't need to get anything out of Alexis to be happy. Plus that girl is a whore and wasn't Alexis. What is your damn problem? You're supposed to only care for her._

So? I have needs and she isn't helping them now is she? No she isn't. I ignored that part of me. It didn't know what it was talking about. "What was it for? You were allowing her to grind on you. You said you were looking for a snack not that you were going to let girls rub on you. I don't care if you're in hunter mode!" she yelled at me.

Hunter mode? What the hell is she talking about? I'm not in hunter mode. I swear she's just trying to blame it all on me. _No she's not. You're in hunter mode you fucking idiot! _So, she's the one that fucked with my snack? _Damn it snap out of it! _Shut up inner me! It didn't know what I did or didn't want. It was just trying to cockblock me.

Last time I checked she had told me to go snacking and to go in hunter mode. _No, Aro told you to go snacking. _Shut up I can blame her if I want to! "Exactly I was fucking snacking! I was doing whatever I had to be done to be able to bite her and drink her blood. Actually, you're the one that told me to snack and get in hunter mode, which I am not in. If you don't' like it then blame yourself, sweetie," I spat.

She pulled out of my grip and shook her head. "No you're in hunter mode! You aren't the Alec I fell for. You're not the Alec that was kissing me earlier or that was making sure I was okay. No you're the stupid hunter mode Alec that doesn't think before he acts! You don't have to let a girl rub all over you just to feed on her. You make it seem like you would have sex with her just to get blood!" She said tears welling up in her eyes.

I smirked it was almost like she knew that I wanted to screw the girl. _Snap out of it Alec! You're better than this and you know it! This isn't you. She's about to start crying. Stop this nonsense!_ Nope, I think she deserves the truth. "You can think whatever the fuck you want to but I'm the only fucking Alec there is. Actually, I would have sex with her to get her blood. Why not? I need blood and she'd give it. It's not my fault you don't know how this works or how to please me."

Tears poured out of her eyes. "Well then you can go fuck her because you're not getting sex out of me! Have fun feeding Alec," Alexis sobbed running away from me.

_No go stop her you idiot! She pleases you just fine by being alive and breathing and caring for a cold hearted person like you. She pleases me just fine. I would never want that girl and you know it. _You're just weak I told inner me. Inner me shook his head. _No you're the weak one. She makes me stronger with the care she shows me. _

With that I started shaking my head confused. What the hell just happened? It all hit me at once. I looked up and saw Alexis and the tears I caused. I saddened because I was an idiot. How could I have let myself go into hunter mode? I knew what it did to me. I had to fix this. "Alexis wait!" I yelled but she just _ran. I ran as fast as I could through the crowd of people._

When I finally got outside Alexis was slamming her door closed. I ran to her door in vampire speed not caring if anyone noticed. I knocked on the window and my heart shattered as I saw how broken and sad she looked. All because of the stupid mistake I made. "Alexis open the door, please. "Let me explain," I begged feeling like I would cry. "Alexis."

She wiped her tears and shook her head turning the car on and pulling out of club leaving me alone in the parking lot.

I pulled out my phone and called Aro

"_Yes Alec. Is something wrong?" Aro answered worried._

I took a shaky breath. He was going to kill me. "Alexis just left the club alone," I said.

"_What? Why? Why the hell aren't you going after her?" he said in rage._

"I-I-I I upset her. We had a terrible argument and she left. I don't know where we're at and Jane is who knows where and she has the keys," I said scared for my life now. It was a lame excuse and even I knew that but even if I went in vampire speed I wouldn't be able to catch up.

I hear him take a sharp intake of breath. _"You better hope she gets home safely! Do you hear me? Or we will be having some major problems. Do you know what an opportunity this is for one of my enemies to get her?" Aro spat._

I nodded to myself. "Yes master I understand. I'll have us leave immediately to maybe be able to catch up to her," I responded.

"_I don't want a maybe! I want you all here immediately. I can't believe the best of my guard have messed up," he replied. _

He hung up and I put my phone in my pocket. I was in deep shit.

**Alexis P.O.V.**

I woke up the next morning not feeling any better. I had a headache and my eyes felt so dry and puffy from all the tears I cried. I could just imagine how I looked right now. No wait, I didn't need to know how I looked because I already knew. I looked as pathetic as I felt. My head was pounding and it almost felt like I was having a hangover…yeah a hangover of a broken heart. I was so glad I hadn't had any alcohol last night.

I sat up and groaned as I stretched out all my sore muscles, I must have done a lot of tossing and turning last night. Not even my dreams last night made what was happening in real life seem any better. I kept dreaming of Alec saying the words that had broken me last night. "It's not my fault you don't know how this works or how to please me." In my dream we were in the club and he had his arm wrapped around the girl and she was rubbing her hand up and down his chest smirking as he kept repeating the words. Then changed to where I was walking into Alec's room to catch him in bed with that girl and her say "It's your fault for not know how please him like I can." I had woken up in the middle of the night to feel that I had tears streaming down my cheeks. Even in my sleep I was still crying.

How could someone I hadn't been with that long cause me this much sorrow? _Umm… I don't smart one because you've liked him a lot ever since that first time you saw him, even when he was a jerk. A very sexy jerk at that. _Shut up, that isn't helping but it's so true.

I sighed and got off of my bed. I looked around my room confused by the small part that was hoping Alec would be in there like he had been every morning that we had been together, even when we were upset with each other. He was still my guard even if we weren't…well I didn't know what we were right now. Were we over? My brain said yes idiot it is that's why your all sad. My heart was being optimistic though and saying it was just a little set back that could be fixed.

What if it couldn't be fixed though? What if Alec didn't want to be with me anymore after last night? From what happened, I had to go with my head and agree that we had to be over especially after what he said. My heart didn't want to believe it.

Heart had to believe it though because head had a point. We can't be together after what he said and what he did. I don't care if he was in hunter mode he still had a brain and he could still use it. He said the words and just because he was in hunter mode didn't mean they came from nowhere. They had to come from somewhere inside of him that believed what he said. You just don't' say something. Even when you're drunk you sometimes say something that you wouldn't say when you're sober because of the truth.

I couldn't just go back to someone who was letting a random girl rub on him. I couldn't act like he didn't say what he said. If I did I wouldn't be a very happy person. How could anyone act like their boyfriend didn't do something like Alec did last night? I especially couldn't forget how he said he would have sex with the girl for blood when he was still with me. I just couldn't. Yes, I really did care about him but I couldn't do it. He didn't feel the pain I did. He didn't feel the jealousy that I did. He wasn't the one that felt betrayed and hurt. His heart wasn't broken and stomped on that dance floor like mine was.

What hurt the most was the fact that he wasn't like the other guys I had been with. Not just because he was a vampire but because I felt so safe around him. I felt like myself around him, like I didn't have to hide anything. My feelings for him were strong and still are.

I feel so useless though now like I was the most defenseless now. I felt like I would fall to pieces any moment now. Was there anything I could do to fix this? Should I even fix this or should he? To tell you the truth I think we both should try to fix it. We both did wrong last night.

Shit, talking about that I was really wrong last night for telling Father that stuff. I was just so angry and frustrated. I couldn't take getting screamed at again.

"Ugh, last night just wasn't my night was it?" I asked myself groaning. I walked into my closet throwing on an aqua long-sleeve shirt and pants with my black converse. It had gotten cold overnight. Or maybe it was cold last night and I just didn't notice it with how upset I was.

There was a knock on my door and my heart started beating like crazy. What if it was Alec? What do I do? "I-Ummm… come in," I said quietly holding my breath as the door opened.

I released it when I saw it was Jane. Tear immediately started coming out of my eyes and she ran to me in vampire speed hugging me. "Shh, it's okay Alexis. It's okay," she soothed.

I shook my head crying even more. "No, it's not. Alec and I are done all because of me. If I had just kept my mouth shut and stopped being jealous that would have never happened. He would have quickly snacked and then come back to me. But no I had to be all jealous and distract him, then make the stupidest mistake of telling him to go in hunter mode. It's not even his fault, it's mine," I cried.

"It's not your fault. It's his fault. He told you those rude things. Hunter mode or not he had no reason to tell you that. You're his girlfriend. You had every right to be jealous and not like what he was doing. He might have been in hunter mode but he still knew what he was doing and what he did was wrong," Jane said a bit of anger in her voice.

I looked up at her, "Was his girlfriend. Jane don't you see? I can't go back to him and act like nothing happened. My heart is shattered. I wore it on my sleeve and he ripped it off and stomped on it. He didn't have to go through what I did. He didn't feel the jealousy and rage. He wasn't told that he didn't know how to please me."

Jane stiffened, "He told you what?"

"I-uh nothing."

"It's not nothing. What did he say?" Jane asked furious. Let's just say angry Jane is very scary.

"H-h-he said that it was my fault I didn't know how it worked or how to please him," I whispered wiping my tears.

Jane let out a growl that made me want to go and cower under my bed. "He is _SO_ dead. The one relationship he has that I actually like the girl and he fucks it up. Do you hear me Alec? You better run before I get my hand you. You are such a fuck up!" she yelled and I was sure Alec and anyone else in the castle could hear her.

I shook my head. "Jane, please don't hurt him. He's your brother. Don't let this tear the two of you apart. This just shows we weren't meant to be. You know that saying if you really care about something you have to let it go sometimes. Even if it hurts," I said pleading and hoping she wouldn't hurt him.

Yes, he hurt me but the thought of Jane killing or injuring him scared me and worried me. Like I said, I still cared for him deeply even if he didn't return those feelings back. Jane frowned but nodded, "Fine I won't. You would tear us apart. He would for being a dummy."

"Thank you," I said hugging her wiping my eyes as new tear formed in my eyes. She was a really good friend.

Jane gave me a small smile, "You going to be alright?"

I nodded.

"You sure?"

"Yes, Jane I'm sure. As long as I don't have to be alone with him I think I'll be fine," I answered.

Jane smirked reminding me too much of her brother. "What would happen if you guys are alone?" she asked.

I would fall at his feet and beg for him back even though I did nothing wrong. Oh and I would forgive him and most likely jump him. "I'm not sure. I would probably forgive him for everything easily and act like it didn't happen. If I do that though then what do I get out of it? I would be the one apologizing even when it wasn't all my fault. And I would have gone through all this pain for nothing. Last night Jane I saw what other people were seeing. I'm plain and Alec's gorgeous. I had three different girls tell me that there was no way a guy like him was with me. And they were right. It doesn't make since for him to be with me a plain human girl. I'm not a gorgeous vampire. I'm not like you guys. I was silly to think that it would work. I'm just grateful for the time he did give me to be with him."

"You're being over dramatic! Do you not see yourself? You're beautiful Alexis! If anything Alec should be grateful for the time he spent with you. He doesn't deserve someone as beautiful and kind as you. Those girls were just jealous and I swear if I would have heard them they would not be alive right now. They had no right to tell you that. You and Alec are meant to be. Alexis, I've never seen him so happy all of his time being a vampire. You brought the good out in him," Jane replied.

Yes, but my heart was broken and he didn't have to go through what I did. I'm not even sure if I want him back. I sighed and just nodded at Jane, "Yeah, I guess you have a point. Can we go shopping? I still need to get father, mother, Uncle Marcus, and Caius their gifts and yours but you're with me so that will have to wait."

Jane smiled widely. "Yes of course we can go shopping. Shopping always helps with a broken heart! Just give me five minutes to go change. I'll meet you downstairs," she replied happily running out of my room. I smiled of course at the mention of shopping she would get happy. I grabbed my purse and a jacket from my closet then left my room. I nervously walked out of my room looking right at Alec's door kind of expecting him to walk out but as I passed by it and got further down the hallway I saw that wasn't going to happen and my heart fell knowing that he must really not care.

I walked into the reception room and gave Gianna a small smile before getting into the elevator ignoring how just the day before I had been in here with Alec. When I got to the garage I heard a car coming into the garage and the brakes from where it stopped. I didn't look up, not really caring who it was.

I got to my car but felt like there was a pair of eyes on me. I looked behind me to see I had made a mistake. When I looked behind me I saw Alec watching me. I immediately looked down. Shit, I was down here alone with him. I felt a rush of air behind me and was smart enough to know he was behind me. I reached for my car door hoping he would let me get in and just leave me alone. I don't know what I would do if he talked to me. I was opening it until he closed it slightly.

"Alexis, we need to talk," he said softly turning me to face him.

I shook my head avoiding his eyes. "There's nothing to talk about," I replied quietly.

He groaned, "Alexis don't do this. We need to talk. Please just hear me out."

"No Alec, you don't. You don't have to say anything. I already know what you're going to say. We're done. I got that last night after what you said. Please just don't say anything else. I don't think I can take any more pain," I said truthfully begging him looking into his eyes. I quickly noted that his eyes were still burgundy. He didn't feed last night? Does that mean something? _Alexis don't get your hopes up._ My brain was right his eyes being burgundy didn't mean anything.

His eyes saddened, "Alexis please. Just let me explain."

"Alec I'm sorry. I can't," I said.

"You can't or you don't want to?" he asked.

"I can't Alec. I don't want to hear anything else. Last night you said enough. Can't we just have a semi-clean break?" I replied looking away from him.

Alec frowned. "So you're just going to break up with me without hearing what I have to say?"

"I didn't break up with you. You broke up with me. You pretty much said it last night. I'm sorry I couldn't please you," I snapped feeling slightly angry. Was he seriously trying to blame me?

He growled and his eyes darkened, "I didn't mean what I said last night though! Why won't you let me explain that?"

"You did mean what you said! It came out of your mouth and you meant it. Alec just let it go. I don't want to get into it with you."

"I can't believe this! It wasn't that big of a deal," He said through clenched teeth and I felt tears coming to my eyes again. Did he really just say that?

Alec shook his head, "No wait that wasn't what I meant."

"Yes it was! You wouldn't like it if I had told you that or I did what you did last night. It's better like this. I'm sorry Alec," I said getting into the car.

"Fine, don't listen to what I have to say!" he shouted and stomped off to the elevator punching the cement wall in frustration. He got in and glared at me as the doors closed.

I put my head against the seat and sighed, keeping in my tears. "That could have gone better," I mumbled. Things just went from bad to worst.

How was he upset? He didn't go through what I did. I just wanted to leave and go shopping to get my mind off of this. Jane needs to hurry.

"Wasn't that just fun?" Jane asked pushing the elevator button for us to go up after our shopping trip. Our arms were filled with shopping bags.

I nodded, "Yeah it was. I think we should go again tomorrow. It really helped me forget about he who should not be named."

Jane gasped, "Voldermort?"

"Sure we'll go with that," I said giggling and Jane joined in too.

"I'm glad I could take your mind off of Asshole. Really tomorrow again?" she asked incredulous. I almost laughed when she called he who shall not be named the name we gave him when I first got here. I almost started to cry, too. Why couldn't things be like back then? I should have never let myself for him especially since he was my guard.

I pushed all those thoughts in my head away and answered Jane, "Yeah, I still didn't get Caius anything and I'm going to have to pick up Demetri's gift since I got an email saying it was in. That and I want to get Gianna something, too."

The elevator dinged and Jane walked in front of me. Only for me to bump into her because she didn't go any further. She turned to me and I knew something was wrong. "Oh we can always go again today. I mean I did forget some things. Why don't we go back down?" she asked quickly.

I looked at her confused. "Jane, what's wrong? We can go tomorrow. I'm tired from all the walking we did. I hardly think I can make it to my room," I said curious to know what was wrong.

"Nothing, I just think I forgot something in your trunk," she replied.

"No you didn't. Remember we checked twice just in case."

"Oh right, crap," she muttered I think to herself.

I sighed and tried to push past her but she didn't budge. "Jane, will you please move?" I asked exasperated. What was going on with her?

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I just can't."

"Jane, move!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

I frowned. Really she chooses now to act stubborn and act weird. "Yes and that's final!" I said seriously.

"Don't get all little-miss-ruler-person on me!" she replied.

"Fine," I said smirking. I saw her not be as tense and took that chance to push her. Imagine how surprised I was when she actually fell and I fell on top of her. "Ouch," I muttered getting up. I rubbed my head where I had fallen on one of Jane's bags that had something solid in it.

Jane got up and frowned, "What was that for?"

"You didn't move," I said and heard the elevator door close. Poor thing was probably confused with how Jane had been standing in the middle of it not allowing it to close.

"I did that for a reason," she snapped.

I rolled my eyes, "Really, what was the reason?"

"I- uh, no reason. Just go to your room and look down at the floors, it's umm, very shiny," she stuttered.

I looked at her with that are-you-serious look and walked into the reception room. I was going to say hi to Gianna before something caught my eye causing the blood to drain out of my face.

Alec was just a couple feet away from her desk talking to this girl. She was wearing a nice white shirt with a pencil skirt. She was a vampire apparently with her paleness and beauty. She had curly dark brown hair that she was twirling around her finger. I had never seen her before. Was she a guest? Father would have told me wouldn't he? _Why would he you dummy? You told him he was a terrible father and told him you hated him. Oh yeah he totally wants to talk to you. You're lucky he didn't have you killed in your sleep._

So that was why Jane didn't want me to come in here. Did Jane know who she was? I looked at Jane to see here looking at me worriedly. "I see why you didn't want me to see this," I said.

"I'm sorry I just didn't want him to hear me tell you. You okay?" she asked.

I nodded, "Yeah why wouldn't I? We're over remember. Even if he's with a girl already even though it's only been like a day but at least she's a vampire and pretty like him."

I was babbling because I really wasn't okay. He really didn't care. I looked back and saw the girl had her hand on his shoulder. She was smiling at him flirtatiously as she talked. I couldn't tell what his expression was since he was far and I was only seeing a side view of him. But they were apparently having a conversation. The girl hit him playfully as she laughed at apparently something he said. _Bitch get away from my man! _ _Wait what? He's not your man! Remember you two are over. The main word being OVER. But then again who is she to flirt with a guy who just broke up with his girlfriend. Why do you care?_

Why did I care? Hadn't he broken my heart? Yes. The main question though was did I want him back? My brain and heart finally agreed both agreed screaming 'yes' in unison. They both turned around and started walking forward. Shit their coming this way. I looked to Jane and mouthed, "Help."

"Sorry. Nothing I can do." Jane mouthed back. I frowned at her. There was so something she could do.

"Fine." I mouthed back. Then I made a choice. Would I just stand here and gawk at them like a idiot while they passed by me or would I start walking to my room with all my dignity and act like it didn't affect me? Option one sounded the nicest to me but I chose number two. If he was going to act like nothing happened between us and immediately start flirting with another girl then I would act like I didn't care either. So I started walking saying hi to Gianna as I passed by. I was getting closer to them and I saw they were deep in conversation. Alec even had a small smile on his face. When they were only two feet away Alec looked up and saw me. His eyes were mixed with so many different emotions. There was anger but sadness and hurt but even a bit of happiness in them. I also noticed his eyes were bright red again. Did being around that girl make him happy? Was she an ex-girlfriend? Did he feed when I was gone? _Naww, his eyes just turned red on their own_, I thought to myself sarcastically.

By the way she was smiling at him and how close they were I could see how they could have been together at a time. I looked away and kept walking. _You can't show you care_, I chastised myself. They passed by me and I was about let out a sigh of relief when I heard a tinkling voice. "Hey your Aro's daughter aren't you?" the voice said.

_SHIT, shit, shit! I was so close._ I turned around forcing myself to smile as I saw the girl looking at me. "Yes that's me," I replied as sweetly as possible. Alec was glaring at her and she walked away from him holding her hand out for me shake.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Giselle," she answered with a forced smile of her own. What was her problem! I didn't do anything to her. I don't even know who she was.

I shook her hand and she shook mine a little too forcibly. "It's nice to meet you, too. I'm Alexis." _Stupid bitch. _ I pulled my hand away and looked at Alec who was looking at the ground.

"Alexis, hmm is this the _human _you have to guard Alec?" she asked giving me a cat like grin. BITCH!

Alec nodded looking uneasy. "Yeah but Jane can watch her while I'm gone," he muttered not looking at me.

Talking about Jane where was she? I looked behind me and saw she was gone. I turned back and saw _Giselle_'s cat like smile had gotten bigger. "Good," she said looking at him then turned to me still smiling like a creep. "Alec and I are going to this vampire club. Just like old times."

"Really? Like old times? Oh doesn't that sound fun, a vampire club. And here I thought he only enjoyed human clubs so he could let random girls grind on him," I said through clenched teeth. She was doing this on purpose. I just knew it. But then again she just showed that they were together.

_Bitchelle,_ isn't that name just suiting, laughed. "Yeah right. Alec let pathetic human girls grind on him? That's a good one. Alec doesn't like vampires and humans being together. As if he would even think about letting one touch him. It's revolting just thinking about it," she sneered and I knew what she was really saying. It's revolting thinking that he would give you a chance.

It took all my will to say well he dated a human. "That true. That's exactly how Alec is," I snapped glaring at him who was glaring at Bitchelle. "You know him; humans are plain revolting unless he's going to feed on them."

His eyes snapped to me and were cold. "Yes, of course. I learned just how revolting the idea was when I tried it. Humans just don't know how to let things go. Giselle let's go. I'm sure Alexis has better things to do," he replied practically growling.

Giselle nodded. "Goodbye Alexis," she said waving.

"Bye Bitc- I mean Giselle," I answered and started walking away. If Alec was going to start seeing his ex-girlfriends then I could move on, too. I'm sure he'll just love if he sees me talking to another guy.

I took a deep breath before knocking on the throne doors. The doors opened and I walked in seeing Father and Caius deep in conversation. They stopped when then the doors closed. Father looked at me sadly. I must have really hurt his feelings. I just didn't think someone like him would care. I thought I was just a human he was keeping because I might have some special power. Mother had come to my room though just a bit after my confrontation with Giselle and told me that wasn't the case. She told me Father actually saw me as a daughter and was struggling with it since he didn't know how to be a father. At first I thought she was lying but then she told me how he told her what had happened last night and how he felt really bad that he couldn't be the father I wanted. I started crying when she told me this. She also told him from all the time she'd been with him she'd never seen him sad about something.

So here I was ready to apologize to him. I looked at Caius who was glaring at me. Like that was new. "Caius can you give me and Father a moment alone?" I asked quietly.

"Whatever you tell him you can tell me you little selfish human," he said with venom.

Gosh I hate him! I pushed it away though because I needed to keep cool. "Caius, go." Aro said simply.

"But-" he started to say.

"No buts. I'll call you back when me and Alexis are done," Father snapped his controlling voice coming out. Caius got up glaring daggers at me as he disappeared out of the room. Father looked at me. "You may speak."

"Father, I'm your daughter not another vampire. I would like to think that I could speak when I want," I muttered.

Father nodded, "You're right. I shouldn't treat you like I treat others. I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry for trying to change how you speak or control what you do. You're my daughter and I'm treating you more like a prisoner than a daughter. Not only that but I never spend time with you. I make you think I'm only keeping you here so I can turn you into a vampire. I'm not though and I'm sorry for making you think that. Alexis I care for you like you were my own flesh and blood. I don't care what you'll be like as a vampire. I only care that you're safe and that anything that upsets you is rid of. I should have thought about how you would have felt yesterday before I sent Alec to go feed on some girl. I should have thought about you instead of myself. It's hard. I've never had to think about anyone but myself. You can ask any vampire I'm a very selfish man who wants nothing but power. That's why I am where I am today. That's why vampires fear us Volturri. If you can forgive me I promise to try harder."

I gaped at him. He was apologizing to me? I should be the one apologizing. I took in everything he said and before I knew it was running up to the throne hugging him and started crying. Father was surprised at first but he hugged me back. "Daughter please don't cry," he said.

"But it's all my fault. I should be apologizing to y-you. I'm t-the one that said t-those hurtful word. Father, I don't hate you. I care about you, too. You are the Father I want. Y-you might now be perfect but neither am I. I know that you're busy. Thank you though for clearing that all up for me. I forgive you, too. P-please forgive me for what I said last night," I cried and I pulled back.

Father handed me the handkerchief he had in his suit pocket. I wiped my tears and blew my nose handing it back to him. He shook his head, "Keep, daughter. You never know when you might need use of it. I do forgive you though if anything it wasn't your fault you told me that. Why don't we schedule a day this week that you, your mother, and I go out somewhere and act like the family that we are? Would you like that?" he asked.

"Yes I would love that," I said smiling and giving him another hug. "You're going to have to get used to hugs Father."

He laughed, "Yes I guess I will."

We scheduled for us to go out together next Sunday and go pick out a Christmas tree. Father also told me that we should be expecting snow soon. I couldn't wait. We were doing something as a family and things were perfect well all except one thing.

"The usual?" Jonathon said behind the counter giving me his bright white smile.

I smiled back, "Yes please and a blueberry muffin."

Jane and I had gone shopping the past four days. It was now Thursday and I was yet to get everyone everything. Christmas was in two weeks and I didn't want to be one of those last minute shoppers. Ends up that they sold Demetri's game to someone by accident when I came Tuesday so I had to wait for another one to come in this Friday. The only good thing was that because of the mix up I got to pick another game for free.

So we've come shopping every day, me hoping that I could find Caius anything but it was useless. Before and after we started shopping we would stop at Starbucks and I'd get me a double chocolaty chip frappuccino. So that's why Jonathon already knew what I would ask for.

"I'll have it ready ASAP," he said handing me the muffin and then getting all the things for the frappuccino.

"Ooh," Jane said smiling at me playfully raising her eyebrows at me.

I hit her. "Shut up, Jane. What if he hears you?" I whispered harshly.

Jane burst out laughing and Jonathon turned look at us amused. "Lexis he's not Asshole. I'm pretty sure he can't hear our conversation. Plus he likes you and you know it," she replied.

I felt myself blush. Jonathon was cute. He was tall and you could tell he was well built by how his green polo clung to his shirt. He had short blonde hair and gorgeous light blue eyes that almost looked aqua in certain light. He was two year older than me and was a junior in Florence University. He was extremely nice, too. I didn't believe Jane though when she said he liked me.

I admit I did like him. It was nice to be around someone normal even if it was only for a couple of minutes. I admit I had missed human company. "So what are you guys going to do today? More shopping?" Jonathon asked as he mixed the stuff.

"Yup. I'm still trying to find my uncle something," I answered. I was seriously really close to just not getting Caius anything. I even tried asking him and he just said, 'figure it out _human_.' Wait, did I say said? No. He snappedat me. He seriously had something up his ass.

Jonathon looked at me baffled. "Still?"

"Tell me about it! He's the pickiest person I have ever met," I said rolling my eyes. Stupid Caius.

"Maybe you need a guy's opinion. You know I'm here if you need it," he said giving me his adorable big smile.

He poured the frappuccino in the cup. "Lots of whip cream?" He asked.

I laughed, "Like you need to ask."

Jonathon filled up to the top with whip cream and drizzled it with chocolate before handing it to me. "There you go. Does it meet your standards?" he joked.

I picked it up and eyed it then took a sip of it. I moaned it was so good. I could stand here drinking it all day. "Yes, it's perfect like always," I said handing him my credit card.

Jonathon smiled giving me my receipt and handing me my credit card back. "Thank you. I was serious though maybe you just need a guy's opinion on what to get him. I'm off tomorrow," he said a little nervous rubbing the back of his neck.

"Of course you can! That'll be a great idea. Alexis has to be here anyways to pick up her brother's gift from the game store," Jane said before I could answer she was jumping up and down with joy. I was so glad that she didn't eat human food I could just imagine how hyper she would get with coffee. "Don't you think it's a good idea Alexis?"

I nodded smiling maybe he could help. "How about we meet you here at around ten thirty?" I asked and Jonathon let out a sigh of relief. Was he nervous?

"Yeah, that sounds great," Jonathon answered giving us another bright smile.

"But I do expect a frappuccino to be with you," I joked.

He laughed, "Okay I will."

"Jonathon stop talking to your little friend and get to work," his boss said sternly.

"Ramone there's no one in line and I am working," he answered pointing to my frap cup that was halfway done. What? I'm a very thirsty girl when it comes to frappuccinos.

"Oh," his boss replied then walked into the back.

I laughed, "Nice boss."

Jonathon rolled his eyes. "Tell me about it. I'm so glad I get a break from him tomorrow."

"Aww he can't be that bad," Jane said as I took a bite of my muffin. It was really good. I think I'll come here for breakfast more often.

He gave a look at her like she was crazy. "Trust me he is."

"Well, we better get going because remember we have a time limit since Heidi got back early," Jane said and I nodded. Jonathon jumped the counter looking behind him making sure his boss didn't see him.

"So tomorrow at ten thirty?" he said as he gave me a hug. I liked his hugs, they weren't like Alec's but it was better than nothing. Maybe it's because I haven't hugged a human in a while. He pulled back and hugged Jane.

I nodded, "Yup ten thirty. That's if Jane doesn't take long to get ready."

Jane pulled away from Jonathon and stuck her tongue out at me. We laughed and Jonathon walked us to the door. "Bye Jonathon," Jane and I said in unison waving.

"Bye girls," he said smiling then walking back into the store.

"OH MY GOSH! I told you he liked you," Jane shouted happily.

I blushed as I saw people on the streets turning to look at what all the commotion was about. "Jane," I hissed. "Calm down. That doesn't prove anything!"

"It so does," she said. "Maybe we should bring Asshole so he can get jealous."

I rolled my eyes, "As if he would come. He's too busy with Giselle."

That was another reason why I had made sure we went shopping. I didn't want to see that stupid bitch. I wished she was human so I could have Heidi bring her in so she could get killed. I didn't hate her because she was with Alec a lot, okay maybe that was part of it. But it was also because when she saw me she made sure to touch Alec in some way and she looked down on me. Which if anything she shouldn't since I'm the mother fucking princess of the Volturi. I always bit my tongue when I saw her to keep me from cursing her out or to tell her that she better get away from my man. AS much as I would love for Alec to see me with Jonathon to maybe get him jealous and so that he would maybe see that he still likes me but I know it won't happen.

**The next day**

"Jane! Hurry up. It's almost nine thirty and we need to meet Jonathon at ten thirty! What's taking you so long?" I yelled as I knocked on her door. I'd been standing out here for five minutes and I know she could hear me. I was ready to go my keys, phone, and credit card were in my pocket and my jacket was on. If I was ready she should be, too.

Her door opened slightly enough to see Jane's face. "I'm so sorry but I forgot about today. You're going to have to go without me," she apologized.

"What are you talking about? You still have time to get ready I just wanted to get there a little early," I said trying to push her door open but she stopped me.

She smiled at me sheepishly, "I'm a little busy right now."

I looked at her confused. "Busy with what?" I asked and pushed the door open.

My mind was officially scarred for life when I saw that Jane's hair was a mess and she was using a sheet to cover her. Then I did the stupidest thing and looked into her room and saw Felix on her bed shirtless and thank goodness covered up with a sheet in that area. It didn't take me long to get what she was busy with. "I-I-I'll just go to my room now and act like I didn't see any of this," I whispered feeling my cheeks burn turning around.

"There was a reason why I didn't open my door all the way," Jane replied.

I shuddered, "Yeah I now know to not do that. But Jane?"

"Yeah?" she said.

"How am I supposed to go meet Jonathon if you're not going with me?" I asked because I knew there was no way Aro would let me leave the castle alone.

Jane sighed, "You're going to hate hearing this but you're going to have to ask Alec. He is after all your main guard."

I frowned, "Fine. Have fun with Felix. Because I know I'm just going to have fun being with Asshole and Jonathon."

"Alexis," Jane said but I didn't answer, I just walked away. There was no way in hell I was going to ask Alec to go with me. I don't know how I could make it through a whole car ride with him. Plus, just yesterday his stupid little friend, according to Jane they weren't dating but she wouldn't tell me if they dated before, pushed past me when I was walking to my room and hurt my shoulder. Vampires were hard so imagine a vampire's shoulder hitting your shoulder. Yeah very painful, it felt like someone threw a baseball at my shoulder. I looked at him to tell her something and he just glared, shrugged and walked into his room. Which pissed me off and it took all my will not throw something at him.

Now who could I get to go with me? Jane and Felix were a no since they were 'busy' and Alec was a definite no…Demetri! I ran to his room and opened the door without think. Yeah bad idea. I walked in to see Demetri's back and hearing Heidi moaning like a whore saying, "Faster Demetri. It feels so good. Pound your cock into me harder please."

I felt nausea rising into my throat. I thankful for the fact that Demetri was covering Heidi but then the sheet that was covering his butt decided to fall down so not only did I have to hear that and see that Demetri was naked, I also had to see his naked ass. I was backing out and fixing to make a run for it when Demetri turned around. When he saw me surprise filled his face and he stopped his…thrusting. "Oh hey Alexis," he said smiling.

Really? I catch him doing that and he smiles! Has he ever heard of locking his door? "Hi, I-I-I- I'm going leave now," I said walking backwards.

"Aww come Lexis no need to be shy. Is there something you need?" He asked still smiling. It made me wish I had a steel bat that I could throw at him.

"Ummm no, well yes but no because you're busy," I stuttered.

"I'm never too busy for you," Demetri replied how could he be so cool about this?

"B-b-but you're too busy for what I need you do," I said feeling my cheeks burning by embarrassment.

Demetri got up and I immediately covered my eyes. "AH! Demetri put clothes on now please!" I shouted.

"Demetri show the poor girl some respect. Can't you tell she's embarrassed?" Heidi said speaking for the first time since I had to hear her whorish moan.

I heard Demetri snort, "It's not like it's something she couldn't see in porn."

I felt the blood drain out of my face. "Demetri! I don't watch porn nor do I ever want to watch it. So cover up!" I begged.

"Fine! Heidi hand me my boxers," he said and I could tell he was pouting. I swear I lived with the most sexually active vampires in the world! That and I think Demetri would probably like to live in one of those nude people places. "You can stop covering your eyes now."

"No I think I'm fine like this," I answered. "I've seen enough today to last me a life time."

Demetri laughed, "No one told you to not knock. If you wanted a show all you had to do was ask."

"DEMETRI!" Heidi and I said at the same time and I heard a loud slap.

"Ouch! what was that for?" I heard Demetri ask.

"For being an idiot. Now take the girl outside and see what it is she needed you bafoon!" Heidi said.

I started walking backwards until I heard the door close and I opened my eyes. Demetri was standing in front of me shirtless and in pants. I was thankful for the fact that he put pants on. "So what did you need Lexis?" he asked smiling.

"Ugh Demetri! Why are you smiling? I just walked in on the most scarring for life moment in my life and you're smiling!" I said groaning.

Demetri laughed, "Because I think it's funny how flustered you are. You're such a virgin."

I glared at him. "Thanks. I'm sorry I'm not like the rest of you guys," I muttered.

"So whatcha need?"

"I need someone to go with me into town to finish shopping, pick up a gift, and so I could go see Jonathon," I said.

"Ooh whose this Jonathon?" Demetri asked.

"A friend. Now that I told you that, you and Heidi can do what I unfortunately had to walk in on and I'll go see if Dad will let me go alone," I said.

Demetri burst out laughing. "Oh yeah, your dad is totally going to let you leave the castle alone," He said sarcastically. "Why isn't Jane going with you, or Felix?"

I frowned, "Thanks for the support. Because they were busy like you and Heidi." I felt myself blush.

"So you're just walking in on everyone today aren't you?" he asked. "Who's next? Your parents?"

I shuddered when he said that. That was not something I would ever want to see. "Screw you Demetri. Jane and Felix weren't doing anything when I saw them. They had just umm finished."

"Oh sure."

"Goodbye Demetri," I said walking away.

"Bye Lexi." I heard his door close. Wow he didn't waste any time. I ran down his hallway and headed to the throne. Father was my last choice. Maybe I'd be lucky and he'd let me go alone.

I knocked on the throne room. Please please please let that I don't walk into anything in here. The door opened and I let out a sigh of relief when I saw Father, Caius, and Uncle Marcus at their thrones. I walked forward until I was a few feet away from dad. "Good morning Father, Caius and Uncle Marcus," I said kindly and ignored Caius's glares.

"Good morning child," Father said. "Is there something you need?"

"Yes Father, I was wondering if I could go into town alone. Jane, Felix and Demetri are busy in their rooms right now," I said.

Father started laughing. "Child you're kidding right? You know you can't go anywhere alone. I'm sure they're not too busy to go with you," he said.

"Father trust me they are busy as in busy busy," I said hoping he would get what I was saying.

His smiled fell, yup he got it. I heard the door open but I didn't look to see who walked in. "Oh I see," he said but then he smiled again. "I'm sure Alec would love to go with you into town. Wouldn't you dear boy?"

Alec what? I turned around to see Alec standing there. He was as still as a statue. I looked at Father sharply. I know that he's trying but anyone knows not to make to exes go anywhere together. "Father, I'm sure Alec has something to do," I said through clenched teeth.

"Well I'm sure Alec will drop whatever he has to do so he can go and guard you. You are not going into town alone and that is final young lady. Alec you'll go with her won't you?" Aro asked all seriousness back.

"Yes, Sir," Alec muttered. "When are we leaving?"

I frowned why did Father have to do that? Why couldn't some other guard member have walked in. "We're leaving now. Thanks Father," I mumbled.

Father smiled, "Anytime daughter. You are dismissed."

I'm fucking screwed is all I thought as I walked out the door. I didn't even care to see if Alec followed or not. He had to since Father ordered him to come guard me. I pushed the button for the elevator and tapped my foot impatiently waiting for the elevator to come. I then felt breathing behind my neck and knew Alec was right behind me.

My mind then betrayed me by having me imagine Alec pulling me against him and kissing me begging for me back. Stupid mind. I jumped when the elevator dinged. I walked in standing in the corner. Alec walked in smirking and pushed the button to go down. He stood on the opposite wall from me in the corner so he was pretty much standing in front of me. He watched me and I looked down blushing because it'd been a while since he watched me so intently. The elevator opened and I pulled out my keys from my pocket and unlocked the car. I got in and waited for Alec to get it. I saw that he wasn't getting in. "Can you get in? I have to be there by ten thirty," I said irritated.

Alec got in smirking. Was he seriously doing this on purpose? I turned on the car and drove out. This was going to be an interesting drive.

"Why the hell do you even have to be here by ten thirty?" Alec asked speaking to me for the first time and we walked towards Starbucks. He was putting his contacts on since he didn't have any sunglasses.

Let's just say the drive was quiet and awkward. I was so glad when we got out of the car. _Well looks like you got what you wanted now Alec is going to see you with Jonathon. You better hope he doesn't kill him. He wouldn't do that. He would get in major trouble for killing a human in Volterra._ "I always go for a frappuccino with Jane before we start shopping," I lied.

"You're lying," he said looking ahead of him.

Ugh why did he have to know me so well? "No I'm not," I said quickly.

"Alexis I'm not stupid and you and I both know how well I know you. You are lying," Alec replied emotionless.

"Fine, I'm going here because I'm meeting someone," I said boldly.

Alec looked at me giving me that I-don't-believe-you look. "I'm sure you are."

"Don't believe me but you'll see I'm not lying," I huffed and walked into Starbucks. I looked around and smiled when I saw Jonathon. He got up and headed toward me.

"Hey," I said as he got closer and I smiled when I saw he was holding a frappuccino. "Jonathon I was only kidding yesterday. You didn't have to get me one."

Jonathon smiled at me putting the frappuccino down on the table next to us and hugged me, "I know but I knew you couldn't go shopping without one."

I hugged him back and he pulled back kissing my cheek. I felt myself blush and then I heard some furious coughing behind me. I turned around to see Alec glaring at me and he pointed his head to Jonathon. Why was he mad? Was he jealous? "Who is that?" he spat at me.

"I'm Jonathon, and you are?" Jonathon questioned looking a little fearful holding his hand out for Alec to shake. When he saw that Alec wasn't going to shake it he pulled it back.

I felt an arm go around and looked to see Alec standing next to me. I almost melted at the fact that he was touching me but I pulled out of his grip and frowned at him. "This is Alec, Jane's brother," I replied to Jonathon.

"Talking about Jane where is she?" he asked looking behind Alec just in case the little fairy was back there.

I shuddered at the thought of where Jane was, "She's at home, and she was busy. Since she couldn't come with me Alec did because my dad is afraid I'll killed if he lets me out alone."

"Sue him for caring," Alec muttered. Oh joy this was going to be fun.

"What about this?" Jonathon said holding out a snowman tie. "I'm sure your uncle would love this."

I burst out laughing imagining Caius wearing that tie. "As much as I love that, he wouldn't. My uncles a very serious business man who hardly ever shows any emotion other than disgust," I said describing Caius perfectly.

"Caius is more than that and you know it," Alec snapped at me who was standing off to the side pissed.

I rolled my eyes, "No I'm pretty sure that's how he is."

Jonathon nodded, "I see. So you need something a sophisticated serious business man would like. Hmmm what's his favorite sport?"

"Destroying pathetic little humans," Alec spat shooting daggers at Jonathon.

I grew furious at this. Was he trying to let the secret out? "You see my uncles a lawyer and he likes to as Alec said destroy and put in jail people who have done wrong," I replied covering up for the idiot.

"Oh so he's a serious lawyer man?" he asked and I nodded. "What if you get him a portrait of him or maybe a sculpture of him like pointing down to people smaller than him?"

I hugged Jonathon tightly and I could have sworn Alec growled. "That's a wonderful idea Jonathon! I bet he would love that!" I said excitedly.

"Oh and where would we go for that?" Alec asked smirking.

"There's this really good artist down the street that makes some pretty amazing sculptures. I'm sure he would do that for you. It might be a little expensive though," Jonathon said matter of factly.

We walked out of the store and Jonathon led us to the art shop. When I walked in I was in awe. The sculptures and paintings he had in there were beautiful. They looked realistic and I knew if I got this for Caius then maybe just maybe he'd like me. Jonathon headed to the back to talk to the artist leaving me and Alec alone. "Do you really think Caius will like a sculpture or painting of him portrayed as a lawyer?" Alec whispered in my ear and I almost shuddered at his closeness.

"I-I-I I don't know what else could I put?" I asked stuttering because my mind wasn't working with his closeness.

Alec's nose ran up my neck and I had to keep myself from moaning. Why was he getting so close now? One thing was for sure it was kind of turning me on. "He used to kill werewolves back then. Maybe you could have that put on there. But then again you wouldn't want your human boyfriend to know that would you?" he asked seductively. I felt myself leaning into him.

I shook my head not trusting myself to talk. What was he doing to me? I heard movement and I immediately pulled away from Alec awaking from my haze. He had done that on purpose. He was trying to get me to crack. I clenched my teeth. That asshole!

Jonathon appeared with a middle-aged man who I assumed was the artist. "So Jonathon tells me you would like a sculpture of your uncle is that right?" the man asked.

"Yes, I would sir," I said.

"Do you have any ideas of what you would like on it?" he asked.

I smirked at Alec. "Yes I actually do. My uncle's great great great great great great great grandfather used to hunt and kill wolves. And I was wondering if you could maybe put my uncle on top of a wolf with a sword or something but in old style clothing. He is a very old fashion man. He really looks up to his great great great great great great great grandfather for he was a powerful man like him," I replied.

"Interesting, this sounds like it will be a fun sculpture for me to do. Do you have a picture of your uncle with you?" he asked and I shook my head.

"I could get one though. Hold on a second," I said pulling out my phone and texting Jane.

**Send me a pic. of Caius. Immediately. I need it for his gift. **

***Alexis***

I sent it and looked up at them. "I'll have a friend of mine send me something then I can email it to you?" I asked.

The man nodded, "Yes that would be fine. I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself I'm Edgar."

I smiled, "I'm Alexis. Could you maybe draw a sketch of what you would draw?"

"Yes of course come this way to my office," Edgar said and we followed him into his office.

He immediately started sketching and there was an awkward silence. I sat between Jonathon and Alec hoping that would keep Alec from hurting him with the way he was glaring. He could at least act like he was happy to be here. My phone vibrated and I opened seeing it was from Jane.

**Yes because Caius would let me take a picture of him.**

**Hope you can find another way of getting a picture. **

**~Jane~**

I rolled my eyes. There had to be a picture of him somewhere. I quickly replied.

**Jane there's a picture of him somewhere so just send me that.**

**It can be a painting for all I care.**

***Alexis***

"Could you get a picture?" Jonathon asked.

I gave him a small smile. "Yeah Jane's working on it," I answered.

"So how much is this going to cost her," Alec asked boredly. Asshole.

Edgar didn't look up from drawing. "I talked to Jonathon about that and the cheapest I'll go is for 8,000. I'll make it 10 feet tall and those I usually ask for at least 18,000 so that is quite a discount," he replied.

I turned to Jonathon and hugged him. "Thank you," I whispered in his ear.

"No problem," He replied smiling back.

Edgar stopped drawing and slid the paper to me. "This exactly what its' going to look like. Of course the head is missing but it will be exactly like I see it in the picture. What do you think?" he asked.

I looked at it and my mouth dropped. The sketch looked amazing. I couldn't wait to see how it would look like in real life. "It's wonderful. What kind of rock would you use for this?" I asked.

"On all of my big sculptures I used granite. Is that okay with you?"

I nodded. "Yes it's perfect. Do I pay for it now or when I come to get it?"

"Either way is fine," Edgar said.

I pulled out my credit card and handed it to him. "I'll be back in a minute with the receipt," he said as he walked out of the room.

"Jonathon you're so awesome! I can't believe you go him to drop the price that much," I said hugging him again.

Jonathon smiled, "I helped him around here during the summer so he kind of owes me."

Before I could even think of what I was doing I pressed my lips against Jonathon's giving him a quick peck. There was a loud growl and then the door to the office slammed shut. I pulled back and sat in my seat. I looked at Jonathon who had a light blush on his cheeks. "I'm sorry I wasn't thinking. I was just so happy that you helped me so much," I said apologizing.

Jonathon smiled and kissed the top of my hand. "It's fine. I don't think Alec took it so well though," Jonathon replied and we both looked at Alec's empty space.

"Alec's just a little protective," I mumbled.

He laughed. "A little? Alexis he is possessive of you," he replied. "When he would look at me I could tell he was warning me to stay away from you. He must really like you. I can see why. You're fun, cute, and sweet."

I blushed, "Aww thanks. We tried though and it didn't work out."

"Well it seems to me like he wants to make it work out," Jonathon replied. "I'm not going to get in the way of that either. "

Jonathon was just too nice why couldn't I fall for a guy like him? Edgar walked in and handed me a receipt and I signed it. My phone buzzed at that moment and opened up to see a picture of Caius smirking. This would go just perfect. Edgar gave me his email and I sent it to him.

"Thank you so much for doing this Edgar," I said as we walked out of his office.

"No problem. I'll call you when it's ready Miss Volturi," he answered.

Jonathon and I walked out. "I don't know how to thank you," I told him.

"A hug would be fine," he replied and I hugged him.

"You really are amazing. I don't I could have found something to get him without you," I said.

Jonathon blushed. "Thanks. I better get going though," he said looking at his watch. "See you when you come shopping?"

"Yes I will. Bye Jonathon," I said waving.

"Bye," He said walking away. "And give the guy a chance."

I rolled my eyes. "I'll think about it," I shouted back and started walking to where I was parked only my car wasn't there. "What the hell? I know I parked here."

I stuck my hand in my pocket and couldn't find my keys. I heard an engine rev and then a car stopped in front of me. My car. That asshole took my car. He pulled the window down. "Get the hell in the car," he growled.

I shook my head, "No you get the hell out of my car. I'm driving."

"Get in the damn car or I'll force you into it. I'm driving and that's fucking final do you hear me?" Alec said venomly and I shuddered scared at his tone.

I got in the car. If I thought the ride here was going to be fun, then the ride back was going to be fucking fantastic.

"Get into your fucking room Alexis," Alec growled.

The car ride here was worst then the one to the town. It was tense and Alec was pushing my car to the limit. We didn't say anything and I was holding onto my dear life with how fast he was driving. Then when we got here he ordered me to get in the elevator and now we're here in front of my room.

"Where the fuck do you think I'm going? I have nowhere else to go asshole," I spat back. He had no reason to be pissed.

Alec growled and I opened the door to my room and walked in, with him unfortunately following behind me. "What the hell are you doing in here? Get out!" I yelled.

"I'm not going anywhere," Alec replied coldly closing my door and locking it. "Tell me exactly what hell were you thinking kissing that son of a bitch?"

Oh so he was going to scream at me? I'll scream right back. "Why the hell do you care? You have no control of me," I yelled.

"That's where you're fucking wrong. I do have control of you and you know it. Now answer my damn question," He snapped his eyes red again. His contacts must have already disintegrated.

"Because I wanted to that's why and you have no control of me! I can do whatever I want," I snapped.

Alec shook his head. "No you can't. As long as I'm around you do what I tell you to."

"Oh yeah because I should listen to the guy that's a hypocrite!"

"A hypocrite? I am not a hypocrite!" He growled.

I nodded, "Yes you are! No other human could ever attract me. Only you do. What was it that you said later that night? Oh yeah. I would have sex with her for blood. Hmmm what else? Oh yeah, we'll take things slow. What did you also say last night? It's not my fault you don't know how to please me. That's not a hypocrite at all."

"You never fucking let me explain! I didn't mean what I said. I was in fucking hunter mode. I was a fucking asshole. But I didn't mean a word I said while I was in it. You know you're the only human for me. You don't know how to fucking listen though do you?" He shouted back.

I know he just apologized but that still didn't make up for how he's been acting. "Oh am I supposed to forgive you? I'm not going to forgive you! You asshole! You don't even care," I said back.

"You know I fucking care."

"Then why have you been hanging out with Giselle. Does she know how to please you? Huh. Is she one of the sluts you've dated? Where you trying to make me jealous by seeing you with her? Guess what buddy? It didn't work. She can have you for all care!" I shouted know that wasn't true.

"You're lying and you fucking know it! You're the one that made sure I went with you so you could make me jealous because you were with coffee boy," he snapped.

I smirked, "And you did get jealous didn't you? What's wrong? You didn't like see me with another guy. Did it hurt when you saw me hug him? You didn't like it when I kissed him. Make you wish it was you?"

Alec let out a loud menacing growl. Next thing I knew he had me pressed against the wall. "It might have but you're mine and you'll always be mine," he said possessively.

I was about to object when he crushed his lips to mine. His kisses were heated and rough and just plain sexy. I put my hands in his hair and pulled at it causing him to moan. His tongue licked my bottom lip begging it for entrance and I let him have it. Our tongues battled and both of us moaned. I was getting completely turned on by this. He pressed me closer to the wall and I felt his bulge on my stomach. It had felt like he hadn't touched me in forever even if it had only been five days. I might have denied it but I missed him and now he was showing and telling me I was his.

I knew right then and there that I was his.

**A/N:****_ I hope you guys enjoyed it! I want to thank Amber for beta-ing this chapter and checking it for spelling and grammatical errors :) I also want to thank you guys for reading this and not giving up on me even though I'm a terrible author for taking so long to update. So who thinks angry/possessive/jealous Alec is really sexy? *raises hand* I do! Review and let me know what you think :) Have a Happy New Year!_**


End file.
